The Unexpected Wizard Apprentice
by PK-chan12
Summary: She discovered her true heritage. Now as a Wizard Apprentice, she hopes the quest will earn her a colored robe and a Valar's blessing. He is a Dwarf Prince, who aspires to finally prove himself to his older brother and Uncle. Lishka and Kili soon become close friends as they fight for their dreams, learn from each other, and realize that their feelings run even deeper. (KilixOC)
1. The Unexpected Journey

_Author's Note:_

Hello everyone, pleased to meet you :3 This is my first fanfiction I have ever attempted. I was inspired by many of The Hobbit fan fics done here, as well as the movie. I have been so eager to write one of my own. As this is my first fanfic, reviews and advice are very much welcomed. I look forward to feedback as I aim to improve. The story will mainly focus on my character, Lishka, and Kili's point of views. But, I will dip into the minds of other characters too because I aim to develop all the major characters, from the film, into the story. I will also include alot of lore from J. R. R. Tolkien If you like the fanfic, please like and follow it so I know that it is a good idea to continue! I'm not a writer by trade, actually a biologist by training, so this is just a fun hobby. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be so time consuming! But I am enjoying the process all the while.

(**DISCLAIMER**) I do not own nor claim to own any of J. R. R. Tolkien's work. Neither do I own nor claim to own any of the work (especially the movie lines) from Peter Jackson's movie series, New Line Cinema, and Warner Brothers. It is from their own brilliance…though my character, Lishka, is from my own madness. In Lishka's modern world, there are no movies based on or books by Tolkien. Instead she knows of creatures and most of the history of the mythical land, Middle-Earth, from her Uncle's bed time stories. I hope you enjoy the story. I introduce Lishka here and in the next chapter, while Kili enters in the third chapter. It may be a slow and sad start to set the mood, but please bear with me as I promise cute and funny situations will follow the pair!

**Chapter One: The Unexpected...Journey**

"_...I couldn't save her...with all my training, I ended up failing her...I just held her hand tenderly and watched her slip into the darkness forever." _-Journal Entry # 1

"_Her will has just arrived...I'm to inherit the house and everything inside. I don't want any of it, I want Auntie back." _-Journal Entry # 2

"_I've decided to move back to London and live in the house. Hopefully my Uncles will visit soon. Maybe, in time I'll find solace there."_ -Journal Entry # 3

"Goodness...I haven't been back here for ages..." murmured a petite young woman standing under a large black and white polka dot umbrella that shielded her from the pounding rain drops. Her name was Lishka, after the word Liška for fox. She even had the bright amber eyes like that of a red fox. But at the moment those eyes were dim with sorrow as they continued to stare up at the grand, but now empty house looming over her. It was an old Victorian style cottage, painted in shades of blue and grey. The dreary rainy backdrop only added to the depressing moment.

The young woman sighed and adjusted her grip on the cold plastic handle of a medium sized rolling suitcase. She wore a black trench coat that tied snugly around her waist, keeping the warmth inside of her large grey wool sweater from being swept away by the chilly wind. Dark denim jeans had been stuffed into bright blue rain boots. A soft grey cotton scarf wrapped around her smooth olive skinned neck.

"Squeeee!" The sudden squeal of wheels slipping in the puddles behind her made Lishka yelp in surprise as she jumped in fright and dropped her umbrella. The bright yellow taxi that had been behind her quickly sped away, down the wet cobbled street, leaving the young woman cursing as she quickly caught her escaping umbrella. But it was too late, the damage had been dealt as the neat bun, that had held her long and stubbornly fluffy brown hair in check, was thoroughly soaked. Soon there would be the battle of the frizzy hair if she didn't dry up.

Lishka turned back to face the house with a determined look, as if the building was challenging her to draw her weapon for a duel. The estate had belonged to her recently deceased Aunt and now it, plus everything inside, was hers. But she didn't want it, Lishka wanted her understanding, spirited, and slightly austere Auntie Lina back. But cancer had somehow claimed the life of someone so strong willed and kind...a large house, not matter how many memories it contained, won't fill the gaping hole inside Lishka's heart.

The young woman shook her wet head and drew in a deep breath to summon her will to step through the wooden gateway, now overgrown with a variety of tangled roses. The rain was now mixed with the sweet scent of flowers and earthy mud as she trekked across the beautiful front garden. She recalled how much Lina enjoyed tending to the garden. Lishka smiled fondly, then let out a loud sneeze, followed by another, and another. _'Curses! Why can't it ever be one sneeze! I rattle off like a sneezing machine gun! On top of all this I am going to catch a cold!' _Lishka raged to herself as she quickened her pace, the suitcase bouncing around behind her.

With cold and numb fingers, Lishka turned her own key to the house and allowed the door to swing open. For a moment the young woman half expected warmth to seep out from the house due to a kindling fire in the hearth, the smell of sweet and spicy ginger cookies to fill her lungs, and the bright smile of her graceful Aunt Lina, to be beaming down upon her as she welcomed Lishka in. But nothing like that happened, the door just opened into a foray that was almost as dark and cold as the outside. Lishka hadn't realized it...but the wetness on her cheeks was not due to the rain. She gave a small sniff as she rubbed her face against her scratchy coat, before yanking her suitcase after her and into the lonely house.

Only the soft pitter patter of raindrops broke the otherwise solemn silence. Lishka quickly reached for the main light switches to awaken the inside of the house. It had the intended effect as the interior design of the house radiated with warm earthy colors. Lishka was starting to feel better already as she casted a soft smile upon the familiar space. She shed her coat and boots before eyeing a pair of fluffy grey bunny slippers on the shoe rack. They were slightly worn due to years of wear, but here they were, waiting and welcoming her back. Mr. Flop and Mr. Hop. Goodness she had been silly. She slipped on the bunny slippers and felt her cold toes instantly warm up.

Feeling more at home now, Lishka bravely ventured further into the empty house, turning lights on in every room she passed through. The young woman managed to find a towel to dry her hair back to its fluffy layered state before she headed off into the next room. It was like the house had been frozen in time. The rooms were tidy as usual as dust never seemed to dare pile any surface in Aunt Lina's home. Lishka had always admired her Aunt's taste in the indoor decoration. The chosen colors in the house made her feel like she was in a warm forest.

The many decorations Lina chose gave an overall simple elegance to the rooms. Lishka had always been a bit baffled at this because the style was so...unique. There were graceful works of art by artists Lishka never heard of or could find even on the internet. Many relics and heirloom items of Aunt Lina's could never be placed with the work of any human civilization throughout history. Lishka once snuck a piece to a museum to have it appraised and even the curator was equally stumped. Upon asking where such items originated from, the answer was always the same, _'From a distant land far from here.'_ And that was all. It was extremely frustrating and tantalizingly mysterious, but Lishka's Aunt was not one you would continue badgering unless you sought her wrath.

Yes, her Aunt was indeed a kind and fair, but she was also strict and upheld the manners of a noble woman. She made sure that her niece was taught the proper manners befitting a young lady and expected Lishka to act like one, most of the time. _She was...well...there she is..._Lishka had just spotted the large portrait in the living room. Aunt Lina's bright blue sapphire like eyes were what caught the young woman's attention every time she looked upon the painting. They were keen eyes, but also alight with spirit and grace.

Lishka sighed as her heart panged painfully upon seeing her Aunt's soft smile; a smile she would never have the chance to see again. Letting a soft sight escape her lips, Lishka's delicate finger traced the features of her dear Aunt's face. Suddenly she was drawn to her Aunt's ears. Lina had such peculiar ears. Lishka wasn't being rude, not at all, for her Aunt's ears were slightly pointed at the top. She usually kept them covered with her long golden blonde hair, but for some reason, for this portrait Lina had decided to show them off.

Lishka smiled and continued to gaze upon her Aunt. She had sharp features that were softened by her waist length flowing golden hair. Indeed she looked almost luminescent, ethereal. The young woman recalled the many stories of Elf folk her Uncle had told her. Lishka had always pictured them to look like Lina; tall, slim, and graceful. Lishka tore her eyes away from her glowing Aunt's face to see a younger version of herself posed sitting next to her Aunt.

A tanned heart shaped face with those happy cheeks relatives loved to pinch. Her entire face had been alight with happiness the whole time the portrait was being done. Her smile hinted of plump lips, while her large bright amber eyes were framed by thick lashes. Waves of fluffy brown layered hair cascaded around her face. Her pert nose had a light speckle of freckles that spread to her cheeks. While her Aunt looked like polished and prim royalty, Lishka looked like a wild and untamed spirit at heart. Such a contrast between them, but then, they weren't actually related by blood.

Her parents were not in the portrait...actually Lishka doesn't know much about her parents. Aunt Lina said that they had died soon after Lishka was born. They were caught in the middle of a raging war while doing charitable work in an unstable country. Lishka never was told where exactly, it was all very hush hush making her imagination run wild with ideas like her parents may have been government agents or spies.

But what was truly important to Lishka, was that her parents had been good people. She had learned that they were kind, brave, and always willing to help others in need. It was during their travels they had met Aunt Lina and she became a very dear friend to them. Lina agreed to care for Lishka while her parents traveled overseas for duty. Upon hearing their demise, she agreed to raise Lishka, even though she was just a babe.

Aunt Lina was set on ensuring that Lishka grow up to be a respectable and knowledgeable young lady. The young woman had indeed grown into a pretty and proper lady, but she also had a mischievous and spirited side to her that yearned for an adventure. Lina blamed Lishka's three other relatives for that day dreamy and wistful will of hers. Amber eyes roved upwards to survey the three men standing behind Aunt Lina and herself in the portrait.

Lishka's eyes roved over the faces of her three Uncles. Each were so different from the other in looks and personality. All three had been a part of her life while she was growing up as they would visit frequently when she was young, though not stay very long. Each had their own guest room upstairs and Lishka was always excited to have them over. They would tell her fantastic stories for her entertainment, help her with her homework though through their own unique teaching style, and each took it in turn to bequeath her with their own special knowledge be it about nature, morals, and best way to defeat a troll…for some reason. Lishka figured it was an analogy for standing up to bullies and it proved to come quite handy in school.

Yes, they were very dear to her. The only frustration Lishka had with her Uncles, was that she could never visit them herself or even know where they even hailed from. Again it was due to the nature of their work_...spies I tell ya! Or...mafia...I mean how did Aunt Lina afford this house? She was never employed._ Well, while they were definitely an odd bunch and full of secrets, they were still Lishka's caring family.

Lishka smiled fondly at the portrait, remembering that it had been painting as a celebration of her acceptance into medical school at Harvard in the United States. She had proven herself to be sharp, studious, and always hungry for a challenge. The young woman also had the hunch and confidence needed by those in a practice where a split second decision could mean life or death.

Indeed, practicing Emergency medicine turned out to be just the thing for her. Lishka had nimble fingers perfect for surgery work, she reveled in the detective-like medical cases, and above all helping her patients and offering them guidance to better their lives. But her skills and years of training couldn't help the person most dear to her.

It was a bittersweet graduation for Lishka, for just after the young woman received her diploma, she also received an urgent call about her Aunt and promptly hurried back home to Lina. Lishka was able to spend a couple of weeks by her Aunt's side, before she peacefully passed on. And now...here Lishka was. Her medical profession on hold and what now felt like her life was on hold too. Lishka sighed at the memory and her chest tightened as her heart throbbed painfully. Lishka fished for something else in her memory to think about, something to squelch the rising emotion that threatened to engulf like a furious storm.

Her mind recalled Aunt Lina's funeral. Not the best memory to fall upon, but anyway. It had been a small and private tribute to Lina. All three of her Uncles had shown up to pay their respect. One of her Uncles had even promised that she would one day be able to visit them, finally! Hopefully that day would be soon, the young woman could use a change in scene and society.

Lishka paused in thinking about her Uncles and her amber eyes peered up at the ceiling. She might as well go make sure their rooms were ready for their usually unannounced and sudden visits. Lishka smiled and then dashed up the stairs, her bunny slippers slapping against the hardwood floor as her now dried fluffy hair bounced around her head. It was a refreshing feeling to have something to do and to keep her wandering mind busy. Lishka hummed a merry tune as she plumped pillows and changed bed sheets.

Everything was going well…until she reached the last guest room. Lishka found herself suddenly frozen on the spot at the doorway. Everything looked normal at first. It was just a simple guest room, same as the other two with nothing extra save for a bed, large dresser, closed curtained windows and a closet.

But there was something on the dresser. Her Uncles never left anything behind...ever…but there it was, a large obsidian stone the size of her hand. It was round on top, but flat on the bottom. Lishka was seized with overwhelming curiosity. Why had it been left here, right smack in the middle atop of the dresser? _I mean, if it was behind one the dresser's feet then it would make sense that it was forgotten, but this seemed to have been left behind on purpose_. No...she was thinking too much into it so she could give herself a reason to check it out.

But just as she finished that thought, the young woman found herself bending over and looking down hungrily at the round black stone. What she saw inside the stone made her gasp aloud in surprise. The sleek black stone seemed to contain a tiny miniature of the universe. And It wasn't just some image painted on the stone, no, the small universe was moving inside the stone. It looked very much like the milky way. The cloudy bands of white swirled lazily about and the stars seemed to shimmer and flicker. It was a magnificent piece of work and Lishka gingerly reached out to touch the surface.

Hesitantly, her finger hovered over the stone as an inner battle of wills took place within her. Lishka's little angel self argued against her little demon self. '_You'll smudge it!' 'Aw, come on, you can always clean it, besides...I wonder if it feels warm.' 'What if you break it!' 'I'll be really really careful, no sweat.' 'It isn't yours!' 'But he left it here for me, I just know he did!' 'You'll regreeeet it!' 'Noooo I won't!'_

And then Lishka let her finger brush gently against the stone. It did indeed feel warm and it was so smooth. Lishka grinned triumphantly to herself as she was about to pull her finger away. '_See, nothing happened',_ her inner demon stated smugly.

But then something did happen. Lishka's finger...was stuck on the stone! No, it wasn't just stuck! It was sinking into the stone and it didn't stop at the tip of her finger, soon her whole arm was yanked into the stone as her body jerked forward. Lishka screamed as suddenly her whole body was pulled into the small universe of the stone.

Lishka had closed her eyes and she felt like she was floating around in weightless space. '_What was going on!'_ The young woman finally decided on opening her amber eyes and wished she had just kept them shut.

It was a dizzying spectacle as planets, stars, and asteroids zoomed by her at an alarming speed, their appearance slightly and oddly stretched. She was hurtling towards gigantic planet similar to earth, but it was happening all too fast as she was entered the atmosphere and felt her body seemingly burn.

But still she continued zooming through the puffy clouds as wind rushed around her, making her eyes water and skin feel like it was being peeled back from her face. Things seemed to only go faster as she plummeted straight towards the green grassy ground.

Soon she was going to collide with it and BAM; she'll be Lishka-jelly. That is what you get for being curious...smooshed into a pâté. She then realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time and was about to let out a blood curdling scream, but it would be one that no one would hear, for just as she was about to smash into the ground, she blacked out. Lishka gave in to the darkness. She did not know, nor sensed...anything.

_Author's Note:_

Dah da daaa…well next chapter is on its way with a little bit of history and then BAM! We hop in the tale of The Hobbit. I hoped you are enjoying the story so far. If so, please let me know! :3


	2. The Unexpected Truth

_Author's Note:_

I tried to do some more research into the history behind the wizards of JRR Tolkien's work. I have tweaked some facts here and there, but as I mentioned before I do not own nor claim to own any part that is JRR Tolkien's work. I hope that overall Lishka's history is, well, a good one!

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected...Truth**

The darkness was cold and endless. No matter how hard she willed herself to wake up, she just felt herself slipping further back into the eternal night. Lishka couldn't move any part of her body and no sound was able to escape from her. Was this how she was going to exist? Wait...how did she even end up stuck in such a void?

Before Lishka could even contemplate about it, she felt a warm pressure against her forehead. Then she heard a low and soothing whispering belonging to a male, but she couldn't understand the words. Then she could see something seemingly above her. It started from the size of a pinhole, but slowly grew larger. It was light! Warm welcoming light began to fill the void.

Amber eyes fluttered open as she blearily looked up to see who had pulled her out of the darkness. But, before the young woman could focus on the blurry vision above her, she was suddenly overcome with nausea that began quickly building in her stomach and threatening to move up into her throat. Her head ached acutely all around skull, and her body shivered with what seemed like a sudden onset of a fever.

The hand was instantly back upon her forehead as soft murmurs washed over, abating the sickness just as quickly as it had suddenly overwhelmed her. Lishka sighed contentedly as the hand was lifted. Again she focused on the blurry figure looming above her. Slowly parts came into focus. A long flowing grey beard, a large bulbous nose, and a pair of kind pale blue eyes. _'I know that face,' _she thought as she fought to control her senses from slipping back into stupor.

"...Uncle...Uncle Gandalf?" Lishka mumbled out as she squinted up at the figure. "Yes, my dear. Gently now, you were feeling the side effects from travelling through the different planes." Lishka had been slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Traveling through the what?" Lishka repeated, feeling very confused as she tried to remember what happened before she seemingly fainted. All she could recall was entering Aunt Lina's house and getting ready to settle in.

Lishka frowned and peered around at her surroundings. She was at a complete loss. Grass surrounded her, not the comfortable furnishings of Aunt Lina's abode...she was sitting in the middle of a grassy field! _'Good heavens!'_ Lishka thought as she pieced together what could have logically happened. Maddened by grief she had blindly ran through London and into the countryside like some crazed woman, only to faint from exhaustion her in this patch of grass...how utterly embarrassing. She was even still wearing her bunny slippers!

Someone must have alerted the police that a manic woman was terrorizing downtown London and her poor Uncle had to rush over and search for her. Who knows how long she has been missing! Lishka turned back to ask just how long it took him to track her down, but then she just ogled at him. What in the world was he wearing! Gandalf had donned on a grey cloak, grey robe, a grey pointed hat, she never knew his favorite color was grey and to top it off he carried a gnarled wooden staff, no walking stick, surely.

Why was he wearing such a costume, was he planning to go to some renaissance fair? Had her crazed dash along the countryside spoiled his plans. Lishka had thought of this because he was muttering to himself and puffing on his long pipe. No doubt he was irritated about something, he usually muttered to himself when irritated. She must have been the source of his anger. Lishka hung her head low, letting layers of brown hair fall into her face, as she stared at her now mud spotted black leggings. "I am sorry Uncle," Lishka said sadly. "I am ready to return home." Gandalf slowly stopped puffing and fixed her with an appraising look. Then he replied matter of factly, "You are already home my dear." Gandalf nodded off into the distance behind her before resuming his puffing.

Utterly perplexed, Lishka turned to follow his gaze and gasped in surprise at the sight that met her eyes. The hill they were upon looked down onto a bumpy green valley that was lined with little dirt roads, wooden fences weaving around flowering bushes, cows lazing about, people bustling around, and Hobbit holes. Yes...Hobbit holes just as Gandalf had described in his many stories.

Lishka examined the small villagers and they were indeed, Hobbits. From even over here she could see their large hairy bare feet. Lishka kept staring at the sight until her eyes protested with tears. Furiously blinking, the young woman turned to stare at her, now chuckling, Uncle as he drew upon his pipe at a more relaxed pace. Lishka opened her mouth, closed it, and pondered with a frown as she tried to make sense of the scene before her. _'Ah!' _She must be at the site of a movie set! And her Uncle...Lishka gasped as realization struck her. Her Uncle must be an actor! Why else would he be wearing such an outfit.

"Oh, very funny Uncle, my home is the Shire?" Lishka smiled at him as she played along. "Well, no, home is really just Middle Earth in general." Lishka just stared at him now thoroughly flabbergasted. Gandalf did enjoy a good joke, but he wasn't one to draw it out too long and leave her in such a bewildered state.

Gandalf then let out a weary sigh and beckoned Lishka to follow him over to the shade of great oak tree. Pausing, he motioned for his niece to sit down against the trunk as he leaned against his staff. Lishka felt like she was going to be reprimanded for doing something mischievous because her Uncle looked very serious. At last he spoke, "I have summoned you back."

The bruneete looked taken aback at his statement. "Back?" She repeated with an uncomprehending frown. "Yes, back to your real home. I had left the stone out quite obviously. I was sure you would stumble upon it at some point, though I apologize if the ride was a bit rough." Lishka remained quiet, though he eyes had widened in slight fear at the word _stone_.

In fact, it had suddenly recalled a rather terrifying feeling and Lishka was remembering why. Her mind's eye began reeling a film, as she saw herself examining the little universe into the black stone. Mystified, she had touched the stone. Upon touching it she was caught in a whirlwind of visions until she found herself falling headlong into a meadow. The very meadow they were now in. Lishka's hands were clammy, her face pale, and her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she recalled the horrible and scary experience. It was one she never wanted to repeat.

"Uncle..." Lishka's voice was a tad tremulous. "Please...explain. What is going on. I want the truth." Lishka fixed her distressed amber eyes up at him. She trusted her Uncle completely and knew that if he could, he would divulge the truth, if couldn't then he would admit so, for he would never lie to her. Gandalf anxiously shifted his weight onto his staff and then sighed rather resignedly. His pipe had long finished and disappeared back into his cloak. Gandalf fixed his niece with a kind, but serious gaze. "I will of course explain everything my dear. But the truth. It will come with a cost." Lishka gulped, she had never seen her Uncle look so grave. "Once you hear the truth, you will never be the same again." Lishka gulped a second time at this statement, but slowly nodded in understanding.

"We are now in the Universe of Eä, specifically in the land of Middle-Earth. What you felt earlier, the sickness, was the side effects of moving from one plane of time and space over to another plane that is ruled by a slightly different set of physical laws." Lishka nodded. Her science loving brain was piqued at the idea of intra-planar travelling, but so far the story seemed quite fitting for a sci-fi movie, but absurd for reality. However, it would have to do for now as an acceptable explanation for her _'trippy'_ experience...until she finally woke up from this crazy dream.

Gandalf coughed, recapturing her attention. He had no doubt noticed that she had turned glassy eyes upon him as her brain digested and discussed the information with itself. "Why." The young woman simply asked. "Why what, my dear," Gandalf prompted with a small smile. It was as if Lishka was five again and asking why the sky was blue. "Why was I needed to be fetched from a different plane. Why was I there to begin with if here is home?"

Gandalf gave her a wider smile as he replied, "Sharp as ever, my little fox. To answer that, I must first reveal the true nature of your parents. I will tell you the story about Pallando and Alatar, the two Blue Wizards of Middle-Earth." Lishka nodded eagerly, not realizing that she was now hugging her legs and resting her chin upon her knees. It was like they were back at the cozy fireside of Auntie Lina's house.

"Pallando, who went by the nickname Pallo, was one the greatest healers of the age and the only female of our order. Her Quenya name was Rómestámo, the East-Helper. Pallo had mainly tended to matters in the Eastern lands of Eä until she found herself drawn to Middle-Earth. She became a traveling healer, renowned for the generosity and wisdom she bestowed on each village she passed through. Her exotic eastern beauty captured many hearts, but nothing could coax her to settle down. So onwards she traveled, learning more about the healing arts of elves, dwarves, hobbits, and men. Then there was Alatar or Morinehtar, the Darkness Slayer. A great bear of a man who was not only a powerful warrior, but skillful wizard in the Runes of Light. A passionate man, he inspired fierce loyalty as he followed the path of unflinching justice. It was said that his presence would light even the deepest of dark places. His quaking steps even made the most hellish of demons tremble in fear. Never had such contrasting individuals found themselves drawn so powerfully to each other across the great lands of Eä. It was a surprise to everyone when they announced their love for each other!" Gandalf chuckled at the fond memories.

"All that infernal bickering. Who would have guessed that it was because they were truly and madly in love with each other." Gandalf shook his head and smiled. "Their union was blessed by our greater kind, the Valar. The couple was further blessed with the birth of a daughter." Gandalf's smile, as he recalled the beautiful moments, suddenly turned serious. "But it was a dangerous time. Sauron's forces were mercilessly overtaking Middle-Earth. There were dark whispers of Dark Lord's interest in the wizard couple's innocent babe. If Sauron got a hold of the baby, then he could mold the child's Maiar spirit into that of darkness, rage, and destruction. Upon hearing of the Dark Lord's plan, Pallo and Alatar sought for a way to hide you from the Lord of the Rings. But how could you hide from someone so powerful, whose influence was threatening to overtake every nook and cranny of this world, and whose cunning was as cruel as it was keen?"

Lishka was now leaning forward onto her toes as she eagerly listened to Gandalf's story. Her parents were of the Ishtar! And she, Lishka, was born in Middle-Earth. Gandalf's voice called her back to the story and the brunette gasped at the name he uttered. "The answer came from High Elf, Linarania, The Star Herder. She designed a way to open a rift in time and space to which you could hide in until the Dark Lord was defeated. I remember the night on which the ritual was performed. The magic required was a great expense, but combined, your parents were able to open a rift. The tear opened into the bustling streets of middle Lodon. But we were interrupted...by Sauron himself." Gandalf paused as he closed his eyes, replaying the dark and bloody day.

The terrible screams as the Dark Lord went on a rampage of bloodshed to reach the rift. Gandalf continued in a softer, but quickly paced voice. "It was utter chaos. The Dark Lord was seemingly an unstoppable force as he made his way to the babe, swatting his foes into the air as if they were nothing but rag dolls. Tearfully, Pallo handed the precious bundle to Linarania, while I and Alatar distracted the Sauron. His rage, upon seeing Linarania slip through the closing rift, was explosive. Alatar, who was already drained of magic by the ritual was finally killed by the Dark Lord's hands. I retreated to Pallo, who was sealing the rift, but was equally weakened from the ritual. Suddenly she held up a most unusual and beautiful stone to me. Quickly, she urged me to flee with the stone, explaining that it was the only way that would allow us to retrieve you. And so I deserted her...your mother...to her fate as she held off Sauron, armed with only a sad smile." Gandalf recalled the saddened amber eyes that pleaded for him to go, to flee and leave her.

He then stated, "We will continue to protect her. We will guide her in our ways and teach her of our world. She will one day return, home. That is what I promised your mother before fleeing into the night astride Gwaihir, The Eagle Lord. And now here we are, home. Lishka, it is time. I believe you are ready to fulfill your destiny and join our ranks as a qualified wizard, just like your parents." Gandalf finished with a smile, though his eyes had a little touch of wetness. He peered down at his niece, then gave a little cough as he looked away from her, giving the young woman some privacy. Lishka was so entranced by the story of her parents, that she had not realized trails of tears running down her cheeks. She made muffled sniffing sounds as she rubbed her face into her woolly sweater.

Lishka cleared her throat and asked in a steadier voice, "So, you have always been the Grey Wizard in the stories you told me?" Gandalf turned back to his niece and smiled softly as he replied, "Yes, but every good story deserves equally good embellishment." Lishka laughed quietly at this, though her smile faltered as she recalled something. "So Linarania…is…was Aunt Lina. If she was a High Elf, then why, why did she die of cancer?" Lishka's eyes filled with tears again. Gandalf leaned against his staff and sighed. "When Linarania passed through the rift, she was subjugated to the laws that bind Earth. Her immortality was stripped, her life shortened, and her Elvish resilience was nullified. She became a mortal human in every sense save for her appearance and mind." Lishka understood, but then… "What about you Gandalf? And my other Uncles? Did you? Were you bound to the change in laws as well?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes my dear, we all were. That is why we could only stay for a short time and also why we couldn't use our powers around you." Suddenly Lishka felt sick with guilt and closed her eyes tightly together. "Lishka, please understand. Linarania, Aunt Lina, knew the risk of staying on the other plane, but she loved you and kept you safe until her dying day." Lishka opened her eyes, but just stared at the ground. Then she took in a deep breath. Her mother, father, and aunt were such brave and kind souls. She would do her best to make them and her uncles proud. Gandalf smiled as he saw the fighting spirit re-kindle in his niece's amber eyes.

"Come now," Gandalf beckoned as he nodded towards the setting sun. "We must hurry or we will be late." Lishka rose to her feet and stretched before replying slyly, "I thought...we wizards arrive exactly when we mean to?" Gandalf chuckled appreciatively, "I'm glad my teachings have not fallen on daft ears after all, come my dear." Lishka smiled and followed her Uncle down a dirt trail from the great hill quietly for some time until a question struck her. "Uncle! What are we exactly hurrying for?" Lishka asked as she tried in vain to put her fluffy hair into a top knot on her head and tucking stubborn wispy strands behind her ear.

"You will find out soon enough. What is an adventure without a few surprises here and there?" Lishka grinned. She felt, well she felt at ease, as if the pieces of her life were coming together quite nicely and while she had lost a piece very dear to her and many pieces were still missing, the picture was going to be complete soon and Lishka was sure that it would be a spectacular masterpiece. Maybe her medical training would help her in becoming a great wizard healer like her mother! Or maybe she was destined to be a fierce wizard and warrior like her father.

Lishka smiled to herself and remembered something. "Uncle Gandalf?" She asked as she caught up to his side. "Yes?" Gandalf replied a bit distractedly for his eyes were scanning the darkening road as he made sure they were traveling down the correct path. "Thank you...thank you for everything." Lishka said with an endearing smile.

Gandalf tore his eyes from the road to look down at his petite niece. "It has been a pleasure my dear." He smiled kindly before exclaiming, "Ah! Looks like the rest of the company has arrived."_ 'Company?_' Lishka thought in confusion as she scanned the dark road ahead.

She heard the boisterous noise before seeing the cause of the commotion. At the last Hobbit hole at the bend was a jostling group of..._Hobbits? No...Dwarves!_ Lishka gasped in surprise as she hurried after her uncle; Mr Flop and Mr. Hop were slapping against the dirt road.

_Author's Note:_

- So, I hoped you liked the background story and hopefully it made sense in the end! I did tweak the idea that all the wizards, or Ishtar, had taken on the physical image of a human man. I decided to expand the story behind the Blue Wizards, making Pallando a woman and the spouse to Aaltar. I'm sure I could have expanded it more...but I am also eager to get this story going!

- I realized while writing this that some may ask how they are related. I assumed that since the wizards are actually spirits called Maiar, they are kinda related like how the Greek Gods were related...I hope that makes sense.

- Most of my facts were based off of Wikipedia's information about J.R.R Tolkien's work, though I do plan on re-reading his novels.

- Just wondering, and I'll ask this again later no doubt, but what color do you think Lishka will bear if she becomes a qualified Wizard? Ex: We already have Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Pallando and Aaltar the Blue Wizards. Think Lishka might uphold the family's Blue tradition or have a color of her own?


	3. The Unexpected Princes

_Author's Note:_

So introducing my take on Fili and Kili. I'll be writing more of their point of views as the story continues. I also love the strong sibling bond they share. I hope I can do it justice in my story.

**Chapter Three: The Unexpected...Princes**

Earlier that day, as Lishka laid peacefully sprawled in a grassy meadow, excited whispers about odd sightings in the Shire were causing the gossip grapevine of to work overtime. A conspiratorial voice started, "I swear I spotted Gandalf earlier combing the hillside just beyond the great oak tree of Mug Hill lane. Up to something he was." An older voice then added, "I've always thought he was a bit of an odd fellow." A young voice piped up, "He is probably just looking for a good spot to set up some fireworks!" "Oh how I enjoy his firework display, never the same things twice I swear it!" Added a cheery voice.

"Indeed, and the little ones always look forward to his visits." added a gentle voice. "Nevermind that...I spotted two very handsome men wandering around the Shire...they looked a little lost, but I was much too shy to approach them!" Said an excited voice. "They were actually Dwarves dear. A whole lot of them have been spotted making their way to Master Baggin's place. I wonder why..." Pondered a voice aloud.

"Nothing good comes from outsiders, nope, not ever. Mark my words their presence is an ill omen!" An elderly voice barked out. "Oh hush dear." Chided a voice. "Anway, those two Dwarves are actually princes!" Exclaimed an excited voice. "Oh my! Really!" Gushed another as a stream of giggles ensued. "A bad sign I say, very bad." Continued the muttering voice. The whispers and gossiping continued on at the busy local pub. Soon the villagers were placing bets as to the state of Bilbo's abode after his unusual guests left.

Outside, two young Dwarves continued up the moonlit road, completely unaware of the talk they had stirred up. The older Dwarf had a more powerful and muscular build, while the younger was more lean and nimble. The older Dwarf had blonde shoulder length hair that seemed well maintained and groomed into various braids in front. His blonde moustache was equally preened as it halved into two braids that ran along his mouth, accentuating his strong jaw and nose. His bright blue eyes looked rather bored at the moment as he rolled them onto his younger brother.

The other Dwarf had wavy locks of brown hair that reached to his shoulders. Unlike his brother's, the youngest allowed his hair to be free, unkempt and wild. His face was more slender, and rather than a decoration of braids and clasps upon his facial hair, he kept it simple with short rugged stubble. He had dark brown eyes that were currently studying an old wrinkled tan map in his hands. A slight crease was forming between his brows, as if he was willing the stubborn map to reveal its mystifying secrets.

Finally the oldest spoke in a rumbling voice. "Confess Kili...we are lost..." The older Dwarf said in a jestful manner. The brother had been teasing Kili ever since they found themselves circling back to the only pub in the entire Shire. "Are you following the map or your stomach?" The eldest chuckled, while the younger stayed stubbornly quiet, still staring at the map. They did not have a clue where they were in the Hobbit's Shire, the sun had set, and they still had not found the place of the meeting.

"Come, hand it over my dear and hopeless brother." Coaxed the eldest with a smile tugging at his firm lip. The dark haired Dwarf grumbled something that sounded like, "I'm not hopeless." He handed the map over to the fairer Dwarf who chuckled at his brother's frustration. "Really now, if you paid attention to Balin's lectures we wouldn't be in this mess." Kili huffed, "Fili, if Balin made his lectures even just a little remotely interesting, then I would gladly give him my full attention." Fili laughed at this and remarked, "Yes, Balin would shed tears of joy if you stayed awake in his lessons, let alone showed up for them rather than sneaking off to go hunting."

The younger Dwarf had always preferred the outside doing sports, fighting, or hunting rather than tending to his royal duties, or what he called, _'royal bores of chores.'_ As heirs of the Durin line, he and Fili were required to learn the ways of ruling, were mentored daily by the brightest and strongest of their race, and expected to produce fine and worthy heirs.

Kili was not too keen on that last prospect. It was his brother who was the charmer. Fili, with his powerful build, noble bearing, and already showcasing braids of accomplishments at such a young age. Well, it was no surprise that women fawned over the lion-like brother. No one spared a glance at the younger one who seemed to lurk in the shadow of his perfect brother.

But then, Kili didn't mind, really he didn't. He hadn't met any female he felt he could stand the presence of for a few moments, least of all a lifetime in holy matrimony. They were all the same too. Dolled up females that simpered and flaunted off notable relatives and riches, but with minds full of air and greatly lacking in any other productive ambition, apart from marrying one of the princes of course. They turned unbearable when they found themselves in the presence of the princes, but Kili usually found a way to sneak off for fresh air. Oh how he loved being in the great outdoors; he loved his freedom and being unhindered by the great burden of his title. Now he was going on a quest of a lifetime along with his favorite kin, and of course his dear brother.

Kili's dark eyed glanced sideways at Fili. His brother shared equal, if not even more of burden of the title prince since he was the eldest, but still he found ways to let his little brother enjoy the fullest of life. Fili had always been there for Kili as a protector, defender, and moral booster. For this quest, Kili had promised to himself that he would prove himself to his brother and to his Uncle. He would, in time, step out from the shadow and no longer be an extra burden on Fili. Kili smiled to himself at his resolve, it was the first step forward was it not?

The blonde Dwarf had been studying the map. He frowned at first in confusion, then upon realization, he smiled smugly as he rotated the map 180 degrees. "Well, that is much better," the older brother chuckled, while the younger one rolled his eyes in slight exasperation, then his dark eyes fixed upon the heavens above. He studied the position of the stars, following a rather bright one back down to the ground. His eyes fell upon a hobbit hole not too far from where they stood. The lights glowing brightly and warmly on inside. Searching critically, the Dwarf's keen eyes found a faint blue rune etched into the wooden door.

"Its that one!" The dark haired Dwarf pointed out triumphantly, interrupting his brother's study of the map. Now Kili was the one wearing the smug expression upon his face. Blue eyes peered over the worn out map. Fili's keen eyes were able to spot the faint glowing rune that was the agreed upon mark of the meeting place. "Very well, let us be off then." Fili replied and nodded as he folded the map, tucking it carefully into his cloak.

Both trudged up the dark path as Kili asked a question that had long been on his mind. "I wonder what this burglar Hobbit is like? He must be a master at his craft, old and wise, a seasoned thief, otherwise Gandalf the Grey would not have chosen him, I mean a Hobbit of all folk." Fili nodded in agreement for the same question had been nagging him too and he added, "Yes, Gandalf seemed quite keen to have him a part of the quest, though I also heard that we are expecting another addition to the company. I think it might be another Archer. Never can have too many archers to fight what we are up against." Kili nodded in agreement as he patted his bow fondly. It had been his father's bow and the young Dwarf took great care of it as it always reminded him of what a great man his father had been. He would use this bow to help slay the dreadful beast of Erebor.

Suddenly Kili's stomach made such a famished rumbling growl that echoed in the silent night and sent his older brother into a laughing fit. "Well! What do you expect after our long travel! Oh Gandalf said there will be mounds of food and barrels of ale!" The dark haired Dwarf said dreamily before asking, "What was the Burglar Hobbit's name again? Moggins? Hoggins? Toggins?" But before Fili could reply, the younger one was already banging excitedly at the door. He was practically drooling as the smell of delicious food wafted out from the cracks around the door.

The round door suddenly swung open just as the dark haired Dwarf was about to knock again. But Kili's hand froze at the sight that met his eye...both brothers just stared. The Hobbit was young, simply dressed, and very harassed looking. No scars of victory or hint of mastery at his trade could be seen. This little skinny Hobbit was definitely not what the two Dwarves were expecting as their gaze scrutinized the weak and tired looking Hobbit before them. Then, as if their mother was right behind them and breathing down their necks, the pair instantly recalled their manners and stated, "Fili and Kili, at your service." The siblings bowed and finished in perfect unison. "You must be Mr. Boggin's!" Kili cheered as he perked up instantly at the smell of delicious food. He gave the Hobbit his most charming, _'please feed me,'_ smile he could muster.

If they thought the poor Hobbit's face could not look any more exasperated, then they were grossly mistaken. Waving his arms the Hobbit announced, "Nope! you can't come in! You've come to the wrong house!" All the while closing the door right in their face! This sent the brother Dwarves into a shock as they hastily pushed back at the door. Wrong house? But the Dwarvish rune on the door! This could not be! "Wha-?" "Has it been cancelled!" asked Kili in wide eyed panic. His dreams for the quest have been squashed in just mere seconds. "No one told us," added Fili, with a more shrewd look in his blue eye as he peered at the Hobbit. Something must be going on here.

The Hobbit looked even more confused as he simply answered the question, "No, nothing's been canceled." Kili's worried face melted into a smile. "That's a relief," He sighed as he pushed by the wide eyed Hobbit. The little guy really had him going for a second there. Fili followed suit, but gave the Hobbit an irritated look for holding the pair of them up at the door for whatever reason. They were of nobility...which reminded Fili as he then turned back to the Hobbit and began depositing his weapons for safe storage. "Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." The older brother warned the Hobbit.

The Hobbit didn't even look like he once used a sword in his life, but Fili spared him the, _'And don't touch the pointy end,'_ for Kili began chattering away as usually. "It's nice, this place!" The Dwarf commented in admiration of the coziness of the Hobbit Hole. Fili mumbled a distracted "Yeah," in agreement as he withdrew more daggers from his waist and those that had been tucked in his shoes. One could never be too careful on this journey.

Killi was still surveying the woodwork with genuine interest. The wooden decor and design was quite nice, definitely warmer and more homey than cold carved rock and chiseled stone. "Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked before seeing some of his muddy prints on the carpet. _'Oh! I should get the mud off my boots so I don't track them all over the house!'_ Kili spotted an excellent edge to rub the soles of his shoes on. _'There, now the Hobbit won't have to worry about me getting mud all over his lovely little house,'_ Kili thought happily in innocent helpfulness, quite daft to the Hobbit pained cries of, "That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?!" Fili smirked at the Hobbit as he followed after his brother. This little man was too wound up for his own health. A little bit of mud never did anyone harm.

Suddenly a gruff voice called out to them, "Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand." Both brother's spirits lifted at the sight of Dwalin, the great warrior and dear friend of their Uncle's. "Mr. Dwalin!" Kili chuckled in happiness at seeing his fighting tutor again. The brothers left the Hobbit standing there in utter annoyance as they went to help lift the cabinet out of the small dining room. _'Cozy, but much too small for my taste.'_ Kili concluded with a huff as he bent his legs and help lift the surprisingly heavy cabinet. There must have been at least a hundred plates tucked into this cabinet. _'Was this Hobbit some avid collector of various dinnerware?'_ Kili groaned in thought as he tried to straighten up. _'Really now!'_ Kili huffed again at the ridiculous weight and that was taking the strength of all four Dwarves to move it! _'Seriously! Are they made of granite?'_ Kili couldn't get over the ludicrous weight of the cabinet and he was so absorbed that he didn't notice a pile of Dwarves tumble into the Hobbit Hole.

Kili did finally notice once there was a flurry of movement in different sizes, widthwise mostly, and color._ 'They are all here!' _Kili thought excitedly as he saw Oin and Gloin rush past. Kili craned his neck to get a peek over at the door and froze at the spot. Staring fixedly back at him, with maybe the same look of shock and bewilderment that he now wore, was a pair of wide and striking amber eyes. Kili tried to turn his head further, but a painful groan from his brother pulled his mind back to the task at hand. "Kili! Watch out!" And then the young Dwarf felt the cabinet knock into his stomach as he gasped in surprise.

Quickly he recalled his wits and managed his part in the task. But by the time they had moved the blasted cabinet and Kili whirled around, the figure with the amber eyes had gone. Kili recalled the owner of those eyes and her image seemed to be burnt into his mind. She had been standing next to Gandalf and engaged in conversation with the Hobbit.

The young woman stood a little taller than the Hobbit...so she wasn't perhaps a Hobbit herself. Wait, didn't she wear, among the rest of her bizarre outfit, a pair of unmistakable bunny slippers...Hobbits didn't wear footwear, so yes she must be human, a very odd petite woman at that. Her skin was tanned, like she spent alot of time outdoors basking in the sun. She had such fluffy brown hair that seemed as unmanageable as his own, though she tried putting it up in a bun atop her head.

Her eyes had long lashes as she stared back at him. Lips seemed natural and nicely plump, though her mouth was slightly agape in bafflement as she had looked at him. _'Wait! Why did she look at me at like that! Do I have bird droppings running down my back...or in my hair?'_ Kili thought in sudden alarm as he spun around in circles checking his backside for anything out of the ordinary that would cause a female to look at him in such a baffled way. _'Nothing...everything was normal...heck he was normal!' _Kili was utterly perplexed and nearly jumped when his brother's hand clapped his shoulder.

"Come on brother! Just a moment ago your stomach sounded like a terrible beast! Let us set the table and feed it lest it eats us all!" Fili joked jovially, then paused and frowned as he took in his younger brother's confused expression. "What is the matter. You look like you might have spotted a ghost." Fili asked, trying to bring sense back to the bewildered brother. "Yes...maybe I did." Kili replied seriously at first, then cracked his usual boyish smile as Fili steered him straight towards a large barrel of ale.

_Author's Note:_

Woot! I had alot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will focus back on Lishka for the first part and then merge Kili in as well as some others I think. I look forward to the _'That's what Bilbo Baggin's hates'_ song. I always do a little jig to that song since it's so catchy! :D


	4. The Unexpected Company

_Author's Note:_

Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and faves! It definitely bolsters my confidence and lets me know that I should continue on with the story! : 3 Also, to address a Guest's question, yes this will be an eventual Kili and OC pairing. I hope to develop their relationship and regards for each other at a good pace, not too overwhelmingly fast, but not painfully slow. Plus I'll add in just the right amount of bickering and confusion as they figure out their emotions and how to go on about it. Maybe there will be a love triangle! I like to make my characters suffer just a tad heh heh ^^;

**The Unexpected...Company**

"Budge up there Bombur, give us some breathing room will ya!" One voice huffed in annoyance. "Youch! Watch where ya' point that pointy staff of yours!" Cried another. "Blimey my feet hurt and smell. I can imagine they smell, but I know they bloody well hurt!" Groaned a deep voice. "Bifur...I have no idea what you're trying to say in all this darkness!" Uttered a voice in exasperation. "Wha-? Speak up laddie, wait, let me adjust this confounded contraption!" Hollered an older voice."Maybe you should knock again, but a bit harder this time!" Urged a hesitant voice. "Do you think there will be chips?" An eager voice asked hopefully.

Yep, Lishka would have guessed Dwarves even if she went on sound alone. Though she and Gandalf were now close enough to see that eight Dwarves were jostling at the circular wooden door of a Hobbit Hole, the Dwarves were so intent of getting the best spot in line, that they were completely oblivious to Gandalf's and Lishka's presence. This gave the young woman time to inspect this hardy race before her, as she had heard so much about them in Gandalf's stories.

It was Aulë, one of the eight greatest of the Valar, who created the race of Dwarves. He was _'the'_ Master Craftsman, but what is a master without pupils to teach and guide in his art? Impatiently, Aulë sought to create his own race that he may cultivate and teach his craft too. In doing so, he outright ignored his father's decree that Elves and Men should be created first. Secretly and deep in the mountains of Middle-Earth, Aulë tried to create the Dwarves, but in the end, it was not in his power to gift them with life.

Aulë's father, The Father of All, was furious at his son's disobedience. Fearing his father's wrath, Aulë presented his father with the stone Dwarves to do as he wished with them and sought to make further amends by destroying them, but the great father had already given life to the Dwarves and they begged for mercy. The Father of All was taken aback by Aulë's masterful creations and thus, reached a decision on their fate. A deep slumber under the great mountains the Dwarves would be, until the Firstborns, the Elves, awakened. Then and only then, can the Dwarves seek out the sunlight.

It was one Lishka's favorite stories and now here she was studying the Dwarves in person! She knew them as master craftsmen and warriors who were proud and hardy, but also stubborn and secretive. Indeed Gandalf nearly went on a rant once about how stubborn Dwarves were about their secrets and it was only now that Lishka realized that Gandalf had personal reasons in thinking so. But here he was and here were some Dwarves...in the Shire...at night. "Uncle, what is going on here?" Lishka asked as they finally paused right behind the rowdy bunch. "You will find out soon enough." Smiled Gandalf in his mysterious way. Indeed she would for suddenly an angry, though muffled, voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

Lishka looked taken aback as she heard, "No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it it!" Wearily, Lishka's amber eyes glanced up at her Uncle. From the sound of it, all of them were very unwelcomed. But Gandalf just gave her a wink. Lishka's brow lifted in doubt. She knew that wink...he was...up to something.

"If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke then I can only say it is in very poor taste." The young woman gulped. Usually she had no qualms following her Uncle's orders, but at this moment she was very weary. Before Lishka could say, "Uncle?" The door flew open and the Dwarves tumbled in. "Get off you lump!" Groaned one of the Dwarves who was getting squished. The male Hobbit had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that zeroed in on her Uncle. "Gandalf," he sighed exasperatedly.

"Good Evening." Lishka chirped, trying to catch the Hobbit's attention, but just at that moment the Dwarves jumped, rolled, or were helped to their feet in a blur of movement as they dispersed throughout the Hobbit's house. "Yes I know it is!" The young Hobbit replied back rather distractedly as Dwarves rushed past him. Even Lishka was surprised at how nimble and quick the Dwarves were as they scattered past the Hobbit. Both Gandalf and his niece entered the Hobbit hole and the Hobbit finally glanced at her before doing a shocked double take as he took in her appearance. Lishka grinned at his look of surprise. No doubt her unusual outfit and fuzzy bunny slippers didn't help.

The brunette felt Gandalf's hand pat her shoulder as he made introductions. "Mister Bilbo Baggins, may I present to you my niece, Lishka." Years of lessons in etiquette kicked in as Lishka dipped easily into a well practiced curtsy. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Mister Baggins." Bilbo cleared his throat and replied, "Um...yes...pleased to make yours." Bilbo found himself automatically bowing though he still felt quite dumbfounded about Lishka. "If I may make a small request." Gandalf asked, to which Bilbo hitched back on his irritated expression as he looked at the Wizard. "If my niece may borrow a room to change into her proper attire." Now it was Lishka's turn to look surprised. '_I'm getting a new outfit? Well happy days! I mean...as long as it isn't the same thing Gandalf was wearing.'_

It was while pondering about that did the young woman allow her amber eyes to survey the cozy inside of the Hobbit Hole. It was simple and warm, though not as elegant as Aunt Lina's house. Dwarves were dashing left and right with hands carrying an assortment of food, various dinnerware, or chairs. Then she spotted a quartet of Dwarves heaving a delicate looking cabinet out of the dining room. The furniture looked simple, but the way the Dwarves were heaving it, it must have been as heavy as an elephant. Lishka's eyes zoomed on the closet Dwarf carrying the cabinet. His back was to her, but she could already tell that he was a little different than the rest of the Dwarves. She found herself lost in the moment as her keen eyes studied his lean form and noted that he moved with a certain grace. He had free flowing dark brown hair that wasn't ornately stylized with braids or bands, just simply pulled back into a half ponytail with a silver clasp. She quite liked it..._wait a minute!_ Lishka shook her head trying to get rid of such thoughts, like a wet dog tries to get rid of water.

_'Goodness! Why am I so distracted by him...Oh!' _Lishka gasped as the Dwarf suddenly looked in her direction and fixed dark brown eyes on her. Lishka, suddenly couldn't move...she wasn't even sure she could breathe as she just stared back at him, her mouth falling slightly open. Then he suddenly turned away and...the spell was broken. "Lishka? Please keep up." The young woman could only nod and stumble after Gandalf and the frazzled Hobbit. '_What on earth had transpired back there?'_ Lishka thought uncomfortably as her cheeks slightly flushed. "Are you alright my dear?" Inquired Gandalf quietly. He had peered down at his niece with concern when he noted that she look flushed. "Soon you will be dressed in more comfortable clothing that is suited for the coming events and weather. Don't want you to catch a cold in your current garb." Lishka nodded, then brightened again at the prospect of new clothes, pushing the thought of the dark haired Dwarf out of her mind as she waded her way through the sea of Dwarves.

Lishka thanked Bilbo as he showed her to a simple guest room. The Hobbit seemed pleased to see that someone in the house had manners, but he happiness was squelched when he spotted a Dwarf carrying an antique chair. "No! That's Grandpa Mungo's chair!" He yelled running after a Dwarf who seemed hard of hearing. Gandalf chuckled and shook his head before turning to his niece and handing her a large rucksack. "Everything you need is in here. Go on in and change. I shall wait and guard the door." Lishka smiled and nodded as she retreated into the small room, closing the door after her. With all the traffic and chaos going on outside, it was a good thing her Uncle stood guard at the door or a Dwarf would have stumbled in upon Lishka in mid-change. Even in here she could hear the ruckus outside as Dwarves were laughing and an annoyed Hobbit shouted things like, "Put that back! That's an antique! Don't touch that!" Bringing her mind back to the task at hand, she gingerly emptied the contents of the rucksack onto the bed and sorted out the items with a critical eye.

Her attention had first been snared by the clinking of coins that tumbled onto the bed. There were twenty small bronze coins, ten slightly larger silver coins, and five large gold coins. Lishka wasn't sure about the currency rate in Middle Earth at the moment, but knew for sure that her credit card would be denied here. Amber eyes then fell upon a white tunic that was made of soft cotton and felt comfortable against her body. Lishka then wriggled into simple dark brown trousers that were a little more form fitting than she was used to. The young woman spotted something that looked like a folded up vest that was dark navy blue. She didn't think much of it at first until she unfurled it and laid it on the bed. Her eyes widened in awe as she took in beautiful embroidery done in gleaming swirls of silver stitching. Lishka admired the beautiful piece of clothing as her fingers ghosted along the stitching. Suddenly emotion hitched in her throat, but why, she wasn't sure until...until she realized the connection. This had been her mother's. Somehow she knew it had been. There was some warmth and familiarity to it that Lishka knew she wasn't making up in her mind. It was made out of thick hide, offering flexibility, but a little protection for the wearer too. The young woman gingerly put it on, excited beyond measure to have inherited something of her mother's.

Then she noticed that it was a bit loose on her, especially in front and her cheeks flushed in slight frustration. Her mother had been obviously more bustier than her. Lishka cleared her throat while she began to carefully strap on dark brown leather vambraces that also bore the same elegant swirl of silver stitching. Then she slipped into a pair of simple tan leather boots that seemed hardy and flexible even when tied up to her shin. Lishka decided to keep on her own pair of thick socks, though she wasn't sure what to do with her favorite bunny slippers. Sighing, she began looping a strong belt around her waist, but noted that it had loops for a pouch and...a weapon...but there wasn't any weapon for her on the bed or in the bag, or was there.

Lishka eyed the rucksack for even though she had emptied out its contents, it still looked oddly stretched...like there was still something, maybe even two things still in there! Lishka carefully reached into the bag and gasped as her hand touched strong cold metal. She withdrew a gracefully curved shortsword wrapped in a leather scabbard. It seemed elvish made as it was very elegant and lightweight. While the blade was a fine piece of work, something else had caught her attention as she held the hilt of the sword in her hand. Etched onto both sides of the blade were what seemed like runes that Lishka had never seen before. Shimmering in the light, they actually seemed to be inlaid into the blade and made from mother of pearl. The young woman just stared, tipping the blade back and forth as the runes gleamed in the light. '_Beautiful_,' Lishka whispered, then shook herself out of her reverie as she slipped the sword carefully back into its scabbard and secured it onto her belt.

Lishka then checked the mysterious bag again, thinking that it should be empty this time, but...no. Her hand bumped into something like a wooden pole and she grabbed it, her heart beating fast in her chest as she pulled it out of the bag. It was like the scene from Mary Poppins, though a bit more surreal since it was actually happening. Indeed this was no ordinary bag for as she pulled out the wooden object, the bag slowly shrunk back to a size of a small pouch.

Lishka then looked at what she held in her hand...it was a staff...her very own staff! The young woman's mouth fell open as her eyes hungrily appraised the item. It was the perfect height for her. The shaft of the staff was made of gnarled dark walnut wood, that then opened into a beautiful design...seemingly made by the tree itself, not chiseled by someone's hand. It was as if the end of the branch had decided to mimic a blossoming lotus flower, but had some difficulty doing it. The petals were rough and no two were the same. It also looked like a stone of some sort could have been set in the center of the wooden blossom. The flower was the size of her both her fists together and actually quite heavy, though it seemed to balance out when she tried leaning on the staff itself.

Unable to help herself, Lishka twirled the staff about like a seasoned Shaolin monk...though she nearly smashed Bilbo's ornate vase, an antique too no doubt, and knocked the staff painfully hard against her left shin. Hopping up and down for a couple of seconds, she cursed under her breath, hoping Gandalf didn't hear her squeal and wonder what on earth she was doing. Hopefully, she would be learning some magic soon, she didn't want this to become some ornate walking stick.

Lishka was nearly overbrimming with giddiness until she spotted the cloak. She slightly frowned in disappointment for it was just a plain dark brown cloak. The young woman knew that it was the color of a wizard's robes signified his, or in Lishka's case, her status as a wizard. _'But you aren't a wizard yet.'_ Piped up a small and wise voice in the back of her mind. It was right, she was only a wizard apprentice even though she had her staff, she had no idea how to use it to channel her magic...if she had any at that! The young woman still had to do and learn much before she could prove herself worthy.

Lishka glanced at her appearance in the mirror. She looked quite nice...a slender ranger, who could wield a magically staff. I mean, come on! "Yeah, watch out bad guys, here I come!" Lishka cheered and nodded satisfied at her appearance though noted that her hair was now all over the place. She thought for a moment, then unbound her bun to let her fluffy hair cascade down, slightly below her shoulders. Carefully, she separated it into a half ponytail, but allowed some of her shorter layers to fall softly around her face. She grinned at herself in a silly way. Right at that moment, Lishka felt like she belonged in Middle-Earth.

Then a knock on the door made her jump in surprise. "My dear, I do not mean to rush you, but I am certain that you are as hungry as I am." Gandalf stated. Lishka's stomach seemed to answer for itself as it gave a ravenous growl. Quickly, the young woman scooped up her old clothes, coins, and bunny slippers before tucking them all into her special pouch. As she figured, the pouch just bulged slightly as she tied it to her waist. She found her Uncle waiting in the hallway as two Dwarves carrying chairs passed by. "Well, you look very nice my dear." Gandalf said after an appraising, then smiling look.

Lishka grinned happily up at him and tried to do a little twirl with her staff, almost smacking one of the passing Dwarves on the head with her staff. "Ah, yes, let's keep the wand waving to a minimum while indoors. Shall we then." But before they could even move, a cry and sound of cracking pipes resounded in the hallway making the pair look quite startled at the door opposite to them. It was the bathroom...and a stream of angry cursing in Khuzdul ensued. "Ah, by chance did you know what he said?" Gandalf inquired as he hastily urged Lishka back into the foray. "Of course! I've been studying Khuzdul ever since you taught me, he said..." But Lishka was cut off by her Uncle. "Oh! No, please dear do not repeat it...ever." Gandalf groaned as he continued urging his niece forward.

There were no more Dwarves rushing around as the pair made their way to a now packed and noisy dining room. Suddenly the noise ceased as thirteen pairs of eyes focused squarely on her. Lishka gulped and grew increasingly flushed under their inquisitive gazes, especially one dark pair in particular, whose face she was trying to look anywhere but at. Gandalf was all pleasant smiles as he announced, "May I introduce to you our latest addition to the company. My niece and wizard apprentice, Lishka." Face now glowing red, Lishka awkwardly dipped into a little curtsy this time and with a small smile, said tremulously, "At your service."

The dining room exploded in noise. "Another wizard!" You're joking!" "Nothing can stop us now!" Lishka noticeably eased when she realized that what they said, or at least what she could make out, wasn't incredulous or unwelcoming. The young woman beamed kindly at them, feeling suddenly more at home than she had felt for a month.

_Author's Note:_

This is just a piece of the actual chapter! But since it turned out pretty long, I decided to chop it up into parts so I could post it up now. Enjoy! The next installment should be coming soon! :3 Kili and Lishka are going to be turning the each other's world upside down! Muahaha...

History of the Dwarves based lotr wikia's Dwarf page.


	5. The Unexpected Friendship

_Author's Note:_

As promised, the middle part of a the long chapter! I wanted to have some fun with all, if not most, of the Dwarves...since one doesn't seem to approve of 'fun'.

And a reply to the review of the ever awesome Chill - The brown cloak is just a hand me down for the time being until Lishka earns her colored cloak by proving herself worthy of being called a wizard (hopefully she will), but I'm sure she would love to catch a ride on a sleigh pulled by a bunch of cute bunnies! xD I have three colors in mind depending on how different events in the story end up turning out, but I've got to admit that Wizard of the Eternal Flames sounds awesome!

Also, I'll continue incorporating JRR Tolkien's lore into the story as it weighs heavily on Lishka's path as a Wizard Apprentice. I hope you like that aspect of the story, it's been fun doing the research and applying my own interpretations to fit the story. (DISCLAIMER) Again I do not own, nor claim ownership to any of JRR Tolkien's work.

**The Unexpected...Friendship**

"Have a seat Lass," said a smiling Dwarf in a wonderful floppy hat and dark haired braids that would make even Pippi Longstocking envious. He quickly drew up another chair for her so that she could seat next to himself and another Dwarf with striking white hair and long beard that curled at the end. Lishka smiled her thanks as she sat down and the merry hat wearing Dwarf leaned in to make introductions. "I am Bofur, pleased to make your acquaintance my dear Lady Lishka. I'm a cousin to Bifur who sits over there, and a brother to Bombur, that loveable orange lump who sits over there." Lishka followed his point to a Dwarf who just nodded and grunted...as well as had an axe lodged in his head...then she looked over to a large Dwarf with a bald patch on his head and who wore his enormous braided beard like necklace. He gave her a cheerful wave before covering his mouth as he burped. Lishka nodded to both before returning her attentions to Bofur. "Thank you Bofur, and please call me Lishka."

Not able to help herself and feeling quite relaxed now, she added with a grin, "I like your hat." Bofur grinned back widely and tipped his hat to her. "Aye, all the ladies fawn over Bofur and that hat of his." joked the the white haired Dwarf to her right. Lishka turned to him as he introduced himself. "Balin, at your service m'lady. And that fierce warrior opposite me is my younger brother, Dwalin." Lishka nodded to Balin. He had a wise and kind aura to him, like her Uncle. Lishka supposed that he was the leader of this group of Dwarves, though he didn't explicitly state so. She turned her amber eyes over to the brother and surreptitiously gulped.

The large Dwarf looked like a fierce veteran warrior, with tattoos running along his arms and even on his bald head. Dwalin inclined his head to her, but was giving her an appraising look. Lishka inclined her head back and had the distinct feeling that he was reserving judgment on her until he saw what she could do. Unbeknownst to him, the question was more like what she can't do at the moment. That fact made her feel quite weary of the expectations they might all have of her.

Soon the introductions continued around the table as another white haired Dwarf with elaborate braids encircling around his head and beard, introduced himself as Dori. "A pleasure to meet you, Wizard Apprentice Lishka," Dori said as he inclined his head. The way he stated her official title and the need to do so, made her have the same feeling Dwalin gave her; Dori was reserving judgement until he saw her abilities especially as an '_apprentice_' to Gandalf. She didn't get the feeling that his was pompous, no, he did indeed hold himself in high regard for sure, but he was also critical and astute like her Aunt. Lishka made another mental note to watch out for this Dwarf.

Dori must have noted her own appraising look of him for he then smiled as he introduced the two next to him. "Nori and Ori; my brothers." Both Nori and Ori seemed very amenable to their older brother, but they waved cheerfully at Lishka, who returned their wave with a kind smile. Nori seemed amiable and she noticed how the hair of his eyebrows were braided into his hair. Ori looked fresh faced and innocent. She quite liked him already, and only even more when she spotted a journal resting against his chest. Was he a scribe? A scholar? Lishka would ask him later for now her eyes beamed at the merry Bombur. She had a feeling that while Bofur teased his brother, he also cared for him greatly.

Before she had a chance to realize it, Lishka's amber eyes were upon the young dark haired Dwarf. They just stared at each other for a moment until the blonde Dwarf next to him slapped his brother merrily on the back and stated jovially, "This mute here is Kili, my younger brother. I am Filli, and I will always be at your service, m'lady." Fili smiled and winked. Lishka smiled and blushed slightly at the attention, while she thought,_'Wow, what a charmer!'_ Kili quickly elbowed his older brother in the side as he exclaimed with flushed cheeks, "I am not a mute!" Fili jumped in surprise. "Great Aulë! He has been healed! Now we will never hear the end of his chatter!" Fili jokingly praised as he lifted his hands high up in the air in thanks.

The whole table erupted in boisterous laughter and Lishka couldn't help but join in for the expression of exasperation on poor Kili's handsome face was priceless. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when Kili's dark eyes fixed on her laughing face...and she realized that she had just thought him handsome. Quickly, she averted her gaze to the next Dwarf, while Fili patted Kili apologetically on the head. Kili couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at his older brother...it had been quite funny.

The next Dwarf had the beard and hair like the mane of a powerful red lion. "Glóin, brother of Óin and cousin of Balin and Dwalin. We are both at your service Lady Lishka." As Glóin was saying this, his grey haired brother held up his ear trumpet and was nodding adamantly at every word. Gandalf, who had been quietly sitting between Fili and Glóin, was watching his niece as she was introduced to each Dwarf. He was quite proud of how she calculated each Dwarf in turn. He could tell that she had figured out who she would get along well with and who she might have a harder time proving herself to. As her Uncle, he felt responsible for having pulled her out of the safety of her old world and practically tossed her onto the path where danger would lurk around every corner and a bad decision, inexperience, or just lack of luck could result in death. Unbeknownst to her, as Lishka's partial judge, he would only be able to teach her so much and then...then he would have to hope that she could prove herself to the Valar. That one of them would chose her to be their disciple.

Gandalf hoped she would be chosen. He had no doubts that she would make a fine Wizard and in time, provide great council and guidance to those in Middle-Earth. Yes, his gut feeling said that she was destined to be chosen. Chosen as he was by Manwë the King of Valar and seconded by Varda the Queen of the Stars. Aulë, the Master Craftsmen had chosen the cunning strategist, Saruman; while Yavanna, Queen of the Earth and Giver of Fruits, had graced gentle Radagast. Tulkas, the Brave One, fueled Alatar's fierceness; while on the opposite spectrum, Estë had bequeathed Pallo with healing touch of peace and rest. Would Tulkas be inspired by the fighting spirit of Alatar's daughter? Would Estë approve of Lishka's work as a healer in her old world? Or would Lishka capture the eye of another Valar? Maybe the great Lord of the Waters, Ulmo would favor Lishka's calmness. Or would Oromë, Master of the Hunt, wish to teach her his skills? As an avid daydreamer, Lishka might be special to Lórien, the Master of Visions and Dreams. There were the other Valar Queens to consider too. Nienna, Lady of Mercy, may see the kindness within his niece; or would Vána, Queen of the Blossoming Flowers and Ever-Young, invite Lishka to join her. Then there was the ever spirited, nimble, and graceful Nessa. Would she bestow her blessing onto Lishka?

Gandalf could only hope that neither Mandos, the dispassionate Judge of the Dead, or Vairë, the Weaver of Fate, would decide to take Lishka as their own. Their teachings would lead Lishka down a path he wished she would never have to walk down; especially by herself. But once one of the Valar decides to bless her, then the deal is sealed. Lishka will then earn her colored robe in the aspect of her Valar...and there would be no turning back. Gandalf sighed. There were too many variables in consideration for even him to know of her fate. For now, he wished to leave her mind at ease and let her enjoy what peaceful moments she had left.

Bofur's voice suddenly shouted. "Now that familiarities are done, let's eat!" And with that, chaos ensued as everyone grabbed at what food they fancied or tossed it along to someone else. Food was flying in the air, burps were a plenty, and manners...seemed to have been left outside the Hobbit Hole completely. Bilbo Baggins had his back to them and seemed to have frozen on the spot in the pantry. Lishka could not blame him and felt a little guilty. Aunt Lina would have died from a heart attack if this would have taken place in her home. Looking down, she saw that the once empty plate in front of her was now piled high with food and her stomach growled appreciatively at the sight. The young woman was famished and eagerly dug in.

Soon Bofur engaged her in conversation. "So, dear Lishka, do you cook?" "Umm," Lishka started, but tried to finish chewing first as she gave the question some mulling over. "No, not really." It was true, Aunt Lina was a vegetarian and mainly prepared them salads or other raw veggies and fruits to ensure a complete diet. The habit stuck with Lishka, as she barely visited the kitchen to cook and her favorite snack were carrot sticks. "No! Well Lass, we'll have to teach you so you can make your future husband happy! Not that you'll have a hard time snagging a man," Bofur winked, earning him a playful nudge from Lishka as she rolled her amber eyes; cheeks stuffed with food. "Bombur is our official chef and he'll be glad to show you the tricks of the trade." Bofur nodded over to his brother and then looked at the food he held in his hand. "Hey, watch this." Bofur said in a hushed tone as he prepared to take aim at Bombur.

Suddenly Dwalin leaned in; he had been eavesdropping on the pair, still trying to decide what to make of the little wizard apprentice. But the strong ale was getting to him and Dwalin was starting to feel mischievous himself, heck he did sport a mohawk in his younger years! Leaning in, the massive Dwarf said in a hushed tone. "No chance. Not from that distance." Bofur smirked and said confidently, "Wanna bet!" Lishka couldn't help herself as she joined in, "I bet he'll catch it!" She giggled as Bofur's grin widened, while Dwalin tut-tutted. "Hey Bombur! Catch!" Bofur yelled, then chucked a piece of food and sent in sailing through the air, right into the husky Dwarf's open mouth. The crowed roared in cheers as Bombur pumped his arms into the air at the victory. Bofur turned to Dwalin with a smug look. "Your turn." He nodded at the tattooed Dwarf, who in turn, looked around for inspiration. Just then Fili walked up to the table and jumped right onto it while balancing and armful of overflowing tankards of ale.

Some of the mugs sloshed around, spraying ale at Dwalin, who then found his inspiration. "Oi! Watch this!" Dwalin boosted as he swept up the tankard in his large hand and turned to the elderly Óin while shouting, "I said have another drink. Here you go!" And to Lishka's shock, Dwalin poured the ale right into Óin's ear trumpet. Surprised at the sudden wetness in his ear, Óin jumped up and shook the ale out of the contraption while Dwalin doubled up laughing and thumping the table. Everyone joined in the laughter, even Óin heartily guffawed once he realized what happened.

"She is quite lovely for a human," Fili remarked quietly when he resettled himself in his chair. His blue eyes were peering over at the merry young woman with an appreciative look in his eyes. Kili just closed his mouth and made a puppet-like up and down movement with his head. Fili turned to look inquisitively at his odd brother, then shook his head. "Mute again I see? You were a chatterbox just a while ago. Here now, eat some food before you faint." Fili patted his brother heartily on the back, but a nagging inkling was forming in the back of the eldest's brain. Soon tankards were clanked together as everyone cheered in health and happiness.

They even urged Lishka to smash her mug with them and she happily joined in. Due to here profession and lack of free time in the past, Lishka wasn't much of a drinker. But here and at this moment, she felt free and wonderfully at ease. Cheerfully, she downed some of her ale, while the other Dwarves finished theirs completely. Wet beards a plenty; a burping contest ensued that had everyone staring wide eyed at Ori, who had been the loudest! The merriment of the Dwarves was downright infectious! Laughing heartily now, Lishka realized that she had never been in such merry company, nor among so many for dinner for that matter. Usually dinner had been almost a formal affair between her and Aunt Lina, unless one of her Uncles was visiting. It was practically tradition to eat quietly to the sound of classical music and exchange polite conversation. But things never...ever...became this rowdy. Indeed Aunt Lina would have had a right fit!

Lishka had been chuckling, slightly bitter-sweetly, at the thought that her Aunt and Bilbo would have gotten along swimmingly, when her amber eyes fell upon the dark haired Kili. The young woman then watched him as he drank his ale and listened to a joke one of the other Dwarves had cracked, when suddenly his dark eyes were on her. Quickly looking away, Lishka hastily lifted her tankard, planning to disappear behind it, but in her rush, she smashed the mug painfully into her mouth and sloshed some ale up into her face.

"Uh, are we a bit too thirsty lass? Might want to take it a tad slower or you'll really knock a tooth out next time." Bofur joked upon seeing that she was alright, just extremely flustered as he handed her a napkin to dab at her shiny wet and bright red face. Lishka thanked Bofur as she pressed the napkin to her hot face. While she was relieved that the Dwarves were so rowdy that no one else had noticed her slip up...hopefully not Kili...'_oh god'_...her brain was in raging in inner turmoil. _'Goodness! I'm turning into a bumbling moron!'_ Lishka moaned inwardly. Now she just wanted to turn into goo, slowly slide off her chair and hide under the table...maybe she'll just stay under there...forever.

- At the same time -

Suddenly Kili realized that Lishka had been watching him while he took a gulp of ale. Revived by the good food, he finally summoned enough courage to try and catch her attention. But too quickly he removed his tankard and when tried to flash a dazzling smile in her direction...all the ale that had still been in his mouth...came pouring out, dripping down his chin and onto his clothes..."Oh Aule!" Fili shouted with mirth as he pounded the table in breathless fits of laughter, while Bombur questioned if Kili was alright and urged a napkin into young wet Dwarf's hand. Kili just remained frozen and utterly horrified...not daring to look up and see if Lishka had saw...saw him...'_oh god'_...you could fry an egg on his sizzling forehead.

Afterwards both ate their food and rejoined the conversation and laughter. Though were a bit absent minded with their thoughts and actions. Each would sneak a peek at the other, then turn hastily away before getting caught. First Lishka was looking over at Kili, who was handing Bombur a sharp steak knife. The young woman was studying his lean face and noting that he had a slender nose unlike the other Dwarves. Suddenly, Kili glanced in her direction and Lishka whipped her neck around so quickly that she cringed in pain as she felt the fury of a whiplash. Kili, was so distracted by why Bofur was suddenly looking so concerned at Lishka and patting her on the back, that he was oblivious to the fact that he nearly had sliced Bombur's hand off with the steak knife...until a shocked Fili pointed it out. Kili then busied himself by trying to revive a fainted Bombur, by wafting the smell of cheese to pale Dwarf's nose. It worked, and Bombur made sure not to ask for anything sharp after that near miss.

Then it was Kili's turn, sneaking peeks at Lishka when she was in conversation with Balin. They were discussing various points in Dwarven history over cups of fresh hot chamomile tea. He wondered at how Lishka and Gandalf were related for they didn't seem related at all. Well, probably a good thing or she would end up having a nose like his...she had quite a lovely nose already..._wait_...why was he thinking that she had a cute nose...where was his tankard of ale. At that moment Lishka glanced in his direction and Kili hastily grabbed for his drink...not realizing that it was a candle holder that he grabbed and was now bringing a lit candle to his face, until a panicked Fili, swooped it out of his hand. On the other side of the table Lishka was nursing a burnt tongue. She had hastily turned away from locking eyes with Kili and took a gulp of tea to soothe her nerves...forgetting that Balin had just poured it. The pain brought tears to her eyes, while Balin seemed quite moved at her emotional response to the brave, but dreadful Dwarven war tales.

Finally, it was Fili who had enough! His hunch was proven correct as he watched the pair on the sidelines. Fili decided that he better intervene in some way or this weird exchange would just continue to escalate. If Kili and Lishka didn't learn to be normal around each other they were going to die from some stupid accident like distractedly walking off a cliff or choking on food. The blonde Dwarf rubbed his temples as he went about building a plan and setting it into motion. All the while watching the pair carefully to ensure that neither one or the other managed to set the house on fire. Finally his moment came. Lishka felt that her face was quite sticky from the ale incident and decided to go wash it off in the bathroom. Fili waited for her to leave the room before putting his plan into motion.

Meanwhile, Kili, who had lit his pipe and was absent mindedly puffing on it. The young dark haired Dwarf had then just realized that Lishka was no longer in the dining room. It felt like something that had just been brightly filling the dining room, left with her. Had she really captivated his interest and attention all this time? That was...unsettling...to say the least. No female had ever done that...then again nor had any female made him almost amputate a friend's hand off, nearly burn his own face, and cause him to spill ale all down his front. A sudden shocking realization struck him. Was Lishka cursed! An ill omen? A bringer of woe to him! Lost in thought, Kili then realized that Fili was now absent. The young Dwarf panicked that the curse of Lishka might have struck his dear brother, when Fili's voice suddenly called to him. "Hey Kili, come quickly and help me with this!" Utterly confused and pipe in hand, Kili rushed over to the hallway where he had heard his brother's voice come from.

Unbeknownst to him, Fili had also called to another person. Fili had knocked desperately at the bathroom door as he called out. "Oh! Lady Lishka, I hope you can pardon me. But I really need to use the loo!" He cried. "I think I might have eaten something bad!" He groaned in mock pain. Lishka, who had washed her face and was about to dry off with a towel, was instantly out of the bathroom and trying to diagnose the moaning dwarf. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine, just need a few minutes. Thank you all the gold under the mountain!" Fili coaxed and thanked the alarmed young woman, before slamming the bathroom door in her face...and then making some more theatrical moans of pain. Bewildered, Lishka decided to give Fili some space for privacy, but not go too far in case he needed her medical help. She then turned to continue drying of her face and walked right into something solid... no it was someone. Bouncing off each other, Lishka dropped her towel and Kili dropped his pipe.

"I'm so sorry" "No, no, I'm sorry" "No it was my fault for not looking." "But I was around the corner, you couldn't have seen me." "I had my towel on my face." Lishka and Kili continued apologizing and blushing...while Fili, stuck in the smelly bathroom, rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then Lishka and Kili both bent over quickly at the same time to retrieve the other's fallen item and CRACK! Two...very thick skulls collided and both crumpled to the hardwood floor in pain. Clutching their sore head in one hand while the other's item in the other hand. It was Kili who broke the silence as he laid on there on the wooden floor, dark brown hair all over his face and Lishka's wet towel in his left hand. He noticed that Lishka was cradling her red face in her own left hand not out of pain anymore, but out of sheer embarrassment. Kili just realized something, he had felt the same amount pain and they had just shared the same amount of embarrassment. They were literally and figuratively on level ground to each other and couldn't keep hiding away from one another any longer.

"M'lady Lishka, I do believe this towel belongs to you." Kili said matter of factly as he handed over the towel. Lishka's amber eyes peeked from behind her hand as she looked at Kili. This time, she really looked at him, at his sincere expression as he laid there in the same predicament as she was. And then from under the mess of fluffy brown hair, she smiled and replied, "Indeed, and I believe this pipe is yours, Kili." The young woman handed over the pipe just as Kili exchanged the towel for it. And then they suddenly bursted into a fit of laughter, right there on the hardwood floor, until they were clutching at stitches in their sides. All the anxiety they had felt for one another throughout the evening seemed to melt away as they just grinned sheepishly at their accident.

On the other side of the door and waiting in the loo, Fili was hoping that his plan had worked because, _one_, it would not only bring balance to the universe...but _two_, he really needed to get out of this nasty bathroom as soon as possible. "Oi you two!" Fili shouted when things got a little too quiet on the other side...and he became a bit worried they might have given each other concussions, knowing their luck. "Why don't you two move so I can get out of here?" It was Lishka who replied impishly, "No, I don't think we will Fili." And Kili laughed at the situation his brother was in. Only after a bit more pleading from Fili did the pair lift themselves off of the floor and allowed the blonde Dwarf to escape the confines of the broken and very messy bathroom.

The three smiled at each other and knew deep down that they would be the best of friends. _'Like the Three Musketeers!'_ Lishka thought cheerfully as she followed the two brothers back into the dining room. But, what Lishka forgot was that even though the bond of friendship was strong between the three Musketeers, it could be strained by quarrels and heated arguments, when other emotions were thrown in. But for now, she was blissfully unaware as she sat in between the two brothers and listened to Balin's retelling of the creation of the Dwarves. For now...Lishka enjoyed her time with her two new partners in crime.

_Author's Note:_

- Just in case anyone was wondering, yes, I changed the seating arrangement and some of the events, at the dining room table, a bit from what you see in the movie.

-And, as I warned, I'm dabbling in the lore.

-I have to confess...I'm a meddlesome older sister so I wanted Fili to be equally so, if not more! Bwahaha! But really, I do hope you enjoyed how Lishka and Kili finally became friends. As I said there is alot more in store for them, but today marked the start of their friendship.

- Also, I adore Bofur. After Kili, Bofur is my second favorite with that awesome hat and moustache of his, plus he seems always upbeat and positive. _-sigh-_ Little Dwarf Dumplings xD (I'm writing this after a very long day of work and editing it at 3 am in the morning because I was on a writing spree and couldn't stop!)

-Alright, I had way too much fun writing this that it should have been banned. But now Kili and Lishka are at ease with each other...for now...hee hee hee (yes evil plans, I am making very evil devious plans!)

- And last but not least, a thank you to those who've continued checking out the story. Please review, fave, and/or follow! It helps me know how many people actually enjoyed the story. I hope my writing and the story continues to get better with time...like fine wine! Cheers everyone ~ PK


	6. The Unexpected Blunting of Knives

_Author's Note:_

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you are, please let me know by submitting a little review, giving the story a favorite, or clicking follow to tag along on the adventure! I'll do my best to continue improving my writing and actively turn out chapters filled with humor and excitement. Showing that you like the story really does fuel the writing soul! And makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :)

This chapter concludes the three part merry dinner party! Thorin arrives next and soon we will see how he becomes Lishka's first challenge in earning her wizardship. And becomes a constant thorn in her side there after...

**The Unexpected...Blunting of Knives**

A lazy hush fell over the the last glowing Hobbit Hole at the bend of Bag-End. The inside was warm and quiet, as everyone enjoyed the lull after a hearty meal. The thirteen Dwarves had dispersed throughout the house, some conversing in low voices, while others contemplated idly while puffing on their pipes. Lishka was in the dining room, her elbows were on the table, hands propping up her head, as she listened to more Dwarven lore in Balin's low soothing voice.

She had nestled herself between the two Dwarven brothers, Fili and Kili, her newly acquired friends. Both brothers were lounging comfortably in their chairs and inhaling slowly on long curved wooden pipes. Up till now it had been a whirlwind of events and emotions for Lishka, but somehow things worked out to produce this pleasant and lazy moment. Of course, such moments never last long as the young woman's ears twitched upon hearing the angry tirade of Bilbo Baggins.

Gandalf was trying to comfort the irritated Hobbit, but it just seemed to make things worse. Kili, who had been puffing on his pipe and lost in a sort of dazed stupor, partly due to Balin's voice and the rest due to being full with rich food, was finally regaining his senses and feeling the need to do something. Kili was not one to sit still or stand placidly for a long period of time. He itched for some action and looking over Lishka's head, gave Fili a knowing glance that clearly stated, _'I'm bored! Let's go shake something up!'_ How many times throughout those brother's lives, did those two share that look and then unleashed havoc. The meaningful look exchanged by the brothers had not been overlooked by Lishka. For some reason they made her recall those two mischievous Siamese cats from Lady and the Tramp. How did the song go?_ 'We are Siamese if you please.'_ It looked like the two cats had found their prey, as a pair of dark brown eyes and bright blue eyes zoomed in on a wondering and innocent Ori. _'Uh oh...'_ Lishka thought as she saw the brother's lips curled into identical devious smiles.

Slowly they rose from the table and excused themselves to Balin, before slowly slinking off in separate directions. Fili headed towards Ori, who was now meandering about in the foray, a plate clutched in his hand. _What were they up to?_ Lishka thought wearily, when suddenly Kili turned around and inclined his head for her to follow him. Giving him a confused smile, she too excused herself to Balin, who looked crestfallen as he was losing his audience. The young woman slowly followed Kili, who looked quite innocent as he continued to puff on his pipe, but was walking with purpose. One only had to closely watch the elder brother, to realize that Fili was slowly starting to circle around Ori. This innocent Dwarf was completely oblivious to the playful glints in the two brother's eyes. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything mean towards the youngest Dwarf of the group.

But just then a fuming Bilbo came hurtling out of the Hallway, closely followed by a sighing Gandalf. Ori perked up and asked Bilbo timidly, "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" It was Fili who on a whim, quickly intervened, "Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." And the blonde Dwarf snatched the plate out right out of Ori's hand. Then he sent it flying into the air, whizzing past Gandalf, towards Kili who caught it effortlessly with his free hand. Giving Lishka a wink and playful smile, Kili spun around and passed it on into the kitchen, where Bifur started up the sink and caught the soaring plate without even so much as a backwards glance.

Eyes wide in alarm, Bilbo cried out, "That's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Soon different colored plates came flying out of the dining room...along with thumping feet against the ground, cutlery scrapping each other, and fists hitting the wooden table. It was a catchy tune that even had Lishka's foot tapping in rhythm. The only person who wasn't enjoying the musical thumping in the slightest, was Bilbo. The Hobbit glared into the dining room and barked, "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Lishka could hear Bofur's teasing reply, "Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Then to Lishka's surprise, Kili started singing! "Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Smiling, Fili joined in, "Smash the bottles and burn the corks." And now all the Dwarves caught on the tune and chimed in. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates...That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Cutlery clinked and musical notes were being played as Bofur pulled out his flute and Oin improvised by blowing into a teapot. Everyone in the dining room made an assembly of skidding plates, flying pottery, and thumping feet. While a wide eyed Ori attempted his best to stack all the plates being tossed at him. "Cut the cloth, tread on the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!" Bombur was merrily cleaning off each plate presented to him before sending it off to Dwalin.

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!" Now Lishka, smiling and twirling about in a little jig, joined in by tossing of some plates to Fili and exchanging looks of glee. "Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl! Pound them up with a thumping pole!" Gandalf laughed at the scene, while he continued smoke on his pipe. He was right, these Dwarves were such a merry lot. "When you're finished, if they are whole! Send them down the hall to roll!" Bilbo was just weaving around, wide eyed and mouth agape in horror as he watched his family's heirloom dinnerware soar through the air. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The dining room exploded in laughter at the look of utter incredulity on Bilbo's face as he surveyed the clean pile of stacked dishes. No chips, scratches, or dirty spots!

Lishka laughed heartily along until deep resounding knocks on the door made the laughter die instantly. "He is here," Gandalf said solemnly. Kili exchanged a serious and knowing look with his elder brother, before his dark brown eyes shifted to glance at Lishka. Her amber eyes were fixed at her Uncle and confusion was written clearly on her olive skinned face. Did she not know? Did Lishka not realize that on the other side of the Hobbit's door, stood one of the most important Dwarves in all of Middle-Earth? The eldest son of the Durin line and heir to Erebor?

But, before he could voice his question, everyone rushed out of the dining room. Taken by surprise, Lishka was swept up in the current of Dwarves, still quite bewildered at what could have turned such a merry bunch so quiet and serious. She noted that the Hobbit, who too was swept up in the rush of bodies, looked equally confounded. The Dwarves lined up in the foray to greet the late guest as Gandalf went to open the door...

_Author's Note:_

- I wanted to keep the song separate from Thorin's introduction, hence why this is a short chapter.

-Again, I don't own any part of The Hobbit movie or JRR Tolkien's work. Just sharing the love.

-Also, Lishka does not know that Kili and Fili are Princes...not yet.


	7. The Unexpected King Under the Mountain

_Author's Note:_

Lishka will find an impossible impasse with some in the group, while allies with others. Who will side with whom? Read on to find out if Lishka secures a spot in Thorin's company!

**The Unexpected...King Under the Mountain**

Gandalf pulled the door open to a cloudy moonlit night. There, standing in front of the door was was Dwarf unlike any Lishka had met so far. His very presence bore that of nobility and great pride. A strong face with dark grey brooding eyes, that softened slightly when he looked up at her Uncle. The Dwarf had thick dark brown beard and hair, which had streaks of white that just added to the appearance of wisdom through great experiences. But, judging by how he carried himself, those experiences...were the reason why his eyes were like that of a storm filled sky. Lishka had thought Balin was the leader of this group of Dwarves, but she knew better now. This Dwarf radiated the will and power to lead. To say that she was awestruck feels like an understatement; soon Lishka would come to understand just how important this Dwarf was to not only those around her, but for her own destiny as well.

Fili and Kili were at Lishka's side. Both gave their Uncle a respectful bow, though Kili noticed that Lishka was rooted to the spot, her amber eyes were transfixed on Thorin with awe. The young brother knew his Uncle was an impressive Dwarf, but he hadn't realized just how swaying his presence was. Or maybe he just never cared that much about it until seeing how impressed Lishka looked. It made the dark haired dwarf feel a little, jealous. He wanted to have that kind of impact on people. If he worked hard on this quest, maybe not only would he finally earn Fili's and Thorin's respect, but maybe even Lishka would look at him like that one day.

"Gandalf," The Dwarf greeted as he walked into the Hobbit Hole. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." The Dwarf took off his heavy cloak as he continued inside. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." Bilbo, who had been in front of Lishka and seemingly as equally stunned by the Dwarf's appearance as she was, quickly unfroze when he heard that his precious door had been vandalised. The sandy haired Hobbit reverted back to being his indignant self as he barked out, "Mark! There's no are no marks on that door! It was painted a week ago." Gandalf did not feel guilty in the slightest as he simply stated to Bilbo, "There is a mark. I put it there myself." The wizard then cleared his throat and made the introductions, "Bilbo Baggins, Lishka, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Lishka was shaken from her stupor and dropped into a hasty curtsy, while Bilbo looked a little exasperated to have yet another Dwarf in the house. Thorin's haunting eyes roved from appraising the young and simple looking sandy haired Hobbit, to settle on the amber eyes of the petite brown haired young woman. Lishka's amber eyes widened in surprise. _'Oakenshield'_...the young woman knew that name...'_oh my god, how many times have I had Gandalf retell me that story!' _Lishka was being stared at by Thorin, son of Thráin and Grandson of Thrór, Heir to Erebor! The Dwarf, now looked at her with such a scrutinizing stare, that Lishka had to gulp and focus on remaining calm. Her hands were clammy and her heart was starting to pound in her chest. If only he would just look away from her before she started hyperventilating and needing a paper bag!

But Thorin's grey eyes just seemed to grow darker with intensity as he thought about the troubling circumstances she may bring. "You didn't tell me that your apprentice was a female, Gandalf." Rumbled Thorin's deep voice with a hint of disapproval. '_This will not do.' _Thorin thought as he continued to survey the lass. Even though the young woman looked like a capable ranger...though he was under the impression that it was a young wizard who was to be the last moment addition to the company. Either way, a woman had no place on such a quest, least of all on the road at all. A woman's place was with her people, tending to her duties to the family and homestead, not playing ranger or wizard or whatever. Plus she could end up proving to become a distraction and a weak link in the group. He could not afford to take the risk when the cards were stacked so high against him already. Thorin suddenly looked away from the young woman and stated outright to Gandalf, who had made his way over to Lishka. "No, Gandalf, this will not do. I cannot and will not accept her to join the company." Thorin then turned his gaze upon Bilbo. "So...this is the Hobbit." Thorin stated before he began circling around Bilbo with an appraising gaze.

Lishka wasn't sure if she could believe what she had just heard for her ears were warm and ringing. Suddenly, her Uncle leaned over to her and whispered urgently to her, while Thorin questioned Bilbo about axes and swords. "Lishka, your challenge has began my dear. You must persuade Thorin to accept you into the company and you must do so quickly." Lishka gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement as she clenched her fists into balls and narrowed her eyes while Gandalf stepped away. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see that Kili was giving her an encouraging smile. Trying to smile back, which probably turned into a grimace, Lishka took a step forward and cleared her throat as Thorin finished assessing Bilbo. Commenting that he looked more like a grocer, than a burglar, before turning away to get the meeting started.

She could still feel warmth on her shoulder where Kili's hand had rested, the warmth now spread throughout her and gave her courage to state out loud, "You will accept me into the your company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin paused in mid-step of walking away, mainly checking if he had just correctly heard what she said. He slowly turned around to look at Lishka with those haunting grey eyes that seemed to now bore into her. Unbeknownst to the pair, the rest of the Dwarves were staring wide eyed at the young woman now. Some looked uncomfortable, disapproving, and shocked. While others looked curious, interested, and even amused by the young woman's defiance to Thorin, of all people.

Lishka's own sudden bold statement even took her by surprise, but her swelling courage urged her to press on. This moment would decide her path in Middle-Earth and ultimately her destiny to become a wizard. "I am a healer by training. While I don't look it, I have years of experience in sewing appendages together and stuffing people's insides back into them. I am not one of a faint heart at both blood or at a challenge." Lishka finished with her head held high as she matched Thorin's gaze with her own conviction. Bilbo just stared at her as if she had gone round the twist to be wanting to continue being around these Dwarves. It was silent for a few moments as the pair locked eyes, when suddenly two pairs of voices piped up. "I believe Lishka should be allowed to join us Uncle!" "Aye! Isn't having two wizards better than one!" Kili and Fili stated as they stepped forward to be again at Lishka's side. Their protests halted instantly under the quelling look from Thorin.

It was bad enough that Thorin had even allowed his nephews to join the company in the first place. They were still young and rash, especially Kili. Hell hath no fury like his sister, Dis, who will be hell bent on his blood should anything should happen to Kili or Fili. Thorin now frowned at seeing his two nephews go against his word and the exchange of comforting smiles with the lass. He did not like this influence the young woman had over them for they both looked honest in wanting her in the company. Thorin opened his mouth to reiterate his earlier statement when Balin voiced his opinion. "Thorin, a healer would be a mighty asset to our company when you consider all the things we will be up against." The elderly Dwarf inclined his head to Lishka, who in turn gave him a grateful smile. "That is exactly what I am taking into consideration! We will be facing many deadly foes and we cannot spare in protecting her from harm." Thorin replied in a now louder and more heated voice at Balin's siding with Lishka. Then the fierce Dwarven warrior stepped forward and Lishka's heart dropped somewhere into her acidic stomach. Dwalin, would he vouch for her or stay ever loyal and side with Thorin? She had noted her doubts when they were first introduced. Dwalin was obviously a staunch supporter of Thorin. Lishka's heart was pounding.

"If protection is your worry, then I'll ensure that the lass is capable in battle." Dwalin was offering...to train her! Lishka made a note to thank him profusely later, that is if this ended up well for her because while he remained calm, Thorin was looking more angry then ever. Another voice spoke, "But the fact of the matter is that she is just an apprentice, not even a full-fledged wizard yet. She could turn out to be a liability." Lishka was stunned. She know that someone would finally back Thorin up and that Dwarf turned out to be Dori. She saw Dori and Thorin exchange nods of understanding and it sparked anger in her as she quickly stated with eyes narrowed on Dori.

"I am quick to learn and I aim to rise up to any obstacle in my way. While I may be just be a wizard apprentice at the moment, I have every intention on becoming a wizard soon and will ensure that my powers are held in check." Lishka saw that Dori's eyebrow arched questionably and she knew as he opened his mouth, he was going to ask, _'What powers, exactly?' _Lishka thought, '_Damn sharp Dwarf,'_ in annoyance and fear for she would not be able to answer him! But it was Bombur, who interrupted Dori from way over in the back as he spoke up while still munching on a roasted chicken leg, "If it makes a difference, I've already promised to teach her to cook!" Smiling happily throughout these proceedings, Bofur finally spoke up with a wide grin, "Aye, Thorin, looks like you'll be overruled soon especially when we will have two excellent cooks in the company." Bofur gave Lishka a wink, while other Dwarves like Glóin agreed heartily at the idea of having two chefs on board.

Remaining as calm as always, though frustration at this event was clearly written on his face, Thorin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Upon his stormy eyes opening, he had come to a decision. In his deep and ever steady voice he announced into the hushed room, "Lishka, Wizard Apprentice to Gandalf. You will be allowed to join the company as our healer as long as you tend to your other duties as part cook and can hold your own in battle. If you prove to be a liability, then you will be formally discharged and left at the closest town. Do I make myself clear?" Lishka's face was as calm as his, though her cheeks felt flushed and she was breathing rather heavily. She gave him a solemn nod in agreement and the room erupted into cheers! Thorin shook his head and proceeded into the dining room. Inwardly, he thought, _'Nothing good will come of this.'_

Congratulations followed as she made her way to the dining room. Lishka felt like this was not only some small victory, but also just a taste of the uphill battle that would ensue. But for now, she had secured a spot in the company, later she would worry about making sure she could keep a hold on it. Gandalf, who had silently watched from where he stood, knew he could not intervene while Lishka fought for her destiny. He sighed in relief when Thorin proclaimed that his niece could join the quest. Gandalf clapped the stunned woman on the shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile before following after Thorin. She had just reminded him of Alatar, standing up to those who challenged him and inspiring fierce loyalty in others.

But, Lishka had just stumbled over the tip of the iceberg. Accepted into the group, she now had to prove herself capable. Gandalf would take her aside tomorrow and begin her lessons at first camp break. They had much to cover. The Wizard then paused for a moment. He just had a very odd sensation. Gandalf could swear that there had been interested eyes watching the proceedings from afar...but whose...

_Author's Note:_

Whew, got a little intense there! I didn't even realize the story would turn out like this until I started writing this up and bam there ya' go! I hope you enjoyed it, especially how the other Dwarves spoke up to support or discourage Lishka's joining! I aim to further develop Lishka's interactions with all of those in the company. If you enjoyed the story, please drop a review letting me know what you liked or just give the story a fave and/or follow so I know things are going well so far :)


	8. The Unexpected Furnace with Wings

_Author's Note:_

Dabbling into more of Kili's point of view here and developing the dynamics of his friendship with Lishka. As you will see, I'm trying to stick to the movie closely later on in this chapter, but have made a few tweaks here and there. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**The Unexpected...Furnace with Wings**

'_Impressed'_...that summed up Kili's feeling for the petite wizard at the moment. At first the young Dwarf thought his Uncle would shoot bolts of lightning from his eyes and smite Lishka upon hearing her defiance. Luckily, no one was charred from Thorin's gaze, though Kili felt a little burned after he and Fili rushed forward to support Lishka. Kili couldn't just leave her standing there in the center of the foray as Thorin beared down upon her. She was fighting for her dream, just as he had fought for his when his mother, Dis, outright forbade him to go on the quest with Fili. Dis, sister to Thorin, had the same smiting stare power as his Uncle, and was equally terrifying in her own special motherly way...why hadn't he inherited the power to glare like that? His glares made Fili pinch his cheeks and remark how adorable Kili looked when he was upset. Of course, after that Kili wouldn't be upset anymore, but it would be nice to just be able to zap people with his dark eyed stare once in awhile.

The young Dwarf had also tried offering encouragement to Lishka and found himself reaching out and touching her shoulder to comfort her. But then she gave him this odd look, like she was suffering from some bad stomach ache, but it was probably nerves. Or, maybe she was shocked that Kili had been so forward as to touch her?! He thought it was okay, I mean, they were friends now right ? But then he was a Dwarf and...she was Human. Damn it, he should have paid more attention to Balin's lectures about Dwarf and Human public relations! Either way, Kili had blushed and quickly withdrew his hand, though his fingers had tingled a bit afterwards.

Kili had cheered happily in congratulations to Lishka's acceptance and now plopped himself next to the young woman at the dining room table. Kili grinned to himself at Lishka's accomplishment in becoming a part of the company, because that would mean that she would be traveling with them and he could learn more about her. He had realized that he had never really gotten to know a human before and a wizard apprentice at that. Kili now had alot of questions for her, and he turned eagerly to look at Lishka, only to realize that she had fixed him with an odd sort of look on her face. "What is the matter?" Kili asked hesitantly, his dark eyes widening in concern. He had been feeling so at ease with her now that upon seeing this strange look she gave him with those bright amber eyes of hers, it made him feel self conscious and worried all over again. "So...you're a Prince? You and Fili called Thorin, Uncle." Lishka replied evenly and quietly.

_'Oh that.'_ Kili sighed slightly relieved that it wasn't anything serious, like please don't touch me ever again or... wait why did he think of that of all things!? Kili just cleared his throat and replied apprehensively, "Um...yes." Lishka's amber eyes narrowed..._dammit...she has the smiting power too! _Kili thought in worry. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lishka asked._Uh_, Kili wasn't ready for this and her unblinking stare was making him nervous. "W...well...I...I...you see" Kili just stammered as he now stared at the patterns on the wooden table. It was an odd predicament since so far everyone Kili had ever met knew he was a prince...save for Lishka. And now that he thought of it, what did it matter?! So what if he was a prince, he just didn't want her to act differently due to his status. He was enjoying how easily they seemed to converse, well except for now as Lishka's steadfast gaze was burning a hole on the side of his face.

_Wait a minute..._why was she so angry at him, Fili was equally at fault, but Lishka seemed determined to henpeck at him! "Why are you getting so upset over it?" Kili snapped back in a hushed tone since all the Dwarves were now settling in the dining room. "Don't change the subject!" Lishka hissed back as amber eyes glared back at equally angry dark brown ones.

Fili suddenly sat down on Lishka's right, placing tankards of ale in front of all three before he took a gulp of his. Kili waited for Lishka to snap at Fili for not informing her that they were princes, but nothing came. She just now looked moodily down into her ale now. Suddenly Lishka snatched up the tankard and began to down its entire contents while Fili and Kili just stared at her, then exchanged looks of shock. _'What did you say to her!' _ Mouthed Fili over Lishka's head. _'She started it! She asked why I didn't inform her that I was a Prince!'_ Kili mouthed back looking nervous._ 'So why didn't you?' _asked Fili as he watched Lishka let out a sigh and burped quite un-ladylike. Kili just shrugged, but looked confused as he mouthed back, _'I just didn't want her to treat me differently.'_ Fili paused and looked at his brother, who for the first time cared about what a woman thought about his status. He didn't want Lishka to start acting like so many had before her. Fili just gave his brother a soft smile. Then he peered down at Lishka, whose ears and cheeks were slowly growing red from the alcohol. Evidently, it did matter to her, but why...

Why indeed was she feeling so upset at Kili! It's not like the first things that should have come out of his mouth upon meeting her was,_ 'By the way I am a Prince. You know, R-O-Y-A-L-T-Y aka out of your league commoner. So just give up on any hopes you had...'_ Wait, why was she even thinking that! God she needed to drink and maybe just drown in one. Luckily, Fili came at the most opportune time with three full tankards of ale. Lishka chugged it down, burped, and then sighed as she propped her head on her hands and listened to the other Dwarves conversations. She ignored the two on her side that were having a silent conversation over her head.

Lishka listened as Gandalf pointed and traced out key areas on an old map he had rolled out flat onto the table. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Her Uncle said and Lishka recalled the name of that peak just as Bilbo said, "The Lonely Mountain."_ 'So...the quest is about Erebor,'_ Lishka mused as she continued listening. Glóin said sagely, "Aye, Óin has read the portents and the portents say it is time. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Óin nodded and adjusted his ear trumpet before adding, "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked looking a little worried. Had he not heard about the tales of the firedrake with such an unquenchable desire for gold, that he ruthlessly destroyed the beautiful city of Dale, slaughtering many innocents, and taking Erebor for his own? Bofur piped up and painted a picture of the beast for Bilbo. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bilbo just frowned and said in an irritated voice, nearly rolling his eyes at Bofur, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Suddenly Ori jumped to his feet and announced to the group, "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Dori immediately tugged on his brother to down to sit, while others, like Nori, cheered him on. Lishka couldn't help but smile at the young spirited Dwarf. He, like her, wanted to prove himself to the company. Again she eyed the leather bound journal on the table in front of Ori and remembered that she had been meaning to talk to him about it.

But, that would have to wait as Balin turned the meeting back to a more serious note. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just thirteen." He looked around the table and then added, "And not thirteen of the best...nor brightest." _Ouch_...thought Lishka as that remark seemed to spark the others around the table into indignant chatter. "I think that's a little unfair," mumbled Kili looking a bit hurt as he thought Balin was referring to Kili's progress in the lectures. While Nori demanded, "Here, who are you calling dim?" And Óin leaned in closer, craning his ear trumpet into the conversation while asking, "Sorry, what did he say?"

So absorbed in the conversation, that Lishka nearly jumped off her chair when Fili passionately thumped the table with his fist and stated. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us," Lishka turned to look at Fili, she could see how this brother was related to Thorin now. Fili had similar bearing to his proud Uncle and with more exposure to the world, he would undoubtedly make a fine leader. Lishka was ready this time, as Fili brought down his fist again to remark, "to the last Dwarf!" Lishka smiled at Fili, who grinned back at her before looking around the table.

Feeling a bit left out, Kili piped up and Lishka couldn't help herself, but look at him, wondering what he would add. "And you forget, we now have two Wizards in our company! Lishka and Gandalf! And I'm sure Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Lishka looked away from Kili as she chewed her lip. She knew that he meant well with that comment, but she couldn't defend herself at the moment...and she wasn't sure Gandalf had ever slayed a dragon before. He had never told her of any stories where the Grey Wizard dealt with a dragon. Her amber eyes looked over to her Uncle and her suspicion was clearly answered as Gandalf quietly tried replying then began coughing out 'O' shaped smoke rings.

Lishka grimaced, so did Kili, for he had been trying to figure out a way back into Lishka's good graces, but then he realized his plan had just backfired as the other members of the company now began questioning Gandalf; even Thorin gave the wizard a questioning look. Dori, loudest of them all asked, "How many, then?" As Gandalf coughed out a, "What?" Dori raised his voice a little louder, "Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on. Give us a number." Thanks to the lack of inhibition from the alcohol, a pink cheeked Lishka jumped up and defended her dear Uncle. "Gandalf the Grey is one of the wisest of the Istari. He is a disciple of the Valars: Manwe, Varda, and Nienna. He has fought against the corruption of Sauron and slayed many terrible foes. You should be grateful for his allegiance in you quest!" Her cheeks were now fully flushed with emotion and her chest heaved slightly as her bright amber eyes surveyed the many faces, daring them to ask Gandalf for a number again.

"Please, my dear." Gandalf said to calm his niece, though was quite moved by how highly she thought of him. Lishka sat back down, but kept her head held high as she still casted a glare around the table. Some of the Dwarves, who had badgered her Uncle, had the sense to look abashed, while Kili just looked open mouthed at Lishka. Again, she had stood up, though this time it was to defend her Uncle. Kili was starting to admire that about her. Maybe he will learn to stand up for himself like she had.

Thorin's smokey grey eyes had been fixed on Lishka as she defended her Uncle. It was clear to him that she had a strong spirit, but hopefully this wouldn't become troublesome. He then rose from his chair to bring back the meeting to the task at hand. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin finished passionately and it brought the Dwarves to a rousing cheer. Even Lishka was moved by his speech.

Then Balin voiced his concern. "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." The feeling that the impossible quest could be done seemed to be suddenly snuffed out by Balin's words. Until Gandalf spoke and produced a heavy chiseled key. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Thorin's eyes were lit with emotion for the first time Lishka had met him. "How came you by this?" He asked softly as Gandalf handed him the key. "lt was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safekeeping. lt is yours now." The dining room was quiet as the Dwarves took in the meaning of the key. Fili was the first to voice it. "If there is a key there must be a door."

But, it wasn't going to be that simple if what Gandalf told her was true. Dwarves were very secretive and protected their secrets with the utmost care. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls. There's another way in. Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf explained to the group as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori remarked with a nod. Suddenly, Bilbo, who had been quiet this whole time, piped up, "Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Both Fili and Kili exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing; _'Wasn't he supposed to be 'the expert' burglar?'_ Then Glón asked the question that was on everyone's mind "And are you?" Bilbo just looked at him, blinked, and asked, "Am I what?" Before Óin announced merrily, "He said he's an expert. Hey!" Bilbo looked shocked at this miscommunication and quickly sought to make it right.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." He put his hands up to further make his sentiment known. He was an honest Baggins of Bag-End! Seriously, what was going on here! Balin, who had been watching the poor Hobbit defend himself, spoke up and pointed to the obvious. "Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded over to Balin. Finally, a sane Dwarf! "Nope! Not burglar material at all." He adamantly agreed with the white haired Dwarf. "Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added and Bilbo pointed to the warrior. Another sane Dwarf, come on, keep them coming! Soon chatter broke out in the dining room.

"Enough!" Gandalf stated as he rose. Lishka already knew what her Uncle was going to do. He had only done it a couple of times to her when she was young and very rebellious against her studies. And boy did it put Lishka in her place! Darkness began to spread out from where her Uncle stood, pulling himself to full height, or as tall as he could in the Hobbit Hole. In a deep and terrible voice he commanded, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

_'Ohhh snap! You guys all got told!' _ Lishka crossed her arms and leaned in her chair looking smugly at how the other Dwarves had leaned away, looking shocked and frightened. What was the saying, _'Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger.' _Yep, that was it. She was definitely going to bug her Uncle to show her how to do that! Though Lishka was curious as to why Gandalf was so adamant to have Bilbo on board. Especially since Bilbo was clearly not wanting any of this.

But, Uncle had his reasons, he always did. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. ln fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 15th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this." The reasoning made sense...but what was Bilbo's thoughts on it? Lishka wondered as Thorin replied. "Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract. We're in. We're off."

Balin pulled out two pieces of thick folded up parchment. He held one up to Bilbo as he explained, "It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth. Lady Lishka, please come forth and sign your own contract as well." Lishka rose rather quickly...a little too quickly for someone realizing that they were a wee bit tipsy. Kili jumped to his feet and was quick to help her find her ground. The young woman cleared her throat. "Um, thank you, Kili," Lishka murmured before slowly making her way to Balin. It took Lishka two attempts to grab the contract from the elderly Dwarf."Looks like I'll be training her to hold in her alcohol too," sniggered Dwalin, as Lishka finally got a hold of the parchment and made her way to stand near Bilbo, though swaying slightly on the spot.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fifteenth of total profit, if any. Hmm. Seems fair." Bilbo read aloud. "Indeed, plus an exciting adventure is priceless." Lishka added trying to read hers...but the writing wouldn't stay put...little cursive buggers kept moving around...screw it, she'll just listen to what Bilbo says and sign it. "Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations..." Bilbo halted and looked at the young woman who was peering down at his contract instead of her own. "Depends on how deep, I've sutured plenty in my profession. As long as it's pretty much a clean cut and didn't snap your tendons, then it's quite an easy fix, messy and painful, but fixable...well unless you bleed to death." Lishka nodded as she rubbed her chin in contemplation.

The Hobbit whimpered, but read on. Lishka, not really thinking about it clearly, thought she was comforting him with her medical knowledge...rather than making him feel worse. "...evisceration..." Bilbo stated and stared at the word. "ohhh, had to do that in medical school to learn anatomy, not pretty at all," Lishka shook her head as she wrinkled her nose. Bilbo just looked up at her with a look that said,_ 'you're kidding me.'_ He sighed and looked back at the parchment. "Incineration?" This time Bofur piped up. "Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Lishka grimaced, "I've treated a few bad burns in my time. Nasty wounds they are depending on the type of burn. Never had to treat dragon burns though...guess nothings much left to treat." Lishka commented thoughtfully. Bilbo whimpered again.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked with concern to the Hobbit. "Huh? Yeah." Bilbo replied a little distractedly because Lishka was now squinting at him. "You look like you're going to faint. I've seen it alot especially in the delivery room. New dads just taking a nose dive onto the floor as the baby is delivered." Lishka said as she appraised his pale face. "Well...I do feel a bit faint." Bilbo admitted, partly because it was true, and then to get Lishka from staring at him like that. "Think furnace with wings." Bofur added so the conversation was back to dragons. "Air, I need air." Bilbo suddenly said. Still buzzed, Lishka lifted her thick parchment and started flapping it in his face, trying to fan him. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continued. Lishka nodded and muttered absentmindedly, "Very true, very true." As she continued to fan Bilbo.

"Hmm." Bilbo hummed. "You're gonna faint?" Lishka slightly slurred. "Nope." Then Bilbo turned and was about to keel over. The young woman tried to catch him, but instead he just fell right on her and knocked the air out of her lungs as she hit the floor. "Called it!" Lishka squeaked from under the Hobbit. Bilbo was actually quite heavy!

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf sighed, while Fili pulled the unconscious Hobbit off of Lishka and then Kili helped the young girl up. They carried and escorted the pair to the plush seats near the fire to rest. "I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo stated to Gandalf, once he came to. Lishka continued lounging and sipping on her tea. Her head still felt a little fuzzy, but she regained enough brain power to sign the contract. Now she watched Gandalf persuade the stubborn Hobbit with great interest. "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf stated in exasperation.

Lishka had not realized how long Gandalf had known Bilbo until now. This was the son of Belladonna Took's that Gandalf used to tell Lishka about! "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-end." Bilbo stated with irritation. "But you are also a Took!" Lishka stated, as if that would clear everything up and make him pack his bags straight away. Gandalf nodded at his niece in appreciation for her help. Maybe together they could coax this confounded Hobbit onto the quest. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf pointed to an old portrait on the wall. "Yes." Bilbo answered lamely. "Yes, well, he could." Gandalf replied without bothering to really listen if Bilbo had agreed or not.

"ln the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won." Gandalf stated proudly. Getting into the mood, Lishka added cheerily, "And the game of golf invented at the same time!" She smiled as Bilbo looked at her and replied with a little smile for the first time, "I do believe you made that up." Lishka grinned into her tea cup and said, "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." Gandalf winked in her direction and added. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Then suddenly, Bilbo asked, "Can you promise that I will come back?" The smiles that had been on both of the wizards' faces disappeared. "No. And if you do...you will not be the same." Gandalf answered honestly. "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Both wizards mouths were slightly agape as Bilbo stomped out of the room.

Lishka set down her teacup and looked up at her disappointed Uncle. "So...he won't come?" She asked him. "A wizard, will always hope and never give up, my dear. Rest now, we have a long journey ahead of us." Gandalf answered as he patted his niece's head and left the quiet room. Kili entered the room just as Gandalf was leaving. The pair exchanged looks, Kili was smiling softly up at him, while Gandalf peered down at the young Dwarf, then wizard paused in the doorway and looked back to watch the pair as Kili began to speak to Lishka._ 'Hmmmm...' _Gandalf hummed, then walked away as he started up his pipe.

"Lishka...are you feeling better?" Kili asked hesitantly, his dark brown eyes were full of concern. Lishka who had been staring at the fire, now looked up into the Dwarf's eyes. While dark, they were kind and caring. She had treated him badly earlier and should apologize. "Kili..." Lishka whispered to him, looking serious and sad. It only made Kili feel more anxious that she might be feeling unwell and still upset at him. "Yeah?" Kili answered back hesitantly, which made Lishka feel worse for snapping at him earlier. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I acted like that to you earlier, I shouldn't have. I don't care if you are a Prince or not, and I hope you don't mind that. I just honestly hope we can continue being friends." Kili looked shocked at first, and then his mouth broke into a winning smile. "Of course!" He practically shouted in relief.

Then calmed himself and cleared his throat. "I promise that no matter what, we shall always be friends." He said softly with his hand over his heart and then he made a slight bow so that his dark hair fell into his face. "Pinky promise?" Lishka prompted with a smile. "Pinky promise? What is that?" Kili laughed as he straightened up. The idea of using your pinky in a promise was strange, but quite amusing. "It's a thing we do back home when making a promise. We seal the promise by hooking our pinkies together and swearing not to break the bond." Lishka now held up her right hand and extended out her pinky. Kili inclined his head, kneeled down before her chair and mimicked her movement by extending out his own right pinky. Lishka then looped her pinky around his and smiled. The light of the merry fire, made her face glow slightly and her amber eyes seemed to shimmer. Her smile was warm, just like the pinky she hooked around his. Though most of her brown hair was still up in a half pony tail, some of her hair fell softly around her face. Kili realized that he was just staring at her now and thinking that she looked very pretty.

Then the young woman spoke softly, "I, Lishka, promise that no matter what happens, we shall always be friends." Lishka was looking at him as she smiled. Kili's dark hair framed his lean handsome rugged face. The fire light gave his dark eyes a smoldering look that made her heart beat faster. Then he replied in a low rumbling voice, "I, Kili, promise that no matter what happens, we shall always be friends." Kili calmly smiled at her. Lishka tightened her pinky's hold against his and it made Kili's heart skip a beat, before she suddenly broke away. Kili then realized that the rest of the Dwarves were filing in, as if they had been drawn to the crackling fire. Unbeknownst to the other, both had been blushing. Kili swiftly rose to his feet, while Lishka made herself busy by sipping on her tea. Fili had walked in, puffing on his pipe.

He peered at the Lishka and Kili with an inquisitive look for he felt like he had just interrupted something private. Kili avoided his brother's eyes by busying himself with his own pipe. Lishka kept looking down at her tea cup, as if it was most splendid thing she had ever seen. Both were blushing, but were standing apart. It was suspicious...very suspicious. But Fili just sighed and played along as others came in. Once the rest of the Dwarves settled into the living room, Thorin began to sing in a low soothing voice. Soon others joined in, their deep masculine voices mixing together to bring the song a soothing, but underlying powerful feel.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep_

_And caverns old_

_We must away_

_'Ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

Lishka let the soothing, but sad song wash over her. She had set down her tea cup and was watching the other Dwarves stand together in the bonding song of their history. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that both Fili and Kili had joined in. The young woman sighed as she focused on the crackling fire. Would they find the long forgotten gold? Or would their quest end in a roaring flame from the mighty Smaug. They'll one day find out, but until then Lishka would be on the path of becoming a fully trained and accepted wizard, along with two new friends. It was a good start to an adventure.

Lishka's eyelids were growing heavier by the second as she now imagined the misty mountains that were far away. Soon she slipped into a deep sleep in the comfortable chair, entirely unaware that Kili had draped his thick cloak around her. He then slid onto the floor and leaned his back against the side of her chair. His dark eyes gazed into the flickering fire as he mulled over today's events in his head, until he too dozed off.

_Author's Note:_

I thought the pinky promise was kinda cute xD The next chapter will cover the morning with some original ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim ownership to any part of the Hobbit movie or JRR Tollkien's works.

Istari = Another name for the Wizards of Middle-Earth


	9. The Unexpected Bet

_Author's Note:_

Wow, 1,195 views! Thank you so much you guys! Freshly, though virtually, baked pixelated cookies for everyone! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and are following the story. Your support and kind words of encouragement mean alot to me. I use them to inspire and motivate me to carry on improving and typing out these chapters; especially when I have a writer's block. This chapter deviates from the movie to some original content before jumping back. It took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to include in the end. Thank you again everyone and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**The Unexpected...Bet**

Lishka had invited Thorin's company to visit her in London. The young woman was very excited to have so many visitors coming over, that she had stayed up all night preparing, then all morning cooking for their voracious appetites. Upon opening the door, thirteen happy Dwarves smiled at her as they filed in, while Bilbo and Gandalf brought up the rear.

Bombur, Dori, and Nori rushed to the buffet table. Bombur and Nori were checking out all the types of strange food they had never seen before. "What is this little creature?" Nori asked as he wiggled a pink shrimp towards Lishka. "Oh! Tis heavenly!" Bombur gushed as he then piled many of the succulent crustaceans onto his plate. Dori was sampling a series of fine wines and remarked, "Oh, this one has a nice fruity bouquet."

Bofur and Ori were fascinated with the refrigerator. She could hear Bofur mutter, "What kind of sorcery is this?" While Ori was opening and closing the freezer in wonderment. Bifur was tinkering with the telephone. But when someone started speaking out of the phone, the Dwarf jumped and dropped the device on the floor with a clatter, all the while the backing away waving his arms in alarm.

Fili and Kili were having a blast playing with the television. They clicked through various channels and turned the volume up and down. "How did they get in there!" Kili asked as he put his face up to the screen. Bilbo was peering into the back garden and remarked on how lovely the flowers were, "Reminds me of home."

Gandalf was looking at the portrait in the living room. While smoking his pipe the wizard commented and chuckled, "Saruman looks like he ate something rather sour." Thorin was inspecting the keys on a piano while Óin craned his ear trumpet to hear the notes better. Glóin was checking out the gas stove and when he turned it on he jumped and yelled, "Oi! There be a wee dragon working this!" Then he opened the oven, in search for the little beast.

They were having a wonderful time, as the group broke out into song. Lishka had been sitting next to Kili and they knocked mugs of frothing beer together before chugging it down. She wished they could just stay like this forever. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lishka excused herself to go answer; confused as to whom this visitor might be.

The young woman opened the door only to stare into a massive orange and yellow reptilian eye. "No!"...she had not invited Smaug! Lishka slammed the door in the dragon's great eye. Panicking, she reached for her staff and then pointed it at the door, ready to fight. But it was too late for suddenly the door was aflame! No!...he set everything on fire! Aunt Lina's house was on fire! Everything was burning around her in dangerous licking flames and she couldn't see through the billowing smoke. Lishka could hear shouts and screams, but couldn't see anyone. Where was everyone! She had to get everyone out! She had to get out! But the flames were closing in around her. She closed her eyes in terror and suddenly everything was quiet.

The young woman opened her amber eyes to see a scene of ruin covered in ash as smoke rose from hot spots. The sky had darkened from the dust, and ash fell around her like gray and black snow. Lishka looked back down at the ground and realized that there were bodies scattered around. She couldn't tell who was who, but they were all dead, she had failed to protect them, she had failed as a wizard.

Lishka realized that she was holding onto something and looked down to see that it was her wooden staff...but it was charred beyond salvage. Suddenly it turned to ash and slipped through her fingers like black sand. "No! NO!" Lishka screamed.

Then she saw the dragon looming above her. "How could you!" she screamed at Smaug. "How could you attack us when we were just having a party, we weren't doing anything to you". Smaug just replied smugly. _"You misunderstand little fox, for I needn't even to breathe. What you see, was your own doing." _He then laughed loudly and terribly at the young woman's own misfortune as his massive form took off into the sky. Encircled by a cloud of ash, Lishka fell to her knees and clutched her throbbing head.

Lishka woke with a start. Her heart was beating like a frightened bird caged within her ribs. Perspiration had beaded along her forehead as she frightfully looked around her. She was still in Bilbo's cozy Hobbit Hole. There was no ash or even fires. The fire that had been crackling in the hearth earlier had died out. Calming herself down, Lishka then became aware of noise filling the house. It was the soft noise of people trying to be quiet, but still making quite some unintentional racket. She could hear some snoring coming from someone nearby. Peering around, she spotted that Fili had curled up in a windowsill sitting nook. Óin had taken the other plush chair, while Glóin was sprawled out right in front of the hearth. But where was Kili?

Lishka hummed to herself as she moved off the chair, only to have a thick cloak fall off her. She hadn't even registered its presence until now and realized that it had been keeping her pleasantly warm. But whose cloak was it? All the Dwarves had discarded their thick cloaks at the door so Lishka had no clue to whom it belonged to. It smelled of dark rich soil and freshly shaven wood and a hint of whatever the wearer tended to smoke in his pipe. It was a smoky, yet a faint sweet smell, almost like that of vanilla. The young woman didn't want to just leave it lying there as if it had been forgotten and let mysterious person to stumble upon it. She wanted to thank the kind person and hand it back herself. Not knowing what to do, and still feeling a little bit chilly without her own hand me down cloak, Lishka decided to wear it until she figured out who the owner was. Standing up and wrapping the cloak around her, Lishka realized that it was quite early still. The night was just giving way to the warm glow of dawn.

Lishka carefully, tiptoed out of the living room and made her way to the kitchen. "Morning lass!" Greeted a cheerful Bofur, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Looks like you're an early riser eh?" While Lishka was usually an early riser for work, she didn't bother correcting Bofur that a scary dream had woken her up today, instead she just nodded. "Most of the others are still sleeping or passed out all over the house. But 'yer up so why don't you help with breakfast? Bombur! What are we having?" Bofur rubbed his hands together in hungry anticipation. Bombur suddenly appeared around the corner carrying a basket of eggs, a wrapped soggy package that turned out to be strips of bacon, a column of wheels of cheese and another basket of bread. "Eggs and bacon!" Bombur said from behind the wall of food. "Excellent!" Bofur exclaimed as he eagerly started pulling out pans and knives.

Bombur turned out to be not only an excellent cook, but adept teacher. He was patient and kind even as Lishka burnt her third bacon. But soon the young woman was cracking eggs in half with the speed and dexterity of a seasoned cook, while Bombur tended to the bacon, and Bofur prepared the plates. Cooking turned out to be quite nice, even though she almost burned herself three times, the young woman was enjoying the process of cooking up the food that soon everyone would be enjoying. "Aye then," Bofur commenting once a mound of fresh scrambled eggs had been produced along side piles of crispy bacon. "Be a good lass and bring this dish to our young prince. He be catching up on his studies at the dining table before Balin wakes up and goes off on another famous triad."

Lishka nodded as she took a dish for herself and another for whom she was certain, was Kili, but what did Bofur mean by studies? Lishka turned the corner to find a bored looking Kili at the dining table. His head leaned lazily upon one hand while the other held open a rather thick leather book. It looked like he might have been daydreaming because his eyes didn't move and he didn't seem to be concentrating on the book before him at all. Lishka cleared her throat to announce her presence and Kili nearly toppled out of his seat. "Blimey! Lishka you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kili gasped in relief to see that it was indeed Lishka and not Balin. The young woman chuckled as she took the seat next to him and handed Kili his breakfast. "That would have been a great misfortune indeed for you would have missed the breakfast I helped prepare!" Lishka then dug into her own meal as she watched Kili attack his with gusto...and manners that would have raised eyebrows in civil society. Kili must have read that from her look because he tried to slowly gulp down his mouth full of food and then ate at a more dignified pace.

"So, what are you reading?" Lishka asked interestedly before she continued eating. Kili had never given her the impression of being a book enjoying individual. Kili made sure to swallow before answering, "Mid-century Dwarf economics, trade, and regulation." Kili groaned. Just the name alone yelled out BORING! But Lishka paused and looked quite interested, which just downright confused Kili because if he heard a title like that then he would turn around and run...away...quickly. "Oh, that makes sense now as to what Bofur meant about your 'studies'. As Princes, you and Fili need to understand the underlying principles of all the social and industrial activities in your kingdom and be able to manage them in turn. That way your kingdom remains prosperous and peaceful." Lishka nodded, more to herself, while Kili just stared at her, looking dumbfounded.

She sounded like Dori or Balin, but he didn't mind it so much coming from her...but it was the fact that she had quickly grasped the idea and was still curious, that was a bit strange. I mean, women just didn't usually bother knowing about such things, right? "Uh, Kili? Everything alright." Lishka asked in concern and waved her hand in his stone still face. He had been staring at her for a while now and she already checked that nothing was on her blinked and replied, "Umm, yeah, of course," before shoveling a pile of eggs in his mouth.

"So where are you in your studies?" Lishka peered over at the book and Kili was about to say _'Don't bother' _with a full mouth, but then Lishka remarked. "Oh! You have to know the various values of all precious gems and metal. Hmm mythril is at the top, not very surprising." Kili nearly choked on his food as he exclaimed, "You understand Khuzdul?" Kili's dark brown eyes widened in amazement. Lishka turning out to be full of surprises. "Yes...why are you so shocked? I mean, I even know elvish. Aunt Lina nearly had a conniption when she found out I was studying Khuzdul with Gandalf. She then made me study elvish until I was quite fluent." Lishka chuckled at the memory, though her smile faded when she saw the look of bewilderment Kili gave her. "Kili?" Lishka prompted him out of his staring again. He then gave her a boyish grin that made her slightly blush. "You're a strange one Lishka." He commented as he smiled at her. "A strange one?" Lishka huffed in reply, slightly indignant at the comment. Then Kili chuckled before clarifying, "I've just never met a woman who seems genuinely interested in the ongoings of Dwarf economics, nor a human, besides Gandalf, who can understand both Khuzdul and Elvish. So yes, you're strange, but pleasantly so." Kili gave her such a winning smile that Lishka nearly choked on her breakfast. The young woman gulped and turned away from him to finish her meal.

It was while concentrating on her food, did Lishka realize that she was smelling something, familiar. It was the scent of earth and wood, with a little hint of vanilla. It was Kili! Lishka had not realized that she had been blushing, but now her cheeks were very warm. "Uh, Lishka?" Kili asked in a concerned voice, as he had been watching her and noticed that she had been slowly turning red. "Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?" Kili was reaching out his hand to place it on her forehead, but Lishka jumped to her feet and in rushed tones blurted out, "Oh! Not at all. I was feeling very warm and I then realized that I was wearing your cloak because it was still a little chilly, but now I am warmed all up, yep toasty, and I wanted to give it back to you before I forgot and say thank you." Lishka said this in one breath as she held up Kili's cloak practically right in his stunned face and slightly bowed her head in thanks. "Um, you're welcome..." Kili replied slowly after her debacle, but then he just smiled warmly as he took back the cloak. _Yep, she is a strange one_...and he quite liked that.

"Oi M'lady Lishka. If you can help with packing lunch?" Bofur called to her from the kitchen. "Of course," Lishka called back as she grabbed her finished plate. "Maybe later you can tell me more about Dwarf culture, Kili?" Lishka asked eagerly, face still a bit flush, before she disappeared into the next room. "Sure!" Kili called after her. Lifting up his cloak he noted that is now smelled with a faint hint of lavender. Unsuccessfully repressing a wide and happy grin, Kili tucked the warm cloak onto his lap and peered down at the long paragraphs of text. And so, for the first time ever, Kili read his book with great interest. "Something is wrong with the lad," Balin muttered later on as more of the Dwarves awoke and were having breakfast. "He actually wanted to know more about the ways of our economy...I asked him if he had fallen and hit his head." Fili chuckled and added, "Yes that would be one way to get him fired up about studying and taking his duties more seriously."

Then Dori spoke in a low hush tone, "He is passing on information to the young apprentice." "What!?" Balin looked shocked. "I saw the pair having breakfast together and pouring over one of Kili's books." Dori added with a nod. Balin shook his head in dislike of this concerning bit of news. "We can't have that, those are privileged texts I have given Kili to study and further understand his duties. We can't allow an outsider to learn our secrets." Then Fili spoke up, "How do you even know they were discussing about the text. Knowing my brother, he would have changed the topic to hunting or what have you. I don't believe there is anything serious to have us worry." Dori gave the other two a conspiratorial look and said quietly, "She knows Khuzdul. Heard her say state it herself." Balin's eyes widened in shock. Even Fili looked taken aback at this news, but regained his composure almost instantly. "Of course she would. She is Gandalf's niece and a wizard. Of course she would need learn the ways of our people. Now that I think of it, it is her duty as a wizard to do so, thus she can fulfill her role to guide the people of Middle-Earth. I see no danger in this at all."

But, Fili's words were practically falling on daft ears for Dori had worked up the elderly Dwarf and continued to do so. "But, she isn't a wizard yet. What if she fails to become one and resorts to selling out our secrets to make do? We just can't trust her." Now Fili was indignant and he remarked, "Really now! Lishka selling our secrets to make do? Dori, you shouldn't speak of her like this." But then Balin laid to rest what looked like an argument boiling to a roar. "No laddie, he is right in not trusting the lass yet. We've only known her for less than a day and the rest is going off of trusting her because she is Gandalf's niece. We have always trusted the council of the Grey Wizard, but we need to be very careful. I'll go speak to Kili about this." And with that the elderly Dwarf left the table in search for the young prince. Fili eyed Dori, but waited for the eldery Dwarf to leave before he leaned in and asked sharply, "Dori, what are you up to?" Dori just gave the young master a knowing smile. "I am and will always be a faithful guardian of our ancient secrets, my lord."

Unbeknownst to the trio of Dwarves, Gandalf had been leaning against the wall around the corner and listening in on the conversation. He reminded himself that he was and had to remain, an impartial judge. It was up to his niece to prove herself to this secretive and stubborn race. How could a wizard be a guide and guardian to Middle-Earth, if she could not earn the trust of those she sought protect?

Lishka had arrived in the kitchen to see the table stacked in various meats, cheeses, bread, and water sacs. Where did these Dwarves keep getting all this food from?! Lishka was sure that they had cleaned out Bilbo's pantry so well that a mouse would even weep in despair. "Well, the trouble is that while we have two extra ponies, since Mister Baggins will not be joining, we still have too much food to pack on two nags. And we don't want to give up any of this food either. We'll be needing all of it for the long journey. So...how to pack it." Bofur explained as he scratched his chin, while Bombur nibbled on one of the nearest loaves of bread. Lishka eyed the table and then recalled something. "Sandwich! We can make sandwiches and everyone can carry their own for the day!" Lishka stated happily. "We need a witch of the sand? What would we need a Sand Witch for?" Bofur asked, very confused with how witchcraft would help them pack their food. Lishka just smiled and went on to show the two Dwarves how to prepare sandwiches. The young woman sliced ham, then some cheese, and dabbed some horseradish into an open bun. "Ta-daa!" Lishka cheered as she held up the sandwich for the other two to admire.

"Brilliant!" Bofur stated and soon he and Bombur began merrily assembling sandwiches. Though Bofur's sandwiches were so tall, Lishka didn't think his mouth would be able to fit it and every third sandwich Bombur assembled mysteriously vanished. Bofur commented as he wrapped his tall sandwiches, "Oh! Thorin will like this idea greatly. It will cut on the time to set up for luncheon so we can continue on good road before nightfall." Lishka smiled at this remark. She was feeling quite accomplished for someone just making a few dozen sandwiches. She tried switching things up here and there with different meats and spreads. Even adding a pickle to some. She wondered who would like what once they had a bite.

Once done with assembling a pile of sandwiches and wrapping them up to distribute out to their fellows, Lishka contented herself to freshen up and pack. She had no idea how soon they would come across another town and have the luxury of bathing. The young woman had done some camping in her time, mainly on school trips. She knew that this was a golden opportunity to seize. The young woman noted that someone had taken the time to fix up the bathroom. It looked as it should, though some pipes were still a bit oddly misshapen. By the time she finished showering and drying out her fluffy hair, the whole house was busy. Lishka was putting up her hair in a long ponytail and wondering how Bilbo could sleep through all this racket. But somehow he managed for he didn't show himself. Staff in hand, and not daring to twirl it around while Dwarves dashed here and there, Lishka wondered what to do when she noticed that the front door of the Hobbit Hole was slightly ajar. Peeking her head out, she noticed a lone dwarf hunched on the outside bench. It was Ori and it looked like he was working on something in his journal. It was finally the opportunity Lishka had been waiting for.

Not wanting to sneak up on him, Lishka made loud footsteps, thumped her staff against the steps, and coughed to announce her presence. But still the young Dwarf jumped up and squeaked in fright, but relaxed immediately upon seeing the young woman. Lishka waved as she approached him and asked, "May I join you?" The sun had finally risen and it basked the lush green Shire in a warm glow. Other Hobbits were now out and about, herding their animals or tending to the fields. Ori smiled and nodded as he sat back down on the bench, but made room for the young woman to sit down. "Ori, I've noticed you carry around this journal with you. Are you a scholar?" Lishka asked after letting a few moments of pleasant silence pass between them as they contemplated the peaceful Shire. "Oh!" Ori exclaimed, quite surprised at her question and noted interest. "I am the scribe for Thorin's Company. I document our journey, noting the lands we cross through and its inhabitants. I also record what kind of beings we face and the battles against them, as well as the strategies employed. This journal will then be examined by my kin as knowledge gained from the outside world." Ori now flipped through the pages of his journal that were already filled out with text, charts, and sketches. Lishka exclaimed in delight when she saw the rough sketches of animals, plants, and now Hobbits.

"This is wonderful Ori!" remarked the young woman who was very impressed. Ori blushed slightly at her compliment. No one had really appreciated the sketches before like that. Yes, his kin appreciated the documentation and knowledge, but they didn't genuinely look upon the sketches as Lishka was doing. "Also I enjoy drawing," Ori commented as he flipped to some more pages. Lishka peered down to see a wonderful sketch of the Shire, then sketches of each fellow in the company. He even managed to capture that contemplative look Gandalf had when he was solving a problem in his head and smoking an Old Toby. "Ori, you truly have talent." Lishka said with admiration. Ori blushed slightly again, he wasn't used to such praise. "Really? Alot of Dwarves believe that drawing for pleasure is a waste of time, but I find it very enjoyable and soothing." Ori admitted with a shy smile. "My family is quite highly ranked among the Dwarves of the Blue Mountain. It was always said that Dori is the strongest fighter, Nori is a master craftsman, and then there is me, I'm still a low ranked scribe, but I am going to be the best. And I will be once we finish our quest. My journal will be highly regarded by the others." Ori confessed excitedly, then smiled serenely.

Lishka beamed at him. She knew that he was proving himself, just as she was. "That is a wonderful dream Ori! Let me know how I can help you achieve your goal, maybe I can lend you whatever wisdom I've learned in medicine...though..." Lishka just realized something, she wasn't working with modern medicine anymore, heck, she was going back in time where she would have to booze up her patient to do an amputation! Lishka paled at the thought and made a hasty note to talk this over with Gandalf, especially since she was this group's healer. "Uh, Lishka? Is everything alright?" Ori asked hesitantly as he reached out a hand to tap her on the shoulder, but quickly withdrew it when Lishka came back to the present. "Huh, oh sorry Ori, I just remembered something I must speak to Gandalf about. But we shall talk later, yes?" Lishka was already on her feet and making her way up the path as Ori watched, then replied softly with a shy smile. "Yes, I'd like that."

Kili had been pestering Balin earlier that morning with questions and for more reading material. He had never seen Balin look so shocked, that the young prince thought the elderly Dwarf was having a heart attack. But, Kili left grumbling when Balin shooed him away to tend to his duties and prepare the ponies. "Hmph! The one time I want to learn and he makes me do chores straight away." Kili muttered mutinously. Filli was unusually quiet as they packed items upon the ponies. Usually he would be poking fun at Kili's_ 'grumpy face,'_ but the elder brother seemed lost in his own thoughts. Once done with their task, Kili went in search of Lishka. The young Dwarf spotted Lishka sitting on the porch chair overlooking the Shire. Her hair shined in the sunlight and she looked quite at ease with the world. Then Kili registered that she wasn't alone, but sitting next to Ori, who was flipping through his journal and eagerly showing it to Lishka, who seemed very interested. But something bothered Kili about this scene...he couldn't put his finger on it...but something was clearly bugging him, plus Ori was obviously sitting far too close to Lishka!

Kili was about to march out of the Hobbit Hole and settle himself nicely, smack dab in between the pair, when a firm hand clasped his shoulder. "Oh no you don't laddie. We need to talk." Spoke Balin, as he dragged the young prince back inside. Kili sighed helplessly as he was pulled away from the sunlight, fresh air, and Lishka's smiling face. "Now sit down young prince." Balin ordered as Kili plopped down at the table. Balin placed his hands behind his back and went into lecture mode. "You can't give out the information from those texts I've given you to just anyone. Those are the secrets of your people and should be safeguarded from prying eyes." Kili's eyebrows had been slowly rising up his forehead as he listened to his mentor. Now he wore the expression of utter incredulity for hearing this out of one of the wisest Dwarves he knew. "Are you talking about Lishka? Because she _is _one of us!" Kili could feel his temper rising.

Balin then stated plainly, "She is not one of us...she is an outsider." Kili just frowned at this. He had not thought of her in such as way. As a friend, he just accepted her even though she was human and a wizard. He had accepted that Lishka...was Lishka and that they will always be friends. And friends help one another out. Kili knew that Lishka would need to win the trust of the Dwarves to succeed in her earning her rank as wizard, and he would help her. "But she is a wizard." Kili finally replied with the famous Durin stubbornness. "A _wizard apprentice_ and we've already have one wizard meddling in our affairs." Balin remarked with a frown. Kili couldn't believe his burning ears. "Gandalf came to Thorin and has given Uncle a way to take back Erebor. He has given us a hope we had once forsaken. If you ask me, the more wizards or wizard apprentices meddling in our affairs, the better!" And with that the angry prince stomped out of the dining room, leaving a shocked Balin standing there. Something odd was going here...whether the elderly Dwarf liked it or not remained to be seen, but either way Balin was now going to keep a keen eye out for it.

Finally, Thorin had called for his company to assemble. "Grab your pony and head out. We've got a long journey ahead of us!" Lishka was presented a white furry pony, whose name was Mitzu. Lishka was utterly delighted and the pony seemed equally joyful for being the one tasked to carry the fair maiden of the group, rather than smelly Dwarves or clanking pots. The only problem was that Lishka had never ridden a horse or a pony before. But after some grunting and wriggling, much to the amusement of the two Dwarf princelings, Lishka now sat proudly astride her little white pony. Though she wasn't as adept as Gandalf, who held his staff out while he rode, Lishka contended to tuck her staff along the side of the saddle so both hands could hold the reins steady.

And so the company said farewell to the peaceful Shire and the still asleep inhabitant of Bag-End. "I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." Dori boosted as they finally entered the woods. Glóin then added, "That's true enough." But Dori did not let up, "Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" "My...Uncle's..." Lishka growled under her breath, feeling her temper was rising again. She turned to see that Kili on her left and Fili on her right, were also glowering at the boisterous Dwarf. Lishka wasn't sure why the pair looked as peeved off as she felt, but when Lishka saw Dori's mouth open again, she was seized with a sudden urge to do something, "I bet 3 pieces of gold that a certain Hobbit will be joining our company soon!" She shouted so loudly that no one heard what Dori had said. Instead the company laughed at the little game and bets were taken. Her Uncle had turned his head to give his niece a little wink before acknowledging his own 3 gold for Mister Baggins to show up. Then Óin joined in favor of Bilbo, much to his brother's guffawing as he shook his red mane.

Kili peered over at his riding partner. "What makes you so sure that the Hobbit will show up?" he asked curiously. "Well," Lishka started, not taking her eye off the road because Mitzu was merrily tossing her head. "Uncle said that a wizard should not give up and above all, never give up hope." Lishka believed in Gandalf and he in turn believed in Bilbo. The young woman would soon learn why. Kili, studied the young wizard apprentice as they rode on, before suddenly shouting, "I'll join the bet too! 3 gold pieces to Bilbo joining our party!" He then turned to see that Lishka was smiling brightly at him. Kili gave her a lopsided smile back. Fili, however, rolled his blue eyes at the pair. He didn't believe the halfling would show up and was going to say so, when as if on cue, "Wait!" shouted a voice behind them, and there came running...a hobbit.

_Author's Note:_

- So, as I said this chapter was a tangent from the main storyline. I would love to hear your opinion on it. Do you like having original subplots and stories added to the fanfic or do you like it to pretty much follow the movie/book? Please feel free to share your opinion on the subject!

- I had quite some fun with Lishka's dream. I tried imaging what each dwarf would do if you invited them over to your house! xD

- I hope you enjoyed my take on Ori. I'm going by Peter Jackson's movie in that Ori is shown as the youngest in the company, followed by Kili, then Fili.

- Did anyone remember that it is Ori's book that Gandalf reads from at the grave of Balin at Moria, in the Lord of the Rings movie?

-Also, I love adding little cute and romantic gestures. If you have any ideas for some more give me a shout out or pm! :D


	10. The Unexpected Lesson

_Author's Note:_

First insight into Lishka's lessons with Gandalf and Fili's relationship with his brother. I hope you enjoy it!

To Ninediva: Thank you for your review! I hope to accomplish just that with the story :) Also, I was trying to figure out how long it would have taken the company to reach Rivendell and two weeks sounds good to me.

To Chill: Oh ho hoh! I've got some llama betting going on, this is going to be good *rubs hands together* Back to typing so we will one day find out! xD

To happypills: I'm glad you thought Ori was cute! I find him adorable and plan for him to show up more in the story and make a difference of his own! :)

To Grace, Erika Of Erebor, Mordorelf, and Guest: Thank you again for sharing your thoughts! I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

**The Unexpected...Lesson**

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted as he waved his parchment in the air. Thorin looked quite surprised to see the Hobbit, as he turned around and brought the group to a halt. "Whoa Mitzu," Lishka coaxed her pony, who paused obediently and twitched her white furry ears at the sound of the noisy Hobbit. "I signed it," Bilbo gasped for breath as he finally caught up to the staring Dwarves. "Here," he wheezed, handing over the parchment to Balin, who immediately whipped out his monocle and gave the document an expert look over. "Well, everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin nodded to the Hobbit and gave him a wink as he tucked away the contract.

Lishka was beaming at the Hobbit, her face was nearly twitching with glee at his appearance. She locked eyes with Dori, and she grinned so widely that it made her face feel sore. Then the young woman saw that Thorin was gazing at her with that unreadable expression of his and her smile slipped a tad. The Dwarf Leader commanded, "Give him a pony," then he turned around to led on._ 'I wonder what was going through his mind...'_ Lishka thought curiously as they prodded their horses onward.

Bilbo suddenly looked unnerved, "No, no, that won't be necessary." The Hobbit continued explaining as he tried to keep up, but was already falling slowly behind even as he said, "Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know." But the princes were smiling deviously at the Hobbit's back and were slowly bearing down on him with their steeds. "Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!" Cried the Hobbit as two hands swooped him up and onto the back of a trusty pony who neighed indignantly to now be carrying a Hobbit on top of the cooking packs. Bilbo looked just as awkward as Lishka had felt when she had first gotten upon Mitzu.

Suddenly Óin cleared his throat and announced. "Oi! Come on, Nori. Pay up!" Then Kili grinned at Lishka before shouting out, "Don't forget about Lishka and I!" Suddenly two clinking pouches were flying their way, one after another. "Last time I'm trusting you on a bet," Grumbled Nori, at his older brother, for his money pouch was considerably lighter now. Kili caught both and handed one to Lishka with a wink, "You turned out to be a good omen in the end M'lady." Lishka smiled, then looked suddenly confused, "in the end?" she repeated quizzically. Lishka then began urging Kili to explain, but the young prince was now happily humming to himself and pretending not to hear the apprentice.

Bilbo had been watching the sacks of coins being tossed here and there. "What's that about?" he asked Gandalf. "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." "And what did you think," Bilbo asked as he turned to see Lishka smiling at him. Bilbo cleared his throat and turned back to Gandalf who replied, "Well..." then the wizard caught his own pouch and chuckled, "my dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second. And I think Lishka is starting to believe in you too." Bilbo looked a little confused at that, but then his nose started tickling.

"Achooo! Oh..." Bilbo groaned. "It's the horse hair. Having a reaction." Bilbo groaned as the other Dwarves looked at him, some rather confused how he could have a reaction to such gentle beasts. While others, like Dwalin shook his head and hoped that this wouldn't be a regular thing with the Hobbit. "No, wait, wait, stop. Stop!" Bilbo shouted urgently as he checked his pockets. "We have to turn around!" He shouted desperately. "What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, slightly irritated himself. Lishka was suddenly seized by the horror that Bilbo had changed his mind and wanted to return to the Shire. "I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo groaned in despair.

Lishka now raised a brow in disbelief and tried recalling why her Uncle had great hope for Bilbo "Here!" Bofur replied cheerily and his tore a piece of his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo, smiling that the issue had been resolved. "Use this!" It was smudged up and by the expression Bilbo was giving it after a sniff, it must have been quite smelly. Many of the Dwarves chuckled and shook their heads. Gandalf peered down at the Hobbit as Thorin commanded the company to move on. "You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hill and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." Gandalf sagely advised the young Hobbit with a nod before he called over his back, "Lishka? Please come here for we must speak."

During this time Lishka had been gazing at how the forest had opened up to the vast mountainous hills and a winding river. She was quite enjoying this as she rode in between the two princes. It was like they were just on some leisure outing, not going up against some terrible fire breathing beast of old. But then Gandalf's request for her made her feel suddenly aware of why she was here and what was expected of her. Giving the two curious looking princes a sheepish smile, Lishka urged Mitzu to a trot until she was alongside her Uncle's great steed. "Oh, don't look so guilty my dear, but really how long were you going to wait until we started our lessons? You are still keen on your apprenticeship are you not?" Gandalf remarked. Lishka blurted, "Of course!" as she nodded her head adamantly, her amber eyes were wide with shock that her Uncle would even consider that she was not interested anymore in becoming a qualified wizard. Gandalf gave her an appraising look before nodding back and adding, "Then I suggest, you not let yourself get distracted so easily." Lishka gave him an indignant look for Gandalf allowed himself to be distracted plenty of times now, hadn't he? But Lishka bit back her tongue and just nodded back in understanding. "Now let us begin your lesson," Gandalf said calmly and Lishka perked up with interest.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kili asked his older brother as he craned his head to see the pair of wizards converse. He had watched Lishka trot ahead and felt that he had missed an opportunity to get to know her better. He still had all sorts of questions, but he was just feeling so at ease with riding alongside her that he had just been enjoying the moment. Fili watched his brother from out of the corner of his eye as Kili let out a sigh. The fair Dwarf frowned and tried to fish for something to entertain his younger brother, but his mind kept going back to the conversation he shared between Balin and Dori. The topic had been clouding his mind the entire morning and it needed to be dealt with, and soon.

"Kili," Fili started hesitantly. He didn't want to add additional stress on his younger brother, but Fili now realized that this was a force of habit he had to fix; his brother was no longer a Dwarfling. Fili had always been Kili's guardian and tried his best to shelter his young brother from the burden of being royalty. Ever since they lost their father in the great battle for Moria, Dis had pulled them further into the fold of their royal duties. Fili knew that their mother was only trying to keep her sons close and away from battle, but it was a life full of constraint. The brothers were always under the scrutinizing gaze of others. It was not the life for the free spirited Kili and Fili tried his best to have his younger brother enjoy what little freedom they could. But Kili was also daring and adventurous, more so than Fili.

This quest was intended to be Fili's right of passage, he knew the company would face foes and danger not even he could fathom. But Thorin had accepted him once Fili presented and fought his case. Fili had hoped that, if he survived this quest and it was as accepted as successful right of passage, then he would be recognized as true heir to the throne after Thorin; Fili would have then lifted the burden off of his younger brother. Kili would be able to enjoy a normal life of his choosing. But when Thorin accepted Fili to join the quest, Kili surprised everyone by rising against their mother and stating that he too wanted to join the quest and wanted it to be his right of passage. Fili had been utterly stumped. He supposed Kili couldn't turn away from such an alluring sense of adventure, but no matter how much he tried to dissuade his younger brother from coming, Kili stuck by his decision stubbornly...as if he had made up his mind on an agenda of his own.

Fili shook his head. His young brother was showing some maturity, but he still had his childish moments...then again both of them did, but Kili was still more reckless and negligent of the two. And Fili might not always be able to protect his sibling during this quest, he might not be there anymore to protect him. It was after his conversation with the older Dwarves did Fili really think about this. And also saw a solution, Lishka. While Kili was an amiable soul who got on well with most in the company, he was strong spirited and apt to get himself into trouble. Lishka was spirited herself, which is maybe why the two got on so well. She was also a healer, and hopefully a fully trained wizard soon. If Fili couldn't protect his brother, then maybe he could persuade him to at least stick near Lishka who could treat him should harm befall him, and maybe as a wizard, she could protect him from evil that their own weapons would be useless against. Fili took a deep breath and prayed that he wasn't making a mistake. "Yes brother?" Kili replied as he tore his eyes away from Lishka, to look at his older sibling with a smile. "It's, about Lishka." Fili confessed and noticed how his brother instantly stiffened in his saddle and his handsome face looked troubled.

"First, you must understand our purpose, for without it you will find yourself not only lost, but may end up walking the wrong path." Gandalf stated as he held his staff out proudly. He had been quite looking forward to instructing his niece, and honestly a little disappointed when she hadn't sought him out sooner to begin their lessons. But after a little prodding, Gandalf knew that Lishka would do her best to stay focused, he just hoped he wouldn't have to keep prodding her for their time together was running out. Lishka cleared her throat importantly, she was going to remind her Uncle that she had been paying attentions to many of their lessons long ago. Secretly, she wanted to speed things up to where she could start doing magic! "The purpose of the Istari was first to aid the Free People of Middle-Earth against the threat of Sauron. They were trained by their Valar master or mistress in certain aspects which they then utilized to act as guardians and guides for the inhabitants of Middle-Earth. After the demise of Sauron, the Valar allowed the remaining wizards to continue in their stewardship." Lishka spoke proudly of her heritage and smiled up at her Uncle, who looked a little sour for not getting to story tell his favorite part.

"Ahem, well yes, but you must remember that we are only emissaries of the Valar. We tread in the lands which the Valar have promised not to intervene with themselves. We have also been forbidden to dominate over those we are tasked to protect and we are never to match our power to that of Sauron's. To do so would result in banishment from the order and to be stripped of our Maiar spirit." This was news to Lishka. "Why couldn't you utilize your powers to the fullest when going against something so evil and powerful as Sauron?" Lishka asked in skepticism. "Because that would mean repeating a mistake the Valars had once done...a mistake that led to the creation of Sauron."

Lishka hummed as she mulled this information over, before asking, "Has any wizard been stripped of their power?" Gandalf looked down at her, then shook his head. "No, but your father did come close to it once when his spirited fierceness took over him as he tried to 'persuade'...a_ clan of powerful Dwarves to fight against Sauron. He succeeded, but the Valars were not pleased with him_." Gandalf had spoken the last part in a hush tone due to the company they were in the presence of, while Lishka looked up at him in shock. "Oh..." she whispered back. That same fierce spirit and temper ran through her veins; she would have to be careful. What could be worse than finally earning her rank, only to have it then stripped away from her!

"What about Lishka?" Kili asked wearily. The memory of his argument with Balin was still raw in his mind. Fili shook his head. "I already know about Balin's disagreement with you allowing Lishka to learn our ways and frankly, I believe she should be given that privilege. She is risking her own life and limb in this quest. In makes sense that we offer her something in return. So, you have my support brother." Fili nodded to his younger brother, who smiled thankfully back. Their understanding and support for each other had always been, unbreakable. "But, if you do wish to teach her then you must do so covertly until Lishka has won the trust of our companions." Fili added in a hushed tone.

Kili nodded in agreement, then asked, "Do you think she will, win the rest of our companies trust, I mean?" Fili sighed as his blue eyes move from Balin, then to Dori, and then rested on their Uncle. "I think, she can succeed, but it will be an uphill battle." Fili admitted to his sibling. Kili frowned as he turned his dark brown eyes to rove upon the different Dwarves of the company. An uphill battle was putting it lightly. Kili sighed at the thought, then perked up when his brother cleared his throat, as he always did when he had something important to say. Kili turned to his fair brother and raised an inquisitive brow. "Yes..." The younger sibling prompted.

Fili was trying to figure out a tactful way to set his plan into motion without making it sound like he didn't have faith in his brother's ability. They were after all Durin Folk and pride ran thick through their veins. "You know what Kili, you should make a pact and become Lishka's guardian. I think the Dwarven Council would look favorably upon you if you had not only successfully finished your right of passage, but proved yourself as a worthy guardian, of a wizard at that." Filli nodded knowledgeably to his brother. Kili suddenly drew himself up proudly upon his steed and replied, "I've pretty much already promised to Lishka to become her protector, I've sworn my friendship to her." It was true, as Lishka's friend, he already assumed his duty to watch her back in battle. Just as Fili had been Kili's guardian, so will Kili prove himself as Lishka's guardian, and keep her safe.

Fili's eyebrows had traveled up his forehead in surprise at this declaration. Dwarves were a proud race that took promises and pacts of friendship very seriously, especially in battle. But it seemed that Lishka had already made a promise to Kili, did she know what she was enacted? How significant it was to a Dwarf? And when had they made such a promise! Suddenly a memory floated to the surface of Fili's mind. The two of them were apart, but still seemed so close. Fili had felt like he had interrupted something private, that must have been when..."We made a pinky promise." Kili stated with a proud smile. "A what?" Fili frowned in puzzlement. Then Kili poked out his pinky and flexed it as he explained, "We promised to always be friends, no matter what, and made a bond with our pinkies." Kili continued to wiggle his pinky in happiness over the memory. Fili just stared at his young brother, then he just shook his head and sighed with a smile, "Oh you two are going to make this quest quite interesting." He then started teasing his brother over why he hadn't made a pinky promise with him.

"A wizard must find balance within themselves in order to provide guidance to others. A clouded mind will do no one good." Lishka nodded as her Uncle continued with their lecture. She then withdrew her staff and cradled it in her lap, inspecting the twisting shaft and wooden blossom. The young woman looked up to see that her Uncle had been watching her. "A wizard utilizes their Maiar essence to provide their power. We can then channel it through our staffs. But remember this little fox, we are not mere conjurers, one does not need a staff to unleash power when in need, but one must be of strong spirit when needed." Lishka peered up at Gandalf as she digested this information. Then she nodded in understanding.

Gandalf then added, "However, I don't believe your Maiar self has awaken yet." Lishka frowned worriedly at this revelation. "How do you know? When will it awaken? How can I continue forth as an apprentice!" Lishka started questioning in her dismay. "Calm yourself my dear." Gandalf tried coaxing her. He knew this would be a shocking piece of news, but better she was aware of it sooner. "I can sense Maiars and yours is still quite faint. But do not fret, it will awaken soon and you will be very aware of it when it does. But until then we will continue with understanding your kind and we must work on your skills as a healer." Lishka had been trying to calm herself down, but the word healer reminded her of the revelation she had when speaking to Ori that morning. "But, Uncle I..." Lishka replied fearfully for she didn't want to state out loud to the company that she wasn't the right kind of healer for them.

Gandalf was suddenly holding out a black leather bound book to her. "I suggest you study this." Lishka quickly grabbed the book and began rifling through it eagerly. She had always loved books. Even when alot of text was available electronically, Lishka still opted for a nice hardcover book. There was something with being able to turn its pages, smell of ink, and the feel of the paper that she had always found soothing. The book Gandalf had given her, was delightful for it was filled with colored sketches of various herbs, instructions on making medicines, and preparing poultices. Then Lishka turned further into the book and was surprised to find more elegantly written text describing spells and incantations for healing. She suddenly looked up at her Uncle, her mouth slightly agape and Gandalf chuckled before explaining, "This book belong to your mother. She has written most of her medical knowledge in there and now it is being passed on to you. Study it thoroughly." Lishka nodded her head so eagerly that it might have popped off. Soon she found herself lost in her mother's text. Though reading, while riding a bouncing pony at the same time, not the best combination and soon motion sickness ensued. Lishka began hopefully looking up any remedies her mother might have written to soothe her stomach.

"We make camp here!" Thorin suddenly shouted and Lishka nearly dropped the book in surprise. Thorin pointed up to a rocky, though still wooden outcropping that looked out upon the land they had trekked through. The sun was slowly making its way down to meet the horizon. If Lishka hurried with her sandwich then she could go in search for herbs and other medicinal plants. The sooner she had an emergency stock of medicine, the better, for who knew what lurked in the shadows...watching them.

_Author's Note:_

- So, I hope you enjoyed Lishka's first lesson. I've woven J.R.R Tolkien's lore with a little bit of my own musings here and there.

- As I've mentioned before, I really want to develop each major character from the movie. I hope you enjoyed my take on Fili...sigh...Fili is so noble and caring.

- In the end, Sarumon does have his powers stripped away from him, but that does not come to pass in this timeline so no wizards have yet felt that punishment.


	11. The Unexpected one to call King

_Author's Note:_

_So I'm giving the story some more days in between the company leaving the Shire and entering Rivendell so that I can focus on the different Dwarves. I'll also be extending their time in Rivendell too so that I can have the Elves host a Midsummer's Eve banquet, where dancing may happen and a love triangle may ensue! Stay tuned!_ :D

**The Unexpected...one who you could call King**

"Óin, Glóin! Prepare the fire. Fili, Kili! Round up the ponies and relieve them of their packs. Dori, Nori, and Dwalin, scout the perimeter. Bombur, Lishka! Get dinner ready." Thorin was barking out orders once the group reached the rocky outcropping. Glóin signaled to his older brother and the pair began working on starting a fire. Fili and Kili began rounding up the ponies and horse.

But Bombur suddenly stated, "Actually Thorin, Lishka has already prepared dinner. We've all been given four sandwiches in our packs." "Sand Witches?!" Thorin repeated in confusion. "Yes, delightful halved bread buns stuffed with cheeses, meats, and spread. Oh! Look, mine even has a strip of pickle!" Bofur exclaimed when he unraveled one of the sandwiches Lishka made for him. Everyone was now eagerly rummaging into their bags and withdrawing out packaged sandwiches. Thorin searched his own pack while Óin and Glóin managed to get a fire roaring in the middle of their camp. "...very well, let us consume these _'sandwiches_,' and then get back to the tasks at hand." Thorin finally announced as he inspected his own sandwich with slight interest.

Dinner was a subdued affair, as opposed to the rowdy feast at Bilbo's home. Everyone seemed quite content and focused on their meal. Some Dwarves switched sandwiches, like Fili and Kili. The younger prince was not a fan of horseradish. Lishka could have sworn that Thorin was enjoying his sandwich, but when she turned and spotted him looking at her, his eyes suddenly focused on the fire.

In the end, Lishka didn't find out if Thorin had enjoyed his meal, but she did receive ample praise from the rest of the company. Even Dori remarked that he liked the dash of mustard in his sandwiches, but then stated that there had been an overabundance of cheese, skewing the meat to cheese ratio. Once satiated by a hearty meal, the selected Dwarves broke off to tend to their duties. Meanwhile, Lishka retrieved her mother's book and finished studying its contents.

By the time Lishka flipped the book closed, the warm sun was setting. The young apprentice sighed deeply for she was feeling a little bit overwhelmed at the moment. There was just so much information in this book that her brain was starting to hurt and she had no idea where to start or what to do next. Lishka allowed her amber eyes wander around camp. Fili and Kili were still busy unloading the ponies and giving them their dinner. The scouting party still hadn't returned, but there hadn't been any sign or noise of trouble.

Balin, Gandalf, and Thorin were busy pouring over the map and discussing it in hushed tones. Óin and Glóin were tending to the fire. Bifur was whittling something out of a block of wood, while Bofur watched with interest as he smoked his pipe. Bombur was checking through their food stock to make sure everything was in order. The young woman then noticed that Ori was perched atop a fallen tree trunk and was busy transcribing in his journal. Besides him an ink bottle had been carefully balanced, while his quill furiously scratched the paper.

The young Dwarf then suddenly paused in his writing, for he felt that eyes were upon him. Curious, he looked up to see that Lishka was observing him from the opposite side of the camp. She smiled and held up her own leather bound book, to which he returned his own serene smile. Turns out she is a book aficionado as well, Ori noted as the apprentice walked over to him.

He also noticed, as he made room for her to sit down, that though she smiled it seemed a bit strained. "You look troubled," Ori commented once Lishka took a seat. The young woman sighed again and wondered if she should divulge her troubles to Ori. She felt like she could trust him, but he was the young brother of Dori and she didn't want Dori to know about her problems; he didn't need more ammunition against her. "Well," Lishka started as she held the book to her chest, but stared at the camp fire. "I am a bit overwhelmed at the moment." The young woman finally revealed carefully.

Ori was watching how Lishka cradled the book lovingly, and whilst he knew she wasn't fully opening up to him about her problem, the young Dwarf tried his best to provide some advice to his friend. Ori stretched his legs and peered down at his half written page before stating, "When I find myself overwhelmed, I prioritize the most important task at hand. Then I try not to worry myself about everything, but instead focus on taking one step after the other. Everything will then fall into place before you." Ori nodded wisely to the fire.

"Of course!" Lishka gasped and then she grinned at the young Dwarf. "Thank you Ori! Your advice really helped!" Ori watched her sprint off, her brunette ponytail bouncing along, and then smiled to himself. It was definitely a wonderful feeling to be, useful. Usually it was he going to his elder brothers for advice and help; never had someone asked him for input. It was an enjoyable feeling the young Dwarf hoped to continue to experience. Ori then flipped back to a couple of pages, and with a gentle smile on his lips, he began jotting down a few notes he had been slowly collecting.

"Well, you look quite content Ori." Dori's deep voice suddenly said quite close to him. Ori hastily turned back to his earlier page and looked up into his eldest brother's curious eyes. "I, of course I am content. I have been documenting today's event and it always gives me great pleasure." Ori stated, though his cheeks slightly blushed. Then Nori's voice came from above his other shoulder. "Instead of writing all the time, you should really get some more training in. You can't stay at the slingshot level forever Ori!" Dori frowned at his brother and shook his head before remarking, "No! He is much too young and should be concentrating on his scribe duties."

Now Nori, who usually looked quite good natured, frowned at his elder brother. "But he needs to learn to defend himself!" "That is why he has us!" Dori declared. "Quit smothering him Dori!" Nori chided his elder brother. Ori just sighed and went about finishing his retelling of today's progress. He knew his brothers cared deeply for him, but it had been just constant bickering between them and what, in their eyes, was best for Ori. Though, the young Dwarf never spoke up, he decided to just wait out each little arguement like a storm.

Ori was thankful that Lishka had left earlier and wasn't around to see him being mollycoddled like this. He was beginning to wish that he had her spirit to speak one's mind and stand up for what they believe in. But he couldn't, not yet at least. He just couldn't bring himself to argue and upset his brothers who risked much in allowing the youngest to come along this quest so he could further his goal as a top tier scribe.

Kili quickened his pace towards the ponies, while Fili was still chuckling at his younger brother's horseradish debacle. Kili had enjoyed the rest of dinner after trading the rest of his horseradish sandwiches with Fili's mustard ones. At first Kili had been quite eager in unraveling the carefully packed sandwich in his bag and happily took a bite out of the Lishka prepared meal. Then he paused and realized that it contained horseradish...spicy, tongue itching, yucky horseradish.

His first instinct was to spit out the sandwich, but then he noticed that Lishka's bright amber eyes were fixed upon him and she was anticipating his reaction to her sandwich. He could see that she was rubbing her hands together in apprehension, meanwhile his mouth was still full tongue numbing horseradish. Heroically and with great effort, he swallowed the mouthful down and his eyes nearly began to water due to his tongue being on fire.

Hastily, he took a swig a water and looked back at Lishka, who was waiting for his comment on the meal. "It was..." Kili stared into those wide amber eyes and, he couldn't, he just couldn't lie to Lishka. "...too spicy. I just don't like horseradish." Kili admitted apologetically. Lishka blinked, "Oh...I should have checked if anyone had any food they disliked." For some reason she assumed that Dwarves liked any type of food. The young woman then looked crestfallen as she peered down at her own sandwich.

Kili looked at her sad face and suddenly took another bite of his sandwich, "Oh! I was kidding! It is very...gowb...anf...tashty!" Kili now said in between mouthfuls of sandwich. Lishka looked bewildered at first, then she grinned and shook her head as she remarked, "Really Kili, you don't have to eat it all if you don't like it." But Kili shook his head, cheeks bulging with food, as he continued downing the sandwich until it was gone.

Kili's eyes were now overbright...from the spicy biting horseradish! He drank deeply from his water skin, then stated victoriously, "Wow Lishka! After that sandwich I feel so energetic that I can do chores all night!" Lishka beamed nd replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed the the sandwich Kili!" as she finished her own. Fili had been snickering at his younger brother through his own mouthfuls of sandwich. When Lishka turned around, Kili stared and mouthed quickly at his brother to trade sandwiches. Fili just rolled his blue eyes and switched his sandwiches with his young brother. _'Really now, horseradish was quite tasty,'_ Fili thought as he took a bite.

Lishka had now sprinted over to the two princes, just as they finished grooming and feeding Myrtle. Both looked up curiously at her and the book she carried. "Would it be alright if I asked you two for assistance?" She asked. Taking Ori's advice to heart, Lishka decided that she would prioritize and start with making general medicines. As Gandalf said earlier, her Maiar spirit had not awaken so she shouldn't waste time in learning complex spells and tongue tying incantations, she couldn't use anyway. Instead it was practical to gather the herbs needed for medicines and the sooner the better.

Both of the princes nodded in unison and Lishka held up her book to a certain page. "I need help finding this herb." Lishka pointed to a drawing of a small green plant that grew in bunches. Its long stems supported layers of leaves and at the tips were small white petaled flowers. Both Fili and Kili walked over to study the drawing in the bright moonlight. Fili didn't know much about plants since Dwarves spent most of their time digging in the earth, not tilling it. Raw plants were rarely a staple in a Dwarf's diet. They were added to stews and sauces, or dried for spices.

Fili had to look long and hard at the drawing, but to his surprise Kili did not. "I know of this flower," The young brother said and then explained when he saw Fili's astonished look. "When I would go hunting, I noticed that sick animals would seek out this plant and chew on the flowers." Both Fili and Lishka were very impressed by Kili's sharp observation.

"The plant is called Kingsfoil. It is sometimes thought of as a common weed, but in fact it is quite a powerful healing herb. My mother discovered, in the second age, that it could abate the poison of the Nazgûl's Black Breath." Both princes looked up questioningly at her, "Black Breath is the effect you feel from being in the presence of Nazgûl or the nine ringwraiths. If one is in their presence too long they will first fall unconsciousness and are plagued by nightmares. Those nightmares become so terrible that soon you succumb to the darkness and die. Kingsfoil makes the base of all of her medicines. Mother also made this curious note about it being most potent when in the hands of a King. Hmmm. Well, anyway, it is common to the area and I would be thankful if you could help me find some so that I could start preparing various medicines for our journey."

Kili nodded and said, "Of course we will help." And so the trio informed the group that they were heading into the forest in search of herbs. Each brought along their weapons, torches, and pouches to store the plants.

Upon entering a little further into the forest, Fili suddenly remarked while his blue eyes roved over the ground and underbrush for the elusive plant, "Kili? Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Lishka about?" Lishka lifted up her burning torch and looked curiously over at the younger prince who jumped from where he had been crouching and examining under some brush, to looking a bit flustered as he stammered, "Who? I? What!" Fili turned to peer over at his panicked brother and hinted, "You know, about the lessons and Balin?" Fili then shook his head and strode further into the forest, not understanding why his brother was acting so strange.

"Oh, yes." Kili replied as he remembered their earlier talk and straightened his posture. He wasn't even sure himself as to why he felt so discombobulated at Fili's question. Kili then noted Lishka's questioning look and felt a bit awkward as he tried figuring out the best way to go about telling her, but then blurted out, "Balin was upset to discover that I was letting you read from the special texts he has given me. He has forbidden me to teach you any over our secrets and considers you an outsider."

Lishka's face went from polite curiosity to anger at Kili's words. It was hard enough to know that some of the Dwarves didn't accept her, like Dori, but she thought she was on good terms with Balin._ 'I mean he vouched for me in front of Thorin!' _It pained her to know that he had spoken of her like that, and considered her an outsider. Lishka's angry expression then fell into one of defeat. The mountain between her and the rest of the Dwarves was just growing taller; was it really impossible for her to scale to the top of it and win their trust? And she didn't want to get Kili into further trouble with his own kin. "I understand Kili, I won't intrude on your studies. I don't want Balin to be upset with you and I'll..." Lishka tried going on with a small smile on her lips, but it kept failing as she felt dismayed and hurt.

She slumped against the tree trunk behind her and tried to figure out a way through this quagmire of emotions, when suddenly warm fingers and leather brushed against her chin and she found her head being tilted upward so that she looked into Kili's face. His dark brown eyes were alight by the torch's flame as he peered down at her with concern and kindness.

"Lady Lishka, where is that fiery spirit you are known for?" Kili asked in his soft deep voice. The young prince couldn't stand seeing Lishka look so lost and defeated. The young woman rolled her amber eyes in slight exasperation and opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't figure out what. "I just told you what Balin wanted me to do, not what _'I' _wanted to do. And I will continue to teach you what I know about my kind, Lishka. I want to help you reach your dream." Kili admitted with a gentle smile as he saw Lishka's eyes widen in surprise and then she broke out into a gratful smile.

_'There it is,' _Kili thought as he saw her eyes reflect that burning spirit of hers. Lishka felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude for her dear friend. Liska grasped Kili's warm hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you Kili, really! I wouldn't know what I'd do without you!" Lishka fervently expressed as she gazed up at him. Then her cheeks felt warm under his dark steady gaze and she wanted to say something more, but what?

Suddenly there was a snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves that made the pair of the jump apart, before realizing that Fili had returned with an armful of Kingsfoil. The older brother was quite pleased with his haul and was going to boast to the others when he paused to look at the scene before him. Kili had fallen into a twiggy and scratchy bush and was trying to untangle himself out of it, while Lishka looked like she hit the back of her head against the tree trunk and was massaging it tenderly, but not really paying attention to where her torch was pointing.

'_Troll's underpants!'_ Why does he keep walking into some weird moments between these two! "Uh...Lishka, kindly watch where you point that torch of yours or you'll light the forest on fire." Fili sighed as he walked over to the pair. Kili escaped the clutches of the bush and Lishka held up her torch like Statue of Liberty. Soon the trio focused on the task and found more bushels of Kingsfoil, along with a few other medicinal plants, and a rare root Lishka nearly tripped over, because she was watching a certain someone from the corner of her eyes, but no one else needed to know that.

Kili could still feel the warmth of Lishka's hand through his two fingered archer glove. The young prince just hummed merrily as he followed Lishka and searched for patches of herbs, half musing about what had transpired, half still feeling a bit lightheaded. Kili was proud and quite happy that his offer of help had that kind of effect on the young woman.

Lishka, followed by the princes, re-entered the calm moonlit camp. Many of the Dwarves were asleep already, while Gandalf took watch as he sat leaning against a tree trunk; smoking his pipe. He peered over to his niece, to see her and her companions carrying bags of plants. "Uncle Gandalf, do we have a mortar and pestle? I'd like to get a started on making some of the herb mixes once they dry out." Gandalf cleared his throat and nodded to Lishka's pack leaning by the rocky wall. "Maybe you should re-examine that pouch of yours, my dear." Lishka looked curiously over at her pouch and sure enough when she reached in, she withdrew a mortar and pestle.

"Do you need any help Lishka," Kili asked the apprentice, but she shook her head as she plopped herself down, crossed her legs, and became engrossed in her work. The princes took their places against the rocky wall and settled out their stuff. Both began enjoying their pipe as they reveled in a good travel so far and watched the young woman prep the herbs. But, soon they were starting to feel a little bored from the silence. Lishka had moved closer to the fire as she spread out their loot of herbs to dry out. Admiring their haul, the young woman suddenly looked up to see what movement had caught her eye.

She saw that Bilbo was suddenly awake and looked very frustrated at Bombur. The apprentice watched the Hobbit wander over to his pony. Even though he started off feeling awkward around the animals, he soon found companionship with Myrtle. From his pocket he covertly withdrew a crunchy apple, which he presented to his new-found friend. "Hello, girl. Who's a good girl?" Bilbo cooed to his pony as he held out the treat. The animal's ears perked and she made a happy noise to be offered such a delightful gift.

From nearby, Mitzu was listening and then turned her head to peer over at her rider, wondering when she would get her treat. "It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one." The pony neighed happily, to which Bilbo quickly hushed, "Shh, shh." Then he heard it. High pitched screeching coming from below and hopefully a ways away. He turned to look over at those around the camp who were awake.

Fili, Kili, and Lishka were together. The two princes had paused from their pipes to listen intently, while Lishka stopped in, what appeared to be pulling little white flowers off of plants, to peer disconcertingly off into the distance. Thorin, who was near the trio, was still deeply asleep. Bilbo could see that Gandalf continued smoking his pipe, looking quite unperturbed. No one made a sound, save for deep snoring, and no one offered an explanation. So the Hobbit quickly and carefully made his way over to the fire and asked in a hushed tone, "What was that?"

It was Kili who looked over at him first, but he was not wearing his usual smile. The young prince looked very serious as he replied, "Orcs." Bilbo halted in shock, "Orcs?" He repeated in a whisper. The Hobbit had heard of stories about these blood thirsty savages. "Throat-cutters." Fili added as his bright blue eyes looked wearily off into the distance. "There'll be dozens of them out there." He added in a serious voice.

But, Lishka had now broken her gaze from the distance. At first she was a bit shaken from the noise and that it was from Orcs, but _'Throat cutters?' _Lishka turned her head to look at the brothers, only to see mischievous twinkles in both of their eyes._ 'Ohhh scary campfire stories eh?'_ Lishka wanted to join in on the fun. So she made sure her face was just as serious, and the firelight casted eerie shadows upon her feature. "Haven't we entered into their territory? Won't they be following our trail, hungry for flesh?" She asked and just barely saw the small wink from Kili before he added with a weary nod, "Aye, the lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili paused for dramatic effect and Lishka's eyes widened to fan the fear.

"Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Lishka nearly rolled her eyes and laughed. Kili was pretty good at this, especially from the look on Bilbo's face they managed to create with their little jest. The young woman then felt a little guilty and decided to put an end to their joke as she said soothingly, "Oh Bilbo, we are just pulling your leg." She could hear the two princes next to her chuckle.

But neither of them had noticed that Thorin had awoken and was glaring at them, until he suddenly stated in his angry rumbling voice, "You think that's funny?" His stormy grey eyes swept over the surprised trio. The smiles on their faces instantly vanished. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Lishka felt abashed, as did the princes. Kili looked down as he answered apologetically, "We didn't mean anything by it." It was true, they were just having a little bit of fun. But his Uncle quickly retorted. "No, you didn't. You three know nothing of the world." The trio flinched at his biting words and slumped their shoulders. "He is right, on my part," Lishka sighed heavily as she poked at some of the plants near her feet. She didn't really know this world apart from what her Uncles would tell her. So far she hasn't faced real danger and who knows how she would fare when they did.

It seemed that the camp had awoken to Thorin's angry tones. Bleary eyes looked about as they tried to figure out what had set off their leader. Then Balin's gentle voice spoke up as he walked over to the trio and leaned against the rocky wall. "Don't mind him. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Lishka frowned at this and turned to look at Balin questioningly. Balin nodded and began to tell them of how King Thror tried to reclaim Moria. The young woman listened attentively as images played in her mind on what had happened and she mused on how Thorin must have felt. His rage and despair as he helplessly watched his grandfather's bloody beheading. Azog tossing the decapitated King's head aside, so that it left a bloody smear as it rolled down to Thorin's feet. Empty pale eyes stared up at the grandson, who then let out screams of agony.

Thorin's grey eyes desperately searched for his father, but even as he hoped, he knew that Thrain wouldn't have left his family's side unless he too had fallen or was captured. It was utter chaos as the savage Orcs pushed back the Dwarven army. Thorin tried to reclaim his wits, but his blood boiled for revenge. His stormy grey eyes locked with the pale heartless blue ones of Azog. They would duel this out and Thorin would stand his ground. But, Azog was massive and terribly powerful! Just one whirling swing of his mace sent Thorin's shield flying out of his grasp. Then the force of the Orc's second swing ripped the prince's sword right out of his hand with such brute force, that if Thorin was holding the sword any tighter, he was sure his own arm would've been torn off. The blow had made his already tired and worn knees, buckle.

The prince tumbled backwards and rolled upon the hard rocks until he stopped, only to see that Azog had leapt into the smoky sky and was bearing down upon him; his giant mace aimed to pulverize the Dwarf's head. It was a split second decision as Thorin's felt something hard and wooden, an oaken branch, it would have to do! Thorin twisted his body and rolled to the side just as the mace came crashing down, shaking the ground where Thorin's head had been. Heart beating madly and adrenaline racing through his veins, the prince held up the branch to take Azog's next blow...and then another...and then his body couldn't take the forceful beating as he collapsed to the ground again.

"No!" His spirit screamed. He couldn't end like this! Never, like this! He would defeat this monster and avenge his father, and his grandfather! Thorin's spirit rekindled as he grasped at the nearest sword. Roaring out his battle cry, the Dwarf propelled himself forward, just as Azog beared down upon him again. Thorin swung with all his might and felt his sword slice through thick flesh and cracked through bone. He had done it! Thorin had made a victorious blow against Azog! Suddenly all anyone could hear throughout the battlefield was Azog's cries of pain as blood spewed from his left arm.

Thorin was about to rush in and finish the job, when the Orcs hurried forward and snatched their leader, dragging his moaning and mangled body back into the depths of Moria. But, Thorin wouldn't let them just retreat. He turned to his comrades and rallied their spirits. They had seen what their new leader could do and were inspired! Thorin saw Dwalin's and Balin's faces look up at him with renewed hope. And so the Dwarves fiercely charged and rammed through the Orc's defenses as they fought on and drove the monsters back.

Finally there was the silence after the battle. No more clanging of metal, instead the silence was broken by the cries for fallen comrades...for there were so many. So many of his fellow brothers had fallen in that battle as Thorin searched for survivors. And survivors, he found, for they were Dwarves, hardy folk who would continue surviving, and Thorin would continue to lead them on. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one, I could call king." Balin said as he gazed towards Thorin's back with respect.

Thorin, who had been peering over the outlook, slowly turned around to see that his fellows had risen from their sleep and were now looking upon him with awe and recognition. Thorin just inclined his head to his company as he held his hands behind his back, and then made his way back to the warm campfire. "And the pale Orc?" Bilbo suddenly asked.

His voice nearly made Lishka jump; so absorbed in the story that she had forgotten where she was. "What happened to him?" Bilbo continued in his question. It was Thorin's turn to speak as he answered gruffly, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Lishka watched Thorin walk by as he said this, and then she caught the glance between her Uncle and Balin. They didn't seem to share Thorin's resolution that Azog's days of defiling, were truly over.

Lishka frowned and looked down to see that her herbs were ready to work with. The apprentice felt the need to do something productive after hearing Balin's story and so she set to work grinding up the herbs. Every time she felt her hands slacken, she reminded herself of Thorin's plight as he fought to survive, and she felt a wave of renewed vigor to work. The apprentice was this company's healer

! They will depend on her ability to heal them and since she can't use magic, she would have to rely on these powders and she needed to be as ready as possible. Who knows what they will be facing: deep wounds, poisons, infections. And then it hit Lishka, she could fall ill or be wounded in battle and then what? What if she died on this journey? Lishka paused and felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

Shaking her head, she continued to work frantically and focus on her progress, rather than what might happen due to her inexperience. Soon she had little piles of coarse powdered herbs. She eagerly mixed a pile with other plants or the grounded up root, at different ratios. Lishka then carefully packaged them; scribbling down what each package's content could be used for. Sighing and slightly weary, the young woman noticed that she still had some more herbs left over.

After the trio's hard work in finding the plants, she didn't want them to go to waste and she was about to reach back for her mortar and pestle when someone's hand swooped in to grab her own. It was Kili! Lishka had been so immersed in her work, that she hadn't even noticed that the prince had sat down beside her and was watching her label the little packets of dried herbs and roots. He now held her hand in his and turned her palm up to reveal how red it had become.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the angry formation of blisters. Kili shook his head and bit back the tirade of words he was going to hiss at her, for letting herself continue to work until her hands were raw and not taking a single break to rest. But, her eyes were wide with shock at him cradling her hand in his, and he asked instead, "What would you use and do to treat your bruised hands?"

"Oh, um, well" Lishka answered hesitantly for she could tell that he was angry at her, for whatever reason, his eyes were darker than usual, he was frowning at her, and his voice was deep and rough. Lishka was about to reach over to a small bundle of herbs when Kili snapped, "No! I'll do it." And he snatched up the bundle and opened the yarn tie.

"Tell me what to do next," he ordered the stunned apprentice, who was gaping at him. Lishka snapped her mouth shut, then slowly answered, "You will want to make a poultice out of the herb mix. You'll need a long scrap of cloth from my pouch, heat the herb mix as if they were loose tea leaves in hot water, then apply the warm wet herb mix to the site of inflammation and bind it still by wrapping around the cloth." As Lishka instructed, Kili went about retrieving two scraps of cloth from her bag, heated a cup of water and sprinkled in the mix, then poured it slowly on one of the cloths once the mix had simmered.

He allowed the mound of herbs to cool slightly before he sat back down next to Lishka, who was watching him intently, still looking a bit lost until he cleared his throat and indicated for her to hold out both of her worn hands. The young prince then busied himself in placing out equal amounts of warm wet herbs to each red raw palm, before he gently began wrapping one hand, then the other.

The Dwarf was far too busy making sure he did everything correctly, that he didn't notice how red Lishka's face had grown. She watched his bent head over her hands. How his dark steady gaze studied the bindings, a little frown forming as he redid one, and how his dark hair and bangs fell slightly forward. She became highly aware of his warm breath upon her hands and it sent chills down her spine. "There," Kili stated quite proudly when he finished and Lishka expected him to beam up at her with that happy smile of his, but he didn't.

Instead, the young prince turned instantly away from her as he pulled out his sleeping bag and pack towards him and laid down upon his side, back facing towards her. Lishka was feeling very taken aback by this unusual behavior, but wanting her gratitude to be known, she whispered softly, "Thank you, Kili." Only to have Kili reply back to her with a grunt.

Lishka sighed and looked down at her bandaged hands. She could feel that the tingling warm poultice was working. Smiling to herself, she too pulled out her sleeping bag and pack, but laid down so that she was staring up at the starry night sky. The night was cool, but her face felt so warm. Soon, she fell into an exhausted sleep, with a little smile curling her lips.

Kili was still awake and frowning as he mulled over what just happened. He couldn't explain it to himself as to why he began to feel so angry as he watched Lishka push herself to finish all the herbs. He watched as her expression was pleasant at first, then concerned, and then frantic and worried. His own feeling of concern was understandable...but seeing her raw hands just nettled him further to the point that he didn't even trust himself to speak.

But, he had spoken to himself in his mind, _'Why are you pushing yourself so hard to make all these medicines? Are you afraid something might happen? Don't you realize that I will be protecting you? Nothing will happen to you while I'm here! I'm your protector, your guardian.' _Those words just echoed in his mind, until Kili's eyes finally closed and the echoes died off.

_Author's Note:_

-So, how do you win Dwarves over? With food of course! Lishka is slowly proving herself to Thorin, one wee step at a time...but soon she finds herself taking 3 steps back for some steps forward!

- I'm still working out the dynamics of the brotherly relationship between Dori, Nori, and Ori. I hope you like it so far : 3

- Just in case you were wondering, I rated the story T in advance for the violence, minor coarse language, and suggestive themes. I really enjoy good descriptive fighting scenes!

-If you are enjoying the story, please don't forget to let me know by sending a little review, giving a favorite, or following to join the adventure!

-Speaking of which, a big thank you to those who are now following the story! I hope you will continue to enjoy the adventure! :D

-Did my research on Kingsfoil via _'List of Middle-Earth plants'_ wikipedia


	12. The Unexpected Deluge

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you everyone for your continued support! To my awesome followers, I hope this chapter will be just as enjoyable as the others! Thank you again for joining the adventure : 3 _

_To my reviewers:_

_- To happypills27: I had alot of fun writing the chapter and figuring out their interaction, especially when Fili walks in. I look forward to teasing them some more! xD I'm glad you liked the brotherly dynamic between Dori, Nori, and Ori! I hope to expand their interaction later on._

_-To Patchwork Knightess: lols! I'm happy you find it so! xD And there is more to come I promise!_

_- To Chill: Seriously! Read on to find out Lishka's little nickname for dear ol' Uncle Saruman xD _

_And a special thanks to those who have favorited the fanfiction! I will continue to strive forward in this story! So without further ado..._

**The Unexpected...Deluge**

Bleary figures stood over her fallen form. They were tall and slim beings that didn't make her feel fear. Actually, Lishka felt quite relieved at their presence, but then she realized that something was wrong, very wrong. Her body had never felt so broken. It was screaming in agony, but her head was oddly disoriented to the pain. The figures were talking amongst themselves and even though she couldn't really make out what they were saying, she knew it was about her.

Finally one unfocused silhouette reached down a hand to her, seemingly to help her up, but when Lishka was about lift her arm to grasp the hand, a small voice in the back her mind screamed urgently, _"No! You know what it means if you accept, there is no turning back!"_ Lishka felt that her eyes were starting to feel heavy from weariness. She sighed and whispered back the concerned voice. _"Oh, I know, but I must."_ Lishka felt her spirit rise as she opened her eyes, determination reflected in those amber irises. "I must do it for them!" The young woman seized the hand and gripped it tightly. The figure quickly pulled her up and to her feet, then she...

"Huh!" Lishka's eyes opened as she looked around, befuddled for a moment until her surroundings came into focus. She was standing up on her sleeping bag, her arm outstretched into the air, and heard the snoring rumbles of the sleepy group around her. _'Ugh!'_ Lishka groaned as she plopped back down onto her sleeping bag and sprawled out. The young woman rubbed her eyes. _'Another weird dream! Is this going to become the new norm?'_ Lishka growled at herself.

She was a light sleeper who usually went to bed exhausted, but woke up early and refreshed for work. Yet, she had never had such weird dreams, save for those following exam day or big interviews, but this was different! Lishka's amber eyes looked up into the sky to see streaks of dawn breaking through the night. She turned her head from side to side and noted that this time she was the first one awake.

Kili was now sprawled on his back and lightly snoring. His dark brown hair was scattered about his peaceful face. The prince then grumbled something that sounded like, _'yes I'd like more eggs'_ and turned lazily onto his side as he smacked his lips together. Lishka couldn't help but chuckle softly. She then remembered last night, how the young Dwarf had tended to her hands, and how upset he was at her. Lishka tore her eyes away from Kili and checked how the poultice worked. The apprentice unbound the cloth from her hands and noted that the skin had healed completely. There was no indication that she had worked them raw last night. And on top of that, they felt baby skin soft!

Feeling wide awake now and fueled with an urge to do something, the young woman rose to her feet and stretched out. That was when she realized she wasn't the only one awake. Bofur was on watch and Lishka nearly jumped in surprise when she spotted him! The merry Dwarf had perched himself on the highest rock overlooking the camp. She hadn't realized that he had been trying to silently signal to her since she had woken up. His kind eyes caught hers as he gave her a wave. Lishka smiled and waved back as she quietly made her way to the Dwarf, though upon seeing that he must have hoisted himself up the rock face, Lishka just contented herself to being close enough to talk to him quietly. "Ah, early up again Lass. What do you say we get started on breakfast?" Bofur asked as he slid down from his post and jumped to her side.

The young woman nodded adamantly at the suggestion. Not only was her own stomach growling quite hungrily, but she had an idea for a nice breakfast surprise that wouldn't involve horseradish. Bofur smiled as he began to instruct her on how to start up a crackling fire and assemble the cooking set. "Oh! Please let me do the cooking Bofur. I would like to try something." Lishka whispered urgently with her hands together in a pleading gesture. "Oh, alright then." Bofur replied looking curious and stroking his mustache. The Dwarf watched the young woman rummage through the cooking stash as he sat himself down next to the firepit. He noted that she had taken out eggs and sausage, which seemed pretty basic. But, then she pulled out butter, onions, bell peppers, and cheese! '_Hmmm_.' Bofur murmured as he watched her dice up the vegetables and saute them in the butter on a pan.

The simmering food was already smelling delicious, but when she added cubed sausages to the mix, the Dwarf found himself slowly edging closer, as his mouth started to salivate. By the time Lishka was mixing in the eggs, most of the camp was stirring awake. Their sleepy brains were alerted to something fragrant and tasty being cooked. Lishka hadn't noticed that others were rousing, nor that the sun had now fully risen. She was too focused in making sure nothing burnt, especially her hands, and to not let the fluffy eggs dry out. Soon the scrambled eggs with melted cheese, diced veggies, and chunks of sausage was ready. Smiling with anticipation, Bofur had already prepared bowls and spoons. Together, they began serving out breakfast with some bread on the side. "Lass, you are starting to spoil us!" Bofur warned in good humor as he helped hand out bowls containing the steaming and deliciously smelling meal. The humming Dwarf was very eager to dig into his own. Lishka smiled as she walked over to Kili with his own portion.

Remembering his morning mumbling, Lishka had given Kili an extra dollop of eggs from her own bowl. "Oh! That looks excellent Lishka!" Kili stated wide eyed and hungry. "And what do I owe the pleasure of getting a second helping of eggs?" He noted that he had a larger helping than the apprentice. "Not that I'm complaining mind." Kili grinned boyishly as he then scooped up a mouthful of eggs. "Another thank you for looking out for me Kili. I promise to take care of myself better next time." Lishka replied and smiled. Wide eyed, Kili looked up with cheeks slightly bulging with breakfast. He was surprised at first at her answer, but it was a pleasant surprise as he smiled back, or at least tried to for his mouth was stuffed. Kili was just so hungry! He could get definitely get used to this! An extra helping of every meal.

The young prince swallowed and grinned as he remarked cheerfully, "It's like we are friends with added benefits!" Lishka's eyes widened at the remark as she breathed in her food and her face turned red as a tomato from embarrassment at the meaning. She started spluttering and coughing. Kili jumped to his feet in alarm, but Lishka waved him back as she coughed a little more and everything settled down. "Are you alright?" Kili asked in concern, even Fili had been on his feet and was now settling himself back down. Lishka nodded, but still looked very flustered as she downed the rest of her food at an alarming rate. Her inner mantra was, _"He didn't mean that! He didn't mean that! Oh goodness!' _Suddenly, she jumped to her feet with an empty bowl in hand. "Well, I'd better go make sure the rest of the waking company has their food!" The young woman stated with way too much vigor as she dashed off. Kili gave his older brother a perplexing look and with a mouth full of eggs he asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Fili just shrugged as he dug into his own meal. "Not that I know." _'Strange...' _Kili thought, but he was once again distracted by the tasty meal. Oh how he loved cheese!

Lishka was still handing out breakfast, until she finally gave Dwalin his meal. Upon seeing the Dwarf Warrior, the apprentice realized that she hadn't thanked Dwalin for offering to train her. Lishka cleared her throat as she approached the the fierce Dwarf, who was sitting under the shade of the tree and leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed. It almost looked like he was still asleep, but his eyes opened and were alert once the young woman walked up to him. "Um, Dwalin." Lishka started a little awkwardly for she still felt pretty intimidated by the large muscular Dwarf. "Thank you for offering to teach me to fight. I look forward to our lessons." Dwalin took the offered bowl from Lishka as he peered up at the innocent apprentice. "Aye lass, but don't thank me yet. You can check with the young masters that I do not go easy on my pupils, you will be treated no differently just because you are female." The warrior said gruffly with a stern nod at her.

The young woman clenched her fists and looked at the veteran Dwarf with resolution in her eyes as she stated, "I'm determined to do my best during our training and fight well, teacher." Lishka really wanted to say..._'Sensei,'_ but that might've just confused him. The apprentice looked sincere and eager. She reminded him of someone who had been very dear to him long ago but, he didn't want to dwell on those memories. Dwalin set down the bowl and he extended his inked hands up to her as he asked, "Let me see your hands." Lishka was confused at first, but obliged as she placed her hands atop of Dwalin's warm palms. Just as Kili had done yesterday, Dwalin turned over her hands and checked her palms. While her hands had healed nicely, they still looked small and delicate compared to the hands of a seasoned warrior, which were calloused, decorated with tattooes, and covered with battle scars. Dwalin looked up at the apprentice and spoke in his deep rumbling voice. "We train once we reach the next campsite." With a final nod, he released Lishka's hands. "You are going to need more of that poultice once we are done training." Lishka gulped in trepidation, but nodded in understanding before she left Dwalin to his meal.

It was while the company ate breakfast, did they hear the distant rumbling of a storm brewing. It was still off in the distance but, from their vantage point they could see dark angry clouds swelling with rain. It was the storm Balin had predicted. Yet, what he hadn't foreseen was how badly it would affect their travel. "Pack your belongings." Thorin shouted to the company, who all promptly jumped to their feet. "We head out soon as we are able. We will make as much distance as we can before the storm's wrath stops us." And so they all quickly packed their belongings and saddled up the ponies. The company headed out in single file at first. But, the line of ponies soon dispersed as Dwarves mingled in conversation.

Soon Kili was again on Lishka's right, while Fili was on her left. They rode in amiable silence for awhile, enjoying the lush rolling countryside and cool crisp air. Lishka soon broke the silence by informing the princes of her lesson. "So, once we make camp I will be training with Dwalin." The brothers exchanged glances then peered at the apprentice curiously. "Uhhh, Lishka, how experienced are you at a blade?" Kili asked the young woman, wondering how she will fare at her first lesson. Dwalin was fair, but tough and ready to push one's limit until they fall from exhaustion. Lishka just looked blankly at him and shook her head. Then Fili looked a little worried as he asked, "Are you skilled in any weapon?" Lishka scratched her head as she recalled doing some extracurricular activities.

"Well, not skilled in weapons, but I've taken some beginners Taekwondo, some kick boxing here, a little self defense class there. Oh, I love playing tennis!"_ 'Ten-nis?' 'Tae What?'_ Lishka looked from side to side at the blank and confused looks the two princes gave her. She sighed, remembering that they wouldn't know of these things and reiterated, "No weapon training, none at all." The apprentice shrugged, looking unfazed by her lack of training. The smiles on the two brothers curled a little. "Ohhhh then you are in for a special treat." Fili said as he nodded wisely. "Aye, Dwalin's one of the toughest fighting instructors we know." Kili added, his eyes widening. "Indeed, he trained Kili and I when we were old enough to start training. Thorin and Balin supervised of course." Fili added as he looked over to his brother. "I've been trained with a blade, but I excel at the bow." Kili remarked as he straightened up his posture and puffed his chest slightly with pride. "And I've been trained at the duel blades." Fili pointed to the blades strapped on his body, of course he had about five other blades concealed about on his persons. Lishka was turning her head from side to side as they spoke. "Once, he made Fili climb to the top of the mountain carrying two buckets full of water!" Kili said in a hushed tone, looking shocked. "I thought my arms would fall off! He made Kili do push-ups...with his pinkies."

Lishka's eyes had widened in horror at the difficult tasks Dwalin had made the princes do, but then Kili's groan of pain at the memory seemed...far too convincing. _'Hmmm.'_ "Wow! I'm very impressed. Kili will you do a demonstration for me when we get to camp?" Lishka asked innocently with a pleading smile. "Uh, well, you see I'm a bit out of practice." Kili replied as he rubbed the back of his reddening neck. Fili chuckled as he realized Lishka had caught on their jest. "Oh, well I'm sure Dwalin will be willing to retrain you before he trains me. Actually, maybe I can watch your training?" Lishka smiled over at the flustered prince as he sought out more convincing excuses. Having Dwalin train him while Lishka watched?! The idea made him feel quite embarrassed. What if he made a complete bumbling fool out of himself?! Kili groaned inwardly as he imagined trying to show off his accuracy at the bow to Lishka, only to have his arrows go zooming all over the place and missing the target completely. Luckily, Kili was saved from having to reply to Lishka for it had started to rain.

They did make quite good road until now, but then the rain began to pour with increasing gusto. Those in the company who could, pulled their hoods over their heads, while others weren't so lucky; Bilbo in particular. The Hobbit looked downright annoyed as the cold water pelted his head. He soon found himself longing for his warm hearth, comfortable plush armchair, and a good book. _'Maybe it was a mistake in joining this quest_'. The Hobbit mulled over in his mind as water now dripped into his ears. He had been too hasty in joining! It was that rash Took blood of his! Bilbo sighed as they continued onward. Bofur looked quite disappointed himself, but it was only because his pipe was now drenched. However, as he looked inspected his pipe, soon the skies would clear and he could continue to puffing merrily along on a freshly cleaned pipe; maybe he'll even sing a little song about it. But, not everyone had Bofur's positive outlook. Dori finally asked the question that had been irking him, "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Lishka perked up at once at that question, so did the princes.

Kili looked at interestedly at the apprentice from under his soaked blue hood. He wiped away his wet bangs and asked, "Can he? Can you?" Lishka looked just as excited from her brown hood, but stammered, "I..I...don't know!" She was intrigued to see what Gandalf would do. She then imagined herself controlling the weather with the graceful swipes of her staff. _'Thunder and lightning, very very frightening!'_ She hummed in her mind. But her Uncle's reply dashed her hopes. "lt is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard." Lishka sighed with disappointment. _Well more rain for us!_ "There Kili, you need not worry about Lishka smiting you with a lightning bolt next time you anger her." Fili jested over to his brother, who just grimaced at the idea. "Oh?" Lishka remarked with a sly smile playing upon her lips. "You don't know that. What if I turn out to be a weather manipulating wizard after all?" The apprentice smiled mischievously. "...I think we are a bad influence on you," Fili grumbled with a pout. At this, Kili tossed his head back and laughed heartily, while Lishka still wiggled her eyebrows. Bilbo, who couldn't take the cheerful laughter coming from the trio in the back, suddenly asked Gandalf. "Are there any?" Gandalf turned his head a little to ask the young Hobbit to clarify, "What?" Bilbo brushed the wet plastered hair from his face and repeated his question, "Other Wizards?"

Gandalf turned to see that the trio in the back had fallen silent to hear what he would say, in fact, the whole company had stopped conversing to listen. Now with only the pitter patter of rain, Gandalf cleared his throat. "Well there used to be five of us, and now there are three, it will be four once Lishka is accepted into our ranks." Bilbo was intrigued, so there were other wizards, but... "so, what happened to the two?" The Hobbit asked. Gandalf's pale blue eyes locked with his niece's amber ones as her smile fell as she wondered what he would say. "The two Blue Wizards were Lishka's parents, Pallando and Alatar. They strove to keep Sauron's darkness from engulfing our world and in the end perished at his hand." Gandalf thought that it was best to leave it at that, but he didn't anticipate on what unfolded from that information. It was Balin who spoke first, "Wait...Lishka's parents were Pallando, The Healer of the East and Alatar, The Darkness Slayer?" He had said this with a frown. Gandalf peered over to the elderly Dwarf and nodded an affirmative. Lishka didn't understand why Balin looked, well, he looked conflicted at this news. Then babbling voices broke out amongst the rest of the Dwarves and Lishka began piecing together what had gotten them riled up. "They were her parents?" Dori asked for confirmation as he turned to look at his brothers on either side of him.

"What is everyone talking about?" Óin asked as he dumped out the water from his ear trumpet. "Wait, Lishka is the daughter of Alatar the Blue Wizard isn't he the one who...?" Glóin asked gruffly, but Lishka had a hard time figuring out what else he said, though by the way he shook his red bushy head, she assumed it wasn't good. "Yes, he was the one who threatened Dain's Clan during the Second Age." Balin answered, but his voice sounded restrained. "Indeed, gave them a real hard time, didn't he?" Dori added with a knowledgeable nod, and he and Thorin exchanged glances. Lishka's eyes widened in shock and she groaned inwardly,_ 'Great...more distrust.'_ From behind her back, Kili and Fili exchanged concerned looks. They had not realized Lishka's family connection to their kin.

Then Dwalin cleared his throat and added loudly, "Aye, but you forget who her mother was...we owe her a great deal. Not only did siding with Alatar save many Durin Folk during the great orc raid lead by the Lord of the Rings, but her mother helped many of our leaders rise back on their feet." Lishka lifted her head in surprise at this remark. Was that why Dwalin had offered to train her? The murmuring from the Dwarves still continued, and Balin made one more remark, "Aye, alot of history has been forgotten from the Second Age." The elderly Dwarf shook his head in sadness. Erebor had been lost and so had the Grey Mountains and Moria. Along with loss of these magnificent feats of Dwarven culture and architecture, so were the ancient texts and historical documents stored in the great libraries. Balin had been able to save a precious armful of texts from Erebor for Fili and Killi to study, but what of Lishka? Balin felt very conflicted as he shook his head. The elderly Dwarf was now one of the few keepers of his kin's greatest secrets. But, there was also a family debt to be repaid.

Bilbo realized that he had stirred something up, but he wanted to know more about the different Wizards. So, over the babble of Dwarves, he decided to continue questioning Gandalf. "So there were the two Blue wizards. What of the other two?" Gandalf was rather grateful for Bilbo's distraction and seized upon the question. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White." Bilbo wondered about this '_order_' and of the White Wizard. Was he more impressive than Gandalf? "And what of the fourth wizard?" Bilbo prompted before wiping his eyes and brow of cold water. "Ah, well that would be Radagast the Brown." "And is he a great wizard, or is he more like you? The Hobbit asked without realizing the look Lishka was giving his wet back. "Radagast is a kind and great wizard!" Lishka replied indignantly, but then felt a little hesitant as she recalled her, well, quite crazy Uncle Rada. She then added somewhat hesitantly, "Isn't he...Uncle?"

Certainly Radagast was one of the sweetest souls she has ever met. He also had an inner fierceness that usually laid dormant within his small body. Lishka had only seen Uncle Rada unleash his fury once when they had taken a walk together and stumbled upon a dreadful scene. A group of teenage delinquents were beating and harassing an old worn looking mutt. Lishka had yelled for the boys to cease, but it was her Uncle who sent them running in pell-mell fear. And Lishka would have ran off too if Radagast came running after her screaming, "Murderers! Hellspawn! Fiends of nature!" Looking like a madly deranged hobo as he waved around his staff, ready to smack the delinquents alongside the head. The bird droppings plastered to the side of his head only added to the wacky hobo image. Frightened, the teens sprinted off like mad. Lishka and her Uncle then carried the poor old dog home and nursed him to health. Aunt Lina was not pleased to have an old dirty mutt in the house, but soon enough, and after a good bath, the pair got on pretty well. Lishka even named the dog Sebastian, and remembered Uncle Rada saying, "Ah, I have a dear friend named Sebastian back home. A sweet little hedgehog he is." She remembered his fondness for animals and plants. Sometimes, Lishka thought he had some special ability to commune with nature, now she was pretty sure he did have the ability.

"Oh, I think he's a very great Wizard, um...in his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." That sounded like Uncle Rada alright. Lishka smiled fondly as she recalled his somewhat bucked teeth that reminded her of a rabbit. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Lishka recalled the stories of the brown robed Wizard and now knowing that it was her dear Uncle Rada, she wondered if they would meet him one day along their travel. Would they also stop by Uncle Sour...I mean Uncle Saruman's home. '_Dear me, I need to watch out for that or I'll have a Freudian slip!'_

Gandalf was contemplating for a moment and then spoke again, "Speaking of the rest of our kind," He turned in his saddle to indicate to his niece to come forth for their lessons. Lishka nodded and excused herself to the brothers. So lost in her own thoughts of her relatives, that she hadn't noticed that the two princes had been uncharacteristically quiet. Lishka urged Mitzu to catch up to Gandalf's steed once again. "There are other Maiar spirits that roam this land. While they are not of the Istari, a few tend to the lands and sea. However, a few others of our kind have fallen from the grace of the Valars and have been warped by darkness, tainted by pain, and saturated with evil. Seduced by great power, one of them became so terrible that his name still strikes fear in our hearts. Can you guess who?" Lishka grimaced as she whispered the one name, "Sauron."

Gandalf nodded gravely and Lishka recalled the Dark Lord's desire of an innocent babe. She then shivered, but it wasn't due to the cold rain, no, it was due to the thought of what would have happened to her had she fallen into his hands! Would she have been turned into a Nazgûl? A counterpart to the Witch King of Angmar? A Witch Queen, held prisoner in mind, body, and spirit. Forced to unleash hate and destruction on the very world she was once destined to protect. Lishka then shook herself out of such thoughts. She was here and not tainted, the young woman reminded herself. As apprentice she was on her way to fulfilling her dream and she will become a wizard, not some wicked ghoul of hate!

"There are other Maiars that had fallen from grace as well." Gandalf's voice broke through her thoughts as she frowned up at him. "Who else?" Lishka asked before looking ahead so that her hood sheltered her face from the rain. "Well for one, Balrogs, beings of flame wrapped in shadow. Once Maiar spirits of fire who allied themselves with the darkness and were then fueled by hate for all living things. They are one of the more feared and dangerous servants of Sauron. And my dear, a few still exist. Always be alert and wary when delving into the depths of this world." Lishka nodded at this information but, she also noted that the storm was getting worse by the minute. Then the rumbling drew closer, until it was upon them. The ponies nickered and neighed their dislike at the noise. But then lightning lit the clouds above them. "Quickly, there are ruins of an old fortress nearby we can find shelter in!" Gandalf recalled from the map and urged the group. Thorin's voice then boomed, "Everyone, quicken your pace until we reach safety. Stay alert!"

Staying alert wasn't the hard part, it was controlling the increasingly agitated and nervous ponies that was proving a challenge! As a beginner rider, Lishka couldn't have wished for a better pony for Mitzu had been obliging and even tempered. But, with the storm whipping itself into a fury of pelting cold rain, booming thunder, and crackling lightning, the apprentice found herself losing whatever control she had over the animal. "No! Mitzu! Woah girl woah!" Lishka tried coaxing her terrified white pony, but the lightning strike above the company had been the last straw for the frightened animal. Lishka gasped as Mitzu suddenly reared so violently that Lishka lost her grip and seating all together. The young woman slipped and her body tumbled off the saddle. Luckily, the apprentice fell into a nearby bush that softened the landing. "Lishka!" The princes yelled over the storm.

Kili watched, as if in slow motion, the young woman being thrown from her pony. He immediately lept off his own steed, not even thinking that it might run off, as he slipped and sloshed through the muddy rocky road to reach the apprentice who was untangling herself from the bush. Her hood had slid off and her brown hair was a wet mess. Her amber eyes looked overly bright as she looked at him and bit her trembling lip. "Its alright, I've got you." Kili said soothing as he wrapped his right arm around her and led her carefully back..._'oh.' _The prince had turned to find that the company was in a bit of a disarray. The storm may have died down, but the damage had been done. Fili was managing Kili's frustrated pony along with his own unhappy white one. It looked as if Bilbo had slid sideways off the saddle. He was being pulled back on by Gandalf while Bofur had gotten into the mud and helped push the Hobbit right. Both Bombur and Glóin were hollering about two of the ponies dashing off. Lishka's pony, Mitzu, was not the only one to have dashed off. Turns out, Daisy, who had been carrying all their food, had pulled herself out of Glóin's tether and galloped away.

They were now two ponies short, and without most of their food supply! Thorin looked as livid, as his angry storm filled eyes fell upon each member and settled lastly on the mud splattered apprentice. "If this how my company will handle something as small as a storm, then I fear how we will fare against far worse!" He growled, then shook his head, before turning his own steady pony around and waited for the group to collect themselves. Balin leaned in to calm their leader down. "Here now, you can ride with me." Kili suggested kindly as he urged her forward. Lishka just pulled back up her hood and gave him a solemn nod. The prince couldn't blame her for he knew how it felt to fall off a pony in front of important Dwarves. He had done it so many times that it had become somewhat of a running joke to the other older and more experienced riders. But the important part was never giving up. No matter the looks you get or jests hurled your way, you just brush yourself off and try again. Kili deftly jumped upon his pony and reached a hand down for the young woman.

She kept averting her eyes from him, which was a little irksome, but Kili let it slid as she maneuvered to get upon the pony behind Kili. After some awkward scooting and with a little help from Fili, Lishka found herself secured atop the pony and shyly leaned in a little closer to Kili as she figured out where to...well...where to put her hands. _'Egads! We are friends, why I'm a getting so nervous about this!' _But then the _'friends with benefits'_ line echoed in her head and Lishka groaned inwardly. _'It's not like that! Surely!' _The apprentice shook her wet hooded head and then just stared at the Dwarf's back in mounting awkwardness that she couldn't understand, but had made her freeze up all the same. "Ummm, Lishka? You may want to hold on." Kili suggested as he saw the company was collecting themselves quickly and moving on. Before Lishka could make a decision, the pony lurched forward and she let out a squeak in surprise as she wove her arms around Kili's middle and squeezed. "L...lish..ka!" Kili wheezed from being squeezed tightly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lishka blurted as she quickly let go, but nearly tumble backwards. "No no! It's alright, just need to be able to breath you know!" Kili chuckled, but his laughter died off as he felt hesitant hands slowly and gently wrapped around his middle. He was now all too aware of Lishka's feminine body leaning slightly into his back and it sent a shiver down his spine. Kili suddenly cleared his throat and blurted out, "Let's talk about something! Anything! How are you! Okay scratch that one because we are all tired, hungry, and soaked to the bone. Alright then!" Kili just continued rambling on, while his brother chuckled quietly to himself. Lishka looked slightly alarmed and confused at the young Dwarf's sudden outburst. She didn't know, but Fili knew better, for his younger brother always became a chatterbox when he was faced with a distressing situation in which he didn't know how to react. For once, Fili didn't come to Kili's rescue. Instead he decided to observe how things unfolded, because he was starting to get a nagging feeling that something will eventually unfold.

Desperately Kili searched his brain for something to talk about. Then he recalled about the drawing of the Kingsfoil and he remembered the look between himself and Fili when the subject of Lishka's parents came up. Though, he didn't want to bring up that subject while in the presence of the entire company. Anyone close enough might overhear them, he still wanted to let her know about it. "I've read about your mother and father in one of the books Balin gave me, but we can't discuss that now" Kili informed the apprentice in a gentle voice. "Instead, how about you tell me about your mother? She gave you her medicine book right?" The young prince asked. He felt Lishka wriggle a bit as she adjusted herself so that she could reply back and Kili gulped as he tried not to...well he just tried not to think as he stared straight at Bombur's bald patch. "Actually, I never knew my parents." The apprentice remarked and Kili's attention was instantly focused on that fact. "What?" Kili asked quickly. Lishka chewed her lip and like Gandalf had, she too decided not to talk about the rift. Keep it sweet and simple, for now.

"I was raised by Aunt Lina until I...was old enough and Gandalf took me to join Thorin's quest. He was the one who gave me the book, oh and my vest! It was my mother's as well." Lishka added, feeling a little bit happier to be able to talk about her parents. "What about your parents Kili?" The young woman asked interestedly for she wanted to know more about her friend. Kili knew that the vest had some sort of meaning for it was of excellent quality...and elvish. No one in the company pointed it out aloud, but they had been murmuring about it. Yet, it made sense for a wizard to be on good terms with the snobby elves, Kili was pulled out of his thoughts when Lishka asked him about his own parents. "Well, uh where to begin. Hmmm, my mother Dis, is Thorin's younger sister. My father Fraedain, was of Dain's clan, but moved into Thror's clan by marriage. Fili takes after dad a great deal, while I take after my mother, with the dark hair and eyes I mean."

Kili could feel that Lishka was nodding and avidly listening, so he continued and with pride filling him, the prince stated, "My father was a great warrior. One of the best for he was not only an expert swordsman, but a keen archer as well. He usually battled on horseback as he charged enemy lines firing arrows, until he whipped out his dual blades and broke through the enemy's defenses with mighty blows on either side of his steed. '_Fraedain th_e _Charging Arrow'_ was what they called him." Kili smiled as he remembered his young self watching his father train against Dwalin. But his smile faltered as he continued into a darker chapter of his life, "My father fought alongside Thror, Thrain, Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin in the battle for Moria. His steed was the first to fall, but Fraedain stood his ground and took out many Orcs until his dying breath. It was Azog'z son, Bolg, who killed my father." Kili snarled, but sighed as he recalled the terrible day he, Fili, and his mother received the news about Moria. Everyone was shocked to see so few Dwarves return from battle and mourned the loss of their king and kin.

Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin came to the young brothers. Their Uncle comforted a wailing Dis. Then Dwalin bent down to the young dwarflings. To Fili, he handed over Fraedain's dual blades. The filthy Orc blood had been wiped clean off the shining blades. To Kili, Dwalin handed him his father's engraved bow. It was as tall as Kili at the time, but now he had grown into it. He could feel the apprentice's grip tightened as she drew closer to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Kili." Lishka whispered gently. Kili closed his eyes and sighed into Lishka's consoling hug. "He fought bravely and died with honor." Kili's voice rumbled. Then he straightened his posture and Lishka hastily broke off the hug. Where there had been a comforting warmness, was now filled with a chilly breeze.

Kili was quickly mulling things over and he peered over at his brother, to check that he was indeed distracted by Bofur, before he continued in a quieter voice so that only Lishka could hear. "After our father passed away our mother become overly protective. I barely managed to get onto this quest with Fili, but I needed the opportunity to prove myself. Lishka, like you, I'm going to work hard to earn my own place in this world and prove myself to my family. So that Fili and Thorin will recognize me as a warrior and prince in my own right!" Kili didn't plan on telling Lishka so much, it just tumbled out of him like a confession. And it felt good to be able to confide in someone as he knew he could trust Lishka. "I understand Kili." Lishka whispered as she felt her own emotions bubble close to the surface.

So, the young prince wasn't just tagging along his brother for the thrill of an adventure, he was striving to prove himself and rise to his father's honor. To be recognized by his kin as an heir who had proven himself worthy, not just coasting on the bloodline, but still carrying the weight of all the expectations. He knew exactly what she was going through! "So...you aren't angry at me that my father was the wizard who threatened Dain's clan?" Lishka asked hesitantly when she remembered the spark of talk that news had caused earlier. "Lishka, firstly we are to be judged by our own actions and decisions. Not of those made by our predecessors." Lishka's mouth hung open in surprise at such, wise words from this young prince. "And secondly, a promise is a promise Lishka." Kili replied as he nodded.

"Then...we will make another promise," Lishka ventured in a whisper and Kili turned his head slightly as he was curious. "Every time we fall, we'll get up and keep on going to fulfill our dream. No matter what Kili." Lishka reached out and held out her pinky in front of him. Chuckling, Kili turned slightly to entwined it with his. "We will fulfill our goals no matter what and together, Lishka." He then tightened his hold on her pinky, but let go when the company came to a halt. They had reached the derelict ruins of an old human fortress. Fili had fallen back to his comrades and commented, "Finally we can dry up and rest our tired bones!" The older brother was too distracted by the comforting image of rest, that he didn't notice that both the apprentice and prince were smiling and blushing slightly from under their hoods.

_Author's Note:_

- So more lore here about Maiars. I did my research via: Maiar, Balrog, and, Bolg from _'Lord of the Ring Wikia'_

- I think Dwalin would be a really cool Uncle to have. Austere, but badass! So, I wanted to explore his character more and give him also a softer side. The history between his family and the wizards is all made up, but I hoped you liked the twist! More will follow about Balin, Dwalin, and who Lishka reminds Dwalin of. :D

- Okay, so I was doing more research about the upcoming film Hobbit Desolation of Smaug and stumbled upon the whole Tauriel and Kili romance bit for the first time. Not...cool... Suffice to say, I have already went through the five stages of grief. Now I accept the positive fact that we will get to see how Kili looks when he is smitten and in love. So there will be angst in store for the wizard apprentice and Kili. But, I may also have evil plans afoot! Like, shall we say...Lishka vs Tauriel at sundown! And someone will have a few tricks up her sleeve by then. That is all I am saying for now...Muahaha!

-Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any favorite parts? Any critiques or suggestions? Please let me know. I enjoy reading the reveiws and hope to keep my readers entertained...and hungry for more! xD


	13. The Unexpected Training

_Author's Note_

Wow! Over 3,000 views! Thank you everyone! It's been fun coming home from the laboratory and getting to see and read that people are enjoying the story. You guys are making this little lab rat very happy! xD

_To __ZabuzasGirl__: Freshly baked chapter right out of the oven! :D Read it while its nice and toasty!_

_To __happypills27__: lols! I was feeling the same way! xD But, then I reminded myself that we still have Trolls to fight, an Elven banquet to attend, and a catchy Goblin song to sing along to! I'm glad you enjoyed the exploits of Uncle Rada! I look forward to when he makes his official appearance in the storyline. And yes, these Dwarves are too innocent for their own good! _

_To __Talye Kendrin__: __Twas! Though I must confess I still haven't decided as to who it will ultimately be! xD __Just like with Lishka's colored robe, it's still up in the air depending on how Lishka handles the events that are to come! I will admit to having five Valars, out of the fourteen, in mind...and I will be dropping hints as to who they are, like in this chapter! Do you have a favorite Valar? A certain Valar in mind for Lishka? I'm curious! xD_

_To Emma D :Great question, because at first I wasn't too keen on Fili and kept staring at his moustache during the movie! I nicknamed it, the Walrustache xD But, as I wrote this fanfiction and explored his character...well he just started to grow on me! I have some plans for him much later in the story, but for now he will be a caring, protective, and quite meddlesome older brother._

_To Chill: Indeed, one of those promises might just be broken... :o Look forward to your next review and be well too! :D_

This chapter is similar to chapter 9, because it deviates from the storyline of the film. We'll hop right back on schedule afterwards, but I do hope you like it! I promise you Action, Romance, and A Mysterious Man! Oh my!

**The Unexpected...Training**

Thorin's company was now at a complete halt in a clearing of a dark forest. The storm may have moved on, but huge swirly clouds continued to roll on by. Faint shafts of moonlight filtered through, to hint of a great stone building before them. Gandalf urged his horse forward as he placed a warm hand upon the cold derelict stone wall. "Welcome to the ruins of Estel Barad." He said, just as the billowy clouds moved away from the bright full moon, letting a stream of moonlight to shine down upon a glimmering cobblestone fortress nestled in the dense forest.

"Also known as Hope's Fortress in the common tongue. It was built in the second age by Elendil, last lord of the Andúnië. Along with Weathertop, the perched watch tower to the north, it stood strong against the wrath of Sauron. Now it has given in to the erosion of time." Gandalf sighed as he withdrew his hand from the chilled forsaken ruin.

It reminded Lishka of the great fortress, Baba Vida in Bulgaria. She imagined a once mighty garrison gleaming like a beacon in the forest. A safe haven against Sauron's chaos. It's towers standing ever watchful as it guards against the growing shadow, protecting the peaceful lands to the east. Now, it's battle scars echo of great and terrible war. The forest had reclaimed the once majestic fortress as veined plants climbed its walls and trees sprouted from within. "We should be safe to make camp here for this land is watched by the Rangers of the North, the last remnants of the northern Dúnedain. They keep an eye over their kin's land." At these words, the Dwarves began to dismount and unpack the ponies.

Kili quickly slid off of his chocolate colored pony and his boots squelched in the soggy earth. The young prince then turned around and looked expectantly up at the apprentice, his arms extended out to her. Lishka's amber eyes peered down at him from under her wet brown hood. Truthfully, the help was not needed because the young woman could obviously slide down the short pony herself. But, there was just something completely endearing about Kili standing below her with his arms out wide and gazing up at her with those soulful dark brown eyes of his. "Um...I will catch you, you know?" Kili suddenly said with a lopsided smile.

Lishka had been staring down at him for awhile now as the Dwarf waited patiently for the apprentice. The young woman's eyes widened in embarrassment as she realized how long she had been looking fixedly at him. She chuckled nervously as she shifted in the saddle and with a little gulp, allowed Kili to help her off the pony. His strong hands wrapped around the sides of her waist and she rested her hands on his slightly wet shoulders. With a smile, he heaved her off the pony with a little grunt,_ '__Hup!' _Lishka felt weightless for a fraction of a second and her heart had fluttered as if it had sprouted wings. Kili set the young woman carefully down, making sure she didn't slip in the mud.

Lishka's boots sunk a little in the squishy mud and with her head lowered, while staring at her muddy feet, she whispered, "I know Kili, I trust you." Surprised to hear her say that, Kili looked at Lishka, his dark eyes boring down at the face hidden by the thick hood. _'Trust...'_ He repeated gently in his mind. Lishka was confident in him, trusted his ability...no one had ever. Kili swelled with pride and happiness. If only his father could see him now! The young prince was fulfilling his right of passage and gained the trust of Lishka, the Wizard Apprentice. Kili wanted to jump up and click his boots together.

"Kili? Lishka?" Fili called out in a worried tone from around the entrance. Kili was taken by surprise at Fili's voice. He then realized that he was still holding onto Lishka's waist and his face became very warm! Kili quickly threw up his arms in alarm, hoping she hadn't been offended by his improper behavior, but in doing so, he accidentally smacked his pony on the hindquarters. Startled, Bungo took off with an indignant NEIGH! Lishka jumped at the pony's sudden motion and she fell over backwards. Kili tried in vain to grab a hold of Lishka's hand. But, his haste upon the slippery ground caused him to fall forward. _SPLAT! _

The blonde prince stepped out of the fortress, holding up a burning torch only to see a miffed Bungo trotting up to him and swishing his tail, while his riders slipped and sloshed in the mud. "Um..." Fili started uncertainly as the pair finally rose carefully on wobbly legs. "Kili! Lishka!" Boomed Thorin's voice..._uh oh_...

The leader stalked out of the entrance and paused right next to Fili as his grey eyes took in the scene before him. His heavy brow lifted, then he spoke quite calmly as he maintained his composure, "Since you two seem to be eager to stay out in the forest and wallow in the mud, you are tasked in finding the company some food." Kili felt utterly humiliated, not only had he let Lishka fall into the mud, but he fell too! His goal was to impress his Uncle, not roll in the mud in front of him, like some wild piglet!

Abashed by his Uncle's choice of words, Kili was silent and hung his head. Lishka, on the other hand, was furious! How dare he say that! The apprentice glared at their leader and open her mouth, but a warm hand upon her shoulder startled her as she looked to see Fili shake his head almost imperceptibly. Thorin turned on his heel and strode back into the ruin. "I can't come with you two, I'm charged with the first watch. Just...be quick and stay safe yeah? Yell if you need me." Fili was fussing over them until Lishka practically shooed him back to his watch post.

Sighing, Kili looked up to see that Lishka was staring at him. He didn't want her to see him like this, but before he could avert his eyes away she did something that made him freeze. Lishka lifted up her hand and showed him her pinky. "Our promise, remember" The apprentice said softly. Kili took in deep breath, closing his eyes he recalled their second promise. Upon opening his dark eyes, Kili felt his spirit return as he nodded at Lishka. The young woman smiled at the prince. "We got back up, now lets go prove ourselves!" Kili stated and he lead them into the forest.

With the clearing of the storm, some animals were braving the night from their burrows and nests to seek out roots and seeds that had been uncovered by the rain. Kili was now in his element as he showed Lishka how to lightly step through the forest floor. Suddenly movement in a small clearing caught his keen eyes as he lifted up his hand for the apprentice to stop. Lishka peered into the clearing and spotted a brown rabbit burrowing in the damp dirt. The prince quickly prepared his bow and withdrew an arrow. Steadying his breath, Kili cleared his mind and focused. Breath in and let go... It was a clean and quick kill. The young prince was quite proud with his catch as he sprinted into the clearing with Lishka in tow.

Being an experienced hunter was now reaping the benefits. Kili withdrew his arrow, wrapped the creature, and slung it over his shoulder. Then Lishka suddenly dropped to her knees in the clearing. Worried that something had happened, Kili rushed to kneel down next to her as he asked in concern, "Hey? Are you okay!" The young prince then he realized that she was furiously digging! "Potatoes! I just know it! Aunt Lina kept a garden and I recognize these leaves! This is what the rabbit must have been digging for!" Lishka whispered ecstatically.

Kili smiled and shook his head as he aided the apprentice. Carefully they pulled out the plant which revealed a handful of fist sized tubers! And there were more plants around them. "Oh! Here are some shallots, and herbs growing near that bush!" It was while searching around the dirt, did Kili discover something that made him jump to his feet. "What! Is something coming?" Lishka gasped and tried reaching for her sword, though her hungry belly didn't want her to drop the loot of tasty potatoes.

"No! But, look. I found hoof prints. These are not of deer or hog, these are of horse. No smaller, these must have been made by ponies!" Kili uttered excitedly as Lishka stuffed their haul into her pouch and asked, "Mitzu's and Daisy's tracks?" The Dwarf smiled as he nodded an affirmative and waved her over to follow him as he continued to track the trail of prints.

But, after several steps further into the forest, Kili suddenly flung out his arm and side stepped in front of Lishka as he withdrew his gleaming sword. Something was coming! No..._'someone'_ was coming. Lishka's breathing quickened and her heart started to race. She hadn't yet had any training! How was she going to fight! Close her eyes and just slash wildly about?! What if she hurt Kili!

The bushes rustled and then out emerged a tall...human male. Most of his face was hidden beneath his hood, but Lishka could make out a strong jaw covered in rugged dark brown stubble. "What is a Dwarf and Human doing deep within these woods?" He asked a low rumbling voice. The man was dressed like a ranger and he peered at them with polite interest. "What are your names?" The man asked as he leaned back on his foot. Kili watched the human's hand hover over his sword. The young prince was calculating his chances.

They would need to make noise and alert the group. For now he would play for time until he could distract the human and send Lishka back to the group, and to safety. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine," Kili replied defiantly. The hooded man studied the willed Dwarf. Then he obliged as he answered, "My name is Strider."

Lishka's eyes widened at the name as she blurted out an, "Oh!" Both males now looked at the young woman. "I know who you are! You are one of the northern rangers. Gandalf has told me about you." Lishka explained with a smile and felt quite relieved, though Kili kept his sword at the ready. "You know Gandalf?" The man asked, his interest piqued. "Yes, he is my Uncle. My name is Lishka." The young woman added with a little curtsy. Kili frowned at the apprentice for revealing such information to the stranger. You just don't offer that information willy nilly. This man was armed and dangerous, he could try taking her for ransom or as a bargaining chip against Gandalf. I mean he was a famous wizard after all. These were the things Kili and Fili had to be constantly aware of and on alert for. As royalty and heirs there was always a fear of those wanting the throne or to sway Thorin and have power of him. Thorin may have not acted like it, but his family was very dear to him and he would be ready to do anything to ensure their safety.

Suddenly the man made a movement with his hands and Kili gripped his sword, but the man had only dropped his hood. Strider had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes that almost seemed grey, and a sharp nose. He was very handsome! Lishka realized as she gawked at him. "I believe these are yours." Strider turned around to grab a hold on two reins, and lead out two ponies into the clearing. "Mitzu! And Daisy!" Lishka squealed in happiness as she rushed to her pony and stroked her neck.

"Thank you Strider!" Lishka beamed up at the Ranger. "Yeah, thanks..._though we could have found them._" Kili grumbled as he tugged on Daisy's reigns. The young prince was still very wary of this _'Strider'_. "We should head back." Kili urged the apprentice. She nodded, but then turned back to the ranger and said, "You should come along. I'm sure Uncle would like to see you again." Strider inclined his head politely at the invitation. Kili just frowned at the prospect, luckily they were back at the camp in no time.

Fili was perched atop the tallest tower, well at least the remnant of it. His blue eyes constantly swept the forest around them. Suddenly, movement from the east made him tense up until he recognized that it was Kili and Lishka...with the missing ponies! But, who was that with them? Fili quickly climbed down the stone wall and alerted the company. "Lishka and Kili have returned with the ponies, but are also with someone else. Looks like a human man, possibly a ranger." Fili stated to the suddenly alert and wary company.

The Dwarves quickly dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to the entrance. Only Gandalf seemed unperturbed by this news, though he rose and accompanied the Dwarves to greet the newcomer. His pale blue eyes noted that the young prince looked quite unhappy while Lishka was beaming. Then he studied the man as the moonlight shined down on him. "Ah," The wizard remarked as he recognized his old friend. "Strider," Gandalf greeted as the ranger inclined his head in respect. "Lower your weapons for this man is an ally." Gandalf remarked to the armed Dwarves. Slowly, they lowered their weapons and turned their attentions to the return of their ponies...and food!

"I need to speak to you Gandalf," Strider said in a hushed tone as he followed the Grey Wizard into the forsaken ruin. The rangers eyes fell upon the makeshift camp the group had made at the center of the ruin. A fire roared in the pit, as packs marked off areas each Dwarf had claimed. How many times had he camped out in this ruin of solitude and reflected upon his kin. The ranger sighed as he let his eyes rest, but opened them at Gandalf's words. "You look troubled," the Grey Wizard remarked as he lead the Ranger to a far corner.

Lishka was keen to hear what Strider had to say to Gandalf, and was about to follow the pair when she heard Kili give a slight _'cough'_ to catch her attention. The young prince pointed to the rabbit and Lishka realized that she had completely forgotten about the food in her pouch. She was neglecting her duty! The apprentice dashed over to Bombur to show him their haul. Smiling, the food loving Dwarf remarked happily, "This will make a nice Rabbit Stew!" Kili even joined in preparing the meal and Lishka was grateful for she didn't have it in her to prepare the rabbit.

Soon they had a steaming pot of cubed potatoes, diced shallots, strips of meat, and a sprinkle of fragrant herb. It smelled wonderful, tasted delightful, and warmed the body right up. Lishka carried over two bowls for her Uncle and Strider. She had missed out on most of their conversation, but her keen ears picked up, _"There is a small Orc pack that had settle at Weathertop. We do not know of their intentions, and they have given us no reason to quarrel. We will continue to keep an eye on them. I have received reports that scouts have been going back and forth. If you ask me, they are looking for someone. I was on my way there to investigate it further."_ Gandalf nodded to the ranger and replied in a low voice,_ "I see, thank you for telling me. Stay safe when you near them."_

Feeling guilty for eavesdropping, Lishka cleared her throat and the two older men looked at her as she handed out their meal. "Thank you Lady Lishka." Strider said with a polite smile as he accepted his bowl. Lishka smiled happily, not realizing that another pair of eyes were watching her.

Kili grumbled as he ate his stew. It was quite good, but for some reason he was not all too merry about it. His dark eyes kept sliding over to where Lishka was talking to her Uncle...and Strider. Kili eyed the man suspiciously. The ranger's timing was far too convenient, though he did return the ponies to them and none of the packs had been pilfered. But, still something about the stranger was just frustratingly needling at Kili. And why did Lishka keep smiling at him so! She barely knew the man herself, yet she hardly left his side since he entered camp. Why!?_ 'Well...he is taller and human.'_ A small voice quipped in the back of his mind._ 'Hmph! Why should I care! So what she chooses to go sit over there.' _Kili shot, the now chuckling trio of humans, a glare._ 'What were they talking about?' _Kili wondered as he gripped his spoon. "Uh, Kili?" Fili's voice questioned with mild concern as he peered over at his brother. "Why are you turning your stew into mush?" Kili then realized that he had been pulverizing the potatoes and other veggies in the stew until it resembled a puree.

Kili sighed and set the bowl down before he rose to his feet. The young Dwarf suddenly had the urge to shoot something. "I need some air." The young Dwarf informed his brother. Fili's brow lifted at the remark, since they were technically outside, but that was what Kili always said, now out of habit, when he wanted to get out from under the earth, and to be alone. Fili let his brother go as he finished his own meal. The older prince had every intent of following his sibling and keep an eye on him, but for now he allowed some distance between them.

Strider had finished his meal. Turning to the young apprentice, he bowed and said with a polite smile, "Take care, Lady Lishka. I'm sure we will meet again someday. Until then, train hard and stay strong. Gandalf, stay safe." Strider nodded to the Grey Wizard. Lishka inclined her head respectfully. As she watched Strider's retreating back, the young woman felt this unusual feeling about the ranger and she spoke to her Uncle. "I feel like, like he is destined for greatness. I do indeed hope for our paths to cross again. But, I do not think they will."

Gandalf had been lighting his pipe as she stated this and he paused to look at his niece with his wise pale blue eyes. Lishka's amber eyes peered up at him and she felt that she could confide in her Uncle. "For two days now I have been having very, weird and vivid dreams. I don't know what to make of them and I've never had such dreams back home." Lishka continued to look at her Uncle, hoping for some guidance as she rubbed her hands together. "I see," Gandalf hummed as he drew on his pipe. _'Master of Dreams and Visions...is it of your doing?'_ Gandalf wondered. But, then a small voice in his head reminded him_, 'an impartial judge, a guide who must not interfere and allow fate to take its course, no matter the outcome._' Gandalf sighed, then caught sight of his niece's nervous look and remembered that she had just told him about her dreams.

Clearing his throat, the old wizard replied comfortingly. "I think it is best that you do not dwell on these dreams for now and instead, focus on your waking moments. Strider's words carry great wisdom, don't you agree?" Gandalf hinted as Lishka recalled the ranger's words. Train hard and...oh her training! Lishka jumped, excused herself, and scurried off in search of Dwalin while her Uncle chuckled to himself as he went back to smoking leisurely and contemplating.

Dwalin had just finished his meal and was setting down his bowl when Lishka sprinted over to him. Her tanned face was slightly flushed, but she wore an eager expression. The warrior Dwarf nodded, "Let's get to it then." He said gruffly as he rose and indicated for her to follow into a sectioned off area where the ground was still somewhat smooth, though weeds had settled in cracks and there was rubble lying about from the parts of the crumbling ceiling. Dwalin lit up the room to accompany the shafts of moonlight. "Usually we would begin with carved sticks, but you have little time to prepare yourself. We are going to train quickly and hard so that you are at least ready to defend yourself should we be attacked in the middle of the night." Lishka gulped. '_Was that likely? I thought Gandalf said it would be safe to camp here.'_

Dwalin's booming voice recalled Lishka to the task at hand. "You will use your sword and while I usually wield axes and hammers, I have borrowed Balin's sword for our training." Dwalin withdrew his elder brother's sword. It was broad and had an unusual tip that signified its owner was an expert swordsman and of high social standing. "Draw your sword." Dwalin instructed the apprentice. Lishka didn't withdraw her blade gracefully like how people do in the movies. Actually, it took her a little while. "Hang on. I got it." Lishka growled at her stubborn sword, which seemed stuck in its scabbard._ 'Come on you!'_ Lishka grunted, feeling very embarrassed under Dwalin's steady gaze. "Ah Hah!" Lishka exclaimed once she managed to pull it out of its sheath. She brandished it out and noted that Dwalin was peering at her sword with interest, but he made no comment.

"First, we will start with your stance and grip." Dwalin stated as he move towards the apprentice and showed her how he positioned his hands upon the hilt. Lishka adjusted her hands appropriately. Then she tried recalling her techniques in tennis, but the feel of the sword was far too distracting. The hilt was cold and the sword itself was becoming quite heavy after a while. Suddenly, Dwalin brought down his sword and smacked Lishka's blade right out of her hand! It fell to a clatter upon the stone floor. "That is your lifeline! You let it go and you will have sealed your death!" Dwalin boomed and his voice echoed slightly in the stone chamber.

"Pick it up and prepare yourself." Lishka scrambled for her weapon and quickly adjusted her grip. "Try me." Dawlin said and the apprentice took a side step to bring down her sword upon Dwalin's blade, but he was as steady as a rock and rooted like a tree. It was Lishka who felt her arms shake and rattle as her sword ricocheted off of Dwalin's steady broadsword. _'Jeez!' _Lishka thought and could swear she saw Dwalin smile slightly under that bushy beard of his. "It's my lifeline." The warrior Dwarf indicated for Lishka to resume the stance he showed her and grip her sword.

He continued to test her grip at various angles until she seemed to have gotten the hang of it. Or, at least her sword didn't go flying out of her hands! "Good. You have steady hands, no doubt from you training as a healer. But, they are gentle hands, too gentle. You must harden yourself and your heart! Soon you will be in battle, where hesitating will get you killed." Dwalin was walking around Lishka as he said this. Poking at her legs to widen her stance and prodding her shoulders to lift them up a little higher.

"Once you have mastered this technique we can move to one handed work so that you may wield your staff at the same time, but for now." Suddenly Dwalin was upon her again as he whipped around Balin's sword and smacked the runed blade from Lishka's hand. "Again! Stay alert and don't let your guard down!" Dwalin roared as Lishka scurried after her fallen sword.

"THUNK!" echoed the dull sound of an arrow embedding itself into the bark of a tree. Kili took in another deep breath and called forth his strength as he let his arrow fly, "Thunk!" Though the arrow had struck the trunk of the tree, it was off its intended target. The young prince bit his lip angrily as he brushed aside his bangs.

Again, Kili tried to clear his mind, but there were things that he just couldn't seem to let go off. Suddenly, the young Dwarf felt like he was no longer alone. Kili reacted before he realized what he was doing. He whipped around and grabbed his sword out with his free hand. "Your arms seem very stiff and your breathing is uneven." Remarked a low rumbling voice, followed by the owner, Strider.

"Oh, you're an archer too now?" Kili scoffed. He was in no mood to have Strider critique his skill. "Oh, no." Strider admitted as he continued to walk silently into the clearing. Just judging by his movements and lack of making a sound, Kili knew that Strider was an excellent hunter...and that didn't improve Dwarf's mood one bit. "Actually, a great friend of mine is very proficient at the bow and I've just been observing his skill." He tactfully left out the blaring fact that his friend was an Elf and had ties that the young dwarf would find even more disagreeable.

Strider then came to a sudden halt and stated, "Let us spar." Wait, did Kili hear him correctly!? The young Dwarf stood there dumbstruck...until Strider pulled out his gleaming sword. Kili's heart began to race as he quickly strapped his bow onto his back and prepared his stance. He still couldn't believe that Strider suddenly wanted to spar. But, the young Dwarf was becoming very excited. This was exactly what he wanted! He took in a deep breath and recalled Dwalin's wise words.

They continued, Dwalin striking at her sword with different degrees of intensity, and in turn Lishka became conditioned to holding her sword with strength, her body stayed rooted, and her balance remained steady, though her breathing became labored from their training. But, she was getting a hang of it! Soon Dwalin found that it was becoming more difficult to tear away Lishka's sword. She was ready. "Now that you have your grip down you must learn to move around the battlefield." Lishka wasn't too sure about this. It was hard enough to stay in control against Dwalin's powerful blows when she was rooted on the spot, now she would be in movement and the young woman had a sinking feeling that she would be falling to the ground soon.

Of course, Dwalin, was not one to disappoint. Lishka rose gingerly back onto her feet after Dwalin had surprised her again with a powerful slash that sent her stumbling and falling onto her behind. "As I was saying." Dwalin then began to move. He took a sidestep to the right, shuffled back and forth, then sidestepped to the left. Lishka began to mimic his movements. "Always stay in motion amidst a battle. Standing still makes you an obvious target and slows your reaction time; making you an easy kill." Lishka grimaced at the idea, but nodded her understanding.

The apprentice began to feel a little silly moving left and right with some steps forward, then back a few steps. Suddenly, Dwalin's sword jabbed straight at her! The young woman jumped to the left. A slash whizzed by as she leaned quickly to the right and hopped back. _'Bloody hell!'_ Lishka's terrified mind screamed in fear. "Keep moving! Stay on your toes!" Dwalin shouted as he continued to bear down on her.

The fierce warrior took another swipe at her and while she managed to duck the sharp blade, Lishka's foot caught on a pile of rubble and she plummeted down onto the hard stone. "And keep an eye on your surroundings! What if I was pushing you towards an edge of a cliff? Always sweep the battle for obstacles, opponents rushing at you, or...a friend in need." Lishka had been slowly getting up to her feet, her bum was feeling quite sore. But at Dwalin's last words, Lishka sprang up, nodded, and shuffled her feet._ 'Okay, I've got this.'_ Lishka thought to herself...or at least thought she had.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Dwalin remarked in a low and dangerous voice. Lishka's eyes widened in shock as she realized she had said those words out loud...and Dwalin had launched himself at her. "Aaaahhhhhh!" Lishka screamed as she ducked, spun around, shuffled here and there as she avoided the Dwarf's slicing blade. "Now we will stop dancing around." _'More like chasing me around to death you crazy Dwarf!' _Lishka thought as found herself practically pulling off a matrix stunt as she bent over backwards to avoid a horizontal slash from Dwalin's blade. Her breathing was alot more ragged now.

Dwalin may have stopped chasing her around the stone chamber, but Lishka wasn't taking any chances as she kept on her toes like a tennis player ready to sprint to a ball. "You can't stay on the defensive or your assailant will wear you down. So remember this, cover then close in. If you are gentle or hesitant, then your opponent will take that as an advantage. First, you must find balance within yourself. In battle, you must identify your attacker, understand their method, and then exceed them."

Dwalin then made a sudden movement that sparked Lishka into a mad dash of footwork, until she realized that he had just feigned an attack...and looked rather amused. Dwalin nodded at her, seemingly approving her reaction. Then his smile faded as he remarked, "I have been watching you. Lishka, you have a gentle and caring nature, though spirited when called upon. You must continue to fuel your spirit and become aggressive. Take the initiative. Don't try to win just by counting on cunning tactics and feints. Your opponents will be battle worn, calculative, and blood thirsty. To rise above them, you must become those things and something much more. You must fight smartly! Become their discourse by displacing their blows with a counter strike in the middle of their action. Don't just lash out wildly. Instead, read their movements and intercept at the right time. You can then stifle their attacks by restricting their weapon and applying leverage." Dwalin rotated his sword and parried an invisible assailant.

"Do this by counter striking their blows with your edge against their flat. You will transmit their energy back to them and away from you." Again, Dwalin reenacted the steps as Lishka watched intently. "Alright, let us build your attack moves. First the stab." Dwalin was now standing next to her and he made a quick jab with his sword. "Pull in and swiftly force out. Keep your body rooted." Now Lishka mimicked his motion and they continued as Dwalin again poked at her shoulder to tighten her stance.

"It is a quick jab where you exert minimum effort, but can clear weaker and unarmored opponents." Dwalin instructed as he nodded in approval as Lishka finally made quick clean stabs with her blade. "Next, the thrust. It is an extension of the stab. You will now lean into your stab. This attack is to make your sword to puncture through leather and pliable armor. You will lodge the blade deep into the body of your opponent, pull out, and ready for your next target." This technique was a little harder as Lishka kept losing her balance. But, the young woman was determined. Even though she was now breathing hard, she finally managed to pull off the proper thrust, continuously.

"Now, you'll learn to cut at your opponents. You will use quick swipes of your blade initiated by your wrist. This attack is an effective swipe against your enemy for quick and accurate damage. Especially if you aim at joints or tendons." Luckily this wasn't as difficult as the stab and thrust. Lishka was getting quite a good hold on the maneuver. But, she was sure that it would be ten times as hard when trying to apply it on a moving target. Dwalin nodded at her form and moved on.

"Now to widen your range." Dwalin made fast, but powerful swipes using his shoulders and propelling his body forward. "The slash technique. It is a powerful move to slice through your opponent either horizontally or vertically. But, it will cost you in energy and reaction time. You need to account for that when using this move, especially against a swifter opponent, for it will leave you exposed and vulnerable." Out of all the moves they had covered, this one was by far Lishka's favorite. She quickly solidified her form and soon was rapidly slashing in horizontal, then vertical slashes. Even Dwalin let loose an elusive smile as he nodded approvingly at her quick form and controlled movement.

"When it comes down to it, you must learn to fight smartly. Having quick feet, excellent reflexes, and a large repertoire of attacks will mean nothing if you don't know when and how to apply the key principles." Dwalin did a short demonstration of a series of quick stabs, deadly thrusts, swift cuts, and powerful slashes that whizzed through the air. "You will need to understand your opponent's perception, feel the timing of the battle, use your inner strength when applying leverage, know your techniques and how to apply them. And, above all, be of fierce spirit."

"So, I need to fight smartly against Orcs?" Lishka didn't think of them as the smartest of beings. "Yes, but not all your enemies will be Orcs." Lishka peered at the Dwarf questioningly. "Orcs are taller and powerfully built. They have a keen sense of smell and will hunt you. You must seek out their weak points. Neck, chest, and spine. Appendages are good for weakening, but will still allow them time to fight back, especially if they are in a blood rage." Dwalin paused, making sure Lishka was still moving about.

"Goblins are about our height, but very agile. For speed, they lack armor and should be pierced through the gut." Dwalin whipped around a struck out at Lishka, who now anticipated and lept aside. "Humans are of a strong build, adapt quickly, and almost always are armored. If faced with a difficult opponent, attack their arms. Then go for the weak points in their armor." Dwalin pointed to the neck, underarm, and other joints. Lishka's eyes widened in horror at hearing this, but she continued to listen. "Elves are swift, acrobatic, and cunning. Slow them down with blows to the ankles and knees." Dwalin again pointed to his own joints.

"And, Dwarves. We are hardy, have a low center of gravity, and are strong. But, we are weak at the neck and points in our armor." He was serious! Lishka gaped at him. Completely forgetting to move her feet as she gawked at the seasoned warrior. "You must learn and you must be prepared for anything." Dwalin said gravely. Would she? Would Lishka have to battle someone other than Orcs or Goblins. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. "When it is time, you must go for the kill...will you do that, Lishka?" Lishka just stared at him. Honestly, she wasn't sure, but in battle such thoughts would put her on the edge of life or death.

Lishka sighed and nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a heavy hand pat her shoulder. "Aye, that be enough for tonight lass. Go get some rest. We will continue to practice tomorrow night." Lishka could only nod and slightly smile as she watched the Dwarven warrior exit the chamber. Lishka held up her weapon. Its runes gleamed when moonlight fell upon it. Sighing, Lishka resheathed the weapon. Suddenly she had an urge to talk to Kili and she hurried out of the room to seek out the Dwarf prince.

The resounded clang of metal against metal came from the other side of the fortress. Fili was watching from atop his tower perch as his younger brother sparred against the ranger. Both had excellent and controlled form, but while Strider could land more wide ranged and powerful blows, Kili was nimble and evasive. "You fight with much heart, your blows are well placed and strong." Strider remarked as he was quite impressed. He expected the young Dwarf to be a bit more rash and sloppy, but he now saw the gleam of determination burning in the Dwarf's dark brown eyes. Kili was dueling with so much passion, that for once Strider's hand nearly slipped in its grip upon his sword. This Dwarf was very talented!

"What are you fighting for?" Strider asked, honestly interested, as he slashed out at the young Dwarf who quickly spun and nearly caught Strider at an exposed area on his side. "Recognition! To prove myself to my kin! My dream! So that I earn a place in this world by my own hands. And a promise! I will protect someone I hold dear, I am her guardian!" Kili foiled Strider's sword with an efficient counter strike Dwalin had him hone to perfection. "I see." Strider commented and took a swift step back to signify the end of their duel. The Ranger bowed his head to his talented opponent.

Kili was quite disappointed to stop. He had been genuinely enjoying the spar. But, he was sure that Strider had places to be and he would not hold up the man. The young Dwarf prince bowed respectfully to the Ranger. "I enjoyed our spar." Kili admitted, hoping that it would clear his previous behavior towards the Ranger. Strider smiled and replied, "So have I, young prince. You travel a long and dangerous road, but I see now that not only are you in good hands, but your own hands wield your weapons expertly. And your heart will keep you on the right path. Until we meet again." Strider inclined his head and then disappeared into the dense forest without a sound.

"Yes," Kili replied back to the deserted clearing. He felt in control and in good spirits again. Suddenly, he had an urge to talk to Lishka and after re-sheathing his sword, Kili hurried back into the camp in search of the apprentice; wondering if she was done with her training.

_Author's Notes or...ramblings I guess:_

_-Whew! This chapter, while fun to write out, took a lot more time and thought than I had expected. I kinda stopped a bit short because I wanted to post it up asap, so the rest will come soon!_

_- I thought it be fun to have some of the Lord of the Rings characters make special appearances! Any Aragorn fans out there? Did you like his appearance in the storyline?_

_-Egads, while I wrote this I kept writing Dumbledore instead of Gandalf! Also, I'm starting to realize that I get quite hungry after writing the cooking bits in these stories! xD_

_- So, I hope you guys liked the training sequence. I'm not a sword fighter or expert, but I did try to do some research on the topic. Also, Dwalin kept making me think about Mad Eye Moody! Constant vigilance Potter!_

_Research:_

_- Estel Barad was made up. The name was created using the 'Hisweloke's Sindarian Dictionary.' Weathertop is where Azog's camp is located while they scout for the Dwarves._

_- I used wikipedia to look up more about Elendil, Dúnedain, Weathertop, and Aragorn._

_- I stumbled upon an interesting article about the swordfighting. Its called, 'Swordfighting not what you think it is,' by John Clements._


	14. The Unexpected Parasites

_Author's Note:_

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :D Also, I have some exciting news! The moment you have been waiting for...or, ONE of the moments you have been waiting for is going to happen! Goodness, I'm excited and I hope you really enjoy the chapter! It's my longest chapter yet! xD

_To momoftheshire: Thank you! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we go along :D_

_To happypills: It's fun making Kili jealous! There will definitely be more later *rubs her hands together* muahaha!_

**The Unexpected...Parasites**

Amber eyes peered around the camp, but the young apprentice didn't spot the lean dark haired Dwarf anywhere, nor his blonde brother. '_Hmmm'_, Lishka hummed with a frown as she wondered where the brothers were. That was when her ears picked up the clanging of metal from the other side of the fortress. Filled with curiosity, Lishka quickly followed the noise into the forest. Walking light footed, as Kili had shown her earlier, the apprentice stopped short of a clearing as she quickly ducked behind a tree to watch what was happening in front of her. Both Kili and Strider had drawn their swords out and were encircling each other before one lashed out and the other parried.

At first, the young woman thought they were going at each others throats and she was about to jump in to call them off. But, then Lishka watched their movements more closely and realized that they weren't aiming to kill or fighting with murderous intent. They were sparring, but it was even more than that. It was like an intricate dance where each tested the other. The young woman could see it now as she recognized Dwalin's moves that Kili had perfected. But, the young prince seemed to have taken it to a whole new level of grace and speed. Lishka watched in awe as she saw Dwalin's training at its best.

The young prince had been trained at a young age and was experienced...unlike her. Suddenly, Dwalin's voice echoed in her mind. _"When the time comes, you must go for the kill. Can you do that Lishka?"_ As a doctor, she had always strived to save lives. But to take them? Lishka look down at her delicate hands. They had been trained to do whatever it takes to keep her patients alive, now they were being trained to keep herself alive, by taking the life of others. Lishka sighed as she realized her hands were raw again. The young woman peered back into the clearing where Kili was still dueling with Strider. She didn't want to interrupt their sparring just so Kili could patch her up. Lishka's amber eyes were again transfixed on the lean Dwarf's swift movements. Strider was an excellent swordfighter. Tall and strong, the man fought with assurance and powerful slices of the blade. But, he lacked the fierce spirit that Kili was wielding. Kili was fighting to prove himself.

Lishka curled her painful fists, she would not be a burden on him as they fought for their dreams. The apprentice would train hard so she could hold her own, become a competent member of this company. And with that thought, Lishka turned and ran quietly back to the fortress.

Keen blue eyes were watching the dual intently. "When had you grown so much Kili?" Fili whispered to himself in slight confusion. The older prince had been watching his younger brother from atop the cold tower. Fili had been the one most adept at the slicing of the blade, while Kili savored the twang of the bow. But, the blonde Dwarf had just witnessed how skilled Kili had become at the blade too. When did his young brother surpass him? And how had Filil been been so blind to it until now.

Fili sighed as he watched the two sword wielders part ways. "You are truly skilled brother, but you are still reckless and innocent. I guess we both are." Fili spoke softly into the chilled air. This quest would be the longest time the brothers were away from home. Away from their mother's constant watch over them, and away from the safe world they knew. Fili sighed as he watched his sibling run back to the safety of the fortress. The prince then looked up at the peaceful glowing moon. "I promised father I would watch over the family should he not return from Moria. I aim to keep that promise till my last breath." Fili confided to the moon.

Kili was slightly breathless once he entered camp. Breathless, but feeling quite exhilarated! His dark eyes noted that almost everyone had retired for the night. Then movement in a far corner caught his eye and the prince smiled as he hurried over. Lishka was setting up her sleeping bag near Kili's pack. The prince was about to say something, but suddenly came to a halt near the young woman and frowned at what he saw. Once Lishka had unfolded her sleeping bag and rose to her feet, he realized that her hands were already bound up in bandages. '_Who had done it?'_ Kili wondered, feeling quite miffed because it was his, well, it was his duty as her protector to bandage her, right? And whoever did it didn't do a good job at all! Look! The bandages were wrapped so haphazardly, like...like she had tried doing it herself!

"Ahem!" Kili cleared his throat in the silence and Lishka was startled as she gave a squeak before whipping around to look at him. Lishka's eyes widened when she saw his expression. Kili dark eyes were fixed on her hands and the young woman could tell that he was not pleased at all to see that she had tried to patch herself up. Lishka might be excellent at patching up others, but when it came to her own hands, well... "I thought you knew that you can count on me." Kili whispered in his deep rumbling voice, looking quite hurt at this discovery. "Kili!" Lishka whispered in a shocked voice. She hadn't meant to upset him so. "Of course I know and do count on you!" the young woman said in a pleading tone as Kili frowned and looked away from her. "I just...I just didn't want to become a burden for you." she finally admitted.

Kili's head snapped up as he stared at her crestfallen face. _'What? Is that what she was thinking!' _Kili thought, quite startled at this confession. _'How could she even think that?!' _Kili took a step forward and as he had done in the forest once before, place two gentle fingers under her chin to tilt up her head. He gazed into those innocent amber eyes as he said softly, "Lishka, not even for one second should you think that you could ever be a burden to me." Kili let his hands fall and Lishka kept her head tilted up to him as if she had been hypnotized. "Alright?" Kili asked with a smile and Lishka shook her head fervently in agreement. "Then let me help you," Kili said as he indicated for Lishka to sit down on her sleeping bag.

The young woman quickly turned away to hide her blushing face as she plopped down upon her sleeping bag. Kili carefully undid the poorly done wrapping as Lishka gave him a sheepish smile. He then then checked the poultice and redid binds. Lishka found herself leaning against the stone wall as she watched Kili concentrate._ 'I wonder if Kili would make a good healer?' _She mused and another thought just struck her. Was this turning into some sort of habit they would share? Kili had counted on dressing her hands after she had finished training. He looked forward to helping her, to being with her. No! She was overthinking it. He was just being a good and protective friend. '_Friends with benefits'_ echoed in her head and Lishka groaned in embarrassment over the thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kili asked in concern for Lishka had let out a groan and he feared he might have bound her hand too tightly. "Uh, no no!" Lishka replied with too much vigor as she shook her head. Kili gave her a suspicious look. Lishka stopped shaking her head and changed the subject. "I saw your sparring with Strider." She started and Kili perked up, feeling slightly nervous at what she thought and the fact that she had been watching...and did she hear what he had said? Kili could feel his heartbeat quicken at the thought. It was true of course, he did hold Lishka dear. She was the only person he had confided too and felt such an urge to protect. Yes, she was a special and dear friend to him. He wondered if the young woman thought of him like that too. "You were amazing!" Lishka enthused.

Kili paused to look up and smiled. "You really think so?" He asked now grinning as he checked the finished wrappings. "Yes! After training with Dwalin and seeing how you put it into action. I was really impressed by your skills Kili!" Kili felt his face flush with happiness as he continued to grin. Lishka nodded her head adamantly as she added, but then felt the fear and worry rise in her again. He was ready to kill, experienced in doing so too and would be able to protect those around him...what about she? Lishka wanted to protect him too, she didn't want to be some lame weight he was carrying around. "I don't think I can do it Kili. Kill someone on the battlefield, I mean, I've never ever," Lishka confessed quickly in a hushed fearful tone as she started feeling sick at the idea. She knew what it was like to slice through taut flesh, she had seen blood spew from the body, and has had to endure the cries of pain and agony from her patients. But, the young woman was always on the helping side, not inflicting it with murderous intent. And that clash against her morals that were so deeply ingrained in her, terrified her.

Kili suddenly jumped to his feet and turned to look into the star speckled night sky. "See that bright star, right of the moon?" Lishka, who had been shaken from her thoughts, nodded as her amber eyes spotted the bright flickering star. Then Kili sat down right next to her as he leaned in close and extended out his arm to the sky. Lishka's back stiffened when he sat down next to her, so close that their shoulders were touching. Lishka looked up into the sky at the bright shining star, and tried not to think about the nice warmth radiating off of Kili. So nice and toasty. The prince pointed to the star and said in his deep low voice, "When you connect the bright star with the four stars lined beneath it, it becomes the constellation, Caladcrist, The Sword of Light." Kili traced the four stars so that the constellation became a sword.

_'Caladcrist,' _Lishka hummed sleepily. The name sounded vaguely familiar, though she didn't know why. "According to one of our legends, Turrain, a young Dwarf miner returned to his village to find that Borgil, the crimson serpent of the deep, was attacking his home." Lishka tore her tired eyes away from the sky and looked at Kili as he continued the story. His dark eyes were fixed upon the heavens as he spoke softly. "Villagers were fleeing, but still many were trapped in the rubble of Borgil's devastation. Instead of fleeing, Turrain found a gleaming sword hidden beneath some rubble. It glowed brightly in his hand as the Dwarf summoned all his courage and might as he charged at the great serpent. The battle was long and arduous, but the young Dwarf had summoned his courage and fought to protect his village and those he loved. In midst of battle Turrain was blown a fatal wound by the serpent's poisonous fangs. Yet, even as the poison rushed through his veins the Dwarf fought on and managed to slay the beast." Kili let his hand drop to his side, but his eyes remained fixed on the constellation. "The villagers gathered around him, and thanked the young miner for defeating Borgil. Then, they wept for their dying hero. In recognition of his bravery and love for his people."

Lishka found her eyelids growing heavy as she now looked up into the stars and listened to Kili rumbling voice. Without realizing it, she had leaned into him, letting his warmth comfort her weary body. "Varda, The Valar Queen of the Stars, lifted the Dwarf's sword into the sky where it broke into pieces of shining light and became the constellation Caladcrist. Varda then took the severed head of Borgil and place it under the tip of Caladcrist to remind everyone of Turrain's heroic deed. You can see Borgil now, it's the red star right below the constellation. Caladrist and Borgil shine above us, letting us know that we all have the potential greatness." Kili finished and felt the warm weight of Lishka head tuck itself on his shoulder. Kili smiled, finding her warmth very comforting as he sighed and leaned his head upon hers. The Dwarf caught the gentle whiff of lavender and it seemed to calm his senses; he had always enjoyed finding lavender out in the wild. "Let me be your Caladcrist, Lishka." Kili whispered as he found his own eyes slowly closing. The young prince swore that he heard Lishka sigh a, _"Yes,"_ before he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

For the first time since arriving to Middle-Earth, Lishka slept soundly. No dragons, nor shadowy figures haunted her sleep. In fact, she had no dreams at all, just peaceful rest. But, the young woman was in for two surprises when she woke up. The first one came to her instantly. "Uurgh!" Lishka grumbled for every inch of her body was incredibly sore! The young woman groaned in frustration. She felt like rolling on the ground and inching about like a caterpillar. Maybe Kili could just drag her around and, then she realized that her head was resting upon someone warm and comfortable shoulder...Kili's shoulder! And his head was resting on hers. _'Egads! Hopefully I didn't drooled on him or mutter weird things in my sleep!' _Lishka thought in horror.

Then, as she started calming down as she realized how comfortable she was, well aside from her muscles screaming obscenities at her. Lishka smiled as she smelled the familiar earthy scent with a hint of vanilla. Then she felt him stir awake. but when he moved Lishka found herself sliding off the wall and onto her other side and couldn't stop herself.

"Good morning!" Kili cheered as he awoke to the warm morning sun, but then frowned when he spotted Lishka trying to...crawl away? "What are you doing," Kili asked curiously, though mixed with confusion. "Kili! I can't move! My muscles are so sore!" Lishka moaned as she tried wiggling, but whimpered from stiff achy muscles. "You just need to take it easy and slowly flex your muscles." Kili advised as he got up and walked over to help Lishka to her feet.

"No, that will not do. I need to start breakfast, pack, and…" Lishka suddenly set her amber eyes up on Kili, and he wasn't sure he liked the mischievous glint they held. "Lishka?" Kili asked wearily as he kneeled down in front of the aching apprentice. "I know exactly what you could do." The young woman practically purred and it sent, interesting chills up his spine. "You can help me put together an '_achy muscle_' herb mix!" Lishka cheered with smile as she laid helplessly on the ground.

"Oh! Yes! Of course." Kili replied, not understanding why his face had suddenly grown so warm. And so the young prince opened up the medicine pouch and pulled out the various herb packages. "Okay!" Lishka cheered as she tried moving her arms, only to grumble in pain. "Owww, alright I'll give you instructions then. Hmm add a pinch of the powered Faë root, a dash of Kingsfoil, mmm a little more. Okay, how about a sprinkle of crushed Carnil leaves." Kili followed Lishka's instructions, but he started to feel a little anxious with all the herbs she was asking him to mix together.

But, he went ahead and simmered the mix into a cup to make a very dark green colored tea. "Umm, Lishka is these really a good idea?" Kili asked with some concern as he eyed the cocktail Lishka was now carefully drinking. "No worries Kili. I know exactly what I'm doing. Thank you for your help." Lishka sighed as she sipped on the warm mixture. The young woman was feeling better already. The achiness from her muscles and joints seemed to just melt away. In fact, Lishka was feeling better than ever as she felt a rush of energy surge. "Alright let's get cooking!" The brunette apprentice cheered as she miraculously jumped to her feet without even a little wince of pain. Some of the other members of the company were slowly getting to their feet, but none were as quick on their toes as Lishka.

Breakfast was an, interesting experience. Lishka moved at the speed of a wind deity as she rushed around the camp tending to the fire, setting up the cookware, and preparing the meal in what seemed like a blur with a long fluffy ponytail whipping about. The Dwarves made sure to keep out of the young woman's way as she whizzed about. "Uh, young sir, I don't mean to pry but what did you do to the lass?" Bofur asked in a hushed tone as he edged away from Lishka who was now wielded a sharp knife like a sushi chef and diced the potatoes so quickly that Bombur was worried she might add a finger into the mix without even noticing. "Me? I! We!" Kili stammered feeling his face go red again. "I just told her the tale of Turrain before we both fell asleep. Then she woke up very sore and...well, I kinda helped her make some tea that I think is behind this." Kili admitted with concern as Lishka quickly pushed a bowl in his hands before skipping off merrily to hand out the other bowls.

"Well, she cooks just as excellent, but she is zooming around like a hungry hummingbird in search of nectar. Keep an eye on her lad. I'm sure it will be out of her system soon." Bofur said comfortingly before stuffing himself with scrambled eggs with potato and cheese. "Yeah," Kili sighed as he watched Lishka prance around the camp to the bemusement of the other Dwarves while Gandalf just shook his head and finished his breakfast.

Lishka's energy was not showing any sign of waning as she chirped, "Clean and pack! Clean and pack!" as she dashed around the camp helping anyone, who would let her, to help them pack. Ori looked quite taken aback when Lishka scurried over to him and asked if he needed help. The young Dwarf had agreed with his usual gentle smile.

But, Ori cringed slightly as Lishka quickly and haphazardly stuffed his things into his rucksack with zeal, all the while humming a song. The young woman felt the same zing of having way too many cups of coffee and she was showing no sign of slowing. Lishka was even the first one set on her pony while others still were setting their packs upon their steeds. Kili wasn't sure how long she could keep going like this before she sprouts wings and just take off!

But, just as the rest of the company finally situated themselves in their saddles, Kili turned to see that Lishka was nearly sliding off her steed in an apparent faint! "Lishka!" Kili cried out as he jumped off Bungo and caught her limp body. "Did she faint?" Fili asked in concern as others turned around in their seats, confused as to what was going on. Then Kili heard it...she was snoring! She had fallen asleep! Hitting the low after her burst of energy her body had just given up.

Kili shook his head and with Fili's help, situated the sleeping Lishka in front of him upon Bungo. Fili tethered Mitzu's reigns to his own pony and the company took off. Lishka appeared to be in a deep sleep as nothing seemed to rouse her as she continued to softly snore into Kili's chest. It had been a little tricky getting her sleeping form onto the saddle, and the brothers figured side saddle would be the most comfortable. So here Kili was, cradling a warm sleeping Lishka with his right hand as his left hand steered Bungo. The young prince wondered what the apprentice was dreaming about. Hopefully it wasn't how to perfect that wacky tea concoction of her's! _'That is the last time I let you mix herbs all willy nilly like that!'_ The young prince huffed as he tucked his hand more securely around Lishka's waist. _'Really!'_ She had him very worried all morning!

Suddenly, Kili heard someone chuckle and turned to see his brother smiling over at him as he guided Mitzu alongside his own white pony, Minty. "What?" Kili asked his brother, whose smile widened. "Oh, nothing." Fili replied airily, though he kept on smiling tantalizingly as Kili's frown widened. "Well, I've just never seen you hold onto Lishka so closely," Fili answered, feigning innocence with his bright blue eyes. "What!" Kili blurted out as his face started turning red. "Of course I have to hold her closely or she might fall off the pony!" Kili wrapped his arm protectively around Lishka.

"Uh huh," Fili jested with a smile. "It's dangerous I tell you!" Kili exclaimed, then gulped when Lishka snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Oh, I know." Fili said as he urged his pony a little faster so that Kili wouldn't be able to reach out and smack him with his bow. "Come back here!" Kili yelled in frustration, waving his bow while Fili trotted off and grinned back at his brother. "What did he mean by that?" The young prince grumbled to a sleeping Lishka. He thought he heard her mumble something about_ 'tasty taters.'_

Finally, Kili felt Lishka stirring awake. "Mmmmmhhh." The young woman mumbled as she focused on her surroundings and situation. "What happened?" asked the apprentice in a slight hazy stupor as she tried sit up a little straighter on the rocking pony. "Well, where to begin!" Kili chuckled as Lishka rubbed her eyes and groaned. "You've been out cold for a while now. How are you feeling?" Lishka squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Stiff from being on horseback but..." Lishka caught herself before she continued saying,_ 'quite warm and wonderful.' _

The apprentice had thought it had been a dream, but Kili really had been holding her to him as they trekked on through the wilderness! But, where was the warm sunset and sweet music? '_Argh! Snap out of it Lishka!'_ Kili peered down at the young woman. Her face was changing colors at quite an alarming rate! "Lishka? Are you alright? Are you still feeling unwell?" He asked as the company came to a halt. The apprentice slid right off the halted pony without waiting or responding to Kili.

"Lishka?" Kili continued to question in alarm at her behavior. Had he done something wrong? If he didn't knew better, Kili was sure that she was putting distance between them. The young woman was still trying to get her bearings as she gingerly walked on the ground until she felt slightly normal. Her muscles still ached a bit here and there, but it was nothing like the pain in the morning. "Kili, sorry. Just a little bit out of it." Lishka lied so she didn't have to look straight at him.

The apprentice felt like she needed to splash some cold water on her red face. She then looked around to see her Uncle walking into the ruins of what seemed like a little farm. "Ughhh I must have slept through the time for our lessons," Lishka groaned scurried after her Uncle to apologize, leaving Kili behind upon his horse and watching her go, feeling quite perplexed. The young woman hurried past Thorin who was busy barking out instructions to the company. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Óin, Glóin. Get a fire going." Óin waved his ear trumpet as he replied, "Aye! Right you are!"

Lishka followed her Uncle into the overgrown ruin of a house. But, right as she entered the broken home she gasped as a chill ran down her spine. "Lishka?" Gandalf asked as he heard his niece gasp and watched her eyes widen in fear. The grey wizard had sensed that a family that had lived here had come to a horrific demise, did his niece feel it too? "I just get a bad feeling about this place." Lishka answered anxiously as she rubbed her arms. The apprentice felt suddenly cold even though she dressed quite warmly. "Yes, a farmer and his family used to live here." Her uncle informed her as his pale blue eyes swept their surroundings. Lishka grimaced as she look about the ruined place had a bad aura. "Must we camp here?" Thorin had walked in as she said this. "I said, we make camp here for the night." Thorin repeated himself as he glanced over at the uncomfortable looking apprentice. She needed to grow a backbone or she would never survive in the wilds.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf agreed with his niece, something was not right here. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." Thorin's eyes flashed warningly at this suggestion. "I have told you already I will not go near that place." He shook his head in contempt. "Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf urged as Lishka moved away from the pair, though watching their conversation. A wizard's main purpose to offer suggestions and guidance and Lishka was studying how Gandalf tried to advise the king under the mountain, but it seemed like a hopeless case.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin replied stubbornly as he held his ground. "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried this logical approach to sway Thorin with reason, but to no avail. "Help?" Thorin growled. 'Oh dear,' Lishka thought as she could see a storm brewing in those grey eyes of Thorin's. The apprentice buckled down for the fury to hit. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father." Thorin looked up at Gandalf challengingly.

Lishka could see how years of hardships suffered and betrayal from the Elves had affected Thorin. "You are neither of them." Gandalf frowned at the Dwarven leader. He was being irrational and blowing this out of proportion. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf persisted, feeling his own frustration rising. "I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin retorted fiercely. Lishka gulped as she could practically feel the air crackle between the Dwarf and Wizard! Then her Uncle turned about, his robes whipping around as he strode out of the ruin. "Uh! Uncle?!" Lishka called out as he left the two just standing there in the broken down farmhouse.

The grey wizard set off at a brisk pace down the road, muttering to himself. "Everything all right?" Bilbo asked with concern as Gandalf rushed right past him. "Gandalf, where are you going?" The Hobbit asked as he watched the wizard storm off. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense, besides my niece." Gandalf replied angrily. Bilbo look over at Lishka, but she looked just as bewildered. Unable to help himself, Bilbo asked. "And who's that?" Gandalf shouted, "Myself, Mr. Baggins!" As he waved his wooden staff and thumped it on the ground. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day. Lishka, watch over them while I go clear my head." Lishka just nodded numbly as her Uncle stalked off. She had never seen him so upset in her life! But, everyone has a _'breaking point.'_ "ls he coming back?" Bilbo asked, but no one answered, not even Lishka knew what to say, she just hoped he would.

The company was at a standstill, until Thorin got things moving as he growled, "Come on, Bombur and Lishka, we're hungry." Lishka glared at Thorin and then shook her head. Really this Dwarf was incorrigible! The apprentice huffed as she strode out of the farmhouse and reached into the cooking pack, when suddenly she felt a pudgy hand gently pat her on her sore shoulder. "Lass, why don't you take it easy today and let Bofur and I make dinner tonight." The Dwarf said kindly. The young woman smiled at the Chef. "Thank you Bombur, I am still a bit sore." While Lishka's muscles did still ache a little, she felt much better overall. Maybe she could review what had gone wrong with her'_achy muscle_' herb mix!

The sun had set and the young Hobbit was seen pacing around the camp. He was on edge ever since Gandalf had stalked off. "He's been a long time." Bilbo commented as he paused, looking for signs of the wizard's return. "Who?" Bofur inquired casually as he spooned more stew into the wooden bowl. He was slightly distracted by Bombur's ravenously growling tummy. "Gandalf!" Bilbo sighed in exasperation. '_I mean really, who else!'_

The young Hobbit had grown accustomed to having the old wizard around. Honestly, Gandalf had this comforting and reassuring presence. "He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur remarked nonchalantly as he passed out bowls of had been listening in on the conversation and mumbled, "Too right at that." Lishka paused as she gave her stew a little stir, then added. "Gandalf was never one to follow anyone else's rules save for his own and those set down by the Valar." The apprentice went back to her spoonfuls of fragrant warm potato stew. Maybe next time they come across fresh meat she'll try making a hearty goulash.

Then she felt a weird feeling that eyes were upon her and looked up to see many curious eyes were looking at the wizard's niece; expecting her to continue and some now looked a bit more concerned like the Hobbit. "Um, I'm sure he'll be back. I mean, Uncle made a promise to help you and he never goes back on a promise. Though I've never seen him so frustrated and to just walk off like that..." Lishka mused then paused when she realized she wasn't helping the mood. Now Bilbo teeter tottered on his large hairy feet in worry. Bofur raised a brow at Lishka and then decided to distract the young Hobbit. "Here, do us a favor. Take these to the lads." Bilbo nodded as he took both bowls in hand and began to walk towards the makeshift paddock a little ways off.

"Ah, Bilbo, let me help you!" Lishka called and dashed after the young Hobbit. Bofur watched the pair walk away, then spotted his brother try to sneak an extra helping of stew. "Stop it. You've had plenty." Admonished Bofur to his gentle, but hungry brother. "Lishka always gives me a little more and I cooked this time." Grumbled Bombur. "I warned the lass that she was spoiling us." Bofur shook his head, but couldn't help but smile as he ladled stew into Glóin's bowl. "Aye she is. But, it's not a bad stew, Bombur." Glóin remarked after a spoonful of hot stew. "I've had worse." The red haired Dwarf added as he thought of his wife's cooking. She was a sweet woman, but her cooking would lead him to an early grave. "Indeed!" Nori piped up as he cracked, "Dori could've cooked it. Ha-ha-ha!" The entire camp broke into laughter. Even Ori chuckled as he scribbled in his tome. "Hilarious," Dori grumbled into his bowl of stew.

The young woman and hobbit walked into the tree dotted paddock and Lishka cheered merrily, "Hey guys! We brought dinn...er?" Lishka ended as she noticed that both Fili and Kili were staring horrified at the paddock of ponies. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked as he and the apprentice came to a halt next to the brother Dwarves. "Well, we're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili started in a hushed horrified tone. "Only we've, umm, encountered a slight problem." Fili admitted with a frown. Lishka didn't like where this was heading. Kili turned to look at Lishka, then Bilbo. "We had seventeen ponies. But," "...Now there's fifteen." Fili finished as he too, turned around to look at the apprentice and hobbit.

"Daisy and Mitzu are missing." Kili grimaced at the woman. "Them again?" Lishka groaned and rubbed her temples. Was this going to become a habit with those two? "Well, that's not good. Ha, ha." Bilbo laughed nervously as he held onto the cooling stews. The four of them searched the paddock for clues, which lead them to a great overturned tree that seemed to have been easily uprooted by something. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo inquired anxiously as the group checked out the fallen tree. "Uh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili admitted wearily. "Indeed," Lishka concurred, though she wanted to know how two ponies had slipped under the keen eyes of Fili and Kili.

"Hey, why weren't you two…" But, Kili quickly cut her off as he spoke loudly to Bilbo, "As our official burglar, Bilbo, we thought you might like to look into it!" Lishka narrowed her amber eyes at the younger prince, though he strategically kept his dark eyes averted from her. "Well, uh..." Bilbo stammered as he held on tightly to the warm stew. "Yes, this would be an excellent chance to show your skills." Fili exclaimed and Lishka frowned at the blonde dwarf. Something suspicious was going on here! Kili's keen eyes should have been able to find the tracks right away. "Well, alright." Bilbo nodded as he examined the tree. "Looks like something big uprooted these trees." "That was our thinking." Kili prompted still not looking at Lishka as she followed the trio. Bilbo was checking the tree as he balanced the two bowls of stew. "It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Fili's blue eyes swept the area, when suddenly he spotted a flickering light. "Hey!" The older prince remarked as he bent down low near the fallen tree trunk. "There's a light. Over here." Fili urged his companions over to him before saying in a hushed voice. "Stay down."

Fili, Bilbo, Lishka, and Kili peered out over the tree trunk. They could see the flickering of a campfire and deep toned laughter. "What is it?" Bilbo asked the others. "Trolls." Kili growled as the pieces of the puzzle fit together in his mind. The destruction left behind, large animals missing without a trace, and now the stench. This was not good at all. Kili had run into a couple of Trolls before during his hunting, but he had made sure to sneak away unseen. It sounded like there were at least two. "Just fantastic!...Oh!" Lishka gasped as they heard the neighing of ponies, and thumping of large heavy feet! The group dropped to the ground or hid behind trees as the massive form of a Troll lumbered by carrying..."He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo gasped in horror to see his furry friend being dragged off by the gruff Troll. "I think they're gonna eat them! We have to do something!" Bilbo whispered urgently and Lishka nodded her head in agreement. '_Oh Mitzu! Are you still alive?'_ She wondered in despair. The woman had grown fond of her pony just as Bilbo had of his.

"Yes, you should." Kili suddenly remarked as he looked at the worried Hobbit. Lishka looked at Kili in surprise. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe. We'll be behind you." The young prince urged Bilbo as he relieved him of one of the bowls. "Yes, good idea! If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili added quickly in a hushed tone as he too grabbed the other bowl of stew. "Twice like a barn owl." The young Hobbit repeated as the princes urged him forward, then stepped back. "No, twice like a brown...Once like a…" Bilbo kept muttering to himself. "Really Fili? Those two sound exactly alike!" But, before Lishka could argue some more, Kili had grabbed her hand and tugged her as they sprinted off in the other direction.

"Wait! You are going to just leave him there?" Lishka asked breathlessly as she jumped over roots and ducked under low branches. "First there are three giant Trolls! We'll need the whole company for this. And secondly, well...we kinda forgot our weapons at the paddock." Kili said in between breaths as he tugged Lishka down to duck under another branch. "What?!" Lishka cried out as she swooped down, leaves now stuck here and there in her brown hair. "What were you two doing that made you so distracted to not notice enormous smelly trolls had made off with distressed ponies!" Lishka demanded.

Kili coughed and looked sternly at Fili, who sighed and admitted. "We...We were sparring." "Sparring?!" Lishka repeated in shock and nearly tripped over a root. "We then lost track of time, heard some ponies whinny and dashed back to the paddock to find….well Mitzu and Daisy missing and well, you know the rest." Fili added, his braided moustache strands were bouncing about. Lishka was outraged as she narrowed her amber eyes at Fili, then at Kili's back. "Really! I can't believe you two! I expected that you would handle responsibilities better. Not only were they trusted to you by Thorin, but you two are princes and will one day be responsible for your people! And this is how you treat your duties?!" Both princes sighed.

Killi was feeling downright horrible to be reprimanded by Lishka. It felt even worse than Thorin's anger! Suddenly Kili found himself nearly falling over backwards as Lishka came to an abrupt halt and pulled on his hand angrily. "Uncle said that I am to watch over the group in his absence. I can't let Bilbo go there on his own. And against three Trolls! I have my weapon, please let me go!" Lishka growled for Kili wasn't letting go. "No! I can't let you go back either! You still haven't fully healed and should stay at the camp! Let us handle this." Kili snapped back as he stared into her narrowed eyes. "How dare you! You had your chance to handle it and we are now in this mess. Maybe you should stay at camp and just think that over!" Lishka shouted at Kili and jerked her hand right out of his.

With just one last look at his stunned and hurt face, Lishka whipped around and sprinted back towards the Troll's camp. Kili just stood there. He was torn between his own worry for her safety and the blatant fact that he would be of no help without his weapons. "Kili!" His older brother yelled at him to get a move on. Kili felt dread clench around his heart as he sprinted as fast as he could back to the paddock. Okay, he needed his weapon, he left it near the well of the little paddock, "Got ya!" Kili cheered as he snatched up with faithful sword.

"Fili! Go warn the others, I'll head back to help Lishka and Bilbo." Kili whipped around and started running back into the forest as he heard Fili call to him. "Kili! Be safe!" Kili punched out his arm in an affirmative as he jumped over the fallen tree. Kili dodged under branches and sliced through bushes, hoping that the two he had abandoned were alright. "Argh!" The young prince growled at himself. Both he and his brother had been stupid and careless. Had forgotten where they were and of consequences for dropping down their guard. If something happened to Lishka...Kili would never be able to forgive himself! Then... sight that met his eyes at the Troll's camp nearly made him freeze in terror, but something bursted into flame within his chest as Kili lept into the clearing and brandished around his sword.

Breathing hard, Lishka had finally made her way back to the Troll's camp. The apprentice edged carefully around the perimeter, trying to be as stealthy as possible while her eyes scanned for the Hobbit. She listened in on the conversation, gleaning that the three Trolls' names were William, Bert, and Tom. And that they were the ones behind the death of the poor farmer and his family. Lishka shivered at the comment of the farmer's bones being stuck between William's teeth. The apprentice felt even more anxious for Bilbo, and herself._ 'Where is he?!' _ Indeed the Hobbit was very good at hiding for Lishka had difficulty spotting him, until she heard Tom cry out in surprise after blowing his nose.

"Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything." _'Ooookay that is really gross and...weird?' _Lishka thought as she hid behind a tree to peer at the huddling group of Trolls who were examining what Tom held in his hand. "What is it?" Bert asked gruffly. With one good eye it was hard enough to see, but he wasn't sure what that thing in Tom's hand was. "I don't I don't like the way it wriggles around." Tom confessed nervously. The wriggling thing was making him feel downright squeamish! "What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?" William ordered the little creature to reveal as he held out a rusty knife at it.

The three Trolls didn't hear a horrified gasp come from behind a tree._ 'Oh no! Bilbo! Oh what to do! What to do!'_ Lishka though anxiously. "I'm a burglar- Uh, Hobbit." Bilbo stated nervously as he looked up at the three massive Trolls. Oh he was in a bind! "A burglar Hobbit?" Tom repeated stupidly. "Can we cook him?" William asked hungrily. "We can try!" Tom answered with excitement as the Trolls now attempted to catch the little thing. But it was quick and so small that the Trolls kept running into themselves. Tom was about to swoop up Bilbo! That is when Lishka felt a nicely sized rock next to her foot. The apprentice quickly picked it up and chucked it with all her might at the Tom's face. "Eeee!" Tom squealed as the rock hit him painfully in the eye.

"Hold on! There might be more Burglar Hobbits in these parts!" William announced hungrily as he scanned the trees lining the campsite._ 'Shoot shoot!'_ Lishka cursed as she hid back behind her tree, her heart raced madly in her chest. Lishka screamed as she felt a large hand wrap around her. "Right! Come here, you little thing!" William grunted triumphantly as he pulled out a young human woman from behind a tree. She wriggled and huffed, but he held her tight enough that he didn't need to worry about her scurrying out of his grip. "So two of yous. Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" Lishka's amber eyes flashed as she gasped and growled a "No!"

She then saw that Bilbo had been knocked onto the ground none too gently and was trying to get back up on unsteady legs. "She's lying!" Tom stated, looking around just in case another rock flew out. "Hold her toes over the fire and make her squeal!" Tom added viciously. He wanted some payback for his pained eye! William moved forward to take Lishka of the fire. Where were the others? And...Kili. Lishka recalled the prince's face when she had lashed out at him. Lishka closed her eyes as tears welled up. This was it and she wasn't going to be able to tell Kili that she was sorry, she wasn't going to see that happy goofy grin of his.

Suddenly William howled in pain. "Drop her!" Kili growled as he held up his gleaming sword. He had sprinted into the camp and sliced the leg of the Troll gripping Lishka. His chest was heaving as he bared his teeth at the massive Troll. "You what!" William roared. "I said, DROP HER!" Kili shouted, not taking his eyes off of the Troll's tiny ones, though he could see that Lishka was staring fearfully down at him. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, that she would be safe now that he is here.

Kili raised his blade and was readying himself to charge again. He'll force that Troll to let her go no matter what! But, Lishka let out a scream as William throw the woman right at Kili! Surprised, Kili dropped his blade and caught Lishka, then they both toppled over to see and hear a mass of weapon wielding Dwarves rushing past them and attacking the Trolls. Kili then got another shock as Lishka buried her face into his chest and squeezed him in a crushing hug. Then she pulled back and quickly wiped at her eyes with her sleeves. Was she crying? "Lishka?" Kili asked softly as he quickly helped her up to her feet.

The woman looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Kili." She said with almost a hiccup as she rose to her feet. "Watch out!" Dwalin screamed as he came charging past them. _'Crap!' _Lishka thought as she pulled out her sword and Kili readied his. "Alright, stick close and stay alert! Ready?" The young prince asked Lishka and saw that spirit burn in her eyes. "Let's do this." She nodded back at him. Together, they jumped into the fray.

It was pandemonium! Dwarves were sprinting over there, while others ducked out of the reach of giant hands. Everyone was whipping about their weapons, smashing and slicing at Troll flesh. Ori showed off his aim as he caught Tom in the eye again with his slingshot. Lishka cheered Kili on wildly as he slid under the legs of another Troll. The group was doing quite well in their teamwork. Lishka even got a few swipes at William's legs, before he barreled after a young Hobbit…

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled in horror as all the Dwarves halted in what their were doing to look up and see that the Hobbit was being held up by both William and Tom. Kili made to rush forward, but Thorin held his nephew back as he snapped, "Don't!" The Troll grinned horribly, "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." William threatened. Lishka gripped her sword, but there was no way they could win by force without it ending badly for Bilbo.

Lishka turned to look warily at Thorin. What would be his call? Thorin paused, then let his sword fall to the ground in defeat. Lishka didn't let it show, but underneath she was smiling because when Thorin dropped his sword that meant he cared, cared for what happened to Bilbo, right? Lishka gently dropped her sword and looked up at the Trolls as she quickly tried to figure out a way of escape. Kili on the other hand, chucked his sword angrily onto the ground. He wanted payback on these Trolls! Not to lose to them and… "Strip down to 'yer long johns!" The Troll named Bert ordered. He had a nice idea for a delicious Dwarf feast that would require the finest ingredients he had!

The Trolls made sure that the company strip down to their long johns. William held out his nasty blade, warning them that he would impale them straight away otherwise. Lishka backed away as far as she could before William shook his blade at her. Luckily for her, the males of the company were respectable as they averted their eyes away from her as she slowly stripped with a sigh. This wasn't how she expected her quest in Middle-Earth to end! _'Damn it!'_ Lishka cursed as kicked off her boots. '_There was another way to defeat these Trolls, think Lishka thiiiink.'_ The young woman willed herself to remember.

Kili stood in the chilly air and wondered where Lishka had gone to. He wanted to give his friend a comforting look that even though their predicament seemed, well was pretty dreadful, they would somehow get out of this alive. He'd figure out a way! So once he finished unclothing he looked over to his friend...and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw! _'L...L...ish...ka!'_ Kili's stunned brain stammered as he stared at Lishka._ 'She's a woman! I mean I know she IS a woman, but...'_ Kili's brain was just utterly mystified by her curves and soft looking skin. He had just never seen a woman, umm, uncovered before.

Kili blushed to the roots of his hair as he quickly turned away. He had peeked at Lishka! _'But, then doesn't the hero always get a little peek?'_ A little voice in the back of his mind seemed to purr. _'Quiet you! I'm not a hero yet! I need to think of something and fast!' _Kili thought though he felt a little light headed. But, then shouting erupted as Dwarves were being picked one by one and tied up rotisserie style! "Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori yelped as he was bound up.

Lishka turned to see that Kili had rushed to her and now stood in front of her, frantically urging the young woman to fall back from the crowd. "Get the rest into sacks! Just stick 'em in the sacks!" William shouted over the clamor of Dwarves now turning about on a pike. "Kili!" Lishka yelled in horror as he was grabbed up by Tom and shoved into a sack. Then it hit her! Lishka recalled what Sarumon had told her about Trolls long ago. She and the Hobbit were left. "Bilbo! I remember how we can defeat them!" Lishka started saying quickly in hushed tones "Daylight! Daylight will Aaaahhhh!" Lishka screamed in mid-sentence as William snatched her up again.

"Stop it! Let me go! No! no! Don't you man handle me again buddy!" Lishka snarled as she tried kicking, biting, and scratching. Of course it probably just felt like a little itch for all she did to the Troll, but still. "Oi! Stop yer wriggling!" The Troll's grip began to tighten so that Lishka couldn't move..._oh god!_ She couldn't breath! Lights were now flashing in her vision and her brain was buzzing._ 'I'm going to suffocate!' _Lishka thought frantically as she tried thrashing about.

She couldn't hear her name being screamed by Kili, but she did hear another voice. The soft voice of a woman seemingly being whispered in her ear. _'It is time to awaken child.' _Then Lishka felt like she was having a furious fever and pressure being mounting in her head, until Lishka was sure that her head was going to explode!

The fire started crackling violently in the pit below the rotating Dwarves. It seemed to take a life of its own as it began to hiss, growing in both height and fury. The Dwarves bound to the pike screamed in fright and from the burning heat. Any higher and they would suffer direct burns! Lishka let out a blood curdling scream and William quickly stuffed her in the sack and dropped her upon the pile of Dwarves.

Just as Lishka smacked Oin, she gasped for breath. The woman started to calm down with each grateful gulp of cool wonderful air. Just as she calmed down, so did the fire settle back down to its original height. Kili inched quickly towards Lishka and looked at her, face contorted with fear he asked, "Lishka? Lishka! Are you alright? By your screaming I thought that Troll was crushing your body!"

Lishka's head slid wearily to look at Kili as her chest continued to heave air in and out. "I'm...okay now. But, its awoken...I...I feel it...must try to calm down…" Lishka gasped as she then closed her eyes as tried to clear her alarmed mind. "Lishka!" Bilbo tried urging her to focus on the current trouble they were in. "What were you trying to tell me earlier. You said..." But Kili hissed at Bilbo as he tried to help calm the apprentice down.

Bilbo realized that Lishka was lost in a world of her own and that is when he listened in on the Troll's discussion. "Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." _'A-ha! That is what Lishka meant by daylight!'_ Bilbo thought happily as he jumped and stumbled to his feet. Need to distract them somehow… "Wait!" Bilbo stated and suddenly had three pairs of Troll eyes upon him. "You are making a terrible mistake." The Hobbit proclaimed gravely.

The rotating Dwarves stared at the Hobbit, when they got the chance. Dori yelled out, "You can't reason with them. They're half-wits!" Bofur rolled his eyes at Dori's comment. "Half-wits? What does that make us?" He yelled back in exasperation. Bilbo racked his brain for something to continue to hold the Trolls' attention. The cook! He'll listen! "I meant with the seasoning," Bilbo gave Bert a serious look, well as serious as he could for this was all improve now. "What about the seasoning?" Bert asked and Bilbo was glad to hear the note of interest in the Troll's voice.

Like a fish on a line, Bilbo had to reel this Troll in. "Well, have you smelt them?" The Hobbit gave the Troll a knowing look. "You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo shook his head convincingly. "Traitor!" Bombur yelled as he tried getting to his feet, but only managed to roll around angrily in his sack. _'This is ridiculous',_ William thought. This was a waste of time and he was hungry! "What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

"Shut up!" Bert hissed to his brother, then turned back to the little thing as he prompted it, "Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk." The Hobbit smiled up at the Troll, but gulped as he tried to come up with a believable story. "The secret to cooking Dwarf is..." Bilbo paused as he frantically figured out what to say. "Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret." Bert leaned in closer, feeling more excited. "It's, uh..." Bilbo stammered as he was momentarily stunned by Bert's horrible breath. "Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to skin them first!" The Hobbit smiled, feeling quite accomplished for figuring out this lie.

The Dwarves, on the other hand, were nonplussed. Nori asked weakly, "What? Skin us?" Bert nodded to the little flurgaburburhobbit and called to his brother, "Tom, get me filleting knife." Bert signaled with his hand. Glóin couldn't believe his burning ears as he roared, "I'll skin you, you little-!" Dwalin tugged against his binds. There was no way he was going to be garnished and eaten by Trolls at the recommendation of a Hobbit! "I won't forget that. I won't forget it!" Dwalin yelled and pointed at Bilbo until he was rotated about.

"What a load of rubbish!" William remarked as he looked over at his brother. This was a load of bollocks! How could his brother even believe that squirrely creature. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all." William added proudly. Tom looked at William, then nodded eagerly as he lumbered to his feet and over to the pile of Dwarves. "He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf. Nice and crunchy!" Tom smacked his lips as he heaved up the juiciest and plumpest Dwarf of them all.

Suddenly, Lishka gasped and amber her eyes flew opened as she felt him. She could feel that Gandalf was near! But what were all the Dwarves shouting about, save from not wanting to be eaten. "Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili yelled, looking quite indignant at Bilbo's claim. If he hadn't been stuffed into a sack, the young prince would have been shaking his fist at the Hobbit, never-mind fist, he'd be shaking his sword at Bilbo! How dare he!

"Kili! What's going on!" Lishka had to shout to be heard above the clamor of angry voices. Kili rolled about so that he could look at Lishka as he informed her, "Can you believe it! Bilbo, of who we all trusted and tried to save, is selling us out to these Trolls by telling them methods of preparing us to eat _'and' _on top of it, now he claims that we are all infected with parasites!" Kili growled and saw Lishka's eyes dart over to the Hobbit. Something that looked like recognition sparked in her eyes. "Lishka? What, what's going on?" Kili asked.

But, then Lishka as she suddenly started to toss and shake violently in her sack. "Ahhh! The parasites are eating me alive!" She screamed and the Dwarves fell silent as they stared at her in surprise. "Y...you have parasites?" Kili asked the apprentice in horror. Thorin, who had been watching the young Hobbit, then Lishka, realized what they were up to and gave his nephew a swift kick. Kili looked startled as he looked over at his Uncle and saw a knowing look in those grey eyes of his._ 'Ohhhh.'_ Kili thought as he finally caught on.

Óin stated, almost quite proudly, "I've got parasites as big as my arm." The young prince looked up at the Trolls and announced loudly. "Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Now all the Dwarves were taking up the story. Nori yelled from under the pike, "We're riddled!" And his brother, Ori, looked imploringly at William, "Yes, I'm riddled." Dori finally joined in, feeling more embarrassed in his whole life as he confessed, "We all are, badly!"

Bilbo turned to see Lishka sneaking a smile in his direction and he was about to smile back when William stomped over to him. "What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?" William asked angrily. "Well…" Bilbo shrugged. _'It would be quite a kindness of you.' _The Hobbit thought._ 'Oh dear!' _Lishka thought as she watch Bilbo getting prodded in the chest by William's massive finger. _'How long before sunrise!'_ She fretted.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" William continued in a growl before walking back to help Bert turn the pike of Dwarves. "This little ferret is taking us for fools." The Troll stated gruffly to his brothers. "Ferret?" Bilbo repeated feeling indignant. He had never been called that in his life! How rude! "Fools?" Bert asked feeling disappointing for he had hoped to try out a new style of cooking Dwarf,_ 'oh well.' _

Suddenly a human male strode up upon a giant rock. He had long greying hair and bread, in addition to being dressed in a shabby grey robe. "The dawn will take you all!" He proclaimed in a rumbling voice. "Who's that?" William asked his brother curiously. "No idea." Bert shrugged as he turned back to the rotating Dwarves. "Can we eat him too?" Tom asked hopefully.

But, then the tall figure lifted up his staff and brought it down upon the rock, which cleaved in two! Warm rays of morning sun lit up the campsite. The Trolls screamed and groaned as their skin was turned in hard crippling grey stone! They tried moving out of the light, but it was too late as they felt their massive forms freeze up into eternal statues. The Dwarves bursted into cheer as Lishka beamed up at her Uncle. They were saved! "Get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin cried out in frustration. Even Thorin smiled for the first time since setting out upon the quest.

With the help from Gandalf, soon all the Dwarves were freed from their sacks or binds and were pulling back on their armor. Lishka had hopped off behind a tree before she changed into her own clothes. Gandalf was inspecting one of the statues and gave it a triumphant bump on the head with his staff as he said, "Ah!" _'No more terrorizing the innocent for you!'_ He thought, before footsteps came from behind him. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Rumbled Thorin's deep voice.

Gandalf turned around to peer down at the Dwarven leader before replying, "To look ahead." Thorin lifted his brow and then asked, "What brought you back?" "Looking behind." Gandalf answered simply as he leaned on his staff. The wizard omitted the blaring fact that he had sensed a Maiar spirit being awoken. He wondered if Thorin knew. If any of the Dwarves knew or felt what had happened. Thorin gave him a small smile and nod at that.

"Nasty business." Gandalf remarked as he pale blue eyes roved back to the Trolls, then to the rest of Thorin's company. "Still, they're all in one piece." Gandalf quipped. "No thanks to your burglar." Thorin pointed out, but just then a fully dressed Lishka entered the conversation. "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." She remarked moodily at Thorin, then turned to look up at her Uncle as she smiled. "He was brilliant, a bit crazy with the skinning and parasites ideas, but brilliant nonetheless. I think I'm starting to see why you chose him Uncle."

Gandalf smiled at his niece. _'Yes,' _he thought to himself. Something was different about her. And Gandalf was about to remark how he believes her Maiar spirit has awakened, when Thorin suddenly growled. "And you!" Lishka eyes widened at Thorin as she took a step back and gripped her staff. "You nearly got half of my people burnt! You caused the fire to roar out of control, didn't you!" Thorin pointed accusatory at her. "Fire?" Gandalf repeated with a frown as his eyes shifted onto his niece. "Learn to control it or you will be a danger to us all!" Thorin stated before he turned around."Pyromaniac," Thorin muttered as he stalked off.

"My dear, tell me what happened." Gandalf urged his niece, who turned guilty eyes up to him as she recounted what she felt happen as William, one of the Trolls, nearly squeezed her to death. "Once he dropped me and I could breath again, the flames died back down." Lishka shrugged helplessly. "I see," Gandalf sighed as he mulled this information over. He saw how nervous and worried Lishka looked, and decided to distract her for the time being. "We will address the issue later. First we need to get finish this business of these Trolls, for they must have come from the Ettenmoors."

Lishka sighed in relief that she wasn't going to be admonished as Thorin did. She quickly seized the topic as she recalled what Uncle Saruman had told her about Trolls. "But, Trolls don't venture this far south, right?" She asked and her Uncle nodded, slightly distracted. "Ooh. Not for an age." He said, then looked down at his niece with a serious expression. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands." He added quietly and Lishka felt shivers run down her spine as she could almost hear whispering of the name, _'Sauron.' _

Then Gandalf's voice brought her back to the present as he stated while looking around, "They could not have moved in daylight. There must be a cave nearby. Come, we find the cave and then straight to your lessons!" The grey wizard strode off, though Lishka just stood there in the clearing as she just realized something. She had never told her Uncle about her dream. Of how Smaug had taunted her...and said that the fire was her own doing...

_Author's Notes_

- Alright! Lishka's Maiar spirit has awakened! Now our little apprentice can wield magic. But, the question remains, can she learn to control or will it end up controlling her? Stay tuned to find out!

- I confess to making up the most of the backstory about the Tuurain and the Caladcrist constellation just so I could get Kili to seat next to Lishka hee hee! I did use the name of the actual star, 'Borgil,' from JRR Tolkien's lore. And Caladcrist was taken from the Hisweloke's Sindarin Dictionary meaning _'Light' _and _'Sword'_. I didn't find any good lore Dwarves had for the stars...so I made one up :D

- And... Kili gets a reminder that Lishka is a woman! xD Any Big Bang fans out there? Remember when Sheldon told Penny, during her shoulder dislocation, that the hero always takes a peek?

-Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	15. The Unexpected Uncle Rada

_Author's Note:_

Wowza! Over 4,000 views! Thank you everyone :D I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. I've stretched out this part of the storyline into two days because we have some drama to get through...a whole lotta drama!

If you have a moment, please let me know what you like about the story so far! Any parts you particularly enjoy? Any critiques or suggestions you might have? I'd love to hear them. Reviews help me improve my writing and let me know what parts readers enjoy or I should work on. Also, reviews feed my hungry little soul. Thank you to those who have reviewed and continue to review! :D

_To happypills: Thank you! I have a feeling that wasn't the last time we'll see of Lishka's 'achy muscle' tea! _

_To Chill: Firefox! lols I didn't think of that! xD Oh yeah, Smaug better watch out! Happy that you enjoyed the chapter :3_

**The Unexpected...Uncle Rada**

The company only had to trek a little further past the Troll's camp when they stumbled upon a large cave. One whiff of the terribly pungent smell coming out of the cave had Lishka's stomach turning inside out and threatening to travel up her throat. The apprentice quickly backed out of the darkened hole, before she made a scene of throwing up, only to have Thorin add that she couldn't control the contents of her stomach, in addition to her magic.

"Are you alright?" She heard Kili's gentle deep rumbling voice ask. Lishka quickly straightened up as she turned to smile at the concerned prince. "Just going to stay out here where the air isn't reeking of Troll." Lishka scrunched up her nose in dislike. Kili chuckled as he guided the apprentice away from the mouth of the cave to where the air was fresh and untainted. "Same here. After our earlier incident, I'm now satisfied of Trolls to last for the rest of my life!" Kili jested with his boyish grin.

But, then their laughter kinda died out as they stood there next to each other. There was then a little bit of an awkward pause between them. Just a few hours ago tensions were high strung and emotions were haywire as they all thought it was their last few sweet moments of life. When William's hand had captured the her, all Lishka could think about was how she wouldn't be able to see Kili again. When the young prince saw Lishka being held captive by the Troll, he nearly lost his mind in fear and anger. Kili knew he had a bit of a temper, but seeing Lishka in danger made something almost primal snap within his mind.

The whole wild adventure with the Trolls was causing the two reflect on their regard for the other in a different light that was confusing and new to them. But, right now they desperately sought common ground for them to be normal around each other, like it had been. "So, you can now do magic!" Kili remarked happily to dispel the thickening air around them. "One step closer to your goal right?" "Yeah!" Lishka couldn't help but smile as Kili reminded her. "But, I need to learn how to control it." Lishka sighed as looked down at her staff. She had been wondering if it was because she didn't have her staff on her, that her magic affected the fire. She had so many questions for her Uncle, but he was deep in the Troll cave at the moment.

The apprentice would just have to wait until he emerged. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea," Kili remarked rubbed his neck. Fili had been bound to the pike and nearly had his braided moustache strands singed by the rising flames. Kili figured it was their close brush with death that had Fili all knotted up, for his older brother had wanted some time by himself. Well, until now. "What are you two talking about?" Fili asked as he stepped right in between Kili and Lishka. Both of whom looked a little surprised and had to take a step back to give him room.

Fili had been mulling things over in his mind since their dangerously close escape from the Trolls and one thing was very clear to him. Until Lishka learned to control her magic, she was a danger to everyone, and since Kili never seemed to leave her side, he was the most vulnerable. Fili had to make sure that his brother was safe. "Hunting!" Kili blurted out. He could tell that Lishka was getting uneasy about the topic of her magic and Fili didn't need to add to it so Kili tried to sway the conversation from it.

Truthfully, the young prince was wondering about what they could do when he remembered that their food stock was running low on meat. "We should go on a quick hunt. Would you like to come Lishka? Maybe we'll find some medicinal plants again, and more potatoes!" Kili added to sweeten the deal. Lishka smiled happily and opened her mouth to agree to come, but then Fili suddenly said, "Lishka should check with Gandalf for her lessons."

Lishka blinked as she stared at Fili, "Oh, yes! Have a good and safe hunt you two!" Lishka smiled before turning around and heading over to her Uncle who was now talking to Bilbo. Kili frowned at Fili's suggestion, but decided not to say anything since his brother was right. So, the young prince worked on letting his thoughts go as he prepared himself for the hunt. He stole one more glance at the woman who gripped her wooden staff anxiously as her ponytail swung from side to side, before Kili turned around and headed into the forest after his older brother.

Lishka saw that Gandalf was handing the young Hobbit a short scabbard that looked like it had been crafted by Elves from the elegant design. "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." She heard her Uncle inform the young Hobbit. Bilbo looked up at the grey wizard with hesitation. "I have never used a sword in my life." The Bilbo admitted as he took the sword. "And I hope you never have to." Gandalf confessed as he peered down at the young Hobbit.

Just as Gandalf tore his own niece away from everything she had built for herself, he had urged the young Hobbit to leave everything behind to join this quest. Gandalf wanted to ensure that both had a fighting chance on this dangerous quest. "But if you do, remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one." Lishka touched the hilt of the sword latched to her hip. She would keep Gandalf's wise words in mind when the time came. "Uncle, Bilbo." Lishka greeted to announce her presence before she looked up at her Uncle and twirled her staff, nearly missing Bilbo's head. "Ah, yes your lessons." Gandalf quickly indicated for his niece to follow him back to camp, while Bilbo followed, at a safe distance.

"Before we begin our lesson about power and magic, we must remind ourselves of our purpose, which is to…" Gandalf prompted his niece as they reached the campsite. "...to guide its inhabitants of Middle-Earth and contest Sauron." Gandalf nodded approvingly as he indicated for Lishka to take a seat upon a tree stump while he remained standing, though leaned slightly on his staff. The grey wizard looked at the apprentice seriously as he spoke, "You must also remember your bond with nature, for if you forget, nature may turn on you. A Maiar spirit can become corrupted. You may not even realize it while the taint is overtaking you until it is too late. So you must…" Gandalf prompted his niece again, who had placed her staff upon her lap and recited, as if she were back at school, "I must stay on the path and never deviate from our purpose." Gandalf gave Lishka a long and searching look.

The woman frowned slightly at those searching pale blue eyes. Had he been having second thoughts in beginning their lessons upon this subject? The brunette looked determinedly back as she remarked, "I am ready Uncle. I need to learn how to wield my magic and how to control it." Gandalf nodded and smiled softly, "Spoken like your mother. Pallo was methodical and cautious. But, your father Alatar, was powerful and spontaneous. His first magic manifested in the form of fire."

Lishka looked down at her lotus blooming staff. Was that why Gandalf seemed hesitant? He was worried she would follow in her father's footsteps and act rashly like he had done? "Saruman's magic first revealed itself as a stormy wind. Radagast's magic incarnated as fertile earth. And your mother, Pallo had touched the water and revealed her magic in a healing touch."

Lishka smiled as she imagined the young wizards learning from their Valars and discovering their powers. Then she realized that Gandalf had forgotten someone. "and you, Uncle?" The elder wizard smiled down at his niece. "I? Well, I discovered I had a knack for fire." Gandalf rubbed his thumb and index together as he had done in Bilbo's dining room. A little flame came to life. "I have always loved fireworks." Gandalf confessed with a little sparkle in his pale blue eyes.

Lishka smiled as her Uncle shook his hand to put out the little flame. "We draw our power from our deep and close understanding with nature." Gandalf waved his staff around at the trees surrounding the campsite. "This world was created by the Valars, and as Maiars, we have such a connection to this world that we can manipulate the elements, commune with nature, and wield the forces surrounding us." Gandalf thumped his staff upon the grass. "But, to do this you must be of a clear mind and willing spirit. You will need to reach out to the world around with your mind and staff, your spirit will help exert your influence. If your mind is muddled then you will not be able to summon what you seek. If your spirit is not strong enough, then you will not be able to hold on to your magic long enough to make a difference. If you try calling upon your power with confusion riddling your mind and with a weak spirit, then you run the risk of losing control of what you had summoned. Lishka, as one who has shown propensity for fire, you must be very careful when wielding your magic, because you may do more harm than good. Thus, we wizard rely more on our wisdom, than on our magic to get things done."

Lishka gulped at thought of losing control and what may happen. "Now that your Maiar spirit has awakened, you should feel that your body has a higher endurance and stamina level. You will still need to practice your combative skill of course, but you shouldn't be worn down too quickly. However, do not take that as a sign to train until you fall off your feet because you always need energy and a clear mind to wield your magic." Gandalf lectured and Lishka nodded in understanding.

"Fire is of destruction, healing is of regeneration. These two skills will always be opposites to each other, and they are also the hardest to conquer. You must be able to utilize these powers skillfully without causing irreparable damage to innocents, and yourself." Gandalf unsheathed his newly acquired sword and held it up. Lishka was suddenly weary about what her Uncle was about to do as he held out his hand. But, all he did was prick his finger against the sharp tip of the sword. Lishka let out the air she had unknowingly been holding.

Her Uncle chuckled, "I assure you my dear, while I do aim to train you, I do not feel that cutting myself up would be the best option. We will start with small wounds and incantations. Your mother was the greatest healer of our kind. As you have seen in her tome, the incantations of healing come from a balance of calmness and inner strength." Lishka nodded her head in understanding, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Gandalf's outstretched hand and bloody finger.

The wound was shallow, but usually such superficial cuts liked to bleed more than you think they would. "Remember the incantation and clear your mind." Her Uncle reminded the apprentice. Lishka cleared her throat and tried to dispel the thoughts of her magical fiasco from last night. "Okay," Lishka breathed steadily as she placed her hand above his wounded finger. "Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun ar mi cemen raine i hínin." Lishka murmured, then looked under her hand.

But, the blood suddenly seemed to flow more readily to Lishka's dismay. Gandalf didn't seem to mind. He clearly didn't expect her to get it right the first time. "Clear your mind and _'feel'_ for the energy flowing within my hand, it is the energy within us all." Lishka nodded and closed her eyes, though this time she meditated for a while. Letting go of the feelings welling up inside her, of the memories that fueled those feelings, and of thinking of anything else other than Gandalf's hand beneath hers. It radiated heat, pulsed with blood, and seemed to sing softly with life.

She could feel it! The part of Gandalf's cut finger that seemed to cry in pain to her. It needed healing, but it also needed guidance. That's when Lishka understood. Her voice would provide guidance, her magic would help the blood to clot and the wound to sew itself. She was providing it with the energy it needed with her spirit. Now the words seemed to trickle off her tongue like a water flowing down a calm stream._"Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun ar mi cemen raine i hínin." _Lishka sighed and opened her eyes to see that the blood from the cut had stopped flowing and the skin had repaired itself.

The apprentice smiled up at her Uncle, who chuckled before commenting, "Well done. Though large wounds will still require bandages and help off medicine, your magic can help stem the blood loss, and coax the body to mend itself, or dispel poisons and curses." Lishka rubbed her hands happily together. It was hard work, no doubt about it. Magic required a great deal of concentration and understanding, especially since her brain was not yet conditioned.

"Now let's summon some fire." Lishka halted in her cheer and her eyes widened. She was going to jump into it, just like that? "Lishka, fear of your magic will only slacken your control upon it," Gandalf warned his niece. Lishka gulped, and tried to calm down. _'I can do this,'_ She told herself as she looked back up at her Uncle. "Hold out your hand and call forth fire." Gandalf prompted her. Lishka held out her left hand and stared at it before stating, "Tol-Naur!"

But, nothing happened as Lishka's eyes began to water slightly due to starting at her hand without blinking. "Try summoning it forth, from within you." Gandalf suggested kindly. Lishka sighed, then closed her eyes as she held her hand out. Again she tried to clear her mind, which she found harder this time for she was worried...worried what would happen if she couldn't control it._ 'Don't think about that, let it float away and concentrate.' _The apprentice reminded herself until all she saw was darkness, and all she concentrated on was her hand. _'Okay, naur...tol-enni.'_ Lishka summoned steadily.

Lishka's heart pounded as she felt her hand grow warm, warmer, no...it was hot, burning hot! Suddenly the angry orange eye of a great dragon appeared in her mind and Lishka screamed as she toppled off the stump. "Ahhh!" Lishka jumped up and quickly closed her mouth. "You were quite close me dear, but you need to stay calm, stay focused, and above stay in control." Lishka nodded, her breathing was uneven. Then she looked down at her hand, noticing that it was smoking slightly. "You made a little puff of smoke, but that was about it." Her Uncle sighed and added, "How about we leave it here for tonight." Lishka nodded as she rubbed her hands together; she had alot of work to do.

Kili's hands tightened around his bow, while Fili's blades remained poised, ready to lash out at any moment. The brothers didn't talk much as they quietly moved around in the forest. It was understandable as they were on a hunt and voices would scare off their game. But, ever since joining the quest, Kili had been looking forward to spending more time with his older brother. As time passed in the Blue Mountains, Fili had become more engrossed by more royal work and responsibilities, while Kili still had free time here and there, plus some more when he snuck off. He had been on many hunting trips, but they were usually by himself, especially after a circumstance that had happened when they were still quite young.

The two dwarves were now quite deep in the forest where light was filtering through cracks in the canopy. Suddenly, the bushes nearest Kili began to rustle. Startled, both brothers jumped back. Was it Lishka? Had she finished her lessons and came looking for them? Surely she would announce herself and not try to sneak up on them, that'd be very dangerous. But, what if it wasn't her. Kili steadied his bow and glanced over at his brother who nodded his ready. Then something lept out of the bushes and into the clearing before them. A slender red fox stood before them, looking up curiously at the Dwarves.

"It's her!" Kili gasped and his older brother's eyes widened as they both recalled their last hunt together in the dense forest foothills of the Blue Mountains. The two brothers were of adolescent age and had yet to grow any hint of their beards. Kili's dark brown hair was as messy as ever, but Fili had wild blonde hair that was shoulder length, and still had yet to be decorated with braids and clasps. Both of the young Dwarves wielded their father's passed down weapons. At that moment, the two had a rare day off to do whatever they pleased. The young princes planned to go out hunting for a while, but the hunt turned out to be quite scarce in the quiet forest.

It wasn't unusual, but it was just their luck that the one day they have free to enjoy the sport and there was no beast to track. Discouraged, the two brothers were about to call it quits when they heard shrill yelping sounds coming from ahead. The Dwarves stumbled upon a little red fox pup, whose leg had been caught in a poacher's trap.

Fili shook his head blonde head at the sight of the struggling pup. "Fox coats catch a fair price on the market. We should just put it out of its misery." The older brother remarked. But, before he could move, Kili had leapt forward and started tinkering with the trap. "Kili! You don't know whose trap that is?" Fili said in a shocked voice. Kili ignored his brother as he sprung open the trap, letting the young fox wiggle out, though she stumbled and fell due to her bad leg.

Kili reached out to help the creature, but immediately withdrew his hand when the kit snapped her sharp teeth at him. "Would you like help or not?" Kili asked the stubborn little fox who looked up at him with bright amber eyes. She then closed her mouth and inclined her head. The young prince smiled, taking this as a sign from the kit, so he knelt down next to her and opened his pack. Fili watched curiously as his little brother took out his medical pack, withdrawing ointments and bandages to treat the wounded leg. The young fox made whimpering sounds from the pain, but she didn't snap at Kili. Once done, the kit wagged her tail and gave Kili's hand a little wet lick in thanks.

But, when the creature tried to rise to its feet, it stumbled and yelped in pain. Kili quickly scooped her up in his arms and beamed up at his brother as he asked, "Can we take her home with us Fili? She won't survive out here in the wilds in this state." Fili looked at his messy dark haired brother who grinned up at him. Even the little fox, cuddled it the young Dwarf's arms, seemed to be smiling up at the older prince. Fili sighed as he scratched his head. "Very well, but you'll have to hide her from mother." Fili smiled at his grinning brother.

"I promise I won't let Mili out of my sight!" Kili remarked as the brothers headed back home. "Mili?" Fili asked, slightly confused. "Yep, I've named her Mili." Kili cheered happily. Fili chuckled and shook his head. Sneaking the little fox wasn't too hard. Their mother knew they were up to something, but when had the pair ever not been up to something. Mili was a delight at home, but once her leg had healed she became more energetic and needed ample amount of attention to keep her satisfied.

However, both Fili and Kili had their royal duties and training to attend to. Soon Mili become quite the wrecker of the home and the young princes couldn't keep on hiding here, nor keeping her away from her true home. "I can't...I don't want to." Kili uttered angrily as hugged a wriggling and licking Mili. "You can't keep her Kili." Fili tried to reason with his young brother who clearly became quite attached to the furry little creature.

"She belongs in the wild, she needs to be free to wander the world and find her own place in it." Fili urged his brother. Kili said something, but it was too quiet for Fili to catch. "Kili?" His brother asked. The young prince fixed his older brother with those dark soulful eyes of his and repeated softly, "That is what I want to do, Fili." The young prince then strode out of the home with Mili. But, when Kili returned later in the evening, the fox was no longer with him. Since that day, Kili began to hunt on his own, while Fili found the amount of royal errands growing; keeping him close to his Uncle.

The grown red fox yipped at the Dwarves, calling for their attention. "What is it girl?" Kili asked as the fox began hopping about, seemingly growing frantic with each step. The creature turned and growled at the bushes, tail bushed and teeth bared. Suddenly a great boar lept out of the bushes and into the clearing. "Mili! Get out of here!" Kili shouted to the biting fox.

He feared he might hurt the creature by accident while he aimed at the boar. The fox seemed to take his advice as it jumped into the bushes and disappeared. Kili shot arrow after arrow at key locations upon the thrashing boar, while Fili kept it distracted with his dancing blades. "Huzzah!" Kili cried at the successful hunt as the beast fell. The brothers clapped hands before Kili turned, his dark eyes searching for a furry red body to come scampering out of the brush. But she didn't return. Had that been Mili, the little kit Kili had healed those many years ago? Fili wasn't as sure as Kili seemed to be.

"Come, let us return to camp," Fili urged his brother, while he heaved the boar upon his back. It was quite heavy, but Dwarves were strong and sturdy folk. The brothers made their way back to camp, recalling other great times they had shared on hunts. The time Kili found himself somehow on the back of a bucking stag and rode it into the village with Fili crying out in alarm behind him. Their experience with a flock of angry blackbirds, whose nesting grounds the brothers had accidentally trodden into and were swiftly chased out of by furious squawking and pecking blackbirds. And the early days of learning to hunt and camp alongside their father.

Once the princes entered camp, Kili was eager to show off their catch to Lishka. The apprentice had already set up the cooking area and her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted the brothers. "Its huge!" Lishka exclaimed. They'll be having boar meat for weeks! Well...maybe not that long for she was forgetting how ravenous Dwarves appetites were. "Here, allow me to help you with dinner tonight, m'lady." Lishka was surprised at first by Fili's offer, but then smiled.

"That would be great Fili. I was hoping to try making goulash!" She then leaned to the side to look at the younger prince as she asked curiously, "Kili? Would you like to help out as well?" But, Fili answered as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I think it's best if Kili gets some studying done, don't you think so Lishka?" Lishka shifted her eyes away Kili and curiously looked at the older brother before answering, "Yes, of course." Lishka didn't mean to distract the young prince from his younger prince was stunned as Fili lead Lishka towards the campfire, and left Kili standing there, mouth slightly agape as he tried to figure out what just happened.

Later, Lishka spotted Kili sitting by himself inside the derelict farmhouse. Lishka brought over two bowls and joined the young prince who was busy cleaning his sword. "Hi! Dinners ready, but I brought you some." Lishka greeted as she handed the Dwarf a bowl and spoon. Kili smiled as he looked up, pausing in cleaning his sword, as he accepted the steaming bowl of goulash. "Looks tasty Lishka!" Kili cheered as the apprentice, leaned her staff against the wall, and sat down next to him.

The sun was now setting, and the sky was streaked with dark blue. "I hope it tastes good," Lishka confessed as she blew on her spoonful. "That was an excellent catch you two brought back." The two smiled shyly at each other as they enjoyed their dinner and each other's company. "Fili is finishing up smoking the rest." Lishka remarked, happy to see how ravenously Kili ate the meal. He really did enjoy her cooking! Though, as if summoned, Fili suddenly appeared in the doorway and looked at the pair. "Lishka, I hate to interupt, but if you can help me figure out where to put the smoked meat?" Fili asked.

Lishka thought it was a little strange for him to come all the way here when Bombur or even Bofur could have helped him, but shrugging Lishka, carefully held onto her stew as she rose to her feet and was about to say goodbye to Kili, when she realized that he was on his feet as well. "Lishka, please go on ahead, I need to have a little chat with my brother," The young prince said evenly, but Lishka was sure that Kili was displeased about something so she hastily nodded exited the building.

Kili had enough! He waited for Lishka to leave their side before he rounded on his brother. "What are you playing at Fili!" Kil finally demanded of his brother. He had been placing himself next to Lishka at any chance he got and Kili was not going to put up with it anymore! Fili's chested rose as he prepared himself. His bright blue eyes pierced his brother as he declared, "You can't hang around Lishka anymore. She is a danger to you!" Kili dark brown eyes widened at this statement and he opened his mouth to retort, but Fili rushed onwards. "Who knows what might happen next, she might self combust and light everything around her on fire!" Fili outstretched his arms for emphasis and looked imploringly at his younger brother, hoping he'd understand.

"You must be joking!" Kili nearly growled, he had been trying to maintain control on his temper, but it was rising much too fast. "A promise is a promise, I'm going to protect her, and you even backed me up as her guardian!" Kili retorted, his hands balling up into fists. Fili frowned at his young brother and then averted his eyes to the ground as he confessed, "I just wanted you to do that so that you would stay close to her in case something happened and I couldn't protect you." Fili knew that this would not go down well with Kili, but he couldn't lie to his brother.

"What?" Kili was stunned by this statement. He couldn't believe it. The young prince had thought...he thought, "You don't believe in me, in my abilities." Kili said in a hushed voice as he peered into his brother's face. Fili still didn't look back at him. But, the truth was painfully obvious, Fili still saw Kili as some inexperienced babe, and here Kili had been thinking that his brother was starting to respect him as an equal. "You don't believe in me and still treat me like a Dwarfling!" Kili shouted this time, before adding, "Well Fili, someone believes in me, Lishka. And I won't leave her side." Kili ended the conversation and stalk out of the broken down building.

The young prince was so caught up in his world, that he didn't notice that someone had been listening in on their conversation, but his older brother was aware. "You can come out now." Fili said gruffly into the seemingly empty area. Slowly, a fluffy brown head of hair peered out from behind the broken wall as two amber eyes looked guiltily at the blonde Dwarf.

Lishka was forgotten that her staff was still leaning against the wall and had doubled back to retrieve it when she heard the two brother arguing. She couldn't help herself from listening in on the conversation, especially when she realized it was about her! "Fili, I know this must be hard for you, but…" Lishka started gently as she moved into the room, but the blonde prince cut her off as he retorted angrily. "No! You don't know how I feel Lishka. You've never had a proper family! You don't have a brother or sister you constantly have to worry about!"

Lishka had taken a step back at Fili's outburst towards her and a fire lit up in her eyes as she countered, "Kili may be young, but he is of age and must make decisions of his own and learn Fili!" Fili shook his head, his braids swung back and forth. "No, I need to continue looking out for him!" The prince proclaimed, his chest heaving with emotion. "You'll only end up driving him further away!" Lishka stated, now in a worried tone as her mind's eye played out possible consequences, each ending terribly for the brothers.

Fili's bright blue eyes narrowed upon the woman. "You have no place in saying that. Leave me, Lishka." The blonde Dwarf demanded, but his voice was quieter now. "Fili, don't do this." The apprentice implored the older prince, but he had turned his back on her. "Lishka, please…" Fili's voice nearly cracked. Lishka gulped and nodded to the Dwarf's back.

She turned to pick up her wooden staff, and retreated out of the forsaken farmhouse. _'I'm supposed to be a presence of guidance and assurance. All I've done is cause trouble!' _Lishka thought angrily to herself as she stomped down the path, but then came to a halt when she heard swishing sounds coming from behind a small nearby knoll.

Ori thought he had a moment to himself as he was done transcribing yesterday's interesting events. His description of the Trolls and their altercation was so detailed and expansive. Ori had even included a little map of the Troll's final encampment so that any interested Dwarf may one day visit the site and see a Troll in person. Even if they were only statues now, the information was invaluable and Ori bet that no other tome would hold such information.

But, the young Dwarf set aside all thoughts of his tome at the moment for something had become painfully clear to Ori during that battle. Nori, had been right, the young Dwarf couldn't keep relying on his slingshot as the company ventured forward into more danger! So here Ori was, practicing slashes and stabs with a fine long stick he had tripped over earlier that day. He was in a mid-horizontal slash when a voice boomed from behind him.

"What are you doing!" Demanded Dori. "I, well, I was," Ori stammered looking guilty with the long stick poking out from behind his back. "He was practicing attack forms. As he should be doing." A voice rang from the darkness, as Lishka walked into the open. The apprentice had peeked around the knoll to see Ori practicing with a wooden stick. He didn't have the powerful strokes Dwalin wielded, or the finesse that Kili utilized, but Lishka recognized the spirit in Ori's eyes and the determination in his form. Dori turned to see the moonlight shining down on Lishka.

"This isn't any of your business Lady Lishka." Dori pointed out as he crossed his arms. Lishka drew herself up to full height as she replied evenly, "I'm a wizard, it is my duty to provide counsel and advise those of Middle-Earth." Lishka had not realized she had treaded on dangerous grounds, but she kept to her guns. Dori raised a brow and he smiled slightly. "You, are a _wizard apprentice_ that can barely control her own magic. How can you offer to help others, when you can't even help yourself?" The older Dwarf's smile widened triumphantly.

Lishka's mouth opened, but she didn't know what to say! _'Argh!'_ Lishka thought as she stared at Dori's smug smile. She was getting tired of people acting like she was incompetent or going to explode at any second...or both!_ 'Dammit! If Dori keeps smiling at me like that I might as well start breathing fire!' _"I want to learn to fight brother!" Ori piped up with the same gusto he had shown in Bilbo's dining room. The other two stared at Ori, then Lishka beamed at him. "I mean it Dori, I will learn to fight proficiently." Ori repeated, though while he reverted back to his gentle voice, his eyes were still determined as they gazed at his oldest brother.

Dori frowned and shook his head, "No one will teach you because they know your position in this group. Your priority is to become a top scribe and not to have anything...or anyone else distract you from this. Remember your promise Ori." Dori pointed at his younger brother as he declared this. Lishka watched in despair as the determination that had been alight in the young Dwarf's eyes was snuffed out instantly by his brother's words.

The apprentice couldn't bear to watch anymore of it and she quickly turned to walk back to camp. She had now failed to help and guide twice...wait...no she hadn't! It might cause more trouble, but Lishka could feel it in her gut that she had to do. And so the woman hurried back into camp to set her plan into motion. Later, when Dori was done admonishing Ori, the young Dwarf was settling himself into his sleeping bag, when he noticed something was amiss.

The Dwarf's keen eyes focused on something that had been lodged haphazardly into his tome. Curious, Ori retrieve a scrap of paper slipped into the pages. It was a note, written in inked Dwarvish runes,_ 'I still think it's best you learn to fight. If you would like, when we get the chance, I'll show you the moves Dwalin has taught me. Your friend - L'_ Ori smiled at how the apprentice had left her name as a simple '_L_.' The young Dwarf's smile widen at the word, _'friend.'_ She was reaching out to him, to help him when all others wouldn't because of Dori.

Humming softly to himself, Ori looked around the sleeping campsite and spotted the sleeping apprentice on the far side of the camp. It struck him as unusual for her to be quite far from the others, well quite far from one certain individual really. The young Dwarf's innocent blue eyes went in search of the princes and he found them sleeping far from each other. Like Ori, they too had a rough evening. Hoping everything will work itself out in the morning, Ori set the note as a little bookmark in his tome, before settling back into his sleeping bag.

If Ori had looked more carefully, he would have noticed the frown creasing Lishka's brow. If the apprentice had hoped her dreams had stopped, then she was about to find herself very wrong. She found herself, along with the company, in an open field dotted with trees and towering rocks. The scenery seemed peaceful, but it was anything but. "Didn't I say you would be dangerous! Look at what you've done!" Thorin was shouting at her as the company stood behind him, though one Dwarf was laying on the ground, while another quickly hunched over the sprawled out figure.

It was Kili's body! Fili was tending to Kili's wound. Lishka was horrified as she gripped her staff. Kili was dying because of her. "I can help him." The apprentice pleaded as she tried getting past Thorin. But he blocked her off, so did the rest of company. They surrounded Kili and Fili like a herd of Buffalo protecting their young. "No, you've done enough damage. And what can you do! You can barely control your magic, you'll make things worse!" Thorin yelled and then the group chorused, "LEAVE US!" Lishka woke up with a jolt.

She knew it had been a dream, but it had been the worst one yet. The apprentice sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You alright lass?" Lishka nearly screamed at the voice. She looked up to see that Balin was on watch. The elder Dwarf had been doing a few stretches before her realized that the young apprentice was tossing and turning in her sleep.

By the time he reached her, she had nearly jumped out of her own sleeping bag. Lishka nodded, then sighed and shook her head in between her hands. "I'm so confused Balin. I need to figure out a way to control my power, but I don't know how." The apprentice sighed sadly. Balin looked down at the distraught young woman. He needed to put his difference aside and aid the apprentice. "Lishka" the elder Dwarf started and the woman looked up at him, searching his dark eyes, desperate for advice.

"I see that you need help in channeling her powers...one of my texts has the answer. A technique used by your mother was documented by my family when she cared for our fatally wounded great great grandfather." Lishka mouth fell open at the statement. She couldn't believe it! At first she felt a little angry at realizing that Balin had this information and still kept it from her, but then she was just relieved that there might be a help for her.

Balin had left her side for a moment as he rifled through his pack as withdrew a very large old red book. He turned to a page and held it out for Lishka to study. "This section was transcribed from a Dwarven journal, a journal kept by a young healer who was my great great grandmother. She watched as your mother healed her husband and took notes. The only problem is that the rest of the section is written in ancient Dwarvish." Lishka groaned, the answer to her problems as laying open in her lap and she lacked the skill to decipher it. Just her luck!

Balin couldn't help, but pat the apprentice's fluffy head. "Worry not Lass. Gandalf is leading us to someone who will be able to decipher the ancient Dwarvish on the map. We can then have them decipher this section for you." Lishka looked up gratefully at the elder Dwarf. "Balin, thank you. Thank you very much."

But, Balin held up his hand, to stop the apprentice. "Lady Lishka, I should have offered this information to you from the start. But, like my kind, I was worried about revealing the secrets of my kin. We are such stubborn fools." The elder Dwarves shook his head. Lishka smiled up at the Dwarf and remarked, "Balin, I don't think you are a stubborn fool." Balin looked down and smiled at the apprentice.

"Lady Lishka," Balin sighed as he lifted his head to look up at the starry sky. "I've grown up with Thorin." Lishka tilted her head, she was wondering where Balin was going with this and his sudden need to confide in her, of all people. Maybe it was of the tie strung together by their families. "Actually, the three of us were always together, Thorin, Dwalin, and myself. Through lessons, training, the thick of battle, and the hardships that followed. I can safely say that I and Dwalin know Thorin the best from any others in the company. And while I am on this quest, I don't believe it is the wisest decision our leader has undertaken."

Lishka was stunned, she just gaped at the white haired Dwarf with wide eyes as her brain ensured that she had heard correctly. Balin, the stout believer and supporter of Thorin, didn't think this quest was a good idea. Why!? "Smaug is a terrible foe. I've seen the devastation he reeked first hand. I worry about how we will defeat the beast, and I fear what will happen afterwards, if we do." Balin paused, then shook his head. "I apologize my dear, I shouldn't add my worries upon your shoulder." Lishka shook her head in return and grinned up at the elderly Dwarf, "Balin, please don't apologize for it is my purpose as a Wizard to listen and provide counsel." Balin beamed at the apprentice, "Aye Lass, that it is."

The golden sun was now rising above the horizon. Lishka sighed and rose to her feet. "Well, I guess I should get a start on breakfast." The apprentice rubbed her hands together and was about to walk over to the cooking pack. Suddenly, the white haired Dwarf and held out his arm to halt the apprentice.. "Somethings coming!" Balin shouted in alarm. "Up! Everyone up to your feet and arms!"

Lishka looked about as she withdrew her blade, she could_ 'feel' _something coming towards. The apprentice then noticed something odd, the runes upon her sword were glowing. It wasn't a bright, rather faint actually, but still the runes had not glowed like this besides in the moonlight. _'Weird,'_ Lishka thought, but now was not the time for the whole camp was on their feet and had their weapons at the ready. "Stay together!" Gandalf hollered as held out both his staff and sword. He was feeling quite confused for he could feel someone approach, but could it be...and why!?

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Wait, she recognized that voice! "U...Uncle Rada?" Lishka said aloud as the figure shot out of the bushes and skidding to a halt in front of them. "It's Radagast the Brown," Gandalf announced to the camp as he and Lishka stepped forward to the new arrival. _'That is the brown wizard?' _Kili thought. Radagast was not at all what Kili had expected. A short man in the shabbiest torn brown coat Kili had ever seen was perched upon a sled, pulled by large brown rabbits. Dried bird droppings caked a side of his hair and the man had this wild look about him, like a prey making sure the predator had gone. But, Kili noticed how thrilled Lishka looked to be reunited with her second Uncle. Kili recalled that Lishka's parents and aunt had passed away, her Uncles were the only remaining family she had.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked in a quieter voice. "I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast said in his wispy mouse of a voice. Then Radagast's eyes spotted his niece and widened in surprise. "Lishka? Little fox! You've returned! Oh this is wonderful! Wait, no...no...no this is not wonderful for something is wrong!" Radagast shook his head and looked up at Gandalf with a worried expression.

"Something's terribly wrong!" Both Lishka and Gandalf exchanged glances before looking back at the short wizard. Gandalf prompted the distressed wizard, "Yes?" Radagast opened his mouth to answer, but it looked like he lost his train of thought. "Oh. Just give me a minute. I had a thought and now I've lost it. lt was right there on the tip of my tongue." The perturbed wizard stated, when realization hit him, "Oh!" Radagast exclaimed. "It's not a thought at all."

Lishka's eyes widened as Uncle Rada opened his mouth to reveal...a bug!? _'Ewww, Uncle Rada! What was that doing in your mouth?!'_ Lishka wrinkled her nose as Gandalf removed to many legged insect. "It's a silly old stick insect." Radagast smiled as Gandalf released the little bug on a nearby bush. Then his face became serious.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs." Gandal had lit his pipe while Radagast was talking, but paused when he hear the word, "Webs?" The grey wizard repeated. "What do you mean?" Gandalf prompted the brown wizard. "Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard." Radagast explained "Ungoliant?" Lishka asked in confusion. "She was a Maiar spirit who took the form of a great spider and was corrupted by Melkor, the fallen Valar, who Sauron first served." Gandalf explained while Radagast nodded and shivered slightly as he thought of those terrible giant arachnids. "Yes, I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Radagast added.

"Huh? Dol Guldur?" Gandalf remarked in confusion. This story was becoming wilder by the word. Lishka frowned as well and she turned to Gandalf, "I thought that old fortress has been abandoned ever since Thranduil moved his people over the Forest River." Radagast shook his head at his niece and replied gravely, "No, 'tis not." Lishka had never seen her Uncle Rada look so serious. Radagast's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in the memory. "A dark power dwells in there such as I have never felt before. lt is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him. From out of the darkness a Necromancer has come." Suddenly, Uncle Rada was shaken from his memory and jumped with a little squeak.

"Sorry." Radagast whispered, his nerves were tied in knots since that ordeal. He rode his sleigh through the night until he found Gandalf. The grey wizard wiped his pipe with his beard and offered it to the anxious little wizard. "Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Gandalf offered and Uncle Rada drew in a long breath. "And out," Gandalf prompted as the brown wizard sighed and smoke oozed out from his nose and ears.

"Oh!" Lishka voiced as she looked expectantly at Gandalf's pipe. Maybe a puff or two would help calm her down and focus on her magic. Lishka looked up at her taller Uncle, who shook his head. "Saruman would have my head if I allowed you to have some Old Toby. Plus, he will already have plenty to say to me if he ever catches up, so might as well not add to it my dear." Lishka rolled her eyes while Gandalf returned his attention to Radagast.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf needed to be absolutely sure. What he wasn't expecting was the item Radagast handed over to him. Even Lishka gasped as she saw what was carefully wrapped. "That is not from the world of the living." Radagast whispered as Gandalf nodded in agreement. If that was what Lishka thought it was, then its presence just here at the moment, was very worrisome.

Kili shifted his stance onto his other foot as he watched the Wizards huddle together in quiet conversation. He didn't like the worried expression they all wore. "I wonder what they are talking about?" He commented to his brother. Bofur, who was nearest the princes, remarked, "Probably about other things happening in Middle-Earth. After all, they're stewards of the land and its inhabitants, no doubt there are other happenings aside from ours that would require the touch of a Wizard. I'm sure Lishka will have her hands full once she is accepted into their ranks," Kili suddenly looked over at Bofur as he asked feeling slightly perplexed, "What do you mean?" Bofur looked at the young Dwarf, realizing Kili's confusion.

"I mean, once Lishka finishes this quest, a Valar will may choose her and give her colored robe to prove that she is a recognized Istari. Then Lishka will need to go out into the world and do her part as a Wizard. Help and guide it's inhabitants. It will probably be years of wandering the land before she stakes out an area for herself. Saruman watches over west of the Misty Mountains in Isengard, Radagast is the Istari of Greenwood, while Gandalf still wanders the land, hence his nickname the _'Wandering Wizard." _

Kili frowned at this. For some reason he never thought that Lishka would leave, but now it was painfully obvious. Once they finished the quest the entire company would disband and go their separate ways. Both he and Fili would be staying at Erebor of course...but Lishka, where would she go?

Suddenly, an eerie howl filled the campsite. Everyone was looking wildly about with their weapons again at the ready. First Trolls, now this? The quest was now going to become more than what they bargained for…

_Author's Ramblings while eating a doughnut..._

- Arguments! Arguments everywhere! Will they be able to patch things up? Or will things continue to go downhill from here?

- As you've read, I pushed back Uncle Rada's appearance to the next morning so Fili could show how overprotective he is. I did mention he would be a meddlesome brother didn't I? Loving, but meddlesome. Anyway, I'm still mulling over a big idea I may or may not include in the next chapter. If I do include it, I hope you guys will like it :3

- As for Lishka's powers, I'm trying really hard to figure out the what and how extensive the powers are of J.R. 's take for his Wizards. I wanted to stay quite true to Tolkien, I mean we don't see Gandalf doing crazy magic so Lishka's powers will be similar in that they won't be crazy and hopefully fit well in the Tolkien universe. But, I will add some things here and there since I do want this to be entertaining and fun. I mean Lishka is a wizard and needs to test that power out!

- Research done on Ungoliant and Dol Guldur were done via wikipedia, lotr wikia, and

- ___Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun ar mi cemen __raine__ i hínin_ - _ Is actually the Quenya translated Catholic prayer, verse of Gloria in excelsis Deo, translated by JRR Tolkien. Information found on Glǽmscrafu Tolkien's linguistic cellar. _

_- Tol-Naur means Come-Fire, while naur...tol-enni means Fire...Come-to me. Translations made from __Hisweloke's Sindarin Dictionary._

- And please pop a little review down below if you have a chance! I'd love to hear from you and it might inspire my writing along the way! :D


	16. The Unexpected Last Homely House

_Author's Note:_

Thank you for the new faves, follows, and reviews! This section of the story is going to take me awhile to figure out and perfect so I'm writing it out in shorter posts so I can submit them more periodically. Your support and kind words really help me get through those tough writer's block!

I promised you a love triangle, and it is coming up soon! But, first one of the party gets a close brush with death! Read on to found out who...and how!

_To Em: Thank you Em! I'm happy to know that you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to as we move on in the adventure! :3_

_To happypills: I did indeed, but I had a hard time incorporating it into the story at the beginning and then it was somewhat forgotten ^^; But, your request for an awesome old married couple fight shall be granted! Well, I haven't finished it yet, but it shall be granted in the next chapter so stay tuned with some popcorn! :D_

**The Unexpected...Last Homely House East of the Sea**

"Was that a wolf?" The sandy haired Hobbit asked as he spun around in the campsite. No one seemed to hear his question. The Dwarves were scattered around the campsite, weapons at the ready. Three wizards had paused in the conversation, their staffs gripped in their hands. "Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo restated his question, looking worriedly about in the surrounding trees. Bofur finally answered, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." His dark eyes scanned the area as he grasped his heavy Mattock. Suddenly, a low guttural growl came from one of the bushes as a large brown mangy Warg pounced out. Jeez it was huge! The beast bared down upon Glóin with large teeth bared. Thorin thrusted his new sleek sword into the beast's chest. "Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin roared as another Warg beared down at the company. Kili already had strung his bow as he skillfully sent an arrow flying at the beast, striking it in the head. Dwalin ensured that the Warg stayed down by dislocating its neck with a heavy blow of his axe. "Warg scouts!" Thorin spat out gruffly as he pulled out his sword. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo's eyes widened in fear as he strode up next to Gandalf. "Orc pack?" He repeated in dismay. Gandalf rushed towards the Dwarf leader, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" He accosted Thorin. "No one," The leader answered the grey wizard. Gandalf recalled Strider's warning of an Orc Pack. For Warg Scouts to have followed them all the way here? It was too much of a coincidence. The wizard needed to be sure. "Who did you tell?" Gandalf ordered again. "No one, I swear." Thorin repeated as he stood his ground. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked as he stormy eyes looked up at Gandalf.

"You are being hunted." The wizard stated simply. There travel just became more complicated now that an Orc pack was hunting them. Dwalin shook his head at the information. An Orc pack riding Wargs was bad news, "We have to get out of here." The veteran warrior remarked urgently. But any hope of swiftly leaving the area was dashed when Ori announced, "We can't!" The entire group turned stunned faces at the youngest Dwarf. "We have no ponies. They bolted." How were they going to get away?! Warg howls came from the distance. By the sound of it the enemy was closing in quickly!

"I'll draw them off." Radagast announced as he situated himself back upon his sleigh. The grey wizard turned around and shook his head. "These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf didn't know if the short wizard fully understood the situation. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast remarked proudly and Lishka recognized the sparkle in Uncle Rada's bright blue eyes. She had seemed them gleam like that once before. "I'd like to see them try." Radagast added with a buck tooth smile. Lishka jumped into her Uncle's arms and gave him a tight squeeze. "Be safe, Uncle Rada, please." Lishka whispered to her dear Uncle. It had been the first time she had seen Uncle Rada for such a long time. Now that she was home and discovering her heritage, and her Uncles' true identities, Lishka just didn't want to suddenly lose them. "Aye, little fox, we'll see each other again." Radagast patted her head gently as his niece let go and took a step back, her amber eyes overbright.

Radagast whistled and the rabbits' ears perked up as white fluffy tails wiggled and bouncy feet thumped. "Hyah!" The brown wizard commanded and the rabbits whipped the sleigh forward. The company could hear Wargs howling and deep gravelly voice command in a language that sounded sinister and dark. Lishka recognized it; Black Speech. "Come, quickly everyone!" Gandalf signaled to the group. Everyone haphazardly grabbed their bags and bolted after the grey wizard. The company cut their way out of the forest and into a rolling prairie dotted with jutting rock formations. Lishka's eyes widened as she surveyed the scenery,_ 'I remember this, this place was in my…_

"Lishka!" Kili turned around to see that the woman had rooted herself at the edge of the forest while the company ran past. '_What was going on?' _The dark haired Dwarf thought as he dashed back to her. "Hey, Lishka!" The young prince reached out and caught her hand. The apprentice looked up at him, as if he had just dispelled a spell casted upon her. Her amber eyes were full of fear. Kili peered down at the woman and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Everything is going to be alright. Come on." _'I don't know about that,' _Lishka thought worriedly as she allowed the prince to pull her out of her fear stricken stupor. The company sprinted towards shelter behind a massive rock formation.

They could hear the echoing voice of Radagast, taunting the chasing Orcs as he shouted, "Come and get me! Ha, ha!" The brown wizard laughed almost maniacally as he weaved around furious Orcs and rabid looking Wargs. Lishka had to hand it to him, Uncle Rada had some moves! An Orc smashed into low hanging rock, while his Warg continued sprinting after the rabbit towing sleigh, completely oblivious that its rider had been unseated due to an excellent move by the brown wizard. The company sprinted behind one jutting rock to another as Gandalf called out to them, "Stay together!" And then, "Move!" They had to be careful as they ducked from cover to cover. At one point Thorin yelled out, "Ori, no! Get back!" As he caught the scruff of the young Dwarf's back and pulled him back to the boulder. Gandalf signalled for the company to sprint out, but Thorin paused next to the grey wizard, "Where are you leading us?" Gandalf just down at the Dwarf leader and just sniffed before he signalled the team to halt and hide behind the towering rock.

Gorg ordered his Warg, Aza, to halt. The veteran Orc had caught a distinct smell upon the wind. A smell that took him back many years ago, to the bloody and raging battle at Moria. He had longed for the smell; it meant revenge for their clan was at hand. Gorg could now practically taste it on the breeze, the Dwarf scum were nearby. The Orc nudged Aza to climb over the nearest boulder, as he withdrew his blade. Gorg's sword had tasted the blood of Dwarf before.

The company stood frozen on the spot, as they huddled close to the cold boulder. They could hear the scratching of sharp claws against stone, the heavy breathing of the beast, and deep inhaling of an Orc on the hunt. They were going to be found out if they didn't do something and quickly. Thorin looked over to his youngest nephew. Stormy eyes looked into dark soulful brown ones. The budding Dwarf reminded Thorin of himself, when he was young and free. Before the crown of _'prince' _tightened its hold on him. Kili looked up into his Uncle's eyes. He knew what Thorin would ask, all he waited for was the signal. His Uncle gave him a simple nod and Kili looked down at the ground as he drew in a deep breath and cleared his mind. Time to show them that Kili, son of Fraedain and Dis, is the best archer amongst the Dwarf Kingdom! Kili jumped out of the shelter, pulled the string taut, and in one quick motion sent the arrow whizzing into the air, striking at the enormous beast squarely in the chest. Once the arrow was sent flying, Kili had whipped out another arrow and with a quick, steadying breath, aimed it at the savage Orc.

Gorg wasn't one to fall so easily. The arrow caused Aza to howl in pain as she slumped forward and slid off the rock. Gorg had to alert his clan that the Dwarf scum were here! They were wasting their time chasing the little man with the rabbits. Gorg reached for his horn and was about to signal the alarm when another arrow struck him in the chest. Both the Orc and Warg slid down the rock. But, they weren't going to submit easily. Aza snapped and howled, while Gorg tried to fight back. The Dwarves continually struck, beaten, and sliced at. Gorg let out a scream of pain and anger. But, before he darkness took him, Gorg heard the yelling of his kin, they were coming and revenge would be theirs. Silence and the darkness overtook the Orc as Bifur ensured his death with his spear.

The company ducked out of the rocks. They had been found and now it was only a matter of time now. "This way!" Gandalf hollard in his rumbling voice as he lead the company into the open. But, then he suddenly disappeared!_ 'What the hell?!' _Lishka though anxiously for one moment he was there and the next, poof! The apprentice could sense his presence was nearby...had he become invisible? "Where's Gandalf?" Everyone was spinning around in search of the grey wizard. "He's abandoned us!" Dwalin cried out angrily. "No! He wouldn't!" Lishka yelled, but her mind was on the impending doom surrounding them. Thorin's stormy eyes sweep over the battlefield, it wasn't looking too good for them as the Orcs held the advantage and were closing in. "Kili!" Thorin bellowed as the company drew together, brandishing their weapons for their final stand. "Shoot them!" Kili nodded and clocked his arrow. The young prince took a steadying breath and let the arrow fly, striking an Orc rider right in the forehead.

The Dwarf then felt a presence near him. It was Lishka! She was brandishing her sword in her right hand, while the left waved around her wooden staff. "Lishka! What are you doing! Stay back with the others!" Kili ordered as Lishka whipped her sword and staff about. He had to hand it to her, she looked like a wound up snake ready to strike and the Orcs paused in their advancement, looking warily at her staff. "No!" Lishka retorted stubbornly as she turned to see Kili release an arrow that embedded itself right on the chest of an Orc, right where his heart was located. Kili growled in frustration as he fitted another arrow to his bow. The dark haired prince wanted the reassurance that she would flee to safety, instead she stuck to his side where she could be harmed...and worse.

"Get the Orc with the bow!" Lishka suddenly yelled. "What?" Kili asked as his dark keen eyes frantically scanned the circle of Orcs. "This way you fools!" Gandalf's voice boomed across the land. "Kili! Lishka!" Thorin ordered and Kili just aimed at the closet Orc before he followed his Uncle's command. "Come on!" The young prince urged Lishka back towards the hidden hole that the company were now sliding through. He hadn't seen the Orc hidden next to a large boulder. An Orc, who was taking aim, and had sent a black arrow slicing through the air, until he turned around with eyes widening. Kili quickly pushed Lishka to the ground. "Hey!" The apprentice yelped in pain as she fell none to gently upon the grassy, but hard earth. She then heard Kili gasp and stumble ontop of her. Lishka felt it, the warmth of blood spreading, but it wasn't her blood...it was Kili's. She could hear the young prince gasping in pain. "Kili!" Lishka screamed as she tried getting to her feet, but the young Dwarf had pinned her down, trying to protect her.

"Kili!" Thorin hollered in panic as he rushed forward and helped Kili to his feet, fearing the worst. An arrow had struck the young Dwarf, it was embedded in his left shoulder and blood was seeping, staining the cloth he wore. Kili clenched and gritted his teeth as fiery pain radiated from his shoulder. "Quickly! To the cave!" Thorin urged as he supported Kili, while Lishka helped the pair move. "Go! Go! Go!" The Dwarf leader ordered his nephew and the apprentice to slide into the hole while he held off a rabid looking Warg with his gleaming sword, before following the pair. Just as he landed, Thorin heard the familiar trumpeting of horns. Horns that sounded all too familiar and none too pleasing to the Dwarf's ears. A limp body of a dead Orc rolled into the pit and confirmed his suspicion. "Elves" Thorin spat angrily and he examined the arrow that had struck the Orc. But, his anger against the pointy eared beings would have to wait._ 'Kili!'_ Thorin thought as he rushed to the prostrated Dwarf's side across from Fili. The rest of the company huddled around trying to figure out what to do to help. Gandalf shook his head at Thorin's remark. These Elves had just rescued the Dwarves and yet Thorin was furious at their appearance. Well, he didn't know that the company was in their territory.

Everyone's attention was now on Kili and Lishka, the latter was barking out orders to a confused company. "Hook him up to an EKG, give me his stats! I need two bags of saline solution to irrigate his wounds. Where is iodine and gauze, we have a penetrated wound here! Let's get his blood work going in case he needs a blood transfusions. Come on people?!" Lishka snapped due to lack of movement. "What in Aule's name is she talking about?" Dwalin asked in confusion. "Is she summoning some sort of magic?" Nori anxiously asked his older brother, who looked equally baffled. Lishka would have smacked her forehead, if her hands weren't covered with blood. She had fallen into her old routine when she had worked in the Emergency Room. So ingrained was her practice of medicine, that the apprentice had completely forgotten she was working with medicine that dated the middle ages! No blood banks, no X-ray machine, and no medical team.

_'Okay, stay calm, think survival medicine!'_ Lishka tried to steady herself as she checked Kili's pulse and breathing patterns. _'Dammit! Everything is erratic, I need to act fast or he'll go into shock!'_ Lishka bit her lip before issuing out orders. "Fili! I need a dagger, I know you have at least five on you." Fili had been worriedly gazing upon his wounded brother, but was now staring at the apprentice, somewhat stunned at the request. "Quickly Fili! I need to asses the wound." Lishka added as she applied pressure to Kili's wound, trying to stave the flow of blood, seeping around the arrow. Fili withdrew his hunting knife from his boot and Lishka snatched it from his hand. "I'm sorry Kili, I promise I'll sew it back together!" Lishka apologized as she sliced through the the Dwarf's coat. She needed to see how bad the damage was. Kili gave her a lopsided smile, "Pinky pro…Ugh!" Kili gasped in pain as Lishka pulled open the clothing so the wound was exposed clearly.

_'Shit!'_ Lishka cursed in her mind as she quickly surveyed the discolored and swelling skin. Ruptured vessels allowed blood to escape and stream out of the entry wound. The lacerated skin around the arrow exposed muscle. It was a terrible mess. But, a doctor doesn't lose her cool or her train of thought in an emergency. Lishka's brain revved as her training set back in. "Balin! I need clean cloths! Bombur, clean water!" The two Dwarfs quickly rifled through their packs. "Bofur! I need bowls for boiling water! Uncle, I...I need you to heat up the water!" Lishka didn't look up at her Uncle. She just hoped that, even though he was to be her impartial judge, he could at least help her save Kili.

Lishka nearly sighed in relief when she sensed her Uncle go over to the tasked Dwarves and receive the bowls of water. "Thorin!" Stormy eyes shot from his nephew and onto Lishka's determined amber eyes. "I need certain medicine packages from my pouch." Lishka tossed him her blood stained pouch. "I need the packages labeled, antiseptics and analgesics." Thorin was slightly taken aback by the apprentice as he caught the stained pouch. She was made of tougher material than he gave her credit. "Found the packages," Thorin's voice boomed just as Gandalf announced that he had multiple bowls of water boiling. Sweat was starting to bead upon Lishka's forehead as her heart raced. Kili's eyes were opening and closing lazily, as if he was trying to stay awake. The pain was still raging, but young Prince was also starting to feel drowsy. "Stay with me here and now, Kili!" Lishka ordered the young Dwarf and he opened his eyes; his pupils were dilated.

Fili grasped his brother's right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled comfortingly down at Kili. "Thorin, mix the package of herbs into the boiling water. Balin, dip the clean cloths into the other bowl. Fili, give your brother the root in the second package." Each Dwarf nodded, acknowledging their task. "Kili? Kili! How many fingers am I holding up?" Lishka held up three fingers. "Three? They are so bloody." Kili replied as he focused on the hand above his face. The young prince gasped as Lishka applied more pressure on his wound with a very warm cloth dipped in the solution would sterilize the cloth clean the wound. "Good, cognitive function is working. Don't worry about the blood, instead focus on this root. Chew and suck on the root, it'll numb the pain." Lishka felt more calmer and her hands steadied as she talked things through. Kili did as he was told. The root tasted of earth and was slightly bitter, definitely not his cup of tea, but it was helping numb the pain.

"Alright, I need to extract the arrow, the tip should come out in one piece. Stay with me Kili! You're a fighter, one of the best I know!" Kili's eyes widened in hesitation though he nodded in acknowledgement, this was going to hurt...alot. "Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin!" Lishka recruited as she dipped another one of the hot wet cloths into the bowl of herbs. "I need you guys to hold Kili down." Goodness it was good fortune that they had stumbled upon the root for this was going to be painful. "Okay on the count of three. 1...2...3 and hold!" Lishka commanded as she pulled the arrowhead out. Blood gushed out of the open wound and Kili clenched his teeth on the root, though he growled at the biting pain. Lishka was ready for this... _'Wait!' _Lishka thought as fear gripped her. Something was wrong here, Kili was losing too much blood! Why wasn't his blood clotting?!

And then it hit her, the arrow must have been coated in a poison aimed to make it victim bleed to death. "Dammit! The arrowhead must have been dipped in some sort of poison that prevent coagulation of the blood." This was beyond any of the medicine she had at hand! "Huh?" Fili remarked, looking alarmed at Lishka. "He'll bleed to death if I don't figure something out!" Lishka answered, her mind racing over the medicines in her pouch, but nothing short of a fully stocked ER room would help! Kili's face and lips were paling now at an alarming rate. "My dear, don't forget _'who' _you are." Gandalf gently commented. "I'm a wizard," Lishka whispered in realization, '_I can do this, I must!'_ "Right, right, okay." Fili and Thorin exchanged glances, it didn't go unnoticed by the apprentice.

But, Lishka had to focus as she closed her eyes and steadied her breath. The apprentice had to quiet her buzzing brain as she tried to sense Kili's wound under her hovering hand. Gandalf's training hadn't prepared her for what assaulted her senses. The wound was burning hot against her hand, the blood pulsed weakly as it oozed out of the gaping wound, and the soft singing of life was a discourse of shrill cries of agony. _'Focus!'_ Lishka willed herself to push past the clawing noise and seek out the poison that was causing the wound further damage. The apprentice took in a deep breath and tried to look under the noise coming at her like buzzing static. And then, she felt it. The poison was like sticky tar coating the wound and preventing any healing as it bit at Kili's flesh._ "Stop!"_ Lishka whispered. Now she needed to draw out the poison. "_You don't belong in his body. Leave." _

The tar seemed to halt in consuming Kili's flesh, but it did not go anywhere, it stayed defiant. _"I will draw you out if I must!"_ Lishka growled between her clenched teeth. And then she recalled a page from her mother's book. A section written so beautifully about purifying the body of poison that it had etched itself in the apprentice's mind. Lishka whispered the incantation with all her heart, _"Calad edlothia ed. Glan i saew. Nestad i harna." _{_Light blossom forth. Pure the Poison. Heal the wound._} If Lishka's eyes had been opened, she would have been surprised to see that her hand, over Kili's wound, was exuding bright white shimmering light. The apprentice may have not seen it, but the rest of the company's eyes were wide in surprise. Lishka was lost within her senses. She could feel the poisonous tar breaking apart and disappearing. The blood stopped seeping out of the wound as the tissue began to heal itself. But, it was too large of gash. It would need proper care later.

Lishka opened her eyes to smile down at Kili. His brown eyes had opened as he looked blearily up at her, and gave her a tired lopsided smile. "It's going to be alright," Lishka whispered as she cleaned around the wound and bandaged it up. "Talented, isn't she." Gandalf whispered, seemingly to himself in his corner as he watched Lishka clean her hands, while Fili and Thorin helped Kili up. "You may have taught her mother well, but how many times did she have to practice? Lishka was able to do it on her first try." Gandalf paused as someone or something whispered a soft reply only he could hear. "An impartial judge, I know. I just wanted to point out what a skillful disciple she would be for you." Gandalf smiled. He knew that this show of Lishka's aptitude was catching interest. As her Uncle, Gandalf would be very relieved and pleased if she was to become blessed by… "I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin's booming voice shook the grey wizard out of his reverie.

"Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called as he peered around the corner. "Follow it, of course!" Bofur yelled back in reply. Now that Kili was alright, well mostly alright. He seemed like he was completely drunk off the strongest Dwarven ale. Both Lishka and Fili offered their support at his sides. No one wanted to stay holed up here to let who knows what to come and finish them off! "Come on now, brother," Gloin urged Oin down the path after Dwalin. "I think that would be wise." Gandalf remarked softly. Things...were going to become even more interesting for the Dwarves, once they realized where they were.

"Welcome, to the Valley of Imladris." Gandalf tried to cast the graceful elvish home in a welcoming light. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Bilbo's eyes widened at the beautiful canyon of elegant buildings, rushing waterfalls, and lush green trees. The home of the elves… "Rivendell." Bilbo whispered. He couldn't believe that the quest would lead him here, but here he was. "Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf added to Bilbo's remark. He could tell that the young Hobbit was captivated by the region. But, Thorin was the complete opposite as he whipped around and glowered up at the grey wizard. "This was your plan all along!" Thorin practically spat. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

The company stood awkwardly about. Some pretended not to hear the conversation going on between their leader and the grey wizard. Lishka and Fili found a spot to let the young prince rest. Kili was completely exhausted as he sprawled out on the hard cold stone. Lishka bit her lip in worry. The company couldn't afford not to stop at Rivendell. "Go to him," Fili's voice remarked and Lishka looked up in surprise. "You were right. My overprotectiveness for Kili is doing more harm than good. I just didn't want this to happen...but it's out of my hands. Kili has his own path to follow and I should respect that rather than try to control it." Lishka just stared at the older prince with wide amber eyes. She was stunned to hear this tumble from Fili. But, she could tell that he had been thinking about it and needed to get it off his chest. "And, I shouldn't have lashed out at you last night. I...I'm sorry Lishka." The blonde Dwarf hung his head in shame. He had never treated anyone like he had to the young apprentice. She was in a tough position and was proving herself. The best thing Fili could do was to help her out, not drive her away. Together, by trusting and respecting each other, they will be able to get through this. Kili, his brother was proof of that. "Now, go to your Uncle and use those diplomatic wizard skills to get us going." Fili's warm hand clapped her shoulder as the blonde Dwarf smiled at the apprentice.

"Thank you, Fili." Lishka smiled back before turning to walk over to her Uncle's side. The rest of the company perked up as they watched the apprentice edge wearily towards Gandalf and Thorin. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf was feeling his frustration with the Dwarven leader rise again, just as it had done in the broken down farmhouse. The Dwarf was being blinded by prejudice and and misguided by his pride. "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin stated angrily. He would've laughed at the incredulity of the situation, if he hadn't been so angry to find himself in it! "They will try to stop us." The Dwarven leader proclaimed. "Of course they will." Gandalf replied without hesistation or worry.

Then Lishka jumped in, feeling that she needed to speed up this conversation before one or both stormed off again. "Kili may be stable at the moment, but he has lost alot of blood and I need more time and a safe space with proper lightening to tend to his wound so it doesn't become infected." Lishka's voice may have been steady, but her hands trembled in anger. Was Thorin really still considering not going to the elves? Especially with the state Kili was in! "Thorin! Your nephew's life is at stake!" Lishka practically growled at the Dwarven leader. His stormy eyes flashed warningly at the apprentice, this would be the last time she would talk to him this way. "Fine! Understand that I do not disregard my nephew's life, but you will remember your place apprentice!" They eyed each other before Gandalf cleared his throat. "Not only does Kili need rest, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me...or Lishka." Gandalf added, though he gave his niece a knowing look that plainly told her to keep her temper under control.

A lean male elf quickly strode down the hallway, his boots tapping quietly upon the warm stone. He wore the finest robe of silk, befitting his high station amongst his kin and his long brown hair fell elegantly down his back. Currently, the elf seemed quite absorbed in the scroll he held out before him, though he tactfully weaved around obstacles and turned corners without needing to look away from the important document. So many times he has rushed around doing errands as a lad that now, Lindir could successfully transverse throughout Rivendell blindfolded and not bump into anything or anyone. His brown eyes were scanning the list of essentials, for Lindir was overseeing the preparations for the midsummer's banquet. But, on top of that, he was also acting as Steward of Rivendell while Elrond had gone out hunting Orcs. Why in the grace of the Valars had Orcs trespassed into their lands, was beyond Lindir, but he knew Elrond would teach them a lesson. Lindir sighed as he focused back onto the scroll and its miniscule writing.

But, his mind wandered away from the dull list and back to reveling the day Lord Elrond has chosen him to be his right hand officer. It was a momentous occasion that even Lindir hadn't expected, even though he was Elrond's star pupil in the healing arts and was still quite young for such a demanding position. The young elf had an inkling that his family and Elrond had hope to have their children be joined in the union. But, what none of them had been aware of at the time, was that Arwen's heart had already been captured by another. A human man who was taken in as a child by the elves. While he was known to the elves as Estel, he was also known as Aragorn. Lindir didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed Aragorn's company and had always seen Arwen as a sister, than a prospective mate. The engagement had been quickly called off when the secret came to light. Now Aragorn was trekking the wilds, while Arwen was sent to spend time in Lothlórien with her grandmother, Lady Galadriel. It was a pity, but Lindir had a feeling that such distance would not discourage their hearts, if their love was true.

"Lindir!" A guard called out to the occupied elf, startling him out of his thoughts. "Ah, yes?" Lindir replied as he turned around to look inquiringly at the guard. "Well, it is quite odd." The guard replied hesitantly. _'Odd?_' Lindir thought, dreding that something terrible should happen during his first time keeping watch over Rivendell while Elrond was away. Lindir winced as he imagined Elrond's face as he returned to find Rivendell in burnt ruins due to something_ 'odd'_. "Well, we've spotted a group of Dwarves, a Hobbit, and two Wizards heading in our direction." Lindir inclided his head slightly as he rolled up the scroll. "Well, that is an odd mix of a group to have visiting." the young elf agreed as he made his way towards the guard. "Well, yes, but…" The guard looke a little lost for words because he was quite taken aback at what else he saw. "Yes?" Lindir prompted, feeling a little concerned for the guard looked quite uncomfortable. Was this ragtag of a team storming up the bridge with weapons drawn? The Dwarves might've been, but with two Wizards in tow, Lindir was pretty sure everything was alright. Especially if the wizards were Mithrandir and Curunir.

"Well, the odd thing is, one of the wizards is female." The guard finally said. "What?" Lindir asked in surprise and his pace quickened. _'Could it be, has she finally returned? Márafëa?'_ Lindir thought as he nodded to the guard who parted ways to go back to his own post. Lindir felt excitment course through him as he made his way to greet the guests.

_Author's rambling notes...while sipping on Iced Tea_

_-So, introducing my take on Lindir in this chapter. I'm still playing around with his personality, but I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I wanted to post up more, but I've been having huge writer's block and a case of the lazies. I think I'm over the bump so another chapter should be up soon!_

_-Also, if anyone has any requests or ideas they would like to see in the story please give me a shout out! :D I can't guarantee that I'll be able to work it into the story, but maybe I can!_

_- Both Gandalf and Saruman have unique elvish names. Gandalf is Mithrandir, while Saruman is Curunir. The Wizards also have unique Maiar names, but we'll get into that later. Information based from lotr wikia_

_- __Translations for Lishka's incantations are based from Hisweloke's Sindarin Dictionary._


	17. The Unexpected Healing House

_Author__'s Note:_

Over 5,000 views?! Excelsior! xD Thank you everyone for your continued support! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! As I stated before, I'm still playing around with Lindir's personality. Let me know what you guys think :D

**The Unexpected...Healing House**

Lindir walked briskly to the entrance to greet the arrivals. The first person he spotted was the tall grey wizard. He had always been fond of Gandalf or as he was known by his elvish name, "Mithrandir." Lindir greeted the wizard respectfully by placing his hand upon his heart and extending it out in welcome. "Ah. Lindir." Gandalf greeted the young elf before him in the same manner. Lishka could hear Thorin whisper to Dwalin, "Stay sharp," and she had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at the remark. Unlike the Dwarves, the woman was feeling quite excited to be meeting elves after hearing numerous bedtime stories about their elegance, cunning, and skill.

And Lishka was not disappointed as her eyes looked up to watch a tall male elf with long sleek hazelnut hair, stride towards them. He looked familiar, but Lishka couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was just that he had the same features as Aunt Lina. Tall, graceful in the way he walked and surveyed them. His high cheekbones and soft chestnut colored eyes gave him a stately appearance.

The wizard surveyed Elrond's star pupil and noted that the new position of second in command suited the young elf well. He had always been good natured with a keen mind and a talent for the healing art. Lindir also had such a calming demeanor, that would do well to rub off again on the wizard's niece; it has been ages since they last met. Speaking of which, the young elf was now staring at Lishka, his chestnut eyes widen slightly in surprise. Gandalf could only smile as he mused what was going through the young elf's mind.

'_Spirits have me! I thought I had been looking down upon Almarë, the Healing Wizard herself! Though, with the exception of a very messy hair, smudged face with dirt, and...was that blood?'_ Lindir stepped forward and placed his hand upon his heart, then extended it out as he greeted the woman with a smile, "Welcome Márafëa," Confused, Lishka looked from side to side to see who this elf had been addressing. If she hadn't been distracted by confusion, Lishka would have caught a glimpse of Lindir's face looking crestfallen as he realized, it had been too long. But, then her Uncle gave a slight cough and intervened. "Lindir, may I present my niece, Lishka." _'He was he talking to me?'_ Lishka thought as she mimicked the gesture that her Uncle had made. "Pleased to meet you Lindir."

To her, and practically everyone's, surprise. Lindir had caught her extending hand and gently bestowed a warm kiss upon it, before letting her hand go and saying, "As in the human's custom of greeting. It is an honor to welcome you back to Rivendell, Lishka." Lishka felt her cheeks blush as she stared up at the handsome elf, her mouth slightly agape. Then she closed her mouth as a thought ran across her mind. _'Welcome back?' _The apprentice repeated in confusion for surely she had never been to Rivendell before. Suddenly, Kili groaned and Lishka turned to look at him with concerned eyes. He shouldn't be on his feet any longer.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf promptly said to Lindir, before Lishka jumped in. "We are in need of the healing house." Lindir gazed at the Dwarf slumped in between Lishka and a blonde Dwarf. Through a cut hole in the Dwarf's clothes, he could see a roughly done cloth bandage over the shoulder. "My Lord Elrond is not here. But, he would never turn away someone in need." Lindir heard the derisive snort come from a Dwarf with dark grey eyes and long dark hair. _'Ah, this must be Thorin, the Dwarven King without a Mountain.'_ The elf wisely choose to ignore him, there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Please, follow me Márafëa" Lindir indicated to Lishka and the blonde Dwarf, before adding as he looked at the grey wizard. "Mithrandir, if you would kindly wait for a moment, Lord Elrond should be arriving soon." Lishka and Fili followed Lindir, though the apprentice's mind was still abuzz with questions. Why was he calling her Márafëa?! Gandalf didn't correct him, he just added that she was known as Lishka. Then Fili whispered the exact same question, _"Why is he calling you that?" _Fili asked the woman, but Lishka shrugged, _"Maybe he confused me for someone else?"_ She whispered back, trying to keep her voice down.

But, Lindir asked aloud as he looked back at the pair, a frown creasing his noble face. "You do not know?" The elf asked. "Know what?" Lishka replied, starting to frown herself. Its been nothing but confusion and worry since she had step foot in Rivendell. Some clarification would be nice. "Well, your father was known to us as Fëapolda, one of strong spirit. Your mother was Almarë, she who brings good fortune and blesses the less fortunate. By us, you were named Márafëa, she of morally good spirit. With your father's tenacity and your mother's graciousness, we knew this name would suit you well. Now I see that it was a lovely name, for such an enchanting woman." Lindir smiled softly at Lishka, then turned to continue leading them to the healing house of Rivendell; chuckling quietly to himself that the apprentice looked even more becoming when she blushed.

"Elvesss?" Kili asked in murky confusion. Had he died and gone to the Grey Lands beyond, for there was no way that Thorin would have lead them to Elves?! "Ugghh," Kili groaned as he felt himself being helped onto a plush bed. It was so nice and comfortable that all worry of elves slipped away as Kili drifted to sleep. "He looks more comfortable," Fili sighed as he peered down at his sleeping brother. "He should recover faster now that he can rest," Lishka remarked with a smile, while Lindir had made his way to a couple of cabinets and was pulling an assortment of items out.

Suddenly a guard appeared in the entrance, his dark brown eyes were focused on the blonde prince as he spoke calmly. "Sir Fili, your Uncle bade for your presence." Fili looked away from his brother to the guard, then to Lishka. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kili's side while he was so helpless, he also didn't like the feeling he was getting from Lindir. The elf was to suave to be left alone with Lishka. Speaking of the devil, Lindir had spoken up as he walked over to the bed, carrying wrapped packages. "I believe your brother will be alright now. I suggest you go check with your Uncle. I'm sure he is worried about his nephew." Fili eyed Lindir, then looked over at Lishka to see what she thought. "Kili is in good hands and will need time to rest. I just need to tend to his wound a little more," the apprentice smiled and patted Fili on the shoulder. Fili sighed as he realized that he would be no help and might as well go inform Thorin that Kili was being properly cared for. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Fili stated to Lishka, before giving Lindir a knowing look. Lindir's delicate brow lifted as he watched the blonde Dwarf walk briskly out of the healing house, following the guard.

"Such a caring older brother, isn't he?" Lindir asked carefully as he tried to discern if there was any attachment between the older prince and the apprentice. "Yes," Lishka chuckled as she washed her hands in a nearby wash bowl, then began to carefully reveal Kili's wound under the bandage. "He is an ideal older brother," Lishka remarked as she carefully discarded blood stained cloth, trying to not awaken Kili. He looked exhausted and Lishka thanked the Valars that the group had been so close to Rivendell. Now she could tend to his wounds properly. "Ah, I see," Lindir commented as he mulled over this tidbit of information. Seeming somewhat distracted, Lishka looked up curiously at him. Lindir cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject at he examined the Dwarf's wound. "I mean, I see that the wound is starting to heal, actually it is coming along quite nicely though I'd recommend sewing the wound up and using a regenerative poultice to keep the wound clean and to stimulate healing." Lishka nodded at Lindir's suggestion. "Yes, that was what I was thinking, though I didn't have a surgical suture kit on hand nor time to prepare a poultice."

The apprentice sighed, though her eyes brightened as Lindir produced the items she needed from one of the packages. "A surgical suture kit?" Lindir asked in interest. 'It's what we call the needle and thread procedure back home. I had to improvise with what I found along the way, and well a little hint of magic helped." Lishka answered with a smile. It was quite nice and easy to talk to Lindir, especially about medicine. The mutual and professional respect was quite refreshing. "I see, well would it be alright if I watched your technique?" Lindir asked looking thoughtful. Lishka looked surprised at first, but then smiled as she took the suture kit. "Not at all." The apprentice answered as she began to work on Kili's wound. She had expected the prince to gasp in pain or make some sort of response, but all he did was softly snore. Maybe he got a little too much juice from the root, but at least he was not in pain anymore. Lindir watched carefully as Lishka expertly stitched the skin. The elf was quite impressed by her skill. He then assisted her in applying the warm poultice and fresh bandages. 'I think your friend will be up and about in no time." Lindir remarked cheerfully as he surveyed their work.

He had enjoyed working alongside the apprentice. Having done most of the healing work by himself now, it was nice to have a skillful and knowledgeable partner, not to mention pretty. But, Lindir's smile fell as he studied how Lishka's amber eyes softened as she looked down at the sleeping Dwarf and replied a gentle, "Yes," with a serene smile._ 'Hmmm,'_ Lindir hummed to himself thoughtfully. He had thought at first that there was no deeper attachment between Lishka and this dark haired Dwarf, but than that of a healer and patient. Now he wasn't so sure. But, before Lindir could ponder it some more another guard announced his presence in the healing house. "Sir, you are needed to check on the preparations for tomorrow's banquet," Lishka looked up in interest, "Banquet?" She asked Lindir, who smiled at her reaction. "Yes, tomorrow is Midsummer's Eve and we mark it with a wonderful evening banquet to welcome the moon. I hope that you will be able to stay with us and join the feast." Lindir answered as he stowed away any unused items back into the cabinet. "An elven midsummer's even banquet?! It sounds amazing!" The apprentice gushed with wide amber eyes full of excitement. Lindir smiled at her enthusiasm, before he bowed and strode out of the healing house. _'Maybe she'll stay even longer than that.'_ He mused happily.

The idea of a participating in an elven banquet was quite exciting. But, what would be even better, would be to have Kili up and about feeling 100 percent. It was odd to be near him and not hear him chatter on about something. Now that the adrenaline of the emergency was dying down, Lishka mulled over the earlier event. Kili had given her such a fright when he started losing too much blood; she had a hard time keeping herself focused and not drowning in worry that she might lose him. Lishka settled herself on the edge of the Dwarf's soft bed and watched him for a moment as he laid there, looking peaceful. Just a couple of hours ago he had been writhing in pain, while her hands were stained with his blood. Lishka gently brushed aside his bangs and placed her hand upon his forehead. His skin felt quite warm to the touch.

Kili was probably becoming dehydrated and should have some water, but Lishka didn't want to wake him up just yet, especially when he looked so content. While Lindir had this noble maturity and suaveness about him that the Lishka was starting to enjoy, Kili had this rugged untamed handsomeness to him that Lishka couldn't shake herself from. It was now more apparent than ever as she had the chance to study his face and recalled those captivating soulful brown eyes of his. The woman suddenly felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach. No one was around...it was just the two of them and he was still asleep. A little kiss on the forehead, a little secret token of her growing affection. Did she dare? Lishka gnawed at her lower lip in thought as her heartbeat quickened. Lishka did dare, she seized the moment and bent down slowly to give him a peck on the forehead when suddenly...she was staring down into wide soulful brown eyes...

"What were you doing?" Kili asked curiously as he blinked up at her. Lishka paused, her lips slightly puckered as she was caught red handed! The apprentice jumped off the bed as she said loudly, "Nothing!" _Oh gawd!_ How was she going to pass this one off as?! Kili blinked again, a brow lifting questioningly, "Nothing?" If it was indeed nothing then why was her face turning so red...why did she look so embarrassed. And why had she been bent over him like that. Surely, he didn't bump his head. _'No...'_ "NOTHING!" Lishka added adamantly, though her face was the shade of a tomato. Inwardly, she was cursing herself for her blunder. Of course he just had to wake up at that precise moment!

Kili was still mulling things over in his mind, until it dawned on him. "If you ask me...it looked like you wanted to kiss." The prince's face turned smug...annoyingly and immaturely so! Lishka huffed. "Why would I ever wish to kiss you!" The apprentice crossed her arms and looked defiantly at him. "Well, I did risk my life to save yours!" Kili wiggled his eyebrows. He was enjoying needling her and playing the role of a wounded hero. But, he hadn't thought that his words would have such an effect on her. Lishka's face paled suddenly as his words washed over her. then her face flushed, but it was not one of embarrassment, it was of anger. "You were being reckless! Why can't you accept that I wanted to fight by your side, instead of cower in the back like some feeble female! Or do you value your life so little, that you're eager to toss it aside at any whim?!" Lishka suddenly stated, her amber eyes flashing.

Kili had been momentarily caught off guard by the accusations being hurled at him by his friend. But, his surprised face frowned as he pushed himself up with his good arm, wincing slightly at the movement. "I was reckless?!" Kili's voice rose to match Lishka's angry tone as his brown eyes narrowed. "Maybe you should realize that I am a more experienced fighter. I knew what I was doing! But, you! Well you are putting my stubbornness to shame. I told you to fall back to the others and instead you had to stay on the front line. I had to worry about your safety and got distracted!" Both of them stared the other down until Lishka had enough and whirled around on the spot before sprinting out of the room. "Wait! Lishka!" Kili yelled, trying to move out of the bed, but he gasped as pain consumed his shoulder. The young prince fell back onto the bed. _'Dammit!'_ Kili thought as he stared up at the intricately carved ceiling. _'What have I done?'_

_Author's rambling Note's while munching on popcorn:_

So! Lishka's and Kili's first fight! What do you guys think? It's my first time writing out a fight so any suggestions or thoughts are welcome. I hope to improve my writing with each chapter and reviews really help me going!

Also, not only is there a banquet in store, but another event will be taking place! The next chapter will spill the beans! But, I will leave a clue here, a contest is in store for two notable individuals! xD


	18. The Unexpected Green-Eyed Monsters

_Author__'s Note:_

Still working on more posts, but I wanted to put this part up! Hope you enjoy it :D

To happypills: _*rubs hands together*_ Muahaha!

To Chill: Nice guess! While it isn't a drinking contest, your guess made me think of Legolas, when he, Gimli, and Aragorn are drinking at Deep Helm. Legolas:_ "__I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." _xD

**The Unexpected…Green Eyed Monsters at Dinner**

A blonde Dwarf was walking happily back through a warm sunlit corridor. Fili had just assured the company that Kili was on the mend and that Lishka was tending to him. So, feeling quite content with the world at that moment, Fili began humming a little tune about the misty mountains. Suddenly he rounded the corner and nearly slammed into the apprentice, who had been storming down the hallway. "Lishka?" He yelped in surprise as he made quick side steps out of her rampage. The apprentice didn't say a word nor looked back as she ran off, a brown ponytail whipping out of sight around the corner. Bewildered, Fili sprinted off to the healing house, fearing the worst. Had Kili lost too much blood? Had he gone into shock and Lishka was getting help? Surely she would have informed him!

Fili rounded another corner and nearly stumbled into the healing house in his haste, only to spot hopeful brown eyes turned towards him. Kili's eyes then dulled as he recognized who it was, and he turned his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Fili knew that expression all too well. It was the look of immense guilt and hurt. Pair that with Lishka nearly steamrolling the older Dwarf down in the corridor, well, it didn't take a genius to know something happened between the two, but what? "What did you say to Lishka?" Fili asked outright, though he knew Kili would dance around the subject. "Nothing." The young prince replied, turning onto his side so his back faced his brother.

Kili's mind was still buzzing with the interaction he had just had with Lishka. The one thing that stood out was her face. How he had felt a warm breath fall upon his forehead. When he opened his eyes and was surprised to find how close she was to him. How soft and tender her lips looked. He had been confused, but at the same time thrilled and wanted to understand what was going on. She was going to kiss him! Kili knew it for sure! But, then everything rolled downhill, crashed...and burned.

"So, nothing made her stomp out of the room to top speed and looking murderous?" Fili prompted with a brow lifted and arms crossed. Kili wiggled slightly in indignation, but just made a grunting sound. Why did Fili care what was going on between him and Lishka? Shouldn't he be happy that she wasn't at his younger brother's bedside. Kili felt his heart pang painfully and sighed. "Tell me, Kili." Fili murmured kindly as he approached his young brother. "Tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

Kili's buzzing mind paused as he turned over his brother's words in his head. Fili wanted to help? Dark eyes searched bright blue ones. The young brother knew that Fili was being honest with wanting to help. And that was what Kili needed right now, his brother's advice. Kili turned onto his back and looked over at Fili. The older prince smiled as he noted that his young brother looked to be recovering well, his face had regained its healthy color, but his eyes...wide brown eyes were overly bright. Kili looked hopeless and lost. "I said some terrible things to her…" Kili started as he focused back onto the ceiling and told Fili what had happened.

Fili had to withhold himself from shaking his head in frustration at how the two acted. He had a feeling that there had been something between Kili and Lishka, since the moment they met. But, while it was now apparent to the older prince, he made a decision right there that he would only give Kili some helpful advice and nudges in the right direction, anything and everything else beyond had to be figured out by the two on their own. Fili wasn't going to intervene or play matchmaker like his mother. The blonde prince even shivered slightly at the idea of playing the incessant matchmaker. Now that he thought of it, would Dis even approve of Lishka...Fili wasn't sure. "Both of you allowed your tempers to get the better of yourselves and said hurtful things. Now you must reconcile with her. We were all worried that you weren't going to make it, especially Lishka. She even argued with Thorin to ensure that we came to Rivendell so you could receive the proper care." Fili had now taken a seat on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes watched Kili intently.

The young prince just sighed and closed his eyes before saying, "Of course she would argue against Thorin. It is her job as healer to ensure that we make it through this quest and that's it." Kili finished feeling somewhat numb at the statement, though his brother frowned down at his sibling. "Kili, I don't think _'that's it._" The blonde Dwarf said gently. Kili suddenly looked over at his older brother. It was as if Fili had tossed Kili a rope to get him out of the quicksand. "What do you mean?" Kili prompted in a whisper. But, Fili just shrugged as if it had just been a passing thought. The blonde Dwarf tried another approach. "Either way, you did promise to stick by her side as her Guardian. So, you need to settle things out with her before someone else tries taking your position." Fili remarked, rubbing his chin. He had been watching that Elf closely and had no doubts that the pointy eared male had intentions for the apprentice.

"What?!" The dark haired prince blurted out in startling horror as he quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His shoulder felt better, though there was a dull ache that reprimanded Kili for his sudden movement. "Right when he was introduced he kissed Lishka's hand...what are you doing?" Fili asked his brother, looking quite startled as Kili gingerly got to his feet and was making his way out of the healing house.

"To give this leaf eater a piece of my mind that's what!" Kili growled as he looked around for his weapons. "Your bow, arrows, and sword are back in the guest's room." Fili informed his younger brother, who in turn cursed under his breath. "Kili, I think you should calm down and figure out how best to talk to Lishka." Fili remarked in a warning tone. All the anger that had been fueling the young prince drained right out of him as he recalled his fight with the apprentice. His shoulders slumped as he leaned his head warm head against the cool wooden wall and sighed. The dark haired prince felt that defeating the dragon would be easier than coaxing a temperamental wizard to take him back into her good graces. At least she hasn't fully grasped her magic enough to transform him into a slimy toad!

The sudden sound of armored footsteps came ahead of the elf guard, who walked into the healing house and announced, "As honored guests of Lord Elrond's, you have been invited to dine with his lordship if you are feeling well." Kili turned his head slightly to study the guard with searching dark eyes. While most of the male elf's face was concealed by his helmet, he lifted a delicate brow at the prince who was scowling up at him, though was still leaning his head against the wood panelling. Maybe the Dwarf's brain had been addled during his injury? Maybe he should go send for Lindir or Márafëa? Fili, on the other hand, knew exactly what Kili was thinking and said with slight exasperation, "He is not the one, really now Kili." The blonde dwarf patted his sibling on the shoulder. "Come, maybe you'll be able to think clearer with food in your belly brother." Fili coaxed his sibling to follow the guard.

Fists tightly clenched, Lishka kept storming at full speed down the hall. _'That damnable Dwarf! He says to count on him, but does he count on me?! Nooo! And not even a thank you or sorry for giving me early grey hair!'_ The young prince of Durin was utterly infuriating! Lishka was so lost in thought and miming strangling gestures with her hands that she hadn't heard a soft melodic voice calling out to her. "Márafëa? Márafëa! Lishka!" The apprentice nearly tripped over her own feet as she turned to see who had beckoned her. Striding elegantly in flowing robes of shimmering gold and orange, was a female elf. Her long silky auburn hair was gently pulled back into a half pony tail, while a golden circlet crowned her forehead.

She was fair skinned with beseeching dark green eyes and cupid bow's lips. As with many of the Elves Lishka had seen so far, this elf had the high cheekbone and slender face that radiated a noble bearing. She finally stopped in front of the surprised apprentice and smiled. "My name is Sarta." The elf maiden greeted the apprentice in the same way Lindir and Gandalf had, though neither of them did it as gracefully as Sarta. Lishka was reminded of a prima donna ballerina who seemed to flow through the air as if it were composed water. "I am pleased to be finally acquainted with you Márafëa, or if you prefer, Lishka," Lishka tried to mimic Sarta's graceful movement of greeting, but felt like she was just trying to get rid of some pesky fly. Oh well, ballet had never been her forte. "I am pleased to meet you as well Sarta. Please call me Lishka."

The apprentice was honestly glad to meet another female after all this time. And the name Márafëa still felt foreign to Lishka's ears, even though she now knew it was her elvish name. Strange how different things are now. It had only been five days since she fell through time and space, landing smack dab in Middle-Earth. Okay...so it has been mind blowingly strange. "Lishka?" Sarta leaned a little to peer into the apprentice's face. "You must be dreadfully tired. I'm sure a nice warm bath will lift your spirits." Lishka expression perked up. Speaking of those five long days covering dusty trails, sweaty fights for one's life, and nerves tied into knots all...a soothing bath, with some quite downtime was just what a doctor would prescribe! Sarta beamed down at Lishka and beckoned to apprentice to follow her to a nearby room.

It was a sumptuously furnished room with large open windows looking out at the rushing waterfalls and lush forest. "This will be your lodging while you stay with us." Sarta smiled as she watched the apprentice's amber eyes sweep across the room. Then the young woman paused as if she realized something and turned to the elf maiden questioningly. "Where are Kili and the others staying at?" Lishka asked. While it was nice to have some privacy, she had spent so much time with the company, that now it felt a little weird not to hear Kili's or Fili's deep voices chattering on about great battles, Oin asking for those talking to speak louder, and Bombur munching away with an occasional burp. "The clan of Dwarves have been given a large room down the hall. Mithrandir's room is located in another wing to the east." Sarta explained gently before she pointed out a carved door. "The bath has been drawn for you and a change of clothes have been laid out upon the bed. I will check on you in a little while," Sarta smiled and bowed herself out.

Lishka nodded and thanked the elf maiden before making a bee-line to the bathroom. The warm water nearly lulled the apprentice into a calm coma. She hadn't felt this refreshed and clean since they left the Shire! Toweling herself off, Lishka found a long bell sleeved gown and soft slippers set out on the bed for her. The woman just stared at the shimmering gown of dark green with matching shoes before reaching out a hand to touch the pleasantly soft fabric. After wearing her well fitted ranger apparel, the gown seemed too flowy and vulnerable to be allowed, but it was refreshing all the same as Lishka did a little twirl in the slippers. She felt like a princess as the dress fanned about her, but then her wet hair smacked her in the face.

Sighing, Lishka walked over a dresser to see how wild and knotted her hair had become. She also noticed how much tanner her skin had grown from being out in the sun. Lishka found a hairbrush and wielded it about like a weapon; as if she had the hair of medusa, she could almost hear her hair hiss back at its bristly aggressor.

Sarta knocked gently on the door, but heard moaning coming from inside. "Lishka? Is everything alright...Oh, my…" Sarta gasped as Lishka opened the door, brush hanging off her head in a tangle of knots. The apprentice looked desperately up at the elf maiden. "It's stuck!" Lishka wailed morosely and the hairbrush swayed back and forth. "There now, let me help," Sarta offered calmly as she steered the despairing woman back to the dresser and plopped her down on the low stool. It did take a little bit of time, concentration, and a few winces to finally dislodge the hairbrush. Then Sarta started the brush and style Lishka's hair until it became sleek and straight as the elf's. Lishka just watched in amazement. Sarta must be using some sort of magic because no product the woman had tried had ever tamed her brown fluffy wavy hair. Sarta put the hair up in a half pony tail akin to her own and found a long dark green ribbon to which she fashioned into a bow to hold the hair in place.

"There, now you only need a special something to adorn your head...or hair. " Sarta added as she mused about the apprentice sitting before her. Lishka cocked her head to the side questioningly and asked, "What do you mean?" Sarta smiled as she stepped away to let the woman rise to her feet. "Well, it is customary in our culture that betrothment is set by the exchanging of rings, however courtship is set by the male fashioning his intended a circlet made by his own hands." Sarta lovingly touched the golden circlet upon her own forehead and smiled. "As for Dwarves, I believe their custom revolves around braids and clasps. You would have to ask a Dwarf to know the full details," Sarta added as she tapped her cheek thoughtfully. Lishka didn't realize how red her face was growing. Sarta had described both the elvish and dwarvish customs! Did she know something? "I'm sure a special someone will one day present you with an ornament." Lishka gave her a quizzical look, "Tell me who! Who? Who!" Lishka hooted like an owl, though Sarta smiled mischievously. "Oh, I'm sure you will find out soon. Come, dinner is ready and Lord Elrond has yet to greet you." Sarta lead out of the room, but that didn't discourage Lishka to wonder who the elf mainden could be referring to. Had she overheard someone talking about it? Lindir had been quite friendly towards Lishka, but the apprentice supposed that was his nature. And when Sarta started talking about Dwarves, did she mean Kili? No, how could she know...Lishka wasn't even sure herself...especially after their little bout! The apprentice huffed as she kept up with Sarta's long legged strides.

'_How much longer must we walk?' _Kili wondered as his stomach gave a ravenous growl. It seemed like had been walking for ages, when finally they exited out of a hallway and stepped out into an open patio with a splendid scenic view of Rivendell. A long table had been set with decorative bowls and trays of food. But, what caught Kili's eyes was that everyone in the company seemed to have gone through the wash. Clasps gleamed in the sunlight, beards were combed, clothes held no hint of troll perfume, and even Dwalin's bald head had a nice shine to it. And here were the princes of Durin being presented and looking, well, a bit worse for wear. It didn't help that Kili's tunic and coat had been cut by Lishka, so that she was able to tend to his wound. Speaking of the apprentice, where was she? The young Dwarf was scanning up and down the table when suddenly, Kili felt an elbow jab his side. The young prince winced and whispered indignantly,_ "Why'd you do that eh?_"

But, his older brother was nodding towards the tall prominent elf who had risen from his seat at the head of the table and had been saying something. "Oh! Kili, son of Fraedain and Dis, Prince of Durin, at your service…uh...your majesty?" Kili quickly flung himself into a bow. The young prince rose, only to see that everyone in the company, including the tall elf before him looked slightly bewildered. _'Ah, crap.'_ Kili thought in embarrassment at he heard his brother sigh in a pained way. Now Kili really wished he had stayed awake during Balin's lecture. Then a soft snigger came from somewhere behind the prominent elf and Kili shifted slightly to see who it was. His dark eyes fell upon another male elf, with long brown hair who had been seated on the right, next to the head chair. His position there denoted his importance, but that was not what caught Kili's attention. It was the expression of smug satisfaction upon this elf's face that made Kili feel his temper rising.

Luckily, the prominent elf spoke, "It seems that you have healed very well Prince Kili. I'm sure you are hungry. Please have a seat. We only wait for one more guest before we begin." Kili stared up at the elf. He seem genial, even almost fatherly in his expression. Kili racked his brain for the proper response and then remembered what the guard had said earlier. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. It is an honor to sit with you." Kili replied back with respect._ 'Who's smug now pointy ears!'_ Kili thought as he glanced over at the elf who had sniggered earlier. The elf was taking a sip of his wine and looking thoughtful, but Kili was not fooled. The young prince saw the gleam in those piercing elven eyes. At least Kili earned himself approving nods from his brother and Balin. Though his Uncle looked quite sour, or maybe he was just hungry? Kili nodded to Lord Elrond as he and he brother took open seats next to Bilbo and Dwalin. Just as the princes took their seats, the final guest arrived.

Lishka turned around the bend and was to find herself stepping out onto an open patio where the entire company sat ready to dine, though all eyes turned towards her. A low rumbling voice that was slow and thoughtful beckoned to her. "Lady Lishka," The apprentice turned wide amber eyes to look up at at the most regal elf she had laid eyes upon. "The Lord of Rivendell," Lishka breathed as he smiled down upon her. "Welcome back, little one." Lord Elrond gestured to her in greeting as he studied the woman before him. She had grown so much like her mother, but there was something about her that reminded him of Alatar. Lishka gestured back as she replied, "Hantanyel órenyallo." {_I thank you from my heart_}. Her eyes seem to shimmer. _'Ah, I see now,' _Elrond thought, _'The spirit of Alatar lives on inside you.'_ But, the lord said, "It is a blessing indeed that we are all standing here. We must give thanks to your parents. They helped ensure that we may have this time of peace and safety." Lishka inclined her head in thanks. The royal treatment and etiquette was making the apprentice feel a little duck-footed, but at the same time quite thrilled. Lishka turned to smile at the rest of the company, of whom she realized she had grown quite attached to. The apprentice then wondered where she was supposed to sit as she took another step forward.

Lindir watched with pride as the young apprentice walked out into the sunlight and conversed with Lord Elrond. She may not have been born an elf, but she carried herself as one belonging to their noble kin. A part of Lindir ached that he had not been able to watch her grow up, to see how curious she was as a child, how rebellious had she been during her adolescence, to not have any childhood adventures together. Now she radiated feminine grace and beauty that reminded the elf of the sunny shores of the Grey Havens.

But, the elf was not the only one admiring the apprentice. The Lindir had caught a glimpse of how the young dark haired Dwarf had gawked at Lishka, and the elf did not like it at all. He had assumed that there was just mutual companionship between the two. However, by the way the young prince was looking at her, Lindir could tell that the young Dwarf was just as smitten as he was. But, only one would be able to win her heart, and Lindir had already been in the running even before the Dwarf brat was born.

'_Wow,'_ Kili breathed as he dark eyes fell upon Lishka. He had never seen her in a gown before. The forest green color suited her tanned skin, silky brown hair, and bright amber eyes. The dress elegantly flowed down her body and the low cut was making a tinge of red flush across Kili's cheeks. She looked elegant, refined, and almost untouchable to the likes of him as she sauntered towards the table. Kili quickly shuffled to the side and nudged his brother and Bilbo to make room before he looked up expectantly at Lishka. The young prince was sure she would sit next to him as she always did..._'What!'_ Kili dark eyes widened in horror. Instead, Lishka had taken the open seat next to Lindir, the stinking haughty leaf eater!

The elf smiled softly to his beautiful companion as he offered her a bowl of ripe fruit. "Here, Lishka. Try some of these, I remember how much you've always liked sweet food." Lishka eyed the fruit bowl with glee, she was famished and always had a soft spot for tasty berries! Lindir shifted his eyes away to see the Dwarf prince glaring straight at him. _'Oh ho ho. This was going to be very entertaining.'_ Lindir smiled, though his eyes twinkled with mirth and the scowl on Kili's face widened as he began to stab moodily at his limp salad. The prince wasn't going to let that pompous elf monopolize Lishka's attention! Kili looked up to catch a glimpse of amber eyes that had been watching him, before they hastily looked down into the wine glass she was sipping on.

The Dwarf could felt his heart skip a beat and he tried to catch her attention again, maybe he should compliment her on how lovely she looked? "Uh Lishka, you cleaned up nicely." Kili tried to commend the apprentice from across the table, though he then wanted to slap himself on the forehead when he registered what spilled out of his mouth. He could hear his brother cough into his wineglass. _'Smooth Kili...smooooth.'_ The young prince reprimanded himself in his mind. He didn't have much experience chatting up ladies since he spent most of his time and skill avoiding them. Now he wished he hadn't, at least he could have embarrassed himself in front of them instead of Lishka!

The apprentice's brow lifted slightly. Surely Kili was paying her a compliment, right? He looked earnest, though the apprentice hoped that she looked just as attractive to him any other day. Before she could reply, Lindir leaned towards her and said softly, "My lady, you shouldn't be frowning. Not when you have such a dazzling smile." Lishka's amber eyes widened in surprise at his compliment and she felt her cheeks flush as she smiled shyly, recalling Sarta's words from earlier._ 'You smarmy tree hugger! That was supposed to be a smile for me!' _Kili thought angrily as he restrained himself from hurling slices of tomatoes at the elf's pointy face!

Sarta had taken a seat behind a grand harp. Her fingers deftly swept across the taut strings as she struck up a tune. Another elf maiden joined Sarta in the tune, though on a windy wooden flute. The music was peaceful and soothing. Oin packed a napkin into his ear trumpet so he could hear the relaxing duet better. Unbeknownst to most of the company, a private battle was being waged across the table. Fili watched the pair with misgivings, while Lishka went back to happily eating away at her salad, not noticing the exchange of dagger throwing glares between the Dwarf prince and Elven healer. Fili sighed and hoped this dinner wouldn't break out into a diplomatic incident...if not an all out food fight.

_Author's rambling Notes while munching on sour gummy worms:_

- So the contest hasn't been announced yet. I'm still working on the post, but wanted to get this part up. I hope you guys liked Sarta. I thought we needed a big sister figure at some point in the story.

- The betrothment custom for the elves was found of the wikipedia site for Tolkien's Elves, while I made the part about the circlet up. As for the Dwarvish custom, well I've read so many fanfics that I'm not sure who or which story to credit now, so I'll state that the clasp and braid idea wasn't my own, but based on the great ideas of authors in this forum.

- The elvish phrase Lishka used is from the site called_ 'Useful Elvish Phrases.'_


	19. The Unexpected Contest

_Author__'s Note:_

Over 6,000 views now! :o ohmygoshnowayyouguysareawesome! xD Thank you everyone for the new faves, follows, and reviews. Your continued support helps me push forward in the story, especially when I'm in a writing rut. I finally was able to upload the chapter after it seemed that FanFic was down for uploading. So read on to find out about the contest and for some smexy Kili! I hope you enjoy it! :D

_To __happypills__: Indeed I did and I'm glad you liked it xD It was alot of fun to write! I really hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!_

_To __Glamdring42: Thank you! :3 I'm happy to hear that Lishka has integrated well into the story. It's one of the things I worry about as I write. Also, good question about her height! To be honest, I hadn't really thought that part out. But, now I have and included a little piece about it in this chapter. Thank you again for your review and I hope this story continues to be an enjoyable read! :D_

**The Unexpected…Contest**

Luckily, no diplomatic incident nor flying food disrupted the rest of dinner. Of course that didn't mean that Fili was breathing any easier as he kept an eye on Kili's cutlery. On the otherside of the table, the apprentice found herself flabbergasted at her Dwarven companions. They all seemed disdainful of fresh leafy greens! "Where's the meat?" Dwalin whispered in disappointment as he rifled through the salad in front of him. _How could one be sustained on this!_ He turned over another leaf, hoping that maybe some grilled chicken was hiding at the bottom, but no luck.

"Just try a mouthful," Dori said as he tried coaxing his young brother, who studied the leaf with apprehension. Ori shook his head, "I don't like green food," The young dwarf replied with a frown. "Have they got any chips?" the young scribe asked hopefully as he looked up and down the table.

Other Dwarves were checking the assorted bowls of fruits and vegetables. The look of dismay and disappointment was clearly evident on their face. Lishka couldn't believe it. They all should be happy to have an assortment of healthy food available after days on smoked meats and heavy stews. Now more than ever, did their body need the nutrients and the colon was in need a good scrub from insoluble fiber!

"Really now! How is it that you Dwarves live such long lives when you barely get enough greens in you?" Lishka stated as she set down her utensils and let her stern gaze sweep up and down the table. Not only were they being rude towards their host, but their eating habit was alarming the young doctor. Their cholesterol must be through the roof and who knew how their arteries were holding up with all that meat and chips! "As your healer, a guardian of your health, I want each of you to finish your salads or I will be putting everyone onto a strict, lean, and healthy diet once we hit the road!" Lishka proclaimed as she crossed her arms and narrowed her amber eyes dangerously.

Suffice to say, jaws dropped in horror as the Dwarves stared flabbergasted at their healer, then they picked up their forks and began chewing their leafy greens with vigor...well to a degree. "This is going to give me gas." Gloin sighed heavily, but quickly went back to his salad when he spotted the apprentice's glare upon him.

Lord Elrond's brows rose at Lishka's proclamation. He turned to see that Gandalf was dutifully tucking into his own salad. "Do not look at me like that. I've already learned my lesson." Gandalf wanted to spare himself from an explanation about how the digestive tract works, in great detail, from mouth to...well, Gandalf returned to busying himself with his salad. Lindir had to suppress a chuckle as he watched Lishka glaring at each Dwarf until they were all munching their salads. Even Thorin was eating his greens, though grudgingly so.

Afterwards, Gandalf turned the conversation to the swords he and Thorin had found in the Troll Cave. Lord Elrond looked very interested is he examined the sword Thorin had carefully handed him. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver." Elrond could feel the power imbued by his kin, radiate off the gleaming blade. "A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." There was a moment where Thorin privately wondered if the Elf Lord would confiscate these historical artifacts. To his surprise, Elrond handed back the blade and said, "May it serve you well."

Thorin inclined his head to the Lord. No snide remark or anger that his kin's weapons were being used by a Dwarf...Lord Elrond was an unusual Elf indeed. "And this is Glamdring the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin." Lord Elrond remarked at the other sword Gandalf presented him. Elrond admired the fine craftsmanship. "These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

Further down the table, the young Hobbit had finished eating his salad and had been enjoying some fruit. At hearing the conversation about the swords, Bilbo pulled out his own and was examining it, wondering what name it had. "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin said softly to the young Hobbit when he noticed the lad checking his sword. Innocent blue eyes looked up inquiringly at the elder Dwarf. "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo said as he frowned. "Well," Balin's brows rose as he looked down at the short sword. "I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really." Bilbo felt a part of him deflate at those words.

Lord Elrond's voice recaptured everyone's attention. "How did you come by these?" The Elf inquired. Lishka, who had been wanting to join in on their conversation, seized her chance as she informed Elrond, "We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Her amber eyes noted how Elrond's brows had risen in question and she hastily looked over to her Uncle. His expression confirmed that she ought not to had said it, and this was only exemplified by Thorin's unblinking frown. But, before Elrond could ask what they were doing on the Great East Road, the grey wizard presented him something that made all thought leave his mind.

Lishka gaped slightly to see that her Uncle was handing Elrond her sword! When did Gandalf take it? And why hadn't she noticed! _Hmph!_ If she was the little fox, then her Uncle was a sly fox! "This was Alatar's. He requested that it be passed down to his daughter. But, he never told me where he got it. I thought you might know, Elrond." Gandalf asked as the elf took the sword gingerly in his hands and unsheathed the gleaming blade. He tilted the blade back and forth, allowing the pearl white runes to shimmer as they caught the light. "This…this is Caladrist." Elrond remarked softly as he inspected the blade.

Lishka nearly choked on her wine and she quickly caught Kili's startled brown eyes. Both of them were recalling the night the young prince had told the apprentice of the tale of Turrain and Borgil. The night they were stargazing. Eyes locked in reliving the moment they had shared, both Kili and Lishka recalled how they had fallen asleep next to each other. Heads leaning against the other for support and the comfortable warmth between them. Lishka felt her cheeks flush and she broke eye contact as she cleared her throat.

"Are you alright my dear," Lindir asked in concern as he lightly patted Lishka on the back. Kili, whose cheeks had grown warm as he remembered Lishka falling peacefully asleep onto his shoulder, felt himself bristle when Lindir used the words, _'my...dear,' _and patted the apprentice.

No one else had noticed the exchange between the young prince and apprentice for their attention was focused on Lord Elrond and the sword held in his hands. "That is Caladcrist?" Thorin practically whispered as his stormy eyes raked over the blade. It was a legendary blade amongst his people, so why had it been in the hands of a wizard? "This blade has been forged by my ancestors, it was one of the first swords to be metalsmithed by the Dwarves under the tutelage of Aulë himself. It is one of the few weapons to be blessed by Lady Varda to help the Dwarves fight the creatures of the darkness, deep within the mountains. Its last noted presence in our history is that Turrain, son and prince of Dain's clan in the Second Age carried this sword into battle against the serpent of the deep, Borgil." Thorin tore his smoky eyes away to look questioningly up at Elrond, who appeared to be doing some quick thinking as to what he should reveal about this sword.

In the present company, it would no doubt become a touchy subject, but the elf resigned himself to tell the truth. He was one of the few who knew it. "Turrain did wield this sword, and beheaded Borgil with it. But, what isn't widely known is that he was good friends with Alatar at the time. They might have had their share of arguments, but they fought together against Borgil and it was Turrain's dying wish for Alatar to have the sword." Suddenly low murmuring broke out amongst the Dwarves. There had been no record of such friendship between Alatar and Turrain! And none of their kin would part with such a legendary heirloom of their people. Especially to give it to an outsider of their race!

This was perplexing and Lishka looked up to see that her Uncle was studying her. He also had that glimmer in his eye; that little sparkle that meant that Gandalf...was up to something. Someone or some group didn't want it known that Alatar was close to Turrain. The sword was given a sweet end in a tale, seeming to be lost to history, when in truth it had been given to Alatar. But, why? Why bother covering this up? What was to gain or what was to lose?

Elrond sighed and continued, "It was true that there had been disagreements between the wizard and prince of Dain during Sauron's war. But, the passing of the sword was meant to solidify the ties of friendship and understanding between the two and their kin. The sword was etched with ancient Dwarvish runes. The runes upon one side read, _Remenu_, To arms. The otherside, _Khayamu_, To victory." No wonder the Dwarves had been giving her blade odd looks. It was because they recognized the ancient runes to be Dwarvish, but couldn't read them.

So, her father and Turrain had been comrades, and this information was not widely known. The ties between the Dwarves and other races has always been brittle, now it was her turn to reforge it. Had that been why Gandalf was so keen to get her on this certain quest? So that she would patch the bond between the Istari and the Dwarven kingdom! Was that his true motive for bringing Lishka back? If it was, then Lishka's goal was not to just to get the quest done, but something far greater. The apprentice was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and on top of that she then realized that if this sword had stayed with the Dwarves, then it would have been handed down...maybe to Kili or Fili by their father of Clan Dain!

Balin nearly startled everyone as he cleared his voice, "Aye, this is the sword that had been wielded by our kings, but now it is rightfully Lishka's to wield." Lishka turned quickly to look at the elder Dwarf as he gave her a nod.

Elrond nodded as well as he resheathed the sword and offered it back to the apprentice who took it gingerly. Lishka studied the well crafted scabbard. No wonder it fit her so well, it had been sized for a Dwarf to wield, though she had been totally unaware that it was a legendary sword. Yes, it was of beautiful craftsmanship...but _wow_. The sword felt even heavier in her hands now. It was touched by the Valars, wielded by heros, and inherited by her from her father. Emotions began swell in the back of her throat and she suddenly felt that the table was just too crowded.

Everyone had finished their meal as Lishka rose to her feet and spoke. "Excuse me, but I feel like retiring to my room to rest." She bowed herself out and retreated into the hallway. Lindir's hazelnut eyes watched her go with concern, and disappointment as he was obligated to stay with Lord Elrond.

Kili quickly made to get to his feet. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for to talk to Lishka. But, then he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder, it was the elf maiden who had arrived with Lishka earlier and she smiled softly down at him before shaking her head slightly. Questioning eyes of the those around the table had followed the apprentice, but only after Sarta walked after her did they resume conversation and eased a bit.

The elf maiden had caught up with the young apprentice. She noticed the the woman had strapped the sword around her waist. "What is on your mind, mellon?" Sarta asked softly after a few minutes of silence. "I, well, I would like to find someplace comfortable and quiet to think." Lishka answered evasively. Sarta didn't prod the question further and to that Lishka was grateful, for so much was on her mind that a place of solace was what she needed. "Well, Rivendell is a place of peace and learning. I'm sure you'll enjoy our great library, come!" Sarta caught the apprentice's hand and tugged her down the next perpendicular hallway.

Amber eyes widened in awe as her eyes roved about the immense elven library. The elf maiden smiled as Lishka walked in further, seemingly transfixed by the room. Sarta then bade herself out. "I will go inform your Uncle that you are here should he need you," Sarta smiled as she exited the room. She was also going to inform a certain someone on where to find the apprentice.

Lishka wandered around the library feeling like Belle from Beauty and the Beast! Texts, scrolls, and large tomes filled the shelves lining the walls, but some walls were decorated with large paintings and portraits. One portrait in particular caught her amber eyes almost instantly, as if it had been whispering to here. It...it was a portrait of her family! Lishka was sure of it as she looked up into a face that was like hers, but wasn't her own. The portrait was done on fine parchment with rich colorful strokes.

Her parents were young. Much younger than Gandalf, Radagast, and Saruman. At first the Valars didn't want to send Pallo and Alatar with the others. But, once it became clear that Sauron was even more dangerous than they had realized, the Valars sent Pallo and Alatar to help with the resistance. Her parents looked like they were in the early thirties. What shocked Lishka was her father, for he was a bear of a man! Alatar was of a muscular build with broad shoulders and large hands. Even as he sat in the chair for the portrait, he still towered over Pallo. His eyes were bright blue like Uncle Rada's, but sharp with knowledge and cunning. It seemed that he was reading you, just as much as you were trying to figure him out, but he had this roguish smile playing upon his lips. As if he knew that no matter how much you stared at him, you would never discover his secrets. His hair was jet black and short, though it was tousled and untamable just like hers. Even for the portrait, his hair didn't feel like complying. Alatar also had a thick black beard, neatly trimmed, and maintained like Thorin's. Her father radiated power, spirit, and courage. In his hands was a bundled babe in soft white wraps. Her small hands clung the warm cloth as she continued to sleep. Wisps of brown hair escaped from the wraps. If the babe's eyes were open, then it would've been her own amber ones she would've been looking at.

Lishka cleared her knotting throat and turned her gaze toward the woman who had one hand placed upon her husband's shoulder. Lishka had always wondered why she was petite when Aunt Lina, Uncle Gandalf, and Saruman towered over her. She was practically Uncle Rada's height and just as tall as Kili. But, now it was clear, she was just so much like her mother. Pallo had bright amber eyes that seem to shimmer. Her long brown hair was sleek and straight, reaching down to her waist as it ended in delicate curls. She too had olive skin unlike Alatar, who was quite fair. Her heart shaped face was smiling contentedly. Pallo radiate grace, wisdom, and gentleness. Everything one could want in a healer. Did they know how much longer they had after this portrait was made? Before they made the decision to send Lishka through the rift?

The apprentice heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned around to see, "Ori!" the apprentice remarked in surprise.

Earlier, the young Dwarf had been wandering about with his journal clutched in his arms, until he bumped into the elven maiden who had followed after Lishka. "Oh beg your pardon my lady," Ori excused himself as Sarta, surprised at first, smiled down at the flustered Dwarf. "How may I be of assistance Master Dwarf?" Ori looked up at the graceful elf maiden before replying, "I um, well, I was looking for the library." Sarta's green eyes fell upon the tome the young Dwarf held. "Of course young scribe. Here let me show you where it is." Sarta led Ori down the hallway and pointed out the door of the library. As they parted was, Sarta hummed to herself.

"Oh, Lishka!" Ori remarked, feeling as startled as she was. "I hope I was not interrupting you...are you alright?" Ori asked for he could see that her amber's eyes were watery. "I, um, yes, well kinda." Lishka stammered and chuckled a little as she wiped her tearing eyes against her long green dress sleeves. Hesitantly, Ori walked into the library. Then he stopped a little short to give the apprentice some room before his eyes looked toward what held the woman's gaze. "Ohhh," Ori whispered as he took in the painting of what was no doubt Lishka's parents. They were both wearing robes of deep navy blue. Both were quite entranced by the portrait that they didn't realize they were being watched.

Peeking from behind the doorway was a pair of dark brown eyes and ears straining to hear what they were talking about. "Kili there you are! What are you doing?" Hissed Fili, who had been worried sick since Kili disappeared from the crowd leaving the table. He recalled the elf maiden returning and whispered something to Kili after she had a quick talk with Gandalf. Fili had begged the fair maiden to let him know where his young brother had gone off to. She had been alarmed at first, but then smiled and patted his shoulder as she whispered, "To the library. I believe Master Dwarf has some explaining to do." She had left him speechless and a little stunned as she smiled and turned to attend to her other duties.

He then rushed to the library near the Dwarves sleeping quarters and sighed when he saw his brother looking quite...suspicious. "Are you spying on Lishka?" Fili asked in a hushed voice as he peered over his brother's head. "I'm just making sure that slick elf does not do anything untoward to her!" Kili hissed back as he shifted for a better view. "Kili…" Fili sighed in exasperation. "When I said you had to approach this situation with caution, I didn't mean for you to go around stalking Lishka! Plus she is in no danger, she is with Ori." Fili then sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. Wow, they both smelled quite...terrible. Suddenly, they heard Lishka talking to Ori, and Fili found himself straining to hear her.

Lishka sighed as she tore her amber eyes away from the happy family in the painting. She now wanted to get away from the portrait and the thoughts of what could have been if things were different. As she turned to face Ori, her sword slapped her leg slightly and she remembered how she promised to train him. Now would actually be the perfect time. "Ori! How about we head over to the courtyard and practice some moves?" Lishka nodded eagerly as she said this to the slightly bewildered dwarf. "Oh! Yes, of course. Wait! You mean I can train with the Caladcrist!" Ori asked with mounting excitement.

Lishka nodded and smiled at him; beckoning him to follow her over to a large courtyard nearby. Both of them tiptoed about as if they were kids up to something naughty, like stealing sugar cubes behind big brother Dori's back. The walls were lined with trees while the rest was a large open rectangular space that might have been as long and wide as a football field. Now that the pair entered the space, they realized it wasn't some simple courtyard they had stumbled into, but a training ground. "How lucky is this!" Lishka gasped as Ori followed her in, still clutching his tome. "Alright," Lishka clasped her hands together eagerly. She needed something to occupy her mind. "Let's begin with the basics!" The apprentice cheered as Ori plopped his precious tome upon a nearby bench.

Both brothers ducked out of sight as Lishka turned around to talk to Ori, but they heard her clearly. "See, nothing to worry about," Fili remarked as the pair walked out of the library through an opposite doorway. But, Kili had already scurried into the library. "Kili!" Fili hissed as he scurried after his brother. "I just want to see what they were looking at." The young prince said matter of factly as he halted in front of a large portrait and looked up, his mouth dropping. "What what what?" Fili asked as he stopped at Kili's side and looked up as well, then his eyes widened. _'So they were Lishka's parents.'_ Kili thought as his eyes took in the painting. Her father looked...formidable. Devilishly handsome and impressive. Her mother was lithe and beautiful. She looked kind and peaceful. Kili even found himself smiling back at her.

The young prince wondered if they would have liked him. Kili didn't understand why he was thinking it, but it felt important to him. The young prince inclined his head respectfully to the portrait, he knew it was foolish of him, but he wanted to pay his respects to Lishka's parents. "Alright, I can't stand it anymore. You need a bath." Fili said in a resigned voice. "What! No! I have to…" Kili started to protest. But, his brother cut him off with a lifted hand. "No, no, I swear she will smell you! Come now, off to the showers." Fili had to drag the young prince bodily out of the library and down the hallway.

Training didn't go as smoothly as the apprentice had hoped. She watched Ori continually drop the sword. Having found wooden swords to practice with, the apprentice had gone over the basics with the young scribe. But, it was almost a disaster at every other moment. Ori had accidentally, though on several occasions, let go of his sword, sending it hurtling at Lishka a couple of times. Each one earning her a mini heart attack as she flung herself onto the ground. She tried the chase and evasive maneuver approach as Dwalin had, but as a squeaking and frightened Ori fled away from her, he would trip and then Lishka would find herself tripping right over him.

"This is hopeless!" Ori moaned as they both rose gingerly to their feet after their latest trip up. "No Ori, don't give up! Maybe I'm just not instructing you the right way," Lishka added as she tried figuring out a better method to advise the young Dwarf. "No Lishka, you are a great teacher...well a frightening one, I must admit." Lishka chuckled at that, "Just wait until Dwalin teaches you. Talk about frightening!" She then turned to see that Ori still looked quite disappointed. Wanting to cheer him up, Lishka unstrapped the sword from her waist and presented it to the young scribe, whose face instantly lit up as he took the sword gingerly into his hands.

"Dori was surprised that Throin didn't take the sword." The young Dwarf commented and Lishka lifted her brow questioningly. "I think that was a good thing. I believe it means that Thorin respects you, he respects your right to the sword." Ori added with a nod, before his eyes went back to the sword in his hands. He drew out the blade and studied the engravings. "It is wondrous that this sword still exists. We have lost so many artifacts when we were driven from our homes." Ori murmured softly as he resheathed the sword. Handing it back to the apprentice, he remarked, "I can feel that it is not mine to wield, plus I'd rather stick with the wooden one for now." They grinned at each other until a voice called out.

"Ah, I wondered where you had disappeared to." Came a soft voice. Lishka hadn't noticed until now, but the voice had a nice musical quality to it. Lindir strode into the clearing as he smiled warmly at the apprentice and Dwarf. "I remember how I used to carry your around this courtyard when you were a babe. We would cheer on the training warriors together." Lindir commented as his hazelnut eyes roved across the courtyard, he seemed lost in the memory until Lishka asked, "You carried me about when I was a babe?"

Lindir turned and frowned to see the confusion in those bright amber eyes. "You don't...didn't you know you were born in Rivendell, Lishka?" Lindir asked, but his answer was written all over her face as she shook her head, looking quite surprised at this information. Lindir smiled softly as he studied the young woman in front of him. "I was, well, I guess I was your babysitter. I would show you around Rivendell and keep you company while your parents were on their travels and helping with the war."

Silence fell after Lindir's statement, save for the scratching of Ori's quill. No doubt he was recording this new tidbit about Lishka into his entries. Lishka frowned slightly. She felt sad that she couldn't recall any part of being in Middle-Earth. Not her parents, Rivendell, or Lindir. The elf had sensed her depression and tried to cheer her up with an idea he just had. "Here, wait for a moment." Lindir requested and he strode over to a rack near the back wall.

He then returned with a longbow and a quiver full of arrows. "How about we practice with the bow?" Lindir asked as he held up the longbow, looking very eager himself. Amber eyes widened as the woman shook her head. "But, I don't know how to use a bow." Lishka grimaced as she had visions of arrows flying haywire all over Rivendell. "Kili is the archer in the company, I just," Lishka started, but Lindir had already handed her the bow and she grasped the strong, but pliable wood. It had a graceful engraving of vines wrapping around the frame and the string was taut.

"Not to worry, I shall teach you now. I was always meaning to teach you, but well then you had to leave." Lindir said quietly as he looked off over to where they had set up a few straw tethered dummies for practice. Lishka peered up at Lindir's smooth handsome face. Not wanting to see him looking so wistful, she wrapped her right hand around the bow and took a step forward with her left foot, adjusting her weight and stance as she had seen Kili do. "Well, I've watched Kili and he does something like this." The apprentice pretended she had an imaginary arrow as she went through the motions of nocking the arrow.

"And then Kili would draw back and hold, like so." Lishka said, as she drew back the taut string to the side of her face. The apprentice also realized that she was talking so much to keep herself distracted by Lindir's steady gaze. He seemed to be watching her from the corner of his eyes and she suddenly felt like prey being studied by a calculating hawk. Lishka wondered what on earth he was thinking.

'_There was that Dwarf's name again. She didn't realize how many times she said it, did she? Well, time to make her forget.'_ Lindir thought with a huff as he turned to face her. "Here, let me help you adjust your stance and hold." Lindir gently lifted her arms higher, motioned her to widen her stance, and observed her as he walked around her. The dress was well fitted, though allowed for a breadth of movement. It was very becoming on her as she looked like a noble warrior, well sans the feathered arrow.

He then dared himself and placed his hand gently against the small of her back, pleased to hear a quick intake of breath from the woman. "Just concentrate on your back muscles." Lindir whispered softly as he traced the certain back muscle along her dress. "These muscles will hold most of your draw, while the rest is steadied by your hands and shoulders." Lindir leaned in to adjust the position of her arms and hands and had to suppress a delighted chuckle at the blush that was now coloring her cheeks.

His voice was soothing and warm to her ears. Lishka realized that the name Lindir, means _'singer' _and she could not imagine a more fitting name for his melodious voice. She could imagine her baby self being easily hushed by Lindir's deep harmonious voice. And it wasn't only his warm voice that was hypnotizing her, but his light touches here and there along her back or arms. Even when he removed his hands and she steadied the adjustments he had made, she could still feel the warmth they left behind. "Now breath in," Lindir whispered softly into her ear and it sent her spine tingling. Just before she did as he instructed, someone interrupted...

"Pardon me, but…" Came the low rumbling voice of the company's archer. Lishka's grip on the bow slackened as her eyes took in the new arrival and the state he was in. Kili's dark brown hair was still moist from the bath and some strands clung to his skin. He wore a white fresh long sleeved tunic, having shed his warm coat and battle gear, though cleaned pants and boots remained. The sleeves of the shirt had been rolled up to his elbow revealing well defined muscles under tanned skin from years of practice at the bow and sword. Lishka realized just then that she had never seen much of Kili's skin, save for the bit of shoulder she had tended to. As a battle ready Dwarf, Kili wore heavy clothing and almost always had his gloves on.

Now Lishka's eyes took in what they had been missing as they studied just how strong his crossed arms were as they folded against his chest. And, speaking of chest, Lishka's eye practically ogled that part of Dwarf's well muscled body. The tunic was light and had an open v-neck, which revealed some of Kili's toned and well sculpted chest. Not only was it equally tanned, making Lishka wonder if the Dwarf's hunting trips included roving along the waterbanks without a shirt, but while other Dwarves were overly hairy, Kili had a fine dust of chest hair that matched his dark rugged beard.

From deep within him, rumbled his low voice. "...what makes you qualified to teach Lady Lishka archery? She should be taught by the best," Kili practically growled and Lishka's eyes shoot up to his face. She noted just how dark his eyes had become. Usually they were wide with wonder and joy, but now they were narrowed and strikingly dark. He looked broodingly formidable, a side she hadn't seen before of the kind, joking, even sometimes annoyed dwarf prince. No, this prince before her stood straight, proud, and radiated an ancient power of the strong earth that was held by his people.

Lindir straightened up and tried to look thoughtful at the prince, though his eyes gleamed at the challenge. "And what makes you think that you are a better archer? Better suited, for Lady Lishka?" Lindir replied slowly and disguised in politeness, though his hint couldn't be plainer and Kili knew exactly what he was getting at, but he would play along.

Kili's mouth widened into a sly smile, though he answered in mock innocence, "You're right, Lindir. How about we have a contest, an archery contest to see who is the best archer, and best suited." Kili proclaimed and his eyes seemed to sparkle with silent laughter at his doomed opponent. Lishka's amber eyes widened in shock and she nearly forgot to breath.

Lindir's brow rose, but he smirked back at the dwarf as he replied while he folded his hands behind his back, "Very well, an archery competition it shall be. We shall meet back here just before dusk. Winner of, let's say five different challenges in the art of the bow, shall be the one to teach Lady Lishka."

Now it was Kili's brow to lift a questioning brow as he took in Lindir's wording. Then the young prince was seized with a mischievous, and wonderful idea. His eyes looked past Lindir and settled on Lishka. He would have been chuckling heartily at her bewildered expression, but right now he was on a mission. "And," Kili started as his smile became quite smug. "The winner will get a prize, a kiss from Lishka." Kili stated, looking very pleased as he leaned onto his back leg.

Lishka nearly dropped the bow in shock. "What! Wait just a minute!" The apprentice barked as she clenched the bow's wooden frame. Her face was now furiously red with being flustered by the idea of a kiss as the prize, and angered at the same time from the idea of the kiss as a prize! "Don't _'I'_ have a say in this!" Lishka barked as she waved the bow in the air in protest.

But, Lindir squelched her anti-prize demonstration as he swiftly bowed, lifted her other hand to him, and placed a soft kiss upon it, "Fear not m'lady, I shall make sure that you are not tainted by those dirty Dwarven lips." Lindir winked as he strode away, his head buzzing with what challenges to set up. Lishka could still feel Lindir's warm lips upon her hand as she drew it to her chest, almost dazed by him as the lean elf strode confidently off.

She then stiffened as she felt Kili's dark eyes boring into her back. The apprentice turned around and was surprised to find the smug grin wiped away from his face. It had been replaced by a dark glare, directed right at her! Lishka felt her heart sink into her acidic stomach. "Kili?" Lishka asked softly, but just as she took a step towards him, the Dwarf prince shook his now drying shaggy head, turned upon his heel, and stormed off in the opposite direction with fists clenched at his side.

_'What on earth?' _The apprentice thought in bewilderment as she watched Kili's rigid form disappear into the hall. Lishka then heard scratching sounds and turned around, only to find herself sighing and rubbing her temples. Ori was excitedly scribbling down everything in his journal...

_Author's rambling Note's while drinking English Breakfast tea blend:_

Thought I might as well add some fanservice to all my awesome readers! I hope you like it :3 If you do, drop me a line and I'll be sure to add more ;)

Again, the lore and story behind Caladcrist, Turrain, and Alatar are all made up by me. Though I found the Dwarvish phrases on _kemennaugrim dot proboards dot com slash index dot cgi?board=Lotr&action=display&thread=43_

The archery pointers were from the website: _learn-archery dot com_


	20. The Unexpected Arrow through the Heart

_Author's Note:_

Thank you everyone for your continued support. I had been suddenly swamped with projects leaving me little time to write. But, your faves, follows, and awesome reviews have been helping me get through the pretty tough and stressful work weeks. I wrote snippets here and there and now have the time to put it all together! I apologize for not getting a chapter up sooner.

Writing the Archery contest is quite challenging since I wanted to have a few original and creative tasks. Also, I needed to split up the contest into what looks like 3 parts. I've posted this up as quick as I could, so if there are a few errors, be assured that I will be back after sleeping and get them ironed out :3 I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and more should follow soon! :D

_To Chill: lols, when I read your comment, I heard it in Sebastian's voice from the Little Mermaid. 'Come on Kili, mon. Kiss da girl!' Sha la la la! _

_To ThaliaHuntressGrace: You'll just have to read on to find out...muhaha! _

_To __Mistflower21__: No problem and thank you for letting me know. It's more of a remnant of my writing style from when I was doing alot of rping, so it just stuck with me. But, now all the chapters have been updated :3 _

_To __Glamdring42__: Awww, thank you! I'm glad the research helps. Plus it has been fun digging further into Tolkien's fantastic work! Imma' keep on writing and chugging along! Thank you for reading! xD _

_To __Lovely: Thank you for your reviews! ^_^ I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the story and thank you for the suggestion. I tried to add more breaks in this chapter! I hope it is better, please let me know as I aim to improve! :3_

_To __Bandersnatch16: Thank you for the suggestion! I'll definitely get on it and after reviewing the previous chapters, I see what you and Lovely mean! I guess I just never noticed it until now ^^; Hopefully the chapters will be smoother to read through :3 Thank you again for your feedback!_

_To Perminatly Lost In Thought: lols, I'm happy you liked that touch xD I was wondering what Ori would have been up to during that scene! Writing it up of course! Wait 'till he publishes Lishka's biography xD_

_To __Estelle_ Hiddleston: Thank you so much Estelle! I understood what you wrote and agree with so many points in your review. I too, enjoy romances that develop slowly and have some tension with dynamic characters. I will try my best to continue writing and churning out this story!

Everyone, your reviews have been exceptionally uplifting during my tough weeks! You guys are the best! Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed the story! I gotta admit that everytime I receive an email notice it brightens my day and makes me feel all warm an' fuzzy inside xD Now without further ado! _Let the games begin!_

**The Unexpected...Arrow through the Heart (Part 1)**

In a private meeting, Elrond stood in his grand study with the great grey wizard. There was much to discuss and Elrond was taking his time in deciding where to start. The minds of wizards worked in mysterious ways. For even as long as Elrond had known Gandalf, the Istari was still quite an enigma. The Elven Lord had been gazing out of a great window. Soon dusk would fall, though for now the warm sun still glowed lazily as it traveled across the sky. Elrond sighed, and dove straight in to what concerned him the most. "Gandalf, is it really wise to accompany these Dwarves? And to bring young Márafëa into the thick of it? What are you up to exactly?"

Gandalf sighed upon a soft lounging couch. His gnarled wooden staff was leaning against the plush furniture, as he rubbed his hand together. This may be the first time he was asked this, but the grey wizard knew it wouldn't be the last. "Elrond, we have known each other for quite some time now." The Elven Lord turned to face his old grey haired friend and couldn't help by smile as he remarked, "Yes, I believe you were at my wedding." Gandalf chuckled at this remark. Just as he hadn't been dressed for dinner earlier, he hadn't been dressed for that wedding either. "Well, you've known me long enough to know that I wouldn't take the risks if I didn't believe the task was right to take in the first place. You must trust me on this, mellon." Elrond studied the wizard, before he nodded in understanding

There was a knock upon the wooden study door. "Yes, Lindir?" Elrond bade the young elf in. But, it wasn't Lindir who strode into the study. Sarta smiled at the Elven Lord and Grey Wizard as she walked gracefully into the study. "Where is Lindir?" Elrond asked the elven maiden as he frowned slightly. While Sarta worked as an assistant to Lindir, usually the latter would be the one to speak to Elrond if there was something of importance to disrupt a meeting. "Well, m'lord, there was an altercation earlier." Sarta said gently as she clasped her hands together.

"An altercation?" Elrond repeated as his frown deepened. "Yes, but it will be settled." Sarta nodded and she continued to smile. Though the corners of her lips were slightly twitching from the exciting information she was slowly divulging. "And, _how _is this altercation being settled?" Elrond asked with one brow lifted questioningly. Sarta's smiled widened, "It is being settle in the most interesting fashion m'lord. It will be settled with an archery contest."

Both of Elrond's eyebrows were now rising as he digested this information. "And, _who _are the participants, Sarta?" The elven maiden seemed to be doing all she could to contain her excitement and maintain her serene composure. "Why it is between Steward Lindir and Master Dwarf Kili, of course." Sarta answered promptly as her green eyes danced with laughter.

Anyone who had been watching the two would have known something like this would erupt soon. And how romantic was it! Sarta couldn't wait to watch it unfold. Lishka and Kili just needed a little nudge in the right direction. Well maybe a lot of prodding. "Of course? Sarta...what prompted the altercation?" Elrond asked, wondering if he should be worried about a diplomatic situation erupting in the peaceful realm of Rivendell. "Why, it is to see who is best suited to teach Lady Lishka archey m'lord." The Elven Lord huffed softly before saying, "I see." He then turned to look at Gandalf and caught the grey wizard trying to pass off a chuckle as a cough. Elrond should have suspected that Rivendell wouldn't stay quiet, for Gandalf's visits were never dull. The Elven Lord now had an inkling that the wizard's niece was following in her Uncle's footsteps.

Kili's anger continued to seethe as he stormed through the hall and stomped right into the Dwarves sleeping quarter. It was a large room where one side opened into a balcony overlooking the rushing river below. The Dwarves had spread out inside the room as they had done in the ruins of the fortress. At the moment they were keeping themselves busy with sharpening their weapons, mending armor, and catching up on sleep.

Fili had turned around in curiosity when he heard the thudding sound of Dwarven boots coming down the hall. The older prince already knew something had gone wrong just by looking at how his young brother was pacing about the room; like some caged and angry wild animal. "Soo," Fili started with slight hesitation as he cautiously looked at his dark haired sibling. "Did you straighten things out with Lishka?" By the look of it, Fili felt the answer would be a giant _NO_.

Kili halted in his frustrated pacing and looked sheepishly over at his blonde brother. "Um, no. I think I might've made things worse." Kili admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck while Fili raised a brow at him. "How could you have possibly made things worse?" The blonde asked incredulously. "I challenged Lindir to an archery contest." Now both blonde brows raced up Fili's forehead, while his jaw dropped.

"You...what were you thinking?!" Fili asked in exasperation. "Well I wasn't!" Kili growled back as he crossed his arms. "Obviously!" Fili stated as he rolled his bright blue eyes in disbelief. "He had his hands all over Lishka like some carnivorous vine!" Kili mimed exaggerated arm motions that made Fili shake his head. "Kili, your savoir faire, especially when it comes to women, is quite lacking." The blonde Dwarf groaned while the young prince glared at his brother. '_He hadn't been there to see that pandering male floozy of an elf take an advantage of Lishka. She, she deserved better…'_

Kili paused at this thought. Why did seeing Linder behave like that towards Lishka set the young prince off like one off Gandalf's fireworks? Dark brows furrowed together in confusion. All Kili was sure of was that it was wrong. His gut told him that Lindir should not have even dared to touch Lishka because she was...well...she was special to him! '_Argh!'_ This thought only confused the young Dwarf even more!

Fili sighed again and rubbed his temples. This is exactly what Fili meant by his young brother's rash actions. Why didn't he just challenge the elf to a good old drinking contest? But nooo it had to be archery of all things. "Look Kili." The young prince quickly looked up, his eyes slightly glazed over as he had been lost in thought. But, now his elder brother held his attention. "You're good, really good. But, isn't archery something Elves are known to excel at?!" Fili shook his shaggy blonde hair. "I'm going to beat him, Fili." The younger prince said confidently.

A soft voice suddenly spoke up behind the dark haired dwarf. "Excellent, your resolve has always been strong Kili. Though, you know this does not solve the issue at heart." Kili nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to see Ori standing in the doorway. The young scribe was clutching his large tome to his chest and was looking serene as usually as he smiled. Kili studied the gentle, and quite wise Dwarf before he nodded slowly in response and sighed. Kili needed to check out his bow and arrows. They needed to be in top shape to deal with the five challenges. No matter what they be, Kili will win each one. He'll show Lindir off once and for all. And...he'll get that kiss from Lishka! The caged wild animal inside him purred contentedly at that idea.

A smiled crept across the young prince's face as he checked his pliable bow and hardy string. Off to the side Fili was watching with mounting apprehension. He turned to Ori who was rifling through his tome. "Ori...what happened in the courtyard? Kili has that goofy lopsided smiled of his on while he is checking his bow...should I be concerned?" Ori looked up, his light brown eyes studying the dark haired prince and that happy smile upon his face. "Nope, nothing to be concerned about. Just destiny working itself out in its unusual ways." Ori replied enigmatically as he snapped his tome shut, smiled at the perplexed older brother, and walked off to find his own worried siblings.

While Kili found himself quite busy, Lishka had found herself in a restless quagmire. After the statement of challenge earlier that day, Lishka couldn't seem to find anything to hold her attention as she whittled down the hours to the competition. She tried keeping herself occupied in the library. But, nothing could hold her wandering brain for long. Lishka just couldn't figure out that dwarf prince! So far they had seemingly become the best of friends. Now they were having having arguing matches and couldn't talk to each other without one or the other storming off in anger.

But, what baffled the young wizard the most, was the look Kili had given her. Was he really that angered by how Lindir was, well...putting the move on her? Was Sarta right? Did the prince have feelings for her? Or, was she just overthinking it. Lishka chewed on her lip at the thought. Then she shook her head. As if that would somehow jumble the pieces of the puzzle together.

She didn't want to hopelessly raise her feelings for him, only to have them struck down due to it truly being some stupid competition because of pride and old racial prejudice. Plus! He was a freaking prince! Wouldn't he be set to marry a drwaven noble woman?! Produce fine dwarven heirs! Why try chasing something that has no future beyond this quest? Lishka didn't want to get hurt by a let down towards her affection again. Especially if it was Kili this time...Lishka...she wouldn't be able to bear being in his presence after it. And he had become such a dear friend to her. Was she willing to risk that?

'_Argh_!' Lishka rubbed her face with her hands, squishing her cheeks in frustration. She should just squash the silly notion altogether! She was a wizard apprentice afterall who had much more pressing issues at hand. One being to properly learn magic. So, with that thought, Lishka began leafing through the large elven book, hoping that some chapter would shed light onto her dilemma. But, Lishka soon found her eyelids growing heavier with each page turned.

"It's time," A soft voice announced into the room. "20cc of insulin in a 25 gauge! STAT!" Lishka shouted drowsily as she whipped up head off of the open book._ 'Oh no!'_ She thought in horror as her amber eyes quickly inspected the page; hoping that she didn't smudge, crinkle or drool all over the ancient and invaluable text. "Are you feeling alright Lishka?" Sarta asked in concern as she glided over to the apprentice's side. Lishka looked morosely up at the elven maiden and sighed. "I do not know what to feel at the moment." Lishka confessed as she rose to her feet and rubbed out a few wrinkles in her green flowing gown.

Sarta tilted her pretty head to one side in slight amusement before indicating the young woman to follow her out of the library. "Why not feel diverted at this exciting event? Two eligible bachelors are vying for you affections. I dare say you are the envy of many maidens in Rivendell right now." Sarta replied with a some reason, this actually irked Lishka. Yes, she did feel flattered now that she thought of it, but… "They are not vying for my affections. Those two are being driving by their testosterone levels to show dominance and skill. A primitive behavior that does not deserve my attention"_'...or my kiss!' _Lishka thought angrily as she crossed her arms of her chest at added with a sniff. "Plus I am a wizard of the realm and must therefore stay neutral."The apprentice added moodily.

Sarta couldn't help herself as a chuckle escaped her lips. _'Oh little one, how you try. Do you truly fear disappointment so much?' _The elven maiden thought with a soft smiled at her walking partner. But, instead she opted to tease. "Neutral? Really? I was sure that your feelings might be skewed towards a certain someone with dark soulful eyes." Lishka puckered her lips and frowned while Sarta chuckled again as she shook her head in amusement. '_Darn it! Sarta may not be an archer, but all her remarks keep hitting the bulls-eye!'_

News of Kili's challenge had spread throughout the dwarven camp like a howling wildfire. Some of the Dwarves like Bofur, hooted at the young prince's bravado. While others like Balin, shook their heads in incredulity. Thorin was his usually quiet and moody self, but Kili noticed a little twinkle in those dark grey eyes; a spark of life that the nephew hadn't seen in years. Once it was time, the whole company including a mystified Hobbit, trailed after the young prince as he made his way back to the courtyard.

Kili halted in his track when his eyes fell onto the scene before him. Standing to one side of the entrance to the courtyard was another large group. It was constituted of elves, from servants, scholars, and even a few guards who were off their watch duty. It seemed like the whole of Rivendell had shown up to watch the competition! Only Elrond, Gandalf, and Lishka weren't around yet. Kili had never performed in front of so many people. Sure he had fought in training with Fili and a handful of others, but never for such a crowd!

The young Dwarf gulped. His stomach was feeling a little queasy._ 'Dear Aluë!' _Kili thought in terror at realizing that not only was Thorin and the whole Dwarven company going to watch, but all of Rivendell as well! What if he made a stupid mistake and ended up making a complete fool of himself! And surely that news would spread wide and far across the land! The young Dwarf felt the sudden urge to dash off into the growing dusk. Maybe he'd go find a nice little cave to go hide in...forever!

Lishka's mouth was slightly agape at the turnout for the challenge. For some naive reason, she thought it would be just her grumbling, Lindir smirking, Kili gloating, and Ori somewhere secretly recording the whole event. Instead this had become a spectacle with eager viewers! Lishka quickly searched for Kili in the crowd. She found him standing rigid, eyes wide in shock, and looking like he would become sick from nerves. The apprentice couldn't help herself; he was her dear friend after all and she felt the urge to comfort him.

Kili felt someone's gaze upon him and slowly turned, his Kili's dark brown eyes fell upon the apprentice. He met her amber eyes looking right back at him. The young Dwarf didn't need to say anything to her, his eyes had conveyed his message; his fear and worry. Kili was apprehensive in that she might still be angry with him. But, it melted away when her eyes warmed and she smiled reassuringly back at him. She remembered that he wanted to prove himself to his Uncle and brother; now he could start proving himself to the world.

"Greetings everyone," Spoke a low masculine voice with a slight gravely quality to it. The clamor from the mass of people quickly died as everyone turned to look at the entrance to the courtyard. Their, standing in the engraved archway was a tall, lean, and powerful looking Elven warrior. He seemed very familiar with long sleek brown hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. His golden circlet gleamed above a slightly wrinkled forehead.

He was definitely an older elf, most likely older than the others that stood around. Though the crows feet around his eyes gave him a warm and wise appearance, even when he was dressed in the finest elvish warrior armor. But, that wasn't what caught the apprentice's attention. It was the fact that his right arm from the shoulder down, was missing. He was an amputee, yet he carried himself proudly and his smile widened when his warm chestnut hued eyes fell upon Lishka. Then from behind him strode out another figure, Lindir. Suddenly Lishka realized why the taller elf looked so familiar, for the family resemblance was uncanny. No doubt this was Lindir's father.

"The preparations have been made and will be overseen by Aindir," Lindir announced confidently as his eyes swept the crowd. Aindir then spoke up in his deeper voice. "Participants will remain standing to the front, while viewers will take seats. Now, let us get situated." The veteran elf said as he and Lindir guided the large crowd into the courtyard. Along the wall, near the entrance, rows of wooden benches were placed and quickly being filled by a chattering crowd. The Dwarves stuck together on the left and front side. Both Kili and Lindir, who now held his own crimson to rust colored long bow and quiver, made their way to the front. While Kili's arrows had an assortment of plumage from speckled grey, muddy brown, and rusty red. All of Lindir's arrows where dusky black with bold white tips.

Both archers continued forward to a drawn white line. Lindir was on the right, while Kili stood to the left. Both held themselves straight, proud, and with the air of confidence._ 'Alright, breathe in...breathe out...kept the contents of the stomach down...breathe in...hoooo_' Kili was chanting in his mind as his eyes stared straight ahead. He had never felt such a performance anxiety in his life. He could feel under his gloves, that his palms were quite sweaty and his heart was still thudding. His dark eyes were going to start watering if he didn't blink at some point.

"Now, to decide who shall go first for the first task." Andir said as he stood in front of the two archers. Lindir inclined his head slightly to Kili as he whispered. "Maybe you should go first Kili. Afterall, you are the guest and by going first you will at least have one accomplishment out of the contest." At that comment, all fear and worry drained out of the young Dwarf prince. "Really now? I thought that since this is a test of skill rather than showmanship, you would need all the help you could get by going first." Kili quipped in a hush tone, though smiled back at his opponent. They both laughed heartily, and so not convincingly as their smiles didn't reach their narrowed glaring eyes.

"A coin toss!" A voice chirped up from behind the two contestants. Both Lindir and Kili whipped around to see that it was Lishka who had spoken up. Kili couldn't help but feel his spirit lift, especially by the fact that she had chosen to sit amongst the Dwarves instead of the Elves. Lindir had noticed that as well, but chose to focus on what she had said. "A coin toss?" The elven archer repeated in slight confusion. "Yes, just flip a coin. Kili will be heads and Lindir will be tails. Whichever side is turned up when the coin lands, will go first." Lishka explained. It was hard enough to wait for the contest to begin. It was even harder to just let those two go on bickering under their breaths. They hadn't noticed that the crowd had fallen quite silent...and heard everything.

"An excellent idea Márafëa," Aindir remarked in agreement as he now held out a shiny coin. Everyone's eyes were focused on the large gold coin held in the warrior's hand. As if in slow motion, the coin was tossed into the air, flipping over and over before it dropped to the ground and...stuck into the gravel on its side. "A tie!" Boomed Aindir's voice. His brown eyes twinkled in delight at the task he had prepared for the two.

It has been hundreds of years since he strummed the bow. Now he took enjoyment in teaching the next generation of warriors, including his only son. He looked forward to seeing how his son would fare at the tasks he planned. Aindir was quite interested in the Dwarf as well. The young prince carried a shorter bow, fit for his size. The seasoned archer could already tell that this bow was quite old, lovingly well worn, and most likely an heirloom. How would this young Dwarf prove against one of the finest archers in Rivendell? Well, this would be very interesting indeed.

"Master Dwarf Bofur!." Andir's voice boomed again as he commanded everyone's attention. "Aye?" Bofur asked cheerily as he pointed to his chest, though at a complete lost as to why he was called. "If you may favor us with the honor of starting the archery competition. When Master Bofur hits the great apple tree at the far end with his mattock. A slew of crisp red apples will fall to the ground. The archer with the greatest number of apples pierced before they hit the ground will win the first round." Bofur hitched his mighty mattock onto his shoulder. "Aye, just don't shoot me laddie. I want to live and see you win." Bofur said and winked at Kili, before he sauntered over to the far side of the courtyard. There stood a giant apple tree. The warm setting sun gleamed off bright red apples.

"At my count on three, strike the tree!" Aindir directed to an eager Bofur, who positioned himself behind the trunk, just in case. "One...Two...THREE!" Aindir shouted as the crowd took in a collective breath. A mighty BANG! Rang in the courtyard as the tree shuddered and groaned. Suddenly it rained apples, and arrows.

Lishka didn't watch the tree as streams of arrows flew at it. Instead, the apprentice watched the two archers strum their bows. The Elven physique was the apex of flexibility, strength, and swiftness. Archery was a fine way to show off all three attributes in one quick action. The steward's graceful movements reminded her of an olympic swimmer. Long, practiced, and so fluid. The elf never seemed to pause as he kept the stream of arrows hurtling at the apple tree. Then her amber eyes shifted over to Kili. His style was different to Lindir's. While his movements were well practiced and steadied, Kili seemed to be spotting, then shooting. How on earth was he going to win against Lindir's steady bombardment of arrows?! But, that wasn't why the apprentice found herself drawing in breath.

The young prince still wore the rolled up white linen shirt. And Lishka took in a gasp of air as she watched his tanned muscled arms flex as he pulled the string and hold the arrow with steady hands. Such strong hands that had once wrapped warmly around her waist as he helped her off her pony. That had once gently tended to her wounded palms. Lishka had been so used to treating others, she had never had anyone treat her own wounds, with such tenderness. And that steady, focused gaze of those dark soulful eyes. The apprentice recalled one dark night in the forest. Firelight glowing upon a face so close to hers; dark warm eyes searching hers.

"It is done!" Aindir announced in his booming voice; shaking Lishka out of her reverie. The apprentice saw dark brown eyes gazing at her and she quickly coughed. Feeling flustered at Kili's steady gaze, she turned her flushed face away. Lishka quickly turned her attention to straightening out the wrinkles in her fine sleeve, not daring to look back up.

The last batch of apples had finally fell. Now it was the moment of truth as Bofur peeked around the trunk, counting the number of apples pierced. The crowd was eerily quiet and nearly everyone was on their edge on their benches. Based on the quivers, it looked like Lindir had released more arrows than Kili, therefore would he be the winner.

But, no one had realized what Kili had done. At least not yet, until Bofur let out a whoop of joy. "Oy! The lads been piercing two apples for each arrow! It's a TIE!" The crowd gasped at this surprising news. Even Lindir looked taken aback. But, Kili's thoughts were somewhere else. He had been feeling so at ill at ease as he nocked his first arrow at the ready. It took every ounce of focus to keep his hands from shaking! But, something almost instinctual kicked in when he saw the bright red apples fall from the branches. While his arms were ready to let off a merciless stream of arrows, a voice echoed in his ears. "Always fight smartly," Whispered Dwalin's gruff, but wise words. Then Kili knew exactly what to do as he trained eyes seeked and destroyed without sparring extra energy.

Kili knew it was done for the tree was barren of ripe apples. The young prince turned to smile at the one person who continued to believe in him and his eyes discovered something, possibly more. Kili saw that Lishka had been eyeing him with an expression he had never seen on her face before. She quickly looked away, coughed, and began busying herself with the sleeves of her dress. But, Kili had seen the look she had given him. The young prince had witness that look being bestowed upon Fili by his many adoring fans. Never before had it been directed towards him, until now. For that one moment, Lishka had her bright eyes solely transfixed on him, and that made a certain heat crawl upon the Dwarf's face. He had mesmerized her. And the prince would do everything in his power to do it again.

"Well, I must admit that I had thought you had no inkling of what you were getting yourself into. But, I guess you do. Still, you are just a rash and short little princeling." Kili nearly felt his eye twitch in rebuke. Not only did the elf just ruin a very enjoyable moment for the prince. But, he was trying to egg him on. "Oh, go do all of us a favor and climb up the tallest tree and stay up there, for oh I don't know, ever." Kili growled back in annoyance. The first task was over and it was a tie. They were equally match and nothing would change tha...Kili paused in his angry thought when his ears picked up noises coming closer.

It was the sound of snorting and hooves that met his ears. A black sleek horse and a chocolate brown furry pony were following Aindir obediently. He didn't need to tug their leads as they trotted after him, swishing their tails and ears twitching in interest as the entered the courtyard.

Kili realized what was going on as he gulped. The next task would involve archery on horseback...one of Kili's weaknesses.

_Author's rambling Note's while sipping on cranberry juice (ohh it's sour! o3o ):_

Alright, so this is Part 1 of the Archery Contest. Again thank you everyone for your patience and sticking with the fanfiction. I hope to get back into story writing right away as it's proving to be a wonderful stress reliever :D The next section should be up soon. Any thoughts, remarks or feedback on the first task?! What did you think? I'd love to hear what your thoughts are about the challenge. Hopefully the next task will leave it in the dust! :D

As for research here. I wanted to state that I fudged the timeline so that Gandalf would be at Elrond's wedding.


End file.
